Give Me A Reason
by Without permission
Summary: Ron's got low thoughts on himself and seeks comfort in a journal, then all of the sudden his life is flipped! Vamp fic, new war, full summary inside this is SLASH! MM! RWJFF were you expecting that? COMPLETED!
1. First Entry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...yeah...  
  
Summary: Ron has low thoughts on himself and writes in his journal, he finds comfort in the least likely person (I'm guessing) and finds himself in a war that will now involve him. Vamps, new species, Journal manipulation (I know, so COS), and this is also a RW/JFF heh...SLASH! YOU DON'T LIKE THEN YOU DON'T READ!! (shakes fists)  
  
Ok this is like, the first time I'm not writing a Draco/Harry fic (but they ARE mentioned in here) I just HAD to write this 'cause I felt Ronnikins wasn't getting the attention he needed (pout). I wasn't really sure which genre it best fits...it's Romance but it's also Angst/action/adventure/drama...ack, I'll go with angst...  
  
**Reason/Dumb Speech**: (Looks dramatic) People always seem to make Ron the bad guy because they think he's pathetic, but what if there was something deeper? In Ron's eyes, how would you feel? Jealous of Harry? Stuck in your siblings (if ya don't have any, imagine) shadows? Ok that might have been a bit too much but that's how this fic was BORN! I've been working on this while I was in the middle of my other fic Honeydukes, anyway, here's the fic! Enjoy!

Oh and I've also turned this into a comic book, but since I don't have a scanner, I can't show it to you guys (cries)

* * *

Chapter One: First Entry

* * *

I'm beyond the control  
  
Hiding in the shadows  
  
Sleeping with tears  
  
Not knowing my reason  
  
You taste my blood  
  
And change my life  
  
I'm given a chance  
  
To be proud of myself

* * *

_Ok...My name's Ron Weasley and um...this is my first entry. I'm only doing this because McGonagall said something about Dumbledore saying it would __release my pains...whatever the bloody fuck that means. Mum insisted too so I guess I didn't have a choice.  
I'm kind of pissed doing this; it makes me feel like a girl for gods' sake! Now with that said and done I'll just excuse myself to doodle, thank heaven and hell I don't have to turn this in to anyone.  
_  
"Ron?"  
  
The red head looked over to his raven haired friend. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you writing?" Harry laughed lightly, "enthusiastically?"  
  
"Enthusiastically? Are you mad? It's just a journal," he shrugged and dipped his quill in his ink, careful not to splotch any on his bed. "McGonagall says I have to write in one because Dumbledore said so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The Weasley sighed and doodled a dog a bit before answering. "He says I have to release my pains, weird eh?"  
  
"Yeah, what's weirder is that you're doing what they're saying, or is it because you have to turn it in?"  
  
"No," he shrugged, scratching out his first doodle and starting another one, "I'm just doodling, see," he turned the book and showed the other boy his doodled page.  
  
"Shame," Harry said playfully, shaking his head, "they gave you that book to write in and all you do is doodle."  
  
"I wrote a little, but I changed my mind," he shrugged looking up at the first two paragraphs. "And they didn't give it to me, I bought it at Hogsmeade. The seller said it's like your best friend or something."  
  
The Golden Boy laughed again. "You'd better be careful, it might carry an _evil spirit_," he hissed evilly then burst out laughing again. Ron merely smiled lightly, but it was forced, he still couldn't forget what happened to Ginny those four years ago. It surprised him that Harry could joke about it and laugh.  
  
"Right, I'll be careful," he turned the page and stared at it. He frowned a little and dipped his quill in the ink bottle. He faintly heard Harry leave saying he had to meet with Draco. He turned back to the first page and ripped it out.  
  
He was alone in the mid afternoon lit dorm, the smell of Saturday in the air.  
  
Just as he was about to draw again, something inside him urged him to do the opposite, the tip of the quill touched the paper but it wasn't draging the way it usually was when someone draws.  
  
_ I'll never repeat what I did in fourth year. I don't want to at all.  
My name's Ron Weasley, more commonly known as Harry Potter's Side Kick or just as Weasel. I say I don't want to repeat what I did in fourth year because Harry and I had a fight, the reason? I was being a whiny git, wanting the attention he got. Sure I wanted the lime light once and a while but now, I guess I forgot to care.  
All I want to know is my reason to live, don't get your hopes up, I'm not suicidal. I just want to know what I'm good at, what my strengths are.  
Harry's a genius when it comes to DADA, not to mention being famous since age one and being a hero and all. Even his good looks stand above all...that sounded odd, no I don't fancy him.  
Hermione, do I really have to say? She's one of the brightest witches ever to set foot on Hogwarts! And she's bloody gorgeous too!  
We're in our sixth year and I still don't know my talent. Obviously I'm horrible with every class; it's amazing to know that I've passed all my exams! Flying is good and all but anyone can fly. Even Hermione, she's quite graceful too, once she stopped being afraid of the flying bit. So what if I'm the keeper for my houses team? I bloody suck! If I hadn't been given the extra hard practices we'd never reach the championships last year.  
I'm ranting...and whining, so sue me! It's hard to live under the shadows of my older brothers, hell; I'm probably living under Ginny's shadow too!  
_  
'_What am I doing?_' thought the redhead when he looked at how much he wrote. His hand was moving quickly across the paper, already he had to turn the page. '_Jeeze I'm such a whining prat!_'  
  
_ You know what my problem is? I'm an attention seeking low life! I even used to pick fights with Draco before he was with Harry, yep, I called him by his first name and he's definitely with Harry. I was shocked when I found out.  
_  
'_God I'm such a girl!_' he yelled angrily in his head.  
  
_ I didn't talk to them for days, I was so pissed! But I just decided to at least be nice to the ferret, which much to my fucking shock worked pretty well, the guy was friggin' glad to not be my enemy anymore.  
Hermione's with someone too, Colin Creevey, can you bloody believe it!? I thought I'd die in horror...and sadness...ok I admit I had a crush on her for years but who wouldn't!? Did I not mention she's fucking beautiful!? I took the news of her and camera boy as nicely as I could though.  
I guess I'm getting over my crush on her...oh well, I'm probably gay since I don't have any crushes on any other girls, though I'm not really sure because I've never had a girlfriend in my short existence.  
_  
"Bullocks!" Ron shouted to himself, slamming the book shut, "utter shit!" His writing hand was now aching a little since he wrote so much in his sudden spurt of anger.  
  
There was silence, he calmed down and lifted the book. '_I have to hide this,_' he thought at once, '_I can't believe I wrote this shit!_' he looked around the dorm and spotted the small garbage can near his bed, he dumped the book there and left the dorm, wanting to forget what he wrote, and the why it sounded so true to how he felt.

* * *

soz it's short but....yeah...a lot of things will be overused I guess...review please? 


	2. Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Yay! Thanks for the reviews **Lillei** and **nestea2525**!

If you're readin' the sequel to Honeydukes don't worry if you think I'm gonna start paying more attention to this fic 'cause I just happened to have this chapter and the moment (I was writing the chappys to this story while writing Honeydukes...) so....yeah, the next chappy for Honeydukes Two is gonna come soon!

* * *

Chapter Two: Dreams Come True

* * *

** "What?" Ron looked at his partner irritably and in confusion.  
  
Justin had been staring at the Gryffindor ever since class began. "Interesting," he grinned in an unhufflepuff way.  
  
"What is?" he suddenly wished he was never paired off with the boy.  
  
"You wish to know your reason to live."  
  
"You've gone insane," he turned back to the cup he was suppose to transfigure into a piece of parchment. He could see Hermione turn to him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Noctinar," his cup managed to turn into a tissue half way. He sighed, "fuck."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"What?" he looked up at his friend, hating the look of worry in her eyes.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"What is?" he questioned, hating her more for listening to something she shouldn't have.  
  
"Ron, you're not..." she lowered her voice, "suicidal are you?"  
  
"What? No! Bloody hell has everyone gone insane?"  
  
"Like this," Ron turned back to Justin who flicked his wand at his cup, "Noctinar," his cup swiftly changed into a piece of parchment. "Try it with feeling."  
  
"What about pronunciations?" he glanced at Hermione who looked thoroughly put out at being beaten on getting the spell right.  
  
"It won't matter. Remember, one flick and say the spell with feeling."  
  
The red head did as he was told and to his utter shock his cup transfigured into parchment. "Whoa..." he breathed, "uh...thanks."  
  
"Your reason will come," the Hufflepuff grinned again rested his back against the chair.  
  
"Wow, good going, Ron!" Harry commented.  
  
"Thanks," his ears went red in embarrassment, "uh, Justin helped me actually."  
  
"Of course, 'cause you're so cute!"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," he turned to Justin.  
  
"You have very low self esteem, Ron," his voice sounded strange, especially since it was close to the red heads ear. "Time will change that very soon."  
  
"What? I'm gonna be an old man?" he backed away a little, thinking the other teen was joking.  
  
"You never will, my sweet."  
  
"Ok, you've seriously got issues, Professor McGonagall could you get me a new partner!" he turned to the professor but she was busy helping Neville.  
  
"No one's listening."  
  
The Weasley boy looked around at the rest of the class, it was true, they were all busy practicing their spells. Hermione and Harry even returned to work.  
  
"Oh..." he felt slightly hurt that no one noticed anything. '_No!_' he yelled in his head, '_I don't need attention! I don't deserve it!_'  
  
"Look at what you've drilled into your head," Justin said in the odd voice, "poisoning it with negativity, making you feel like you don't belong, like there's nothing here that'll give you purpose."  
  
"Shut up, that's not true," he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, "I don't think that at all."  
  
"But you feel it. You find yourself lost in your thoughts, trying to figure out your strengths so that you could understand your future."  
  
"How do you know all this?" he glared at him angrily.  
  
"So you admit it?"  
**  
Ron woke up by someone shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes blearily and saw who woke him.  
  
"Come on," Harry laughed lightly, "breakfast!"  
  
"You go on ahead, I need to change," he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Harry shrugged and left the dorm.  
  
The freckle faced boy sighed and sat for a while. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he felt a pull somewhere in his head, like something whispering.  
  
He looked down at the trash can near his bed and saw the book lying over piles of crumpled candy wrappers and paper. He took the book out, not knowing why he felt the urge to write something.  
  
He grabbed his quill and dipped it in the ink bottle before writing one sentence.  
  
_Life is shit...  
_  
Ron stared at what he wrote and laughed, not knowing why he even wrote it.  
  
-  
  
"Today we will be doing the Noctinarous spell, it's a transforming spell that can be used in inanimate objects to change into parchment," Professor McGonagall announced to her class.  
  
"What!?" Ron's head shot up at her announcement, a few people looked at him oddly but went back to listening.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry whispered under his breath.  
  
"Nothing," but he paled slightly. McGonagall had the pairs written on the board and his name was next to Justin's. '_This can't be right_.'  
  
The students shuffled around, sitting next to their partners before getting to work.  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard," Justin said cheerfully, plopping down next to Ron.  
  
"S-sure..." he said shakily.  
  
"You ok?" he laughed a little at the Gryffindors' state, "you're not gonna vomit are you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," he took out his wand and tried to stay calm.  
  
"We will try and turn our cups into parchment," McGonagall said to the class at whole, Ron watched as she demonstrated the spell and nearly fell off his chair. Everything was happening almost exactly as his dream.  
  
"Noctinar," he flicked his wand at the cup and said the spell with feeling, like in his dream.  
  
"Wow good going Ron!" Harry commented when he saw that Ron's first try had worked. Hermione looked at the transfigured cup in shock.  
  
"Yeah, and on your first try too," she seemed a bit put out at being beaten.  
  
"Excellent work, Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor," McGonagall said proudly. Ron stared at the parchment on his desk, a few things seemed to be the same as his dream, he even expected Justin go weird on him.  
  
But he didn't. Class was over and he was on to his next class.  
  
-  
  
The journal lay untouched on Ron's bed. Outside it looked plain and normal, almost like a forgotten book, but inside the words that Ron wrote began to glow for a few seconds, as if the journal itself was reading them.

* * *

For some reason, this chappy feels so irrelevent to the rest of the fic (sweat drop) Ok, it was short like before but I seriously swear that they'll get longer as the story goes on pinky swear! REVIEW PLEASE! (puppy dog eyes) 


	3. Lonely

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Lyla Hayden**: after going through the summaries of each chappy of the fic it's hard to tell who's cursed really, hee thanks!

**catc10**: thanks! Here's the update!

**nestea2525**: kay here's the next one! heehee!

**fish057**: yup, I'm writing more, in fact I'm up to chappy nine or something for this fic

**Lillei**: I did!? (gawk) OMG! WOOOHOOO!! Is that like the first time I actually nailed a character? (blink)

**Psi**: heehee, me luv puppy dug eyes! Yup, same thing happens to me

Ok then! Here's the new chapter and there's also gonna be quite a few OOCness especially from Draco...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Three: Lonely

* * *

"Are you sure you're just doodling?" Harry watched Ron in slight surprise, he was scribbling through the pages as if it were his life.  
  
"Huh? What?" the red head looked at the other Gryffindor in confusion.  
  
"Uh...never mind, come on, before Hermione ditches us," Harry walked to the door, waiting for Ron to follow.  
  
"Hm?" he returned to his journal, "oh! Hang on a sec," he finished the last sentence, closed the book and stuffed it under his pillow before leaving the dorm with Harry.  
  
"You sure you're alright? You've been doodling way too much in that journal."  
  
"Doodling? Oh! Well I guess I just like drawing," he lied swiftly.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah sure..." they walked down the stairs and met up with Hermione and Colin in the common room. They seemed to be in deep conversation but stopped when they saw Ron and Harry approach them.  
  
"Well, lets go," Colin said cheerfully.  
  
They walked out of Gryffindor Tower and made their way to the exit where they'd meet with Draco. The odd couple and Harry started chatting happily about where they would go, Ron didn't say anything but paid attention.  
  
"Me and Colin, well..." Hermione blushed, "we were thinking of going to this place called Madam Puddifoot's...for the day."  
  
Harry made a face, remembering his disaster of a date with Cho last year. "You're going there?"  
  
"Well we're just a bit curious..."  
  
"It can't be that bad," shrugged Colin, "what? Have you been there before?"  
  
"Yeah, with Cho. Bloody horrible, but I guess you'll like it, if you like frills and bows."  
  
The three laughed and continued their conversation until they caught up with Draco who was waiting patiently by the doors.  
  
"Hello," he said smiling warmly at the group before giving Harry a kiss. "Where should we go first?" he asked, letting his hand get held by his boyfriend. They walked on outside towards the gates that lead to Hogsmeade. It was early morning, so not many people were around.  
  
"Colin and I are going to Madam Puddifoot's," Hermione answered.  
  
"Really? Prepare yourself to gag," joked the blond.  
  
"How do you know we haven't been there before?"  
  
"Because you haven't gagged at the shops name."  
  
"Oh," she laughed.  
  
The conversation of the shop and other shops went on. Ron sighed quietly and decided on just leaving the couples since they seemed have wanted to be together alone.  
  
"Look," he finally spoke when they reached their destination, "why don't I just leave you guys alone...you know so you can be together and stuff."  
  
"What?" Draco blinked, slightly confused.  
  
"Well Hermione and Colin are gonna be heading off someplace different because they want to be together, so you two must want to be together too...alone."  
  
"...Are you seriously ok?" Harry eyed his friend worriedly.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, wanting to get away as soon as possible, "I'm just gonna go to the Three Broomsticks, it's not like I'm dying," he forced a laugh and to his surprise it convinced the others.  
  
"Well, ok then, see you later," they walked away, the second they turned away Ron dropped his cheerful façade and walked towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
_'Stupid couples,'_ he repeated in his head, _'has everyone but me caught the lovebug!?'_ There were couples walking everywhere, holding hands shyly or kissing as they stood against the walls of shops.  
  
Once he stepped inside the small inn he was welcomed by the warmth and noisiness of other students and teachers who were also there.  
  
"Hello Ron," Madam Rosmerta called from the bar, giving him a wave, he waved back, again forcing a smile before choosing a seat at the back.  
  
He hadn't really thought of getting any drinks at that moment but he gladly took the butterbeer Madam Rosmerta offered him before rushing off to other customers.  
  
_'Why am I so depressed?'_ he thought, taking a sip of his drink. The Gryffindor looked out the window and frowned a little at the couples outside.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No," he turned to the intruder; Justin sat down on the chair on the other side of the table.  
  
"This place is stuffed!" he laughed lightly then took in Ron's expression, "liar."  
  
"I didn't say anything," he sat up straight; Justin had an odd glint in his eye, like in his dream.  
  
"But your face did, you're not dreaming," he added, seeing Ron about to pinch himself, "care to talk about what's bugging you?"  
  
"Not really," he looked down at his butterbeer, its stillness looking like crystals.  
  
"You don't know what it is?"  
  
"No," he lifted the butterbeer to his lips.  
  
"Don't worry, I see what you mean."  
  
"What?" he drank a little.  
  
"What's troubling you, it happened to me too," he nodded, "when my sister died."  
  
Ron froze in shock. He never knew the Hufflepuff had a sister, let alone one that died. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked shakily, almost dropping his butterbeer.  
  
Justin shrugged. "You need to know."  
  
"Quit talking like Dumbledore and tell me what the bloody fuck is going on," he said sharply.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," he looked out the window, Ron tried not to be amazed at how the sunlight beamed on his face as if he were a stranded angel.  
  
"What do you mean?" he frowned.  
  
"You know," he turned back to him, "there are some things that are dangerous, these things are either obvious or disguised. You have to be careful."  
  
Ron blinked. "What's with the advice?"  
  
"No reason," he shrugged, smiling a little, "you're asking too soon."  
  
"Either I'm in a dream world or you've gone bonkers, just tell me what you _fucking mean_," he was beginning to get irritated by Justin's weird ramblings.  
  
"I can't say right now," he looked at his watch, "I'd better go, I'm meeting Hannah at Zonko's would you like to come?" he stood, waiting for the other boys' answer.  
  
"No thanks," he said kindly, he caught himself in surprise, one minute he was mad at Justin the next he was nice. _'Oh god I've gone insane.'_  
  
"Well, ok then, later," he left leaving Ron with an odd empty feeling at the bottom of his stomach; he brushed it away and finished his drink before leaving as well.  
  
He walked around slowly past shops and other inns, even Honeydukes and Zonkos didn't seem to catch his eye anymore.  
  
"So we meet back at twelve o' clock right?"  
  
"Yes, now go have fun, and tell Blaise I said hi."  
  
"Same for Pansy."  
  
Ron stopped, he recognized those voices. He hid behind a barrel of free sweets and watched as Hermione and Colin went their separate ways, Colin went towards the Shrieking Shack while Hermione headed off to the post office.

"The hell?" he followed Hermione, careful to stay in the shadows.  
  
Pansy stood by the door at the post office. To the Gryffindors' shock he saw the two girls kiss and hold hands before running off to who knows where.  
  
_ 'Holy shit!'_ he turned and ran to where Colin had gone, _'he's gonna kill Hermione...'_ he stopped abruptly and his eyes widened.

* * *

_ Hermione and Pansy!? Colin and Blaise!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? It was one thing to see her and HER kiss for like, one second but to see Colin and Blaise go on an all out make out session!?  
I'm not even sure if I should tell the others, I mean it's obvious they're keeping this a secret so I guess I'll have respect their wishes...but still! Her and HER__!? Him and HIM!? That was completely unexpected!  
_  
Ron sighed and paused for a while. It was night, Harry was with Draco at the room of requirement, Seamus and Dean were in the common room, and Neville...he had no idea where he was.  
  
The young Weasley was once again alone.  
  
_'Alone,'_ Ron frowned at the word, _'I'm always alone.'_ He continued to write in his journal.  
  
_ Justin went all mental again...and this time it wasn't a dream, it was weird, he looked like he was gonna get something from the Three Broomsticks but he just had a small conversation with me. I never knew he had a sister who died. I wonder who she was, but I still can't believe he told me that piece of news. It's sad though, about his sister, I know I'd be sad if Ginny or my other brothers died.  
Then again I wouldn't be too much in their shadows. Or maybe I still would since their deaths would make them get more attention. Am I a bad person to think about that?  
How would people react when I die? I bet they couldn't think of anything to say in my funeral except I was the side kick of the great Harry Potter.  
Or they'd go about their daily lives and forget to bury me in the dirt where I belong.  
_  
Ron stared at what he wrote. _'Wow...my writing style change...even my handwriting's less sloppy.'  
_  
_ I'm always complaining about myself, and how I need attention so I'll just talk about other things.  
Hogsmeade was kind of boring. Harry and Draco went someplace to be alone together. For old enemies they do make a nice couple, it was the Hermione and Colin thing that irked me...but as it turns out, they're not really together so...yeah.  
There were couples everywhere in Hogsmeade, it made me sick to my stomach. And it's not even February! That hateful 'Love Month' I hate it!  
Great, I've turned back to complaining. God I hope I die soon.  
I'M NOT SUICIDAL!  
It must be the loneliness that's bothering me.  
_  
Ron stopped and remembered the empty feeling he felt when Justin left. The feeling was familiar, and stronger than before.  
  
_ It is. The loneliness is what bothers me...while my friends are with someone, I'm left alone to gather the dust on the shelf that I sit on, waiting an eternity to finally be taken._  
  
He frowned again. _'Why do I sound like some bloody poet?'_

* * *

That was longer than before (looks nervous) ok......review please? But in the future chappys they really do get longer 


	4. Breaking Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Lyla Hayden**: heehee it was too late for me to update twice yesterday (I'd be in trouble with my parents if I stayed up later lol) YAY THIS CHAPPY'S LONGER! teehee

**fish057**: What'll happen to Ron? You're question is answered here. Heh, I was making an experiment with the Pansy/Hermione thing lol

**Inylan**: YAY! Ron is one of my favorite characters in the books so when someone says he's gonna die I just slap 'em hee. THANK YOU! BIG HUG!

**nestea2525**: oopsy, I never responded to the part where you said you were my fan (slaps herself) well YAY I HAVE A FAN!!!!!! BIG HUG! BIG OL' BEAR HUG!!!!!!!!

**Lillei**: ah yes, the mystery within Justin Finch-Fletchley...hee, I luv making him mysterious, and he's got good reasons to be that way! Hope ya like the new chappy!

**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: thank you! here's the update!

**Psi**: WHAT!? (slaps Psi upside the head...playfully) Ron's not gonna die!! Although he does face a lot of big depressing and not so depressing changes...heh

**Skittles**: Yes (nods) I totally agree (sniff) he needs attention, which is half of why I'm writing this fic heehee enjoy the new stuff!

Does anyone know any good publishing services that can publish me stuff for free or below one hundred dollars?

* * *

Chapter Four: Breaking Apart

* * *

As days passed Ron felt more attached to his journal and more separate from his friends. Even though his writing style had changed immensely, his complaints grew into hate for his friends. He was so close to his journal that he put a spell on it so that if it was read by someone else then he'd feel a pressure in his chest. He wasn't really thinking at the time he put the spell on the journal.  
  
He felt distant. Like everyone was pushing him away, like they didn't want him anymore, and instead of writing it with sadness he wrote it with seething anger, as if he didn't care if they would never be his friends.  
  
Although he didn't notice it, or probably did but didn't care, his friends became suspicious of him. Including someone he did not expect.  
  
-  
  
The morning sun of Friday brightened the sleeping dorm of the Gryffindor sixth year boys. Three beds lay empty while two still occupied the redhead and raven head.  
  
Ron felt the suns light warming his face yet burning his closed eyes. He stirred and turned away but was already waking up. The young Weasley opened his eyes slightly and sat up getting used to the light.  
  
Once his eyes were in focus he gasped and realized he was late for History of Magic. Feeling energy race through him he sat up and ran to his trunk, dropping the journal that had lain on his lap that night to the floor close to Harry's bed.  
  
He dressed quickly and grabbed his textbooks, rushing to the door and almost forgetting to wake Harry up.  
  
"Harry! Wake up we're late!"  
  
"Hm?" the raven head sat and looked around blearily, he turned to Ron but the door slammed shut. "What the bloody hell?" he looked around and swore under his breath.  
  
He shot out of bed, dressed himself hurriedly and rummaged through his trunk for his textbooks, throwing them out before taking what he needed and running off to class.  
  
-  
  
Hermione's eyes were drooping as she tried her hardest to pay attention to professor Binns' lesson. But his droning tone made every student fall asleep including the bushy haired Gryffindor.  
  
She felt someone tap her arm, turning around she faced Draco who was on the verge of falling asleep as well.  
  
"Where's Harry and Ron?" he questioned, biting back a yawn, Hermione shrugged and looked at the empty chairs beside her.  
  
The door burst open waking everyone in the class up as Ron ran in, huffing and puffing before sitting on his seat. "Sorry," he apologized to the shaken ghost/professor.  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione hissed in a whisper, glaring sternly at the redhead. "You've missed nearly half of the lesson."  
  
"So?" he whispered back, "I overslept."  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
"He's coming."  
  
Hermione blinked at Ron's rather angry answer. She frowned again but turned back to listening to the lesson.  
  
For the second time the door blew open and Harry rushed in to his seat. "Sorry sir! I overslept," he panted, plopping down to his seat. Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples, not noticing Ron's glare for her lack of disapprovement on Harry's lateness.  
  
"May we continue?" Binns eyed the late students a bit snappishly, they nodded and he continued with the lesson.  
  
As Ron took the time left to catch up on some sleep he could faintly hear Hermione bugging Harry to take notes. He was obviously in another world and barely listened to her.  
  
_ 'Must he always daydream?'_ Ron thought irritably, he usually chuckled lightly at his friends' predicament but now it just annoyed him to no end, _'hm, guess I should write that in...' _he frowned as he remembered about his journal.  
  
He remembered waking up and running around getting dressed but he didn't remember putting the journal away, he never hid it last night.  
  
"Shit," he murmured.  
  
Harry yawned, "wha?"  
  
"Nothing," he raised his hand and stood up, "professor, can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Class is almost over, Weasley, you can go when it's over," the ghost answered, still a little peeved at being interrupted from before.  
  
"Fine then," Ron put his hand down but he didn't sit, "guess I'll have to piss here," he unzipped his trousers.  
  
"Alright fine, just go!"  
  
Ron smirked slightly in triumph and rushed out of the classroom, his friends watching him go with worry.  
  
"Something's wrong with him," frowned Hermione, forgetting about the lesson.  
  
"Tell me about it, he didn't even wait for me," Harry grumbled, suppressing a yawn.  
  
"I don't get it, what's wrong?" Pansy whispered, not helping but listen to the conversation. "Is there something going on in his life or something?"  
  
The Gryffindors shrugged shaking their heads. "He seemed fine a few weeks ago," Harry said quietly.  
  
"We'll have to ask him later, and for the love of god take notes!" hissed Hermione. The raven head flinched and took out his notebook, quill and ink from his bag.  
  
"No need to be so angry," he looked down at his notebook, missing the murderous look on Hermione's face. "Aw crud," he grumbled, recognizing the black book as Ron's journal. "I must have taken it by mistake."  
  
"Taken what?" Draco leaned closer to take a look at the journal, "is that a new notebook? It's pretty small."  
  
"It's not mine it's Ron's," Harry held the book, "he's been sketching in it for days, maybe he's getting better," he opened the book and his eyes fell on the first entry of the journal.  
  
-  
  
"Damnit!" shouted Ron, standing up from the mess he made in the dorm. The journal was gone, and he was beginning to feel a small pressure in his chest. "No," he whispered, his face fallen in horror.  
  
He rushed out of the dorm and out of Gryffindor tower, ignoring the odd looks from the few students who were walking by.  
  
_'Whoever's reading it will see blood red hell!'_ he thought furiously, running faster. "Ah!" he skidded to a stop and leaned against the wall while his hand went to his chest, the pain of the pressure growing.  
  
He felt as if someone was pressing a large flat book against him, pushing the air out so he could barely breathe.  
  
_'Why did I put that bloody spell on that book!?'_ he thought angrily, sliding down to the floor, beads of sweat rolling down from his forehead in his concentration to breathe.  
  
-  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed, "we're supposed to take notes not read!"  
  
Harry didn't answer; his eyes went left and right reading every word in the journal as his anger flared up. "That little..." he couldn't finish the sentence he was so mad.  
  
"Harry?" Draco leaned over Hermione to look at the raven head, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Look what the bastard's wrote about you!" Harry whispered furiously, turning the book to Draco. As a minute passed by the blonds' expression changed quickly to shock.  
  
"What?" Pansy leaned over her desk to look, her expression changed as well, "who the hell does that little weasel think he is!"  
  
Everyone in the class turned to face her. She was too angry to tell them to bugger off.  
  
"Let me see that," Hermione snatched the book, curiousity getting the better of her, she scanned through the words, "how could he say that?" she whispered in a hollow voice.  
  
"You never told us you were with Pansy?" Harry frowned. Hermione jumped a little and looked at Pansy fearfully, her face matched hers.  
  
"We wanted to keep it a secret," she said shakily.  
  
The group jumped a little when Binns cleared his throat, hovering over them. "May I ask WHY you aren't paying attention to my lesson? Miss Granger I'm astonished," he looked at the blushing brunette.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, it's just...just-"  
  
"Class is over professor," Harry interrupted, gesturing to the leaving students, "can we leave?"  
  
"Very well, but your essay on vampire rights doubles," he floated away leaving an even angrier group. "Oh and when you find Mr. Weasley, tell him he has detention tomorrow evening at eight for not returning from the bathroom."  
  
"Oh we'll find him, sir," Pansy stood up, swinging her book bag on her shoulder, her voice struggling to stay calm. The others stood as well and grabbed their things before turning to leave hoping to find Ron and give him a piece of their minds.  
  
-  
  
Ron sighed in relief as the pressure was lifted from him, he breathed in deeply numerous times before his breathing returned back to normal. Once he calmed down he heard footsteps rushing over to him along with furious shouts.  
  
"Great," he mumbled, "why the bloody fuck did they have to be the ones who found it?"  
  
Something was thrown at him, smacking his face before hitting the ground; he kept his face down, staring intently at the journal lying innocently before him.  
  
"Nice drawings, Weasley," Pansy spat, "I really got the meaning of it!"  
  
"You read my journal," he whispered in a low voice, still not looking at them.  
  
"How dare you insult Draco," Harry said in a low angry voice, his wand in his hand.  
  
"You nosy little git!" Ron shouted looking up and facing the enraged looks of his friends, "how dare YOU stick your nose where it shouldn't be!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking," Hermione crossed her arms, "you were the one sneaking up on me and Colin."  
  
"It was only once and it was a mistake you fucking bitch!" shock filled his eyes but his angry expression didn't fall. _'Why did I call her that?'_ he thought in shock and fear, _'she's my...friend...'  
_  
_**'No she isn't.'  
**_  
_ 'Who-'_ his thoughts were interrupted by a fist making contact with his face, his head slammed against the wall causing him to go dizzy in sharp dulling pain. He looked at his attacker and saw one very infuriated Harry, Hermione and Pansy looked equally mad. The only thing he was shocked about at the moment was why Draco hadn't said an insult yet, and why he looked so neutral.  
  
_**'They're not your friends.'  
**_  
Either it was because he felt so weak or because he didn't care at the moment, Ron let those words sink in, his hands were balling into fists, it took a lot of effort not to swing a punch at the raven head.  
  
"You said you were lonely?" Harry said in mock kindness, "why don't you feel even more lonelier, our friendship is over!"  
  
_** 'There, he said it. Punch him; make him feel the pain you're in right now.'  
**_  
Ron suddenly felt very empty, his fists loosened and he could feel his face pale in shock. No longer friends? Six years of friendship and now it was over?  
  
_**'He never cared for you! That's why you were always stuck in the shadows, make him pay!'  
**_  
He didn't care who the voice was at the moment, his fists returned and the emptiness inside him filled with burning fury.  
  
Harry and the others were about to walk away but Ron wouldn't stand for it. He leaped forward and pushed his former best friend to the ground. He raised his fist and couldn't wait until he could hear the cry of pain escape the other boys' lips.  
  
**_'Yes, punch him; make him pay for keeping you in the shadows, for keeping you from being happy!'  
_**  
_ 'Make him pay,'_ he repeated, swinging his fist towards Harry's shocked face.  
  
**'STOP!'  
**  
Ron blinked and stopped; his fist centimeters close to Harry's face. _'What? Who are you?'  
_  
**'Don't hit him, don't listen to the voice, she's manipulating you. Harry still cares for you just don't hurt him.'  
**  
Strong arms grabbed Ron's shoulders and pulled him off of the raven head. The young Weasley watched in a trance as Draco pulled Harry to his feet, not even taking a glance at him. "You have detention with Binns tomorrow at eight in the evening," he said quietly.  
  
Ron couldn't hear the insults thrown at him from the others, just their shoes tapping against the marble floor as they walked away from him.  
  
-  
  
The Quidditch pitch stood dark and empty in the night. Ron lay on the grass staring glumly at the star filled sky.  
  
He didn't go to any of his classes for the rest of the day; he was too ashamed to face Harry and the others. They were sure to tell Dean and the rest about what happened and make them not talk to him.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he could turn back time and burn the journal. More importantly though, he wanted to know who those two voices were.  
  
One belonged to a woman and the other belonged to a man, not even a man, he sounded very young, maybe even Ron's age, he sounded familiar as well.  
  
_'No more friends,'_ he thought sadly, _'Jesus, you hate me don't you? You love seeing me suffer, right?'_ he glared at the stars; his vision began to blur as he felt tears fill his eyes. _'I'm not crying in front of you, Jesus, I won't give you the pleasure of seeing me like this.'  
_  
The only thing the stars did was glitter brilliantly as usual.  
  
_'Great,'_ he blinked a few times to ebb away the unshed tears, _'I've gone insane, talking to god as if he were real,'_ he stopped and shook his head, _'no, he's real.'_ "WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME!?" he yelled, his eyes shut tightly, "OR KILL ME OR GIVE ME A FUCKING REASON!?" he choked back a sob but he still refused to cry. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Somewhere on the Hufflepuff stands sat a lone figure, watching Ron scream his lungs out to the clear night sky.  
  
His eyes were filled with pained sadness; he closed his eyes and let loose the tears he was holding. They glimmered against the stars and moons' pale light, rolling down his cheeks and dripping off his chin, landing like slow raindrops on his shirt.  
  
"These tears I cry for you, Ronald Weasley," he whispered in a steady voice, looking at the helpless boy.  
  
-  
  
"I can't believe him," Ginny shook her head. She and a few others sat with Harry and Hermione at the common room, listening as they told them what happened. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"He probably felt that way ever since he even became friends with me," Harry crossed his arms.  
  
"The journal, where is it?" Dean asked, he had been listening to the story intently. "Are you sure you didn't miss a line where it said April Fools or something?"  
  
"If we did then he wouldn't have called me a fucking bitch," Hermione answered quickly.  
  
"Oh right, but where IS the journal?"  
  
"He probably took it when we left him, what I can't believe is how Draco didn't do anything, he was the one who was insulted the most," Harry said, anger returning.  
  
"That's because he was acting maturely, unlike _some _people," Hermione eyed the raven head.  
  
"He was asking for it."  
  
"Yes he was but...oh forget it! Why should I defend him?"  
  
"Pansy's probably ranting on and on about the whole thing with the Slytherins," sighed Harry, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"But you _do_ understand," Colin finally spoke, "why we kept our relationships a secret?"  
  
"Yeah of course, but why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Colin and Hermione shrugged. "Veritaserum,"  
  
"You're worried over a little truth potion?"  
  
"Duh," Colin almost drawled, "if Pansy and Blaise's parents break out of Azkaban then they'll probably find out something through the papers, they'd give the potion to Blaise or Pansy or their _FRIENDS_, they find out the truth and we're dead."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Where's Trevor?" Neville looked around, his toad had run away once again, everyone sighed and laughed lightly. "No really, he was just here."  
  
-  
  
** After shouting and shouting Ron began to have the feeling that he was not alone. He opened his tired eyes and looked around the field; he couldn't see anyone so he closed his eyes, too tired to go back in the castle.  
  
He suddenly felt something hovering over his whole body. The redhead opened his eyes again and he gasp when saw Justin calmly hovering over him like a ghost, he was so close to him that he could feel his body heat.  
  
"H-how are you doing that?" Ron asked shakily, sliding away from the floating boy.  
  
"How am I doing what?" the Hufflepuff asked innocently, floating closer to the Weasley boy. His face was so close to his that he could smell his sweet breath.  
  
"That! The floating and the-" he stopped when he saw a mischievous glint in Justins' eyes, "what?"  
  
"I wonder how your hair would glow if it were as dark as blood," he said, trailing a few fingers through Ron's ginger hair.  
  
"Don't touch me," the red head said harshly, crawling back even further.  
  
"How can you say I even touched you," Justin floated closer, his nose almost touching the other boys' nose, "if what you see might be a hallucination."  
  
"A dream?" he whispered, he couldn't break eye contact with the boy, there was something deep in his hazel eyes, almost like they were transforming. "A dream," he breathed out.  
**  
His eyes opened to the blue sky that held scattered clouds. Ron stood up and left the quidditch pitch, cursing under his breath.  
  
The common room held a few fifth years, Colin among them, they didn't speak to him but they began to whisper. Ron could feel Colin's glare burn into his back.  
  
Once he reached the dorm he stopped, looking at it nervously. Harry would be in there, he prayed to any kind and caring god that he was either asleep or gone, along with the others.  
  
He turned the door knob and entered, he sighed in relief to see the dorm empty. At least of any human.  
  
"Trevor?" Ron looked at the toad; it croaked at him but didn't move, he was sitting over a small book, the book that caused everything in Ron's life to fall apart.  
  
The redhead walked to the toad but he hopped off and onto the floor, it looked back up at him, Ron could sworn he saw confusion in it's eyes before it croaked again and hopped away.  
  
Ron looked back at his journal. He felt the urge to write again.

* * *

well yay it was longer (dances) Review please!


	5. Not Everyone Can Be A Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: thanks! Here's the update!

**Lyla Hayden**: starbursts! YAY! (grabs a bunch) yummy!

**fish057**: yup he's always there, about the ghost thing, he only did that in Rons' dream...or maybe not...

**Psi**: aww soz! I get a lil sensitive about stuff like that (sweatdrop)

**Lillei**: a bit of your question is answered here

**Inylan**: here's the update! Hope you like!

**nestea2525**: thanks! Am I good with suspense? Just wondering hee

I've been drawing a few pictures for this fic, you can find them at under my username, tata! and enjoy the chappy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Not Everyone Can Be a Hufflepuff

* * *

The day went tormentingly slow for Ron. He felt like every minute was an hour.  
  
He kept thinking about going back home and entrapping himself in his room so that he could write in his journal without being noticed. But instead he was here in Hogwarts practically being watched by people who heard the news of his broken friendship with Harry and the others.  
  
The redhead smiled bitterly as he stared at his dinner that evening. He couldn't stop remembering Harry's words from yesterday.  
  
_"You said you were lonely? Why don't you feel even more lonelier, our friendship is over!"_  
  
'_Over,_' he thought, picking his food with his fork, '_it's really over and I really am alone,_' he tried to swallow back the knot in his throat. '_I don't belong here._'  
  
He set down the fork and sighed, not surprised at all about his loss of appetite. He could feel someone's eyes on him but he didn't dare look up to see his watcher.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny said rather harshly marching over to his seat. "We need to have one bloody serious talk."  
  
'_Oh god,_' Ron almost sneered, he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall leaving Ginny standing between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables looking slightly peeved.  
  
The corridor looked dark and shadowy despite the lit torches hanging on the walls. No one was present so Ron was alone.  
  
He leaned against the wall and tried to think of something other than the events of yesterday. But they kept rushing back in his head, forcing him to be more than upset  
  
'_Can_ _he expel me?_' he thought lightly. He imagined himself going to Dumbledore's office and asking if he'd be expelled from Hogwarts. The image brought a bitter smile on his face again.  
  
The redhead sighed again and walked away from the doors to the Great Hall, planning to go to the quidditch pitch for a moment of peace.  
  
The chilly air bit into the young Weasley's skin. He ignored it and continued onto his destination, not even hearing or having the feeling of being followed.  
  
-  
  
"Why I never," Ginny huffed, sitting back down on her seat next to Neville.  
  
"Just leave him," Harry said, taking a swig from his pumpkin juice, "he's done enough as it is."  
  
"But he's my brother, if he doesn't move out then I'm going to have to spend this and probably next years summer with him!"  
  
"Hm," Harry nodded and shrugged then turned to the studying Hermione. "Would you quit that and at least eat something? You're making me feel like you're anorexic!"  
  
"I haven't got my skin pulled tightly over my bones have I?" Hermione shot back, turning the page of her book, "besides if you hadn't been late then we wouldn't have gotten our History of Magic essays doubled."  
  
"We've got a week for that, 'Mione," the raven head whined.  
  
"I know that, but the history of vampires is really interesting," she pouted a little bit.  
  
"Fangs and a thirst for blood, very interesting," he said sarcastically, knowing Hermione would put a full on explanation about vampires in a minute.  
  
"Actually, Harry," he was right, he tried to choke back a laugh, "there's a lot more to them than just drinking blood," she continued to read. "They've got mates, and in the past most were killed because we thought they were the ones killing or manipulating us. Sort of like what muggles did to witches in the sixteen hundreds."  
  
"Ok," he shrugged, taking another drink of pumpkin juice, "I pretty much figured they started off like that."  
  
"Yeah well, there's also a way to know who is or is not a vampire," she fought on, wanting to get her point through, "they're very loyal, although they appear weak by physical appearance but they're really very strong, especially when they're protecting their mate."  
  
"So are Veelas."  
  
She frowned. "Well there's more to vampires than there are to veelas, I mean vampires are the reason veelas even exist." Seamus raised an eyebrow, listening to the conversation. "A long time ago vampires were thrown out of hell because it was said that they were not on the devils side. A few vampires mated with humans, muggles and witches alike, and since they didn't turn them then that's how veela came to be," she recited like a teacher.  
  
"So then vampires are becoming extinct," Harry took a forkful of salad.  
  
"No, vampires can turn anyone into a vampire, but it's usually when they are forced to or if the person is their mate."  
  
"Oh," Harry scratched his head, "but I don't get it, what's so interesting about them?"  
  
Hermione sighed and slammed her head on her book. "There have been a lot of vampires that made history, Harry," she said shakily and warningly, "so of course they're interesting!"  
  
"Well then who's the most famous vampire?"  
  
"Isarius Tralar," Hermione answered at once, "famous for a lot of things. Signing the vampire rights, making the border on Kings Cross in platform nine and three quarters-"  
  
"That's was him?" Ginny piped up.  
  
"Yes, and he is a SHE, she was also one of the first to mate with a muggle of the same sex, she was very intent of making a lot of paths for vampires," the brunette nodded, "now that," she said, facing an awestruck Harry, "is why vampires are so interesting."  
  
"Haha!" laughed Seamus, "she _told_ you! Ok I'll stop," he added seeing the look on the raven heads face.  
  
-  
  
Ron sighed and stared at the star streamed sky like he had last night. "I'm not screaming tonight," he whispered to himself, not exactly knowing why he said it.  
  
"Good."  
  
He sat up quickly and looked around the field; no one seemed to be around.  
  
"Behind you."  
  
Ron spun around and stood up facing Justin who was smiling calmly at him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, just have a friendly conversation that's all, you're not dreaming," he laughed lightly, seeing for the second time that Ron was about to pinch himself.  
  
"How do I know if I am and you're just lying to me," he frowned, lowering his hand from his arm.  
  
"It's a funny thing you said that," he took a step closer, "dreams are what you want or the play of your brain, and nightmares are what you fear or have to accept."  
  
"What are you saying? I have to accept that I'm gay or something?" he took a step back from the advancing boy.  
  
"So you're saying that you have dreams of having a sexual activity with a boy?" he raised an eyebrow making Ron regret what he said.  
  
"No wait," he blushed lightly, "I never said anything like that."  
  
"Then what did you mean?" he kept walking towards the other boy.  
  
"Nothing, never mind," he gasped in surprise when his back unhappily met the wall. "What are you playing at anyway?"  
  
"It's a full moon tonight, did you notice that?"  
  
"Not really-YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!?" he tried to run away but his legs felt paralyzed and Justin had his hands on either side of him, trapping him.  
  
"No I'm not a werewolf; I thought you said you wouldn't scream."  
  
"That was before I even knew you were here!"  
  
"Calm down," his eyes began to change like in Ron's dream, the small black specks on his hazel eyes began to widen slightly, his pupils were starting to dilate as well.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" he shrank away, looking at the Hufflepuff fearfully.  
  
Justin didn't answer, he was looking at the redheads' neck, it was glowing against the moon light causing his hunger to grow.  
  
"I wonder how you would look," he whispered softly, "if you darken your hair, deepen your eyes, and brush away your freckles," he gently touched the boys' chin, turning his head sideways gently as he lowered his lips to the glowing neck.  
  
"What are you-what..." Ron's eyes widened when he felt two sharp fangs pierce into his neck, he couldn't push away, his whole body refused to work properly. He could feel his neck being sucked on gently, making the pain slowly ebb away as his blood was taken into the vampires' mouth.  
  
He felt dizzy, lightheaded and sleepy. He started to slide down the wall, Justin was still on him. Small drops of liquid started sliding down his neck which Ron was pretty sure had to be his blood.  
  
Pretty soon it was over, darkness took over him and he knew no more except for a breathy 'I'm sorry' that he wasn't sure escaped from him or Justin.  
  
-  
  
"I can not believe you did this!"  
  
"It was meant to-"  
  
"You were supposed to be in your dorm, you knew it was a full moon!"  
  
"Yes I did but is it my fault? He's supposed to be turned anyway!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"His reason, it's his reason, and because...well..."  
  
"You were hungry."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
Ron groaned lightly, the voices were echoing in his head so badly he was getting a headache.  
  
At the sound of his voice Pomfrey and Justin stopped arguing and rushed over to Gryffindor.  
  
"Ron?" Justin said quietly, knowing the redhead was having a headache.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Ron opened his eyes and noticed all the curtains had been closed over the windows making the Hospital Wing darker from the sunlight. He quickly got used to the slight light and looked at Justin and Pomfrey for answers.  
  
"You explain it to him Mr. Fletchley, I'll have to inform Dumbledore of this," Pomfrey said, walking to her office. Ron turned to Justin and suddenly realized something he didn't before.  
  
His vision seemed to have gone very sharp, he could see every detail in Justin's face, including something different in his features.  
  
His curly hair had become brighter and spikier, yet slightly messy giving off a look that made him seem untamable. His face didn't have his usual happy Hufflepuff trademark, but seemed more mysterious, devious, almost even Slytherinish.  
  
Ron blinked in surprise at the change of the boy. He felt his stomach flutter, much to his horror. '_BLOODY HELL!_'  
  
"Ok," Justin took a deep breath, "you know anything about vampires?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of," he stopped as last night came rushing back to his head. "You turned me into one!" he shouted, sitting up quickly only to be hit with dizziness.  
  
"I had to, calm down and let me explain," he said in a hushed voice, pushing Ron back down.  
  
"Why did you-I can't believe you-is that why-"  
  
"Let me explain," he said calmly, hushing the redhead up. "I did it because you're my mate. I wasn't supposed to turn you until after Hogwarts but Hannah said that by then it would be too late."  
  
"Too late for what? Was I gonna die?" he spat.  
  
"No, basically everyone would. There's a new species called Vendredeans, they came from another world because they were given a mission here. No one knows except us."  
  
"But you said Hannah-"  
  
"I mean us as in the vampires. They're a threat to us because they bring apocalypse."  
  
"Why did you just tell me this before you fucking turned me."  
  
Justin sat back on his chair, "everyone has a prophecy even if it's never told."  
  
"Oh and what? There's a prophecy for me?"  
  
"Of course. That's why I asked if you wanted to come with me and Hannah that day in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Why? You were going to Zonkos!"  
  
"I said it so that no one would be suspicious; we were going to visit a seer at an Inn. By then I already knew you were my mate and I needed to know what you're future would be, every vampire does that so that they know when to protect their mate."  
  
"What did the seer say?" he was too curious to yell now.  
  
"She predicted the Vendredeans coming and that you'd help some change their minds, she also said you'd conquer yourself."  
  
"So...Hannah's a vampire too?"  
  
"Of course, so is every other Hufflepuff."  
  
"Wait, hold on, back up," he tried to decipher what he just said, "are you telling me that all of the Hufflepuffs are vampires!? All of them!?"  
  
"Yes," he shrugged, "Gryffindor takes the brave, Ravenclaw takes the clever, Slytherin takes the cunning, while Hufflepuff takes the rest who are loyal. But she also said something else; she'd only take the vampires because their chambers are fit for only them since she was a vampire herself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If a full moon were to come and you were not in Hufflepuff don't you think it would be hard not to take a bite out of your roommates, you'll turn them sure, but it would be against their will and it could cause a lot of problems."  
  
"On the full moon you have to have blood...how the ruddy hell do you get it?"  
  
"There's a storage room hidden in the common room, it always refills itself and only the Hufflepuffs know about."

"What about the other days? I've seen you eat chicken and salads and stuff," he frowned.

"I said we take blood on the full moon, when our stomachs become too sensitive for anything else."  
  
"Oh...so...I'm your mate...there's this new species here that wants apocalypse...I'm a vampire...every Hufflepuff here's a vampire...and this prophecy's telling me I'm gonna change the new species mind...right?"  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK!?"  
  
"You have to understand, Ron. This is pretty much your fate."  
  
"So you're the one who's been sending me those dreams!"  
  
"What dreams?" he looked at him curiously, "all I did to you that actually had to do with your mind was stop you from punching the living daylights out of Harry."  
  
"What?" he stopped yelling, he remembered the voices from the other day. "That was you?"  
  
Justin nodded. "I was walking down the hall and then I see you with your bloody fist raised, I couldn't think of anything else to do except stop you with my mind."  
  
"Do you think you could make Harry and the others-"  
  
"No," he frowned, crossing his arms, "I'm not a manipulator, but that journal on the other hand, is."  
  
"What about my journal?" he frowned again.  
  
"You've been writing in it so much that it made you believe that you hated your friends, it manipulated you into thinking that."  
  
"It's just a journal, it can't hurt me."  
  
"But it broke apart your friendship."  
  
"That was my fault; I didn't hide the blasted thing."  
  
"Ron, you have to stop writing in that journal, throw it away or something just stop writing in it, it's got black magic written all over it."  
  
"Fine I'll do it...but uh..." he felt a little shy to bring this up, "before you uh...turned me, you said some weird stuff, about my hair and my eyes and stuff."  
  
"Oh," Justin blushed lightly which seemed rather cute on his face since he looked so devious at the moment, "I just wanted to change a few of your features," he took out his wand, flicked it and made a mirror appear in his hand.  
  
Ron shakily took the mirror and gulped before looking at his reflection. "Jesus Christ," he breathed.  
  
His hair had turned a darker shade of blood red, it looked untamed but in a sort of stylish way, some hair pointing in one direction while others pointed in the other making it look like his hair was in being blown to the front.  
  
His blue eyes had taken a deeper look, making them show an endless pit of blue, like water, it carried a large amount of shock and he figured now it would be harder to hide his emotions since his eyes seemed to expose so much right now.  
  
What shocked him the most was that his freckles were gone, leaving a pale moon glowing face that made him look from cuter to a different higher level.  
  
"How did you do that?" he breathed out, lightly touching his face, still looking at his reflection.  
  
"I have a rare gift of changing the features of a person, but it only happens if I turn them," he shrugged.  
  
"So I'm stuck like this? Wait, how many have you turned?"  
  
"Zacharias, he asked me the year before we got our letters."  
  
"Oh..." he blushed lightly at his change, he had to admit he looked better than before, even though he kind of missed his trademark freckles. "Ok so...now that you told me about this whole thing...what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I have to train you so you can defend yourself. After that," Justin blushed again, "we have to uh...bond."  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked at the teen with wide eyes.

* * *

It wasn't as long as before but oh well...review please! 


	6. Not What I Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Lyla Hayden**: I hate bugs too, in fact I have a phobia on them (sweatdrop) lol, I just thought since Hufflepuff was always thought of as the innocent mixed house that I'd change it straight to the opposite hee (smiles)

**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: lol same thing's with me too, the story will get weirder, vampires and vendredeans aren't the only species in the story (mysterious glint in my eyes lol)

**Psi**: thank you!!

**Inylan**: yup! Me luv vamps too! heehee! 'Cept I never really got to reading actual books on them so everything here's all made up from what I know and what I'm making up (sweatdrop)

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: teehee yup! I luv odd slashy couples especially Ron/Justin (hugs) ack! I got so obsessed that I drew a few pictures on them and posted them on the internet lol thanks for reading this fic!

**nestea2525**: yup it will (looks sorta proud) but I'll have to edit the next few chappys because I just realized that they'll finally kiss at like the tenth or ninth chappy (sweatdrop) heh lol

**black lambs don't lie**: I never did either and I couldn't specifically find one since they haven't listed Justin as a character here (cries) hey if you're on a mission are you also searching for fanart? 'Cause I did one on that pairing at (heheh my pathetic way to get people to see my art lol)

anyways, THANKS BIG TIME for the reviews and now, read the chappy hee

* * *

Chapter Six: Not What I Thought

* * *

"Come in."

Ron put his hand on the doorknob. It was surprising how quickly things went by. One minute he was in the Hospital Wing, taking in one very shocking explanation from Justin, and now here he stood, about to enter the headmasters office. He wondered idly if he knew about the resent events and if he would now treat him like crap like his formal friends have been so glad to treat him.

Nevertheless he opened the oak door and stepped inside the majestic office, Justin by his side.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finch-Fletchley, I've been expecting you," Dumbledore said, smiling kindly at the redhead, "I see you've gone through some changes, Mr. Weasley."

"Y-yeah," Ron said shakily, surprised at Dumbledore's kindness, was it pity? "Uh...you've been expecting us?"

"Yes, please sit," he gestured to the two chairs before his desk, "lemon drop?" he asked, holding up a small bowl full of the sweets, both kindly turned it down, "Madam Pomfrey's informed me of last night's events."

"He needs to be moved, sir," Justin said instantly, "He's not safe in Gryffindor anymore."

"I know. Separate chambers have crossed my mind but then I realized the only storage room with blood supply is in Hufflepuff."

"So I'm gonna be moved into Hufflepuff...a Gryffindor living in Hufflepuff...wow..." Ron sighed and stared at the carpeted floor.

"You won't be a Gryffindor anymore," Dumbledore said with a hint of amusement.

"I'm being re-sorted?" Ron looked up at the old man in shock.

"No, since you've been in Gryffindor for nearly six years you'll just get the same results from the sorting hat, so you'll just move in Hufflepuff, of course, you'll get a different schedule, and different school robes as well."

"Oh," he didn't know why he felt happy about this news. "Heh, I'll be the first Weasley to not be in Gryffindor, at least not anymore."

"How true," he folded his hands, "now, I've sent house-elves to get your things to Hufflepuff, I trust Justin has given you a brief explanation about certain things."

"Yeah, but about the bonding thing-"

"Uh!" Justin quickly covered Ron's mouth with his hand, "I'll explain that to you later."

Ron nodded and Justin dropped his hand. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows amusedly.

"I suggest you owl you parents about the recent events."

The redhead nodded, knowing that the headmaster also meant about his breakup with his friends. '_Ginny probably already told them,_' he thought sadly.

"Well then. Justin, I believe you can show Mr. Weasley to the Hufflepuff chambers."

The Hufflepuff nodded and stood up along with Ron; they bid their goodbyes to their headmaster and left his office. Ron fell in a lighter mood, grateful that Dumbledore didn't bring up the subject of the journal through the small meeting.

'_Are they gonna treat me like the others have?_' the redhead kept thinking as they walked closer to where Hufflepuff was.

"Don't worry," Justin said, reading his face like a book, "we're like family, which I'm sure everyone else is in their respective houses."

"Yeah," he remembered his past years in Gryffindor; he felt so close to them, like a second family. Slytherin seemed that way too, Hufflepuff as well, but Ravenclaw he wasn't too sure, it was the second house he hated...well, now it was first, he was changing his opinions on Slytherin.

"Isarius Tralar."

"What?" Ron looked at Justin but he was looking at the wall. The redhead watched as a door melted into vision, "cool, that's just like-"

"The room of requirement?" Justin grinned, just seeing that facial expression caused Ron to blush brilliantly.

'_What's wrong with me_?'

"Come on," he opened the door and walked inside, Ron quickly followed.

They walked down a welcoming short hallway that lead into the common room. Ron's jaw dropped.

Hufflepuff was nothing to what he imagined to be. For some reason he felt right at home.

Black velvet couches lay before a burning fire place, standing over a black carpet that held the letter 'H' in yellow in the middle. The tapestries on the walls were black as well, carrying the letter 'H' at the bottom and the animal that represented them on the top, a badger. Most of the common room was decorated black while still having the faint traces of yellow here and there. The ceiling was enchanted to only show the night sky, along with the windows as well.

A portrait of Helga Hufflepuff hung over the fireplace, she was a thin, curvy woman dressed in black and yellow, her brown hair hung loosely over her young figure like she were a model. Her face seemed forbidding but was betrayed by the kind smile that reached her pinkish lips. She was pretty much the opposite of what Ron had imagined her to be, he thought she was a plump, happy middle aged woman.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," she said warmly to him.

"Uh-uh...thanks," he mentally cursed himself for sounding so shy but the portrait merely giggled. "Hey if this place is full of vampires why isn't the animal a bat instead of a badger?"

"Because we don't want to be suspiscious," Justin answered cheerfully.

The students in the common room stopped their activities and faced Ron. He suddenly felt very conscious of his movements, and quite embarrassed at all the attention.

"Wow have you changed or what?" Hannah grinned walking to Justin and Ron.

The redhead looked at her in surprise.

"I like the change, although I do miss the freckles, but I bet they'd clash horribly with the new do," she laughed lightly and ruffled his hair causing him to blush.

"Thanks," he said, almost falling backwards.

"Hannah, you're scaring him," grinned Justin, seeing Ron's uneasiness. "What did I say? Family."

"Right," Ron looked around at the rest of the Hufflepuffs, they soon walked over and welcomed him in like he was a prize they won, "are they always like this?"

"Yup, every time a new one comes in. It's not often so it's always fun," Justin shrugged, "alright guys he needs to breathe."

The glomping group stepped away grinning sheepishly before returning to whatever they were doing.

"Come on," Justin took Ron's hand, "I'll show you to our dorms."

"Ok," the redhead blushed as he let himself get pulled by the other boy.

They walked up a short stairwell that led to a hall filled with twelve doors on both walls. The two vampires walked down the hall and stopped at the very end. Justin opened the door to his left and they walked inside.

"Whoa..." Ron looked at the dorm, his mouth hanging open as he took in his surroundings.

There were four canvas beds in the room, two on one side, and two on the other. It was almost like the Gryffindor dorm except that everything was black, random yellow colors here and there as well. Even though the enchanted windows darkened the room, Ron could still see everything clearly.

"Like it?" Justin asked, seeing Ron's gawking face.

The former Gryffindor jumped out of his reverie and nodded quickly. "It's bloody wicked!" he ginned. At the moment he didn't care about being a vampire or that his friendly connection with the other Gryffindors was cut of, the only thing important right now was that he was finally home.

-

The morning found Ron waking up with the other roommates whom he found out were Ernie and a silver haired boy the name of John Serene. He already knew Justin was his roommate.

"Good morning," Ernie yawned, stretching after he got out of bed.

"Morning," Ron said in return, for a second he'd been surprised to see Ernie and the other two Hufflepuffs in the dorm but he remembered that he had be moved.

"Ernie! You got a letter from your mum!" the door burst open and Hannah walked in; Ron yelped and covered himself with the bedsheets.

"Couldn't you have knocked first?" he said shakily, blushing furiously, he had only slept in his boxers that night. Hannah turned to him.

"What, and miss seeing naked boys no thank you," she grinned. Ron blinked in surprise.

"You're different from what I thought you were," he said slowly, eyeing her suspiciously.

The girl laughed. "That's because you haven't seen who we really are."

"What?" he blinked again.

"Outside of here we make people think that we're gossiping buffoons, we just keep the act up so that no one would know we're vampires, you _do_ realize that some families oppose vampires right?"

"Oh, yeah I knew that," he lied, "so you're really a pervert, not a giggling girl?"

"Yup, I'm a proud pervert!" she put her hands on her hips and stood proudly. "Anyway," she turned back to the still sleepy Ernie, "you're mums owl got confused again, tell her to get a new one," she handed the letter to the other teen.

At that time a grey owl flew droopily inside, he seemed to be in worse shape than Errol, this one looked like it would drop dead in a matter of seconds.

"Well then," Justin stood up, fully dressed for the day, "lets go."

Ron turned to face him and could feel a blush reach his cheeks again, he really didn't know why because Justin was dressed as he usually was everyday. It was something about his face that made his whole self seem so...Ron couldn't find the word for it but he could feel all his blood rush down to a certain area just below his waist. Hannah watched, smirking at his position.

"Aw crud," Ernie frowned, having finished reading the letter, "I have to stay here for the holidays!"

"Why?" Justin turned away to look at the frustrated teen.

"Those stupid Vendredeans got to my dad-he's not dead," he added seeing the shocked expressions from his roommates and Hannah's faces. "He's at the hospital getting his wounds healed."

"But why do you have to stay here?" Hannah asked, sitting at the end of John's bed.

"Mum say's I'm the next target since they found out about me being a vampire and all, she's trying to find a place to hide but right now she's just at the hospital."

"Wouldn't those Vendre-whatever's find her in St. Mungo's?" Ron asked curiously.

"St. Mungo's?" Ernie looked at him and laughed, "they're not there, they're in Kingdom Hill Hospital."

"I never...oh wait...it's a vampire hospital isn't it?" the answer he received were a bunch of 'duh's and laughs. "Right."

"We'll be targets once they find out who we are," Justin said in a serious tone, everyone quickly silenced leaving Ron confused.

"I don't get it...is that why they're such a threat to us?"

"Because of apocalypse, and because of our eternal lives," Ron shot up, he had forgotten about eternal life, "see, if one were to wipe out all of our kind then apocalypse would happen, we have eternal life so that humans and creatures can live on, our life force is sort of the reason why they exist."

"Wait..." Ron shook his head a little, "so we control everyone's life force or something?"

"Basically," John finally spoke. Everyone else nodded, "before our ancestors were kicked out of hell, they controlled the life force of the devil and his minions, but when he found out who they were really siding with he threw them out of hell and left them here on earth, he already had enough life supply to live on so hell wasn't thrown into oblivion. It's probably where the Vendredeans came from."

Ron looked at the silver haired boy in shock. "How do you know about all that?"

"Isarius Tralar was my ancestor," he shrugged, "so my parents told me everything since they're so proud to be descendents of a famous vampire."

"Oh...who's this Tralar person?" everyone gawked at him.

-

"Draco, I just don't understand you," Pansy huffed, buttering her toast.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked, filling his plate with eggs and bacon.

"You know what I mean," she said in a quiet voice, "Weasley goes and writes terrible things about you and you do nothing about it? Really, whatever happened to your fighting side? Have you gone soft?"

"Probably," he played with his food for a while, "what's the point of fighting? It only brings bruises and cuts. Besides..." he bit into his bacon and chewed on it before continuing, "I don't think it's really him, it seems really out of character."

"What do you mean?" she nearly burst, "are you telling me he was possessed? He insulted you to no end, called you the Famous Bouncing Ferret and all!"

"Possessed might not be a bad idea," he said calmly, continuing with his breakfast.

"What?" Pansy looked flabbergasted.

"Wasn't Ginny possessed by a diary in her first year?"

Pansy frowned and thought about the possibility of Ron being possessed. "So then...some evil spirit's possessing Weasley?"

"Probably," returned the smile that Harry was sending him from across the Great Hall, "but we have to see his journal to actually know if it is a spirit at all."

Any future discussion was cut off when the doors opened and a few Hufflepuffs walked in.

"Oh. My. God," Pansy's eyes widened and she could have sworn she'd faint in three seconds.

Everyone else in the Great Hall suddenly fell silent as the group of Hufflepuffs walked to their table.

Hannah, Ernie, and Justin walked on like they usually would when Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Slytherins were present. Ron walked close to Justin, keeping his head low so that he wouldn't see the onlooker's faces.

What caught everyone's attention was that instead of the Gryffindor badge, there was a Hufflepuff badge on Ron's robes. Then there was the new look on him, his darkened hair, pale complexion, and freckle-less face. If they looked closer they'd notice his deep blue eyes.

'_Look at something else, please_,' he said in his head, blushing at the silent attention from everyone. The group sat down on the Hufflepuff table and filled their plates with food, Ron wasn't very hungry for once so he settled to just taking a piece of toast.

"Hey Weasley!" the redhead flinched at the harsh shout from Seamus, "what are yeh doin' in the Hufflepuff table!? You think you're too good for us?"

Ron tried as best as he could to ignore the Irish boy's ranting. But every new word kept echoing in his head, refusing to leave. He dropped his toast and felt his hands ball into fists. Before he could turn he felt a hand gently lie on his shoulder. He looked next to him and met Justin looking at him warningly. He calmed down and struggled to ignore Seamus.

"Hannah?" Justin looked over at the girl who grinned and picked up her fork.

"What'll it be?" she whispered sinisterly.

"Eggs," Ernie said at once.

"Roger that," she gathered pieces of eggs from her plate and tried to hold the forkful steady as she bent it back. "I need to get a shot, if only that Creevey could move over-I got a shot!"

"Take it!" Justin said quickly. In an instant Hannah let go of her grip on her fork sending the eggs flying across the table and hitting Seamus square on the face.

"What the_ fuck!_" he shouted, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face.

Ron felt laughter bubble up his throat but he tried to hold it down as much as he could. Hannah was giggling very quietly while Ernie and Justin were also trying to hold back their blowing laughter.

"Thanks," Ron said quietly, earning a wink from the girl.

"Who did that!?" shouted Seamus standing up.

Ron looked over at the staff table, McGonagall had her lips in a thin line, Snape looked like he didn't know if he should laugh or be as mad at McGonagall, Sprout was trying to suppress her laughter behind her hand, Dumbledore's eyes were gleaming in laughter even though he kept a straight face, Sinistra looked astonished, Hagrid looked like he was about to crack up, Vector looked to be in a coughing fit in order to hide his laughter, and the new DADA teacher, Professor Jared, looked to be laughing very quietly.

-

"Ten points to Gryffindor, thank you Miss Granger," said professor Sprout. A few Gryffindors clapped for the modest girl before returning back to the lesson. Ron glanced at Hermione and mentally clapped for her in his head.

They were studying Raktor's, wine-red plants with sickly light green spots on the plants that looked like zits.

"...So grab a partner and get working."

"What?" Ron looked at the herbology professor but she had gone to help Neville. "What are we doing?" he whispered to Justin.

"You poor boy," he laughed lightly, "We're supposed to take out these zit lookin' things."

Ron blinked. Justin sounded different; he didn't have that devious look on him either. '_Oh right,_' he remembered, '_the acting thing,_' he looked around at the rest of the Hufflepuffs, they were doing the same thing.

"Be sure to leave on your goggles at all times!" Sprout said loudly to the class at whole, "we wouldn't want you to be blinded."

At the news of this Ron quickly put his goggles over his eyes and picked up his knife. He glanced at the rest of the class to see what they were doing and settled to copy Justin.

He curved the blade of the knife around one of the green dots and carefully pushed the small ball out by pushing his finger from the bottom of the plant. For a second he thought he got it out but then the tiny ball squirted out its contents, hitting the goggles.

"Ugh!" he wiped the light green substance from the lenses and continued to work.

"Look at him; he really is trying to grab attention."

"Pansy was right," there was a sigh, "but why was he moved to Hufflepuff?"

Ron glanced at Harry and Hermione, at that moment he didn't feel sorry for insulting Hermione the day of the fight.

'_What the fuck?_' he almost lost his footing when he saw that the two former friends were speaking very quietly to each other.

He dropped the knife when another burst of voices burned in his ears. "Shut up," he whispered, covering his ears and backing away.

"Ron?" Justin looked at the redhead with worry. "Professor Sprout!" he kneeled down at the now fallen boy, everyone else stopped working and looked at the scene, they all started talking in hushed voices making the pain in Ron's ears worse.

"What's the matter?" Sprout rushed over to the two boys, "silence everyone, back to work!"

"Don't _DO_ that," Justin hissed as quietly as he could yet loud enough for the elder woman to hear. Ron jerked painfully at the professors shout.

"Is it his hearing?" she whispered, Justin nodded, "very well, get him to the hospital wing quickly, here, put these on, Weasley," she grabbed a pair of earmuffs from the counter above him and gave it to him; he gratefully put them on and sighed in relief as silence hugged his ears.

Justin pulled him up and walked him quickly out of greenhouse three.

-

The thick potion slid down his throat leaving off a nasty taste of something similar to ear wax.

"Ugh, gross," Ron managed to say while making a face. He set down the empty goblet on the table and sighed happily as his hearing was set back to normal. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME I HAD TO TAKE A HEARING POTION!" he yelled at Justin.

"I didn't know your hearing would become sensitive so soon, it would have happened on your birthday, along with your other powers," Justin defended. Ron fell silent and blushed lightly.

"Honestly," Madam Pomfrey said, capping the bottle filled with hearing potion and taking the empty goblet, "in my day I would have known all this before hand, teenagers, such forgetful little sacks of hormones" she muttered, walking in her office.

"When is your birthday anyway?" Justin asked, sitting down on an empty bed.

"Uh...well..." the redhead looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you don't know," the blond Hufflepuff said in amusement.

"No it's that it's...today."

"What!?" he jumped off the bed, "why didn't you tell me!?"

"Well I didn't know that my birthday would be so important because of my powers," he muttered.

"You didn't tell Harry and the others either did you?" he calmed down.

"Well we were so worked up about You-Know-Who that I forgot to mention it..." he fiddled with a loose strand on his sleeve. (yo, I dunno if Harry and Hermione know his birthday, me just guessing!)

"Right," he crossed his arms, unconvinced, "well let me be the first to say Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," he blushed brightly but still avoided his eyes.

"But this also means something else."

"We're not bonding are we?" he looked up, his face as red as a cherry.

"Uh, no," he blushed as well, "that'll happen when we understand each other and all, what I meant was that we have to start our training."

"Oh right...does this also mean that I'm gonna have to drink blood?"

"Only on full moons," he laughed lightly.

"What about my powers? What are they?" he sat down on the bed, looking up at the vampire curiously.

"Well there's hearing, speed and agility, the blood thing, and a bunch of other stuff, it's pretty much your regular physical abilities only they're much stronger."

"Oh...and when do we begin training?"

"In a few days, I'll have to talk with Sprout about that."

"Ok then, now for my other question."

"What?" he looked at the former Gryffindor, slightly taken aback.

"I thought you were muggle born, how are you a vampire?"

"I had to keep it a secret otherwise my family would be in danger, I told you, there's still a few people who are against vampires. I said I was muggle born because it was the only thing I could think of, and my only proof would be that I live in muggle London."

"I'm still a bit confused by all this," he frowned, looking at the floor, "I mean, I really never expected this to happen to me. Are you even sure you got the right guy?"

"I'm sure," he lifted his hand and buried it gently in the other boys' hair, enjoying its soft strands slide against his slender fingers. Ron felt so comfortable with the contact that he didn't pull away.

* * *

Wooohooooo that was my longest chappy! Review please!


	7. In Which Many Events Take Place In One D...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Lyla Hayden**: when you finished this chappy you probably might not want to...or you'll just be intrigues (sweatdrop) enjoy!

**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: here's the update!

**Inylan**: lol ok then, oh! Are there any famous vampires?

**Birdy**: yes they do (sniff) and it's pretty cool to make the innocent guys seem mysterious and completely the opposite hee! lol I had no idea I made Harry a goon lol COOL! um...whatcha mean by goon though? (sweat drop)

ok guys **importante note here!** I'm gonna be at Venezuela for two weeks so unless I find a good computer there then there's gonna by no updates soon (cries) enjoy the chappy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: In Which Many Events Take Place in One Day

* * *

__

_I know I'm not supposed to write, but I don't know what else to do._

Ron sighed and looked around the sleeping dorm in case someone was watching; when no body was he loaded his quill and continued to write.

__

_I haven't written in days because Justin told me you-_

Ron blinked, wondering when he even referred his journal as an actual person.

__

_-Were evil or something so I stopped writing. But I figured one entry wouldn't hurt._

__

_A lot of things have been happening this past week. Harry and the others have abandoned me. I don't blame them; I was really rotten to them._

__

_Now they're treating me like some enemy or something, well at least some are, Draco's hasn't been mean to me at all, nor has he spoken to me either. I wonder why...but anyway, now the rest of Gryffindor, probably the whole school, think me as a betrayer because I was moved to Hufflepuff._

__

_I never asked to be moved there I just was; Dumbledore said so._

__

_Hufflepuff's been great, it's probably better than Gryffindor. Of course, I'm probably saying that because of my condition._

__

_Before I had no friends Justin turned me into a vampire...I don't think I should have said that because of those Vendredeans. They're killing all the vampires because they want apocalypse, oh what a time to become a vampire eh?_

__

_I guess I say Hufflebpuff is great because everyone's really friendly; they're like my second family or something. They even welcomed me in when I thought they'd hate me. I shouldn't say anything else about it since someone out of Hufflepuff might find this and realize what my house has to hide._

__

_Harry, Hermione, and practically the rest of the world hate me even more because now that I'm in Hufflepuff and have a new look they think I'm trying to get attention. I don't want attention; I don't deserve it, why do they think I want attention?_

__

_It's kind of hard to ignore their comments because they keep whispering about it in classes and since my hearing's freakin' strong, I can hear everything they say. Do they think I don't have feelings? I know what I wrote was wrong, but I was angry! I didn't know what I was writing at the time! Do they just judge me because of what I wrote!? Don't they even give a flying fuck that I've been their friend for nearly six years!?_

Ron breathed deeply and tried to calm down so that he wouldn't start complaining about his former friends.

__

_Training day begins tomorrow; Justin said we got a spot in the forbidden forest. I don't know what I feel. Justin's been helping me through everything ever since my friends ditched me. I don't know how repay him really. He said when we understand each other that we'll bond. But what the hell did he mean?_

__

_He said I'm his mate, so I pretty much get that part. But bonding? Does he mean magical bonding or sex? Whatever, I'll worry about that later._

Ron sighed and looked at the empty bed opposite him.

__

_There's been an attack yesterday. Ernie's been found out by the Vendredeans, they attacked him at Hogsmeade, I found out by Hannah so I never saw the Vendredeans, they sound scary though, she said they were tall, pale, and had cat-like eyes. Ernie's not dead but he's in critical condition at Kingdom Hill Hospital. I hope he gets better. Meanwhile everyone thinks he lost in a duel and was left with a bunch of broken bones and all. John modified their memories and now they think he's as St. Mungo's in a private ward. The poor sods._

__

_Hannah's really worried about him; she got permission from Dumbledore to go visit him with his mother._

__

_I'm afraid. I didn't think the Vendredeans were such a threat, but Ernie's a good duelist and fighter, contrary to what everyone else thinks. He could have come out of that attack with just a scratch if that other Vendredean hadn't been behind him._

__

_I kept thinking how I'd feel like if it happened to Justin. The only time I've ever seen him in battle was at the train last year when he and a few others turned Draco, Crabbe and Goyle into giant slugs. But that didn't show how good or how bad he can fight because at that time he wasn't really himself, he was just acting._

__

_...Whenever I think of Justin being in the same place as Ernie, I feel something inside me turn over and that fucking lump in the throat. Guess I am his mate or else I wouldn't be so upset just thinking about it._

__

_Anyway at the moment we're just really good friends, I can't imagine how all of this would turn to love or something else because he seems to be happy with just being friends, I feel happy about it too but sometimes I get the feeling that it's not really what he wants. He's a secretive person, I mean he gives me information all the time but we barely ever really talk about the mate or the bonding thing, I guess we're just avoiding it._

Ron sighed and shook his stiff hand, cracking a few knuckles before he continued to write. He had so much in mind that he hadn't realized that it was nearing three o'clock in the morning.

__

_Today nothing much happened. I couple of insults were thrown at me, Justin calmed me down, classes couldn't have been easier-heh, did I forget to mention that now that I don't have Hermione breathing down my neck that I actually started to do some actual studying?_

__

_I know it sounds bad to say that but for nearly my entire Hogwarts career Hermione's been pestering me about studying for future exams and stuff. I didn't do it because I was so annoyed at her scolding. Now that she's not yelling at me twenty-four seven about note takings, I actually started paying attention in classes. McGonagall would have been proud...if I was still in Gryffindor that is...and she didn't think I betrayed anyone-BECAUSE I DIDN'T!_

__

_Sometimes I wish I really were dead, or had the bravery to at least be suicidal or something. But I'm too afraid to leave life, I mean my old friends have left me to the dogs, but my new friends...they feel closer, like a family that refuses to leave anyone in the shadows._

__

_If I wasn't so stubborn then I'd cry happily. They don't think of me as an added member to their house, they appreciate me for who I am, even if a few things I did to them in the past was kind of rotten, like in second year or some other year, I can't really remember._

__

_I still think of them as friends, Harry and the others I mean. I know they hate me for what I wrote about them and treat me like dog shit but I still think of them as friends. Guess I'm crazy to feel that way._

Sleep was taking over, his eyes began to droop. He closed the book and hid it deep in his trunk before putting away his ink and quill. '_I'll need a new one_,' he thought sleepily. He sank back into his bed and fell asleep.

-

"You ok?" Justin asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice as he watched Ron's sleepy form.

"Mhm," the redhead replied quietly, he pushed away his empty plate and rested his head against the table with his arms as pillows, instantly falling asleep.

Justin blinked but decided to just let the redhead sleep for now. It was Saturday; they were to begin training early in the morning.

"Oh he looks like an angel!" giggled the second year, Rose Zeller. Justin looked down at Ron's sleeping form and blushed lightly when he realized this was true.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"You lucky bastard, and I still have to wait to turn my mate for four more years!"

"Not so loud," he hissed quietly, turning to her.

"I know...what's the point anyway? No one's listening," she shrugged, stuffing her sandwich with eggs, bacon and cheese. "Why would they want too?" she smiled before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"We still need to be quiet," he looked back at Ron and smiled lightly. He had to admit, he hadn't expected Ron to take in everything so easily, especially the vampire part. He frowned a little as he wondered what made him do that. '_There are still so many things I don't know about you,_' he thought sadly.

The doors opened and Hannah walked in the Great Hall, besides her puffy eyes she looked very serious and was trying her best not to rush over to her table so she wouldn't attract attention. But her puffy eyes had gotten a few onlookers. Justin and the others watched quietly in worry as she made her way to her seat.

"I've been found out," John said quietly, lying down his coffee. Everyone looked at him confusedly but he stayed quiet as Hannah sat in her seat.

"John's been found out," she whispered very quietly. All of Hufflepuff stirred in fear.

"I have to go speak with Dumbledore," sighed the silver haired boy as he stood up. "How did they find out?"

"Ernie told me, he woke up," she tried not to cry, "the Vendredeans, he found out they have mind reading powers, he wasn't ready and they saw you."

John's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?"

"He told me he was wondering how to get you into the Quidditch team before they attacked. They saw his thoughts and now you're the next target."

"I'll have to go tell Dumbledore now, I'll need a new schedule for classes too," he muttered, walking away from the table. No one paid attention to what was happening, at least, no one from the other houses.

-

"So John's gonna stay inside the school?" yawned Ron as he and Justin walked in the forbidden forest. Justin had told him what happened while he was napping that morning.

"Yeah," he stopped in a large round clearing, "this is mostly the reason why we need to train."

"Right...now what?" the redhead looked around at the trees and to the bright sky. He found out that he needed to take an eyesight potion once a week so that his eyes would be shielded against the rays of sunlight. Vampires could resist sunlight like humans so Ron didn't need a potion for his skin.

"I'll have to teach you how to run and dodge on the first half of today," he took off his winter robes.

"Are you nuts!? It's like zero degrees out here!" shouted Ron; he couldn't stop from blushing at Justin's form against the winter scenery. He looked all the more mysterious yet heroic at the same time.

"Take yours off."

"No way! I'm not catching pneumonia," he hugged himself tightly.

"You won't feel the cold while we're training," he walked over.

"Ok fine!" he took a step back nervously and grudgingly took off his coat, shivering and hugging himself as the biting cold bit into his skin causing him to get goose bumps.

"First we'll have to run before we start on anything else," he grabbed his bag and walked towards a tree dumping the bag there, "we'll run in circles ten times."

Ron nodded, not knowing exactly what Justin meant by 'circles' they walked to the tree with Justin's bag and began to run.

What Ron didn't know but unfortunately found out, was that they had to run around the perimeter of the clearing ten times, and the clearing was the size of probably two quidditch fields.

"Jesus Christ!" panted the redhead when they got to their tenth round; he was falling behind just after they got to their fifth round. He hadn't known until now that he wasn't tired halfway because of his speed being upgraded from him being a vampire. Justin was still running in the same pace that he began. "How...can....you do....that!?" Ron panted, trying to catch up.

"Just keep running!"

The young Weasley shook his head but said no more. When they reached Justin's bag, Ron collapsed and breathed heavily, his legs felt like over used goo, and his throat stung from his heavy breathing and sending all the bitter cold air in.

Justin was right though, his body had warmed up and the cold air felt refreshing.

"Come on, no time for breaks," the Hufflepuff said, jogging on the same spot, "you have to learn to dodge now."

"Then break?" he didn't get up from the ground.

"No, then running again."

"BLOODY HELL!"

-

The two Hufflepuffs sat down on their seats in the Hufflepuff table. One looking muddy and worn out while the other looking like it was just an ordinary day.

"How was training?" John asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Horrible," Ron breathed out, laying his head on the table in exhaustion. "Ugh, I feel like hell...tuh! Not even!"

"It was only the first day, you'll get used to it," smiled Justin, he turned back the John who was giving them a small smile, "what did Dumbledore say?"

"I'll have to study Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology inside now, and I can't go to Hogsmeade either," he set down his tea cup calmly.

"That sucks," Ron croaked out tiredly.

"It doesn't matter, I like being inside," he smiled again, "guess that means I can't try out for the quidditch team."

"I thought you wanted to be in the team," Justin blinked.

"Not really, Ernie wanted me to be in the team. He says I have to do other stuff than read books."

"You're just like Hermione," Ron sighed, he suddenly felt heated when he said her name, not heated in a happy way, but in a sad way as visions of their fight returned to his head.

"Come on," Justin said, seeing his mates troubled face, "drink your water so we can go back to training."

"Right," he took the glass of water that appeared before him and gulped it down.

At that time the rest of the student body had come down to eat their lunch.

"Look at Weasley, pretending to look all heroic."

He glanced his eyes at Pansy whispering to Millicent.

"What do you want, Weasel!" she screeched, catching him. The redhead sighed and tried to ignore her but she wouldn't stop. "Trying to eavesdrop on more things to write in your diary?" she walked over with her arms crossed.

Hannah and the others listened quietly, not taking their eyes off whatever they were eating, yet glancing at the Slytherin girls with glares.

"Is that why you were moved here?" she said a sneery conversational way, "You're not BRAVE enough to talk anymore?" Her Slytherin friends giggled behind her.

"No," he said calmly, setting down his empty glass, fully replenished.

"You think you've got big balls to insult us don't you?" she sneered, eyes narrowing in her anger, "think you can take us all with one finger right?"

Justin stood up, trying as hard as he could not to kill the girl who was once his mates' friend. "Come on, Ron."

The redhead followed suit, standing up and stepping aside from Pansy and her friends.

"So now you're his lapdog?" she kept ranting, "watch out Justin, Ron might be insulting you in his dia-"

"That's enough, Pansy."

Ron stopped; his hand was at the doorknob but it froze by the interrupting voice. He turned around to see Draco standing before Pansy.

"There you go again, acting like he's done nothing to you!"

"I'll deal with him on my own, stop acting like my mother."

"Then deal with him now, he won't do anything, he's too afraid," she sneered the comment at Ron, glaring at him furiously.

"If you mean by fighting," Justin finally spoke, anger too high now, "then you should be afraid."

Ron turned to him so quickly that his neck cricked, what was the vampire doing? He had completely dropped his façade of acting.

From the looks of the other Hufflepuffs, they hadn't expected it either. They stopped acting as though nothing was happening, and watched the scene with worry.

Noticing the silence from the Hufflepuff table, Gryffindor suddenly hushed and watched curiously. Noticing that silence as well, Slytherin watched along with Ravenclaw. The staff table had been watching the whole time, as if daring either student to begin a duel.

"Me?" Pansy pointed to herself, a sarcastic smile on her face, "afraid of the Weasel?"

"Who'd be afraid of a Weasel?" Seamus spoke up, making a few students laugh.

"His name isn't Weasel, it's Weasley, get it through your peanut head," Justin replied.

Ron could hear a 'how dare he' from Hermione and the struggles of Harry and Neville keeping her from standing up.

"Justin..." he tried to calm him down but as he reached out for his shoulder he could feel a strange thick vibration. He backed away, knowing it had to be the boys' anger.

"Peanut head?" Pansy blinked, "what a lame comeback, are you in league with him?"

"There is no league," he crossed his arms, "but I would appreciate it if you quit bugging Ron, he has not harmed you ever since you snooped in his journal."

Ron stood still, he felt more grateful than ever that Justin was helping him out, but he was afraid that in his anger he'd let slip about them being vampires.

"You are just asking for a duel Finch-Fletchley," Pansy growled, pulling out her wand, "so what if I keep 'bugging' the Weasel? Are you going to hit me with another pathetic insult like the Hufflepuff you are?"

"I can do far worse," he said through gritted teeth, Ron stepped back, feeling his anger vibrate so hard he could have sworn everyone else felt it. But Pansy stood her ground with her wand drawn out and Draco glaring at her. Why wasn't he doing anything? Why wasn't he insulting Ron like the Slytherin girl?

"Pansy, stop it," the blond hissed, grabbing her arm.

"I know what I'm doing, let go of me," she hissed back, pulling out of his grip, "if you can do far worse, then show me. Looks like Hufflepuff loyalty even goes to that trash," she pointed her wand to Ron.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

Everyone looked at the Hufflepuff table to see the speaker. What they saw got a lot of their attention and left the staff in shock. There, standing on the middle of the table was Hannah Abbot, her wand raised and a more than furious glare on her face.

"Don't ever insult Hufflepuff," a smirk appeared on her face causing everyone to stiffen in their wait for what else might happen. "My, my, such a brave little girl you are," she commented sinisterly, seeing Pansy frown and raise an eyebrow.

"Saner than you," she retorted, "maybe seeing Macmillan's battered body turned you insane!"

At this Hannah's eyes grew very cold. Pansy smirked at this thinking she had the upper hand.

"You Hufflepuffs are all the same," she said, looking triumphant, Ron took a step back, his hand feeling around for the doorknob. "Dubresca!" the spark of orange light shot out of her wand and towards Hannah but she smacked it away like it was a harmless volleyball. "What the hell!?"

"I said to never insult Hufflepuff," Hannah hissed. Ron watched in a trance as a black light balled up at the tip of her wand, there was white lightening zapping inside it and then the ball shot towards Pansy, hitting her and causing her to fly backwards and hit the wall to hard that she fell to the floor unconscious leaving a dented mark on the wall.

Draco rushed over to help the fallen girl. Ron was about to do the same but a strong hand grabbed his arm and he was pulled out of the Great Hall.

"Why'd you do that for!? She needs help!" he pulled out of Justins' grip and gasped when he noticed the pupil of his eyes had gone red and his canine teeth had grown longer.

The physically exposed vampire breathed deeply. myself," he panted, swallowing and leaning against the wall. "Hannah's gonna be expelled!" he tried to walk but he turned out to be too weak and fell on his hands and knees.

Ron rushed over and helped him stand. "C'mon, I'll get you to the hospital wing."

"No," he shook his head as he slowly began to turn back to normal. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

"Then lets go to the clearing," Ron helped Justin all the way out of the castle and towards the forbidden forest.

'_This feels different_,' the redhead thought, helping the other boy lie down. '_He seemed to be the strong one out of the both of us but..._' he watched as Justin silently fell asleep. '_He's..._' he couldn't think anymore, seeing the other teen sleeping brought warmth in him, he looked completely innocent yet weak at the same time.

Ron just sat there, watching Justin's chest rise up and down slowly and gently. He studied his face, his slightly parted lips, perfect nose, innocently closed eyes, dark eyebrows that made his face all the more attractive, the wisps of hair that fell over his eyes.

He reached over and lightly brushed away the strands of hair so he could get a better look at the boy.

__

_A dark light shot towards a little curly haired girl who was paralyzed in fear and shock. The light hit right through her and she fell down against a gravestone, her body limp and her eyes empty and blank, configuring that life was ripped out of her body like tissue paper._

__

_The dark light vanished and the killer stepped out from the shadow of the tree and tall gravestone._

__

_He was a young boy, around the age of nine; his curly gold hair was matted down by the rain that had been pouring down during the killing of the little girl._

__

_The boy walked over to the lifeless form that was the girl, he looked at it coldly, his face contorting as if the girl were something smelly and nasty._

Ron snatched his hand away, gasping for air, he jumped back. What was it that he saw? He looked down at Justin's sleeping form and wondered in fear at what else he was hiding from him.

-

ok...did any of (other than me) notice the sudden change in topic right there (sweatdrop) oopsy, guess I'd better work on that...review please?


	8. Loss of Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

THANKS LOADS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Psi**: lol thanks!

**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: it's gonna get corny (hangs head) um...enjoy? lol

**Inylan**: ah those are the famous vamps then (nods) glad you liked the duel! didn't know on the hufflepuff link thing...can you give me the link? and about vamp stereotypicalidy (ooo big non-existant word lol) which is the biggest one and are they all supposed to be pale and stuff? THANK YOU (bear hug!!)

**Lyla Hayden**: lol soz for the two week no show keyboards...they're bitches lol) but here's the update!!! go ahead and hug Justin, he won't bite...Ron might...lol

**kungzoune**: lol thanks! (bear hug) I wanted to show a more sensitive and human side to Ron while also giving off a weird pairing and new lights on Hufflepuff (even though it's not my house)

**DemonRogue13**: I know, I luv Draco in this one for being reasonable (hugs Draco plushie) it's so mature of him! And this could also show that Hermione's got some breaking points too...if she has any lol

**Birdy**: came back yesterday, updating now lol yes, no one must hurt Ron! (glares at Ron haters) I get kinda queesy when people make him out to be the short-tempored evil one (cries) he's got feelings too! Not just angry ones! kay I'm getting overdramatic lol R/J action, lil here but it's more like friendship stuff, there WILL be more on chappy ten, soz if that'll take long.

**fish057**: almost! but you'll find out here anyway lol

**driven to insanity**: lol here's the update!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Loss of Control

__

* * *

__

_Ron_

__

_I heard about what happened, how could you? After all they've done for you, you go and insult your friends behind their backs? Ginny's told me how you've been acting like an attention seeking brat, is this true? Honestly Ronald this is completely out of character of you, I'd have expected this from a three year old! If there's something troubling you then you should tell me, I am your mother you know._

__

_Ginny also tells me you've gotten switched to Hufflepuff, why? You had better answer back, or I'll come down there and make you answer!_

__

_-Mum_

Ron sighed as he finished reading the letter; the letter had arrived while he was getting dressed for the day. He was pondering whether to ask Justin about the vision he had or not when the letter came in.

"Who's the letter from?" Justin asked when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Huh?" Ron jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, not only had the vision brought him questions, but it also made him afraid of what Justin could be capable of doing, he seemed so evil in that vision, if it was really him at all.

"What's wrong? You seem a little jumpy," he walked over then stopped when he felt the fear vibrating from Ron's body, "Ron?"

"Oh, the letter's from my mum, I-I have to answer back," his hands were shaking a little as he tried not to sound or look afraid.

"Well...ok then, I guess I'll leave you alone to your writing," he shrugged walking out of the dorm, "hey John," he greeted the entering boy.

John merely nodded and walked on to his trunk, looking through it a bit slowly. "He's not evil," he said after some time, he didn't face the redhead as he was still searching through his trunk.

"What?" a few weeks at being in Hufflepuff and Ron still wasn't used to Johns wise comments that sounded like he knew what the other was thinking.

"You think Justin's evil because of that memory you saw," he replied calmly, standing up with a book in his hand.

"How do you know that?" he asked shakily, wanting to get to the bottom of John's strange knowledge.

"Isarius Tralar had the power of telepathy, so I got that power as well," he turned to Ron who still had his mothers' letter clutched to his hand. "Justin isn't evil."

"You didn't see him kill a girl," he shot back.

"Neither did you, you just saw a memory, he was nine when he did that."

"He still did it."

"And if he had met you before he had done it, he wouldn't have killed her."

Ron felt slightly dazed at what the other boy said. He looked into his odd turquoise eyes, trying to figure out what he meant by what he said. He found nothing in that silence, John was just too mysterious. "What do you mean?" the redhead finally asked.

"You're his mate, I'm sure you know that by now," he closed his eyes and crossed his arms thoughtfully; "the mates of vampires have the power to calm them down. Since he never met you before he was eleven, he couldn't control himself or his powers."

"I thought vampire powers come out when they're sixteen."

"Their full powers come at that time, when a person is born into being a vampire they just have the basic abilities, just like when a person is turned into one by either a hungry vampire or their mate."

"So those black ball things are basic powers?" he scoffed.

"Yes, otherwise Hannah would have never been able to perform it, her birthday's next month."

"Wha..." he remembered yesterday when the black orb had shot off Hannah's wand. "I thought that was a spell!"

"It was to everyone's eyes, but it was actually her vamperic power, she transferred it to the wand so it would seem like a spell, if you remember, she never said an incantation."

"Oh..." he frowned and tried to understand yet again more piece information that he didn't know. "Do you know who that girl was?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sure Justin could answer that for you," he made to leave.

"So...he was evil BEFORE I met him?" he looked up at the silver haired boy who stopped and turned back to him.

"He was never evil, he just couldn't control himself. When he saw you in platform nine and three quarters in first year, he calmed down."

"Why didn't he tell me anything until now?"

"Well in first year he was too nervous, but he braved himself in second year and first tried to make friends with your friends, but that kind of backfired considering he was petrified by the basilisk," he smiled a tiny smile, "but he still continued to try and at least talk to you. Last year he succeeded, or at least got in a few conversations with you."

"But he still never said anything."

"You were busy helping your friends fight Voldemort," he blinked when he saw Ron flinch at the name, "Justin thought it still wasn't time, he wanted to tell you after Hogwarts but with the Vendredeans here he had to tell you now."

"He told me the same thing," he looked down, thinking rapidly about Justin, he knew so much now but it still felt like it wasn't enough, "he didn't kill other people before Hogwarts did he?"

"That question," John walked back to the door, "is not for me to answer," and he left leaving Ron to his thoughts.

'_I bet this is similar to what Harry had to go through ever since first year,_' he smiled bitterly as he remembered his times with raven haired Gryffindor. '_Except he didn't have to be the mate of someone who killed someone,_' he looked back at the letter from his mother and stifled a sigh. He'd have to answer back or else he'd get a Howler, this letter sounded like he'd probably get one if he didn't answer.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a parchment, ink and quill.

"Dear Mum," he mumbled, the quill scratching away across the parchment.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley frowned as she read through the letter; the twins and her husband were sitting in the kitchen talking cheerfully about the days events as they ate dinner.

"Arthur," she walked out of the living room and to her husband while rereading the letter as if checking if she missed a line that said the whole thing was a joke. "Look," she handed him the letter, he looked at it and his wife bemusedly.

"Look at what? It's just a piece of parchment," he laughed a little.

"Oh, I forgot," she took the letter back but the worried expression didn't leave her. "It's from Ron; he put the spell on the letter so only I could read it."

"Why would he do that?" Fred asked as he was about to eat a forkful of rice.

"Ginny told me he wasn't friends with Harry and the others anymore," George said casually, "mum, you've got to get her to St. Mungo's."

"No, it's true what she said," she sat down, her eyes still on the letter, "Ron's wrote...the most...I can't even find a word it's just so hard to understand."

"What does it say?" Fred looked at the letter only to see blank. "Come on mum I'm getting curious."

"Well," she held up the letter, "it says he's not friends with Harry and the others anymore because they found his journal-"

"Ronnikins has a diary!" laughed George; he stopped when he saw his mothers glare.

"Dumbledore's orders, including mine," she said before turning back to the letter. "That's beside the point. They left him because he's been insulting them, but here he says it wasn't his fault, that he's been angry and didn't know what he was doing."

"What a true Weasley," George said proudly, "go on, please," he added seeing the look on his mothers face.

"Anyway, he's in Hufflepuff now because he's been turned into a vampire," she frowned.

"He's been what!" Mr. Weasley shouted, almost choking in his pumpkin juice. Fred and George just gawked and dropped their forks without even noticing.

"It's not his fault, Arthur."

"How did that happen? Who turned him!?"

"Arthur calm down!" she boomed, "He's been turned because he's the mate of a vampire! Justin Finch-Fletchley's mate to be correct."

"That guy's a vamp?" Fred said; his eyebrows rose in shock.

"Do you think he's lying? Or if it's even him?" George asked skeptically, slightly shocking himself for not joking like he usually would.

"That's what I thought," Mrs. Weasley muttered, "but why would he enchant the parchment for only me to read?" she kept looking at the letter, "I don't know if it's really him because this writing's very neat, of course...his handwriting might have improved if he kept on writing in his journal..."

"We'll have to go ask Dumbledore then," Mr. Weasley declared as he stood up.

"Hold on a minute, he wrote more," everyone silenced and watched her, "he says there's a new species called Vendredeans-"

"I heard of those," Fred suddenly said, "I heard a few Hufflepuffs talk about them when they were buying stuff at the shop, isn't that right, George," he looked at his twin who nodded.

"What are they?" Mr. Weasley asked, the twins shrugged but Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Ron says they're a threat to vampires, they've already hurt a few of them including his friend Ernie Macmillan," she frowned and continued, "this part I don't get, he says Vendredeans are possibly from hell just like vampires...other than that he says Justin's training him, and that we shouldn't interfere because there might be war with the Vendredeans."

"What a load of rubbish," George shook his head, "Ron has gone mental."

"I still think we should tell Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley sat back down.

"If Ron's been moved to Hufflepuff, then he probably already knows," sighed Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll write to him then, I mean, what if that letter isn't even from Ron? You said the handwriting was too neat."

"Alright then, go and owl Dumbledore," she waved him off and looked back down at the letter. "I'd better go owl Ron about this," she muttered.

The twins were left at the table, looking at each other like they've been left out of the fun.

* * *

The redhead slid back against the cold snow melted grass with his feet causing him to lean over in friction, he kneeled on one knee and dropped a hand to the ground to stop himself.

"Shit!" he shouted, quickly running to a different direction when the small black orb flew in his direction; it hit a tree and caused it to fall over. They were in the clearing again, training.

"You'll have to run faster than that," the vampire said, lowering his hand from where the orb ignited.

"Hey," Ron panted; his throat stinging from the cold air, "why...can't you...show me...how to do...that?" he still had a feeling that Justin was evil so if he learned this technique then he could at least be able to protect himself.

"Not until you've gotten faster," he made another black ball with his hand and shot it towards Ron who started running away again.

The redhead tried his best not to remember the vision and concentrated on hopping against tree trunks and jumping from branch to branch before risking a run on the ground.

'_Concentrate, don't take your eyes off the ball_,' he thought to himself as he kept glancing at the chasing orb.

He glanced at it again and stopped, it vanished, but he could still hear its faint snapping sound. He looked around and was knocked off the branch.

The black ball vanished and Ron fell into Justin's arms.

"You're not concentrating enough, is everything alright?" Justin set the boy down and waited for him to answer; he was truly worried for him.

"I..." he looked down at the wet grass, he kept thinking about what John said that Justin wasn't evil. "...Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" the worried expression didn't leave him.

"Kill that girl; I saw a memory of yours when you were sleeping."

"Oh," he had a vague look in his face; Ron looked at him and didn't know if it was sad, mad, or bitter.

"Did you even know her?"

"She was my sister," he muttered, Ron's eyes widened. It was true, the girl had to be Justin's sister, there was a resemblance between them.

__

_"What's troubling you, it happened to me too," he nodded, "when my sister died."_

He froze as he remembered that day in the Three Broomsticks, Justin had mentioned her. "You killed your own sister?" he said in a low angry voice. Knowing that he killed a person was one thing, but knowing that it was his sister was another. He imagined himself killing Ginny and shuddered. "How could you kill your own sister?" he took a few steps back

"I didn't mean to."

"Oh of course!" he said sarcastically, half surprised at his random spurt anger, "John said you couldn't control yourself!"

"It's true-"

"Were you controlled by the imperius curse?" he went on, silently hoping he'd stop rambling, "someone told you to kill your own flesh and blood? No wonder John said you weren't evil, you couldn't control yourself!"

Justin leaped forward and crashed into Ron making them both fall down. The redhead half hissed half yelped when the freezing wet ground touched his back.

"I didn't mean to kill her!" he yelled, his eyes shut tight, "I never wanted to I just lost control!" there was sadness in his yells, as if he were fighting back a sob. "I was nine I was weak!" the grip he had on the other boys' shirt tightened in his attempt to keep emotional control.

Ron watched in frozen shock. He didn't expect the physical movement from Justin or the shouts of sadness he was currently yelling. The spark of anger started to ebb away. He felt powerless as he watched Justin losing his battle with his emotions.

Another thought struck him. Justin had said he was nine and he was weak, he said it as if he was forcing himself to be strong.

"I never meant to hurt her, I let myself get controlled by my anger that day," he said in a quiet and shaky voice, "I was too young to understand the powers of hell," there were tears in his eyes, Ron could feel his sadness vibrating, it was so immense that he could feel the hateful lump growing in his throat. "She understood me and I killed her," he sobbed, he lost the battle and tears were pouring out of his eyes.

Ron blinked away the tears as best as he could. He didn't know what to do. Justin was completely helpless, the news of his sister still pained him greatly, he forgot his anger completely as the other boy kept crying on his chest. It felt weird; to have someone you thought was strong, cry in front of you.

Justin was shaking in his sobs, his burning tears seeping through Rons shirt and warming yet wetting his skin in the winter air. The night of the murder kept replaying in Justin's head, hurting him deeply and making him cry harder.

But then the images vanished, as two strong arms wrapped around him tightly, as if they were reassuring. He welcomed the extra warmth as his grief started to fade away. He was still crying, but it was calmer and quieter, he held Ron closer too and let himself embrace the warmth of his body as sleep began to drift over him.

* * *


	9. Devingston

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Lyla Hayden**: lol here's the update!

**Psi**: lol thanks!

**kungzoune**: thanks! This is also to help give myself ideas for this book I wanna write hee!

**driven to insanity**: De slash will officially start at chappy ten, it was gonna start on this chappy but it didn't really fit through the whole thing and it still doesn't on de next chappy, I'm still workin' on it though so...yeah...

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: here's the update, and there's more stuff to Justin's past, which Ron will eventually learn, remember, Justin killed his sissy in a graveyard...why were they in a graveyard? oOOoOOo....lol

**DemonRogue13**: lol thanks, they'll get more together in the next chappy!

**dark-haru**: here's the update and yes they are adorable together! I always luv odd pairings like these, especially when they have reasons to be together that makes it seem like it could really happen (not my reason though...too off lol)

**Riley**: thanks bunches! (bear hug) lol I like writing so my updates come in quickly I guess hee, although, I was gone for two weeks at one time but now that I'm back my updates will come in quicker (anime smile) lol and I actually DO have an idea for the end of this fic so yay!!! lol

**Inylan**: I looked through but couldn't find it...I did enjoy reading the Draco switching to the good side editorial (big smile), it made me think about his position a lot lol. Anyway, you said that some vampires can stand the sun for a lil while...that gave me an idea about the Hufflepuff team, I don't think they ever got the cup so would that mean that they're holding back because of the sun or something? O.O wow I think I finally found my brain lol thanks loads!

* * *

Chapter Nine:

* * *

If the two vampires had a choice they would have stayed at the clearing, with their arms wrapped protectively around each other in the December air. But unfortunately for them, time made them return to their dorms late that night.

Neither had spoken a word after leaving the clearing, they just enjoyed the others company.

Their silent peace didn't last so long once they reached the Hufflepuff common room.

Everyone looked nervous, uptight, and dead afraid. A few were holding newspapers and talking almost hysterically to each other.

"It's official," John spoke from behind the two, making them jump in surprise, "war," he handed them a newspaper that Ron had seen a few other Hufflepuffs read. He never got a good look at it but now that he had it in his hands he noticed it was another product from the vampire world he was thrown into.

The newspaper was called The Early Nightcall, '_odd title for a newspaper,_' the redhead thought, landing his eyes on the front page.

_Earlier this evening Minister Xavier James has announced that the Vendredeans want war. Talk has been going around that the Vendredeans want to kill off the vampire race so that they can raise apocalypse and stop the war between heaven and hell._

__

_"Whatever this rubbish they're talking about only proves how insane they are in the mind," says junior assistant, Alex Banes, "I mean, how can our deaths bring apocalypse it's preposterous! But either way, they're still a threat to our society and have already destroyed Algamar to bits and pieces, we've got to fight back!"_

"What's Algamar?" Ron looked from John to Justin.

"One of the first vampire settlings, it was destroyed a few days ago," John answered, frowning at the newspaper, "I don't like that Banes character, he thinks he's the talk of the town and everything, just because he's the youngest respected person in the Ministry."

"Well your younger," Ron said in a lame attempt to cheer him up a little but John frowned even more.

"Right..."

There was a pause; the redhead looked at the silver haired vampire in confusion. Was he hiding something? "You _are_ sixteen right?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Of course," he said almost too quickly, "I'd better go talk to Dumbledore, are you done?" he asked.

"Yeah, here," he handed the newspaper back to him and watched him leave urgently. "He's a weird person."

Justin shrugged, still a bit depressed about earlier. "I'm going to bed, 'night," he walked off to the boys dormitories leaving Ron in the sea of afraid Hufflepuffs.

__

* * *

__

_Looks like we've got war now, I don't like it. Last time we had to face You-Know-Who and he was a scary son of a bitch, but now we have to fight against a whole army of equally strong Vendredeans who want apocalypse._

He remembered the quote that he read in the newspaper and frowned slightly.

__

_I found out that some vampires don't believe in that heaven and hell war thing, or at least the apocalypse part. It DOES sound kind of weird, but I guess I can believe in it, I mean, John can read minds and stuff and a lot of other things have been happening that I guess believing in this wouldn't hurt either._

__

_Hannah wasn't expelled, but she was suspended for a week, sent home and everything. It's all that everyone will talk about right now, they have no idea about this new war, hell, they'd probably not even know if it slapped them square in the bloody face!_

Ron yawned and loaded his quill with ink again. His eyes wandered and landed on the sleeping form of Justin. He looked peaceful when he slept. '_I wonder what he's dreaming about, or if he's dreaming at all._' He turned back to his journal.

__

_Justin...I shouldn't say. But it was strange to see him...show his emotions. I always thought (at least, ever since he turned me) that he was the strong one, the heroic one, like Harry. But back at the clearing I realized he had feelings too, I don't know if I pitied him or shared the same feelings but I hugged him. It seemed like an easy thing to do, just to wrap my arms around him so he'd calm down and know that I wasn't mad anymore._

__

_Then a weird thing happened. I had all these emotions run through me. I felt warm, sad, happy, calm, but I wasn't mad. When he calmed down the emotions got stronger. I didn't ask him about it because I could feel the same thing vibrating off Justin. That's another thing about vampires, they have sensitive senses and know what emotion a person is feeling, really handy, that trick._

Ron stopped and looked over to Justin, still sleeping silently and peacefully on his stomach, the bed covers covering him halfway to reveal his torso hugged a little tightly by his pajama T-shirt. '_I...I want to hug him again,_' the redhead's face went beet red and he looked away quickly, trying to push away the urge to actually go over there and hug the boy.

__

_I don't know what's wrong with me. Now that I see Justin I feel strange, my stomach does some kind of flip flop, I start blushing, and this tickling emotion fills me up! God I'm turning into some schoolgirl or something!_

He stopped writing again, this time because he heard footsteps coming towards the dorm. He closed his journal, hid it under his pillow and placed the ink and quill on the night table before pulling the covers over him.

The door opened, someone stepped inside and walked a few paces before stopping, there suddenly came the sound of a trunk being opened. Ron peeked an eye open and saw the shape and shadow of someone taking something out of Johns' trunk. Before the redhead could shout 'intruder' or some other shout of alarm, the clouds outside in the sky parted and let the half moon shine through the window, hitting the shadowed person, exposing short, silver hair.

'_Oh,_' Ron thought, closing his eyes and planning on going to sleep.

"Eiterthatarus."

Ron opened his eyes again; he looked at John who was holding some sort of round mirror with wires sticking out at the back. At first all Ron could see, from his position, was part of the mirror that reflected Johns face.

After a few seconds the reflection in the mirror vanished revealing the face of a young boy with very spiky silver blue hair that pointed everywhere. Black cat-like eyes, pointed face and neutral expression.

"Zener," the boy in the mirror said quietly, a small frown on his face. "It's not safe."

Ron frowned, craning his neck a little so that he'd get a better look.

"I know," John said in an equally quiet voice, "but there's war, you have to come here, it's more dangerous for you over there."

"I know," the reflection replied, "but they've already chosen me as watcher. It's better if I stay here, if they capture any vampires I can re-" he stopped and looked to his left. "I've got to go."

"But-"

"They're coming," his face wafted away leaving John's reflection.

"Great," John muttered, there was a pause as he undressed for bed. "Full moon tomorrow, Ron, you'd better get some sleep."

Ron froze.

* * *

After the event at the Great Hall no one dared cross the Hufflepuffs, or at least the ones they thought were scary. They still teased Ron, but he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he simply ignored them.

It would be a full moon tonight, the first night when Ron would actually drink blood, just the thought made him feel nauseated, especially when Justin said it tasted like cherries mixed with a bit of strawberries and raspberries.

* * *

"Concentrate on the pull in the back of your head," Justin said, watching as Ron nodded and held out his hands as if he were holding something invisible.

'_Ok, the pull,_' he frowned in concentration, making his eyes squint slightly. They were at the clearing again, this time Justin finally agreed to teach Ron how to make the black orbs which were called Emadors.

At the first few tries Ron only managed to get a little spark before his mind fell into exhaustion. If he knew it was going to be this hard he wouldn't have kept begging Justin to teach him the technique.

The experienced vampire watched in silence at Rons' tenth attempt, he was getting better at it on every try but he never got close at making the actual sphere, it would just come out a bit gray and sort of deflated.

'**He's still weak,**' Justin frowned, '**what else is going on in his mind?**'

'_Almost..._' Ron thought weakly, a darker gray sphere started to materialize in the gap between his hands, there were weak tiny bolts of lightning snapping around lazily, the sphere wasn't quite round, it still looked a bit deflated. '_I can do this..._'

Exhaustion tumbled over him again and he fell to his knees, the gray deflated sphere had vanished leaving Ron to take deep breathes and try not to pass out.

"That was better, the color of it got darker," Justin said calmly, kneeling down to face the redhead.

"It's still not good enough," he got his breathing back to normal but his mind felt like it would knock him into unconsciousness.

"Don't push yourself you have time," he stood up and checked his watch. "We have ten more minutes before lunch."

"I need a break," his mind was so tired, and he really wanted to rest it out. He fell into darkness before his head hit the ground.

Justin sighed, kneeling down again and turning Ron on his back. '**I wish things would have gone out easier than this,**' he thought sadly, pulling Ron up so his upper body could lie on his lap.

He watched as the winter breeze blew into the sleeping boys' hair, moving it slightly as if it were moving in water, his enchantingly pale-moon skin glowed in the afternoon sunlight, his sleeping expression giving off the effect of innocence.

Justin's eyes wandered down the face to the boys' lips, they were parted a little, showing a bit of wetness on the bottom lip. In the cold air they became slightly pink, begging for Justin to warm them with his own lips.

But he refused to kiss him, not now that he was unconscious. He lifted the young Weasley and trudged back to the castle, a bit shocked at the lightness of the boy.

"Moi is back," Hannah sighed happily, stepping out of a carriage and dumping her school trunk a few feet before her so that the house elf could take it.

"The week's over already?" Justin joked, walking over to his old friend. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow when she saw Ron in his arms.

"Yup, uhhh...did something happen?" she laughed a little, pointing to the boy in Justins' arms.

"He fell unconscious after trying to make an Emador," he answered, shrugging, "how was suspension?"

"Boring," she said dully, "my parents gave me such a scolding that I wouldn't have cared if I hexed them!"

"You're lucky you weren't expelled, you could've killed Pansy," he adjusted Ron to a better carrying level.

"I don't care," they walked inside the school, "she deserved it, making fun of us and everything, especially Ron!"

"He still thinks of her as a friend, including the others," he said quietly, glancing at a few Ravenclaw third years walking past them who were eyeing them and whispering amongst themselves.

"What!?" Hannah burst, "he's crazy right? They left him and they're treating him like crap! How could he still think of them as friends!?"

"I dunno, maybe it's the loyal thing," he looked at the sleeping boy in his arms, his face softened as he watched the redheads' chest go up and down slowly proving he was asleep.

Hannah noticed the change in his expression and gave a tiny smile. "So what's been going on between you two?"

"Nothing," he blushed brightly and looked away from Ron, "we're just friends right now."

"Justin, you know that if you keep waiting this long it might be too late," her face turned serious, "you know what Kali said. If you don't bond soon-"

"Yeah I know," he muttered, stopping in front of the wall to the Hufflepuff common room. "But I don't want to rush him, he might not want to bond just yet," his face now looked sad, he muttered the password and they walked inside the common room.

No one was around; Justin was thankful for that, he lied Ron down on a sofa and sat himself on the one next to it.

"Do you love him?" Hannah asked, sitting down on an armchair. Justin looked at her as if she'd grown five more eyes.

"Are you daft!? Of course!"

"Then why don't you prove it to him, what if he's waiting for you to say what you feel?"

He looked into the blazing fire intently. "He's got other things to take care of."

"If you really love him then you have to tell him the truth, his real reason," she said pleadingly.

"I know, but he's still adjusting to being vampire don't you think that's enough for now?" he looked at her.

"No," she sat back and crossed her arms and legs, "he's still adjusting, but he's doing it well, he can adjust to another thing too."

"That's what I'm worried about," Justin protested. "Through this whole thing Ron's been accepting everything, even his prophecy, if it were me I'd have never believed in it."

"It's because he's afraid," she looked at the sleeping redhead, "you came to him when his friends left him."

"What do you mean, he's afraid?" Justin frowned.

"He's afraid that if he refuses to believe in everything, then you'll leave him like the others, so if you tell him the actual truth he'd believe it too."

"He can't be afraid, he-"

"Ask Potter and the others about what they read in his journal," she interrupted. "Manipulate them into answering or something."

"I don't-"

"If you don't want to do it, fine, but just tell him the truth, it's better than later, and it might get you both closer," she grinned when she saw Justin blush lightly.

"Alright, fine," he muttered grudgingly, "I'll tell him after Devingston, but if he gets mad or anything, it's your fault."

At this Hannah smiled cheerfully, "ok then."

* * *

The sound of eager voices woke Ron up that night. He sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Once he yawned he could feel something different within him.

One thing was that he had a terribly empty and grumbling stomach. Another was that he felt his canine teeth had gotten longer and sharper. He looked around and saw that everyone else was in the same state.

"Oh, good you're awake."

The young Weasley looked up at Justin. "What happened? My teeth-"

"It's alright," he laughed lightly, "it's almost midnight we're all heading to Devingston."

"Devingston?" he frowned in confusion, "what about the storage room?"

"Devingston is the storage room, actually it's small town of vampires," he held out a hand for Ron to take, which he did, and helped him stand up.

"Then why couldn't you just say the town?" he raised an eyebrow then blushed lightly when his stomach growled.

"We had to so that no one would know its exact location; even in Dumbledore's office it's dangerous to say the name of the town because of the portraits."

"Oh..." he thought about it and realized it made sense. "So...how's Devinston? What's it like?"

"You'll see soon."

"HELLO THERE!" Hannah jumped on Ron from behind nearly sending him to the floor.

"Hannah?" he choked out, "wow, the week passed by fast."

"Aww! You're making me feel unloved," she pouted.

"Sorry..." he gave a sheepish smile.

"Alright everyone!" shouted Zacharias Smith, everyone silenced, "it's time let's go!" Ron watched in amazement as the wall from behind him melted away revealing an alleyway to a street that definitely had to be outside. "Come on I don't have all night!" he said to the others as they walked through the portal rather slowly.

"He still sounds the same," Ron muttered dully, walking along with the others.

"What?" Justin looked at him. Ron nodded over to Zacharias, "oh he's always like that when he's hungry."

"And how is he when he's not?" the redhead raised an eyebrow, just now he realized that he barely ever spoke to Smith, he just knew him from fifth year.

"He's a nice lil sod," Hannah answered, giggling a little, "kinda sensitive at times, I guess that's why Susan like him."

"Susan's his mate?" he gawked.

"Yeah, she fell in love with him the minute he moved into her neighborhood," sighed Justin, "that's why he wanted me to turn him."

Ron almost stopped walking; he looked at the teen confusedly before he remembered what Justin had said the day he was turned. The golden head said he turned another before Ron, Zacharias.

"That's a bloody weird reason to want to change," the redhead frowned, looking at Zacharias.

"He thought he couldn't be with Susan because he didn't have a reason to be with her forever," Hannah sighed, "he's so dumb sometimes, seriously. And now that he's a vampire it's too late for him to change his mind."

No more was said as they walked through the portal, the freezing air made Ron realize he forgot his cloak back at the common room but before he could turn around he felt someone drop a warm cloak over his shoulders.

"Wha-" he stopped when he saw Justin smiling at him cheerfully, "but you'll freeze!"

"I'll be fine, I like the cold," but Ron knew he was lying, or a little at least.

"Come on, before we're left without a seat," Hannah said running ahead from the two.

Ron looked around and finally took in his surroundings. It was night yet he could see everything clearly, the shops, inn's, people, even the random rat scuttling by.

Devingston was larger than Hogsmeade. There were different types of shops scattered all over the place, shops for quills, ink and parchment. Markets, restaurants, clothes, and a large shop for music that came from the muggle, wizarding and vamperic world.

As if that wasn't interesting enough, the people themselves were eye-catching. Some looked mysterious and forbidding while others looked fun and happy, dressed in wild clothes or just black.

"Wow," Ron barely whispered.

"This place is probably safer than Hogwarts," Justin said quietly.

"What do you mean?" the redhead looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing," he smiled a little, "come on, before Hannah gives up saving our seats," he took Ron's hand and ran towards wherever Hannah had run off to.

__

_'He's holding my hand,'_ Ron thought a bit dreamily, looking down at the hand holding his gently yet strongly. _'It's so warm...ah! What am I thinking!?'_

He blushed furiously and looked away. That was when he noticed another thing.

There were couples everywhere, holding hands, snuggling into each other, kissing or whispering to each other. Devingston and Hogsmeade may have had a big difference in each other, but they had one thing in common about the people. Ron looked to the ground, hoping he didn't look too sad so that Justin wouldn't notice. Unfortunately he did, but he didn't say anything, in truth he didn't know what to say.

__

_'At least he's holding my hand,'_ thought Ron in a failing attempt to cheer up.

* * *

"You guys need to exercise a little more," Hannah said, sliding to the side to let Ron and Justin sit down, "I was waiting for like, fifteen minutes."

"Sorry," Justin smiled apologetically, "did you order anything?"

"Yep," she looked cheerful again, "got us all mozzarella sticks, cheese burgers, cheese French fries, and some Peruvian juice...chichi morida or something, at least I think it's from Peru..."

Ron stared at her blankly, "you're a cheese person aren't you?"

"Yep," she piped up cheerfully, "I'm curious about blue cheese but my parents won't let me try it," she pouted.

"But I thought...aren't we supposed to drink blood?" Ron frowned in confusion, "aren't our stomachs sensitive for human food?"

"Of course," Justin laughed a little, "what we'll be eating IS blood, but it's been charmed to look, taste, and smell like normal food."

"...Oh..."

After a few minutes of talking two waiters walked to their table with their arms piled with plates of the food Hannah ordered.

"Yummy," the girl said when she got her plates and drink; she quickly started off eating the cheese french fries with relish. "I _love_ this place!"

"Um...two questions," Ron said a bit shakily, "how can we eat all this?" he waved to the plates full of food, "and how much is this gonna cost?"

"Don't worry, I'm paying," Hannah reassured, stuffing her mouth with mozzarella sticks, "and if you're not hungry anymore than just give 'em to me."

Ron looked at his food, the drink caught his eye, he didn't know if he should be fascinated or disgusted.

The beverage looked like black water, but the small bubbles at the surface of the juice exposed its true color, an elegant dark red, or was it purple? Ron lifted it and continued to examine it.

"What was this called again?" he asked, smelling it a little, a sweet smell filled his nostrils, sort of grapey but smoother and thicker.

"Chicha Morada, the waiter just told me," Hannah answered, gulping down the drink, "it's good, try it."

Hesitantly Ron raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. The taste was exactly like the smell except ten times more better. "Wow..." he took another sip.

"Yup," Hannah bit into her cheese burger, "it's surprising what the juice of black corn with a hint of sugar can taste like."

Ron froze and forced down the large sip he had taken. "W-what!?"

"Black corn," Hannah nodded, "along with a bunch of other stuff I think...oh...I shouldn't have told you that..."

"No you shouldn't have," Justin replied, calmly eating his mozzarella stick.

For the rest of the late night dinner, Ron avoided the drink, no matter how good it tasted.

* * *

I think this is a cut off...soz...review please! I'll try and make Devingston a bit more clearer next time (sweatdrop) and everything else too (more sweatdrops) REVIEW PLEASE!! And there's gonna be some definite R/Jness!! In the next chappy!


	10. No More Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Second Disclaimer**: just so you guys know, in the future there's gonna be some religious stuff that I sort of manipulated...well...not really...but I don't own that either!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Lyla Hayden**: lol (munches on cookies) yesh dey do!

**DemonRogue13**: YAY thank you!

**fish057**: (sniff) thank you! (bear hug) lol I luv to write!

**black lambs don't lie**: lol k here's the new chappy!

**Inylan**: wow that editorial rocked! thanks for the link!!! I think I got an idea from that...heehee lol anyway thanks! (bear hug)

**Latanya Kassidy**: WOW (gawk) THANK YOU! (bear hug to you! lol) I feel so modest now lol, I hope the rest of the story will still interest you!

**driven to insanity**: more slash here enjoy!!!

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: black corn is like regular corn except it's black lol, I dunno, i keep seeing my mom make Chicha Morada so I decided to stick that in the fic, it's really good though, very tasty (big smile) although I'm not entirely sure it's from Peru (sweatdrop). Yes! Justin's not getting the attention he deserves! None of the Hufflepuffs are! I felt like giving them some justice lol

* * *

Chapter Ten: No More Time

* * *

"So what did you think?" Justin asked when they came back to their dorms. John hadn't arrived yet so the redhead and blond were alone.

"It was a lot more different than I thought," replied the young Weasley a bit sheepishly.

"What did you think it would be like?" he pulled off his shirt, Ron blushed brilliantly as his eyes wandered over every well toned muscle, he almost whined in protest when Justin slipped on his pajama shirt. "What?"

"Ah..." Ron looked away, blushing even more in embarrassment, "nothing, just thinking."

"Oh," he pulled down his pants, Ron forced himself not to look, "so what did you think Devingston would be like?"

"Sort of like Hogsmeade, I never expected it to be even more interesting," from the corner of his eye he could see that Justin finished changing and was just watching him.

"We're aloud to go there any day we want as long as it's after school," he smiled a little, "so if you want, you can go back tomorrow and explore a little more."

For a second Ron thought of saying 'wicked' or something else he'd usually say. But when he remembered about the couples everywhere he kept his mouth shut. _'I shouldn't be mad, why do I always get mad?'_

****

**'You ok?'** At the sound of the voice in his head Ron jumped slightly in surprise. "Sorry," Justin walked over and sat down next to the redhead.

"You don't hear my thoughts do you?"

"Not really, more like the intruders in your mind, but I back off at your own thoughts."

"Oh..."

"What's bugging you?" but he already knew the answer.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just a little tired," he smiled weakly but didn't look at the other teen, "too much food probably."

"That's not true-"

He was interrupted by the door opening, John stepped inside but once he saw the two he calmly stepped back out despite Justin calling to him that it was okay for him to stay, even though it wasn't.

"I'm fine," Ron's voice hardened, "it's not a big deal."

"Then why are you making it sound like it's a big deal?" the redhead froze, he stared sadly at his clenched fists lying on his lap. "Just tell-"

"Why am I so weak?" he slouched.

"What?" Justin blinked, he hadn't expected the question, "you're not-"

"It's just...everyday I feel like there's something wrong with me," his voice was sad, angry even, "I keep getting mad at things I shouldn't be mad about."

__

_"If you really love him then you have to tell him the truth, his real reason."_

Hannahs words echoed in Justin's head, battling with his own thoughts.

"I keep telling myself that I shouldn't get angry over something stupid but I always give in and let my emotions take over. It was me that wrecked my friendship with the others, not the journal, I couldn't control myself," he swallowed the swelling lump in his throat and blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. He refused to cry before, he'll refuse now.

Justin felt the vibration of sad emotions come off of Ron's body, then unexpectedly a wave of fear. He looked at his mate worriedly and saw the hint of panic in his eyes. "Ron...?"

"What if I can't control myself around you and the others anymore?" he spoke a little shakily, "then..."

"You didn't leave me when you found out about my sister," he regretted saying 'sister', memories of two girls young short life raced through his head. '**No, I have to help Ron now, they're dead, it's the past and I can't fix it.**'

"I know," he sounded vague now, "I can't help it, I'm always thinking negatively."

"But you always seem happy."

"I do it so no one would start fussing over me. Ever since before I came to Hogwarts I've been jealous, mad and greedy, but I knew if I acted that way then everyone would hate me, so I just...tried to be happy or at least be clueless, it just seemed to show more this year. I hate myself," he said the last part so quietly that Justin's sensitive ears could barely pick up what he said.

"I should have told you the truth," he looked at the wooden floor, "your real reason."

"What?" Ron looked at the boy in slight confusion, "what are you talking about?"

"There was more to your prophecy," he looked at him earnestly, "the emotions you've been feeling is from another you."

"Another...me?" he looked more than confused now.

"The seer didn't tell me much, but she said that you have another you on the inside. And that you're not all human."

"What?" he was at a loss of words, what was Justin talking about?

"It's part angel and demon, something to do with chemically mixed blood."

"Wh-but my mum and dad-"

"It has nothing to do with heritage; you were just randomly chosen to have another person inside. If you separate from him then you have to destroy him, I'm not sure why, but you have to."

__

_'I've had another me inside me my whole life? What is he talking about?'_ Ron looked at the wooden floor, his mind spinning dizzily.

"I'm sorry," Justin said calmly, "I should have told you sooner but I wasn't sure you'd be ready to take another piece of news so quickly."

"It's alright," Ron found himself say.

"I-"

"You don't have to apologize," he felt like a heavy weight was lifted from him; his broken friendship wasn't his fault after all. "I'm just glad it's not really my fault," he smiled weakly at the worried boy. He needed to be happy now, he didn't want to upset Justin any further so he just decided to look at the bright side of things.

"But you have to control it, whatever he's telling you, don't believe it, he's just making you feel...that way," he couldn't stop feeling worried. It kept irking him that Ron could accept something so strange.

"I'll try."

"You know what I said was true, but how can you accept it so easily?"

At this Ron looked up at him, "I don't know, I just am...is that bad?"

Justin smiled warmly, at least he hoped he did, '**I can't let him get upset anymore,**' he kept thinking. "No, I was just worried."

"Oh," then the question that had been itching Ron ever since Justin turned him now tumbled out of his mouth, "about the mate and the bond thing. When we bond...what type of bonding are we supposed to do?"

"Uh!" now it was Justin's turn to blush, "w-well it's um...uh...when we do...that..._thing_," he was beet red by now. Why did Ron have to switch the conversation to that!?

"I don't-oh!" Ron's his face warmed up and he was pretty sure his whole body heated up as well.

"Yeah..."

"So...do you?" he asked nervously.

"Do I what?" his face was slowly turning back to its normal color.

"Do you...love me?" he refused to look at him, things were getting completely hectic in this odd conversation. To think that it started on questions about Devingston!

"Of-of course I love you," Justin blurted out, his face started turning back to beet red. Answering that question seemed harder than answering it to Hannah, "I have been longer than you know."

Ron remembered his conversation with John; he definitely knew how long Justin loved him. "Prove it." He smacked himself unconsciously for saying such a stupid thing. _'No fucking way I'm acting brave now goddamnit!'_

Justin was taken aback a little; did Ron just say what he thought he said? "What?"

"Prove...that you love me," he was practically killing himself in his head, why was he acting so tough now? Especially after being upset and given so much information, was it his other half talking? He looked up at Justin; it surprised him that his look of worry was quickly replaced with his vague devious expression. Now what?

The young vampire leaned over to the redhead, never losing eye contact. He kept leaning closer and gently lay his hand on the boys' shoulders who already felt paralyzed under his touch, both of their hearts were pounding, not quite sure what the other was doing but still doing it.

"I'll prove to you everything I can right now," he said softly, leaning his head closer to Ron's until there was no more space between them.

Their lips touched gently, just that soft contact sent Ron over the edge, causing him to melt into to the kiss as arms were wrapped protectively around his back and the rest of the boys' weight was slowly dropped on his lap.

__

_'Whoa...he's sitting on my lap, and he's kissing me!'_ thoughts buzzed in the redhead's mind.

He gasped softly when a tongue sneaked out and licked his bottom lip for entrance, but since his mouth was already open it slid in and explored his mouth, massaging Ron's tongue so thoroughly that it cause him to let out soft moans of pleasure.

__

_'Don't stop...please...'_ those were his last thoughts before he kissed back hungrily, his arms snaking around Justin's waist, pulling him closer and causing their bodies to grind a little and send waves of pleasure up their spines. They continued the same rhythm, both wanting more of the pleasure and getting it.

After they separated the thoughts returned like a bang. One was, wow, that was a friggin' good snog! And the other was, do we do this again?

At some point John came back inside but he walked back out seeing Ron and Justin were still a little busy. He was getting a little irritated because he wanted to get his sleep.

-

The next morning Ron woke up in Justin's warm embrace. At first he was afraid they bonded but after seeing they were fully clothed that worry was gone and he snuggled deeper in Justin's arms in hopes of going back to sleep.

__

_"Would all Hufflepuff students please gather round in the common room please? All Hufflepuff students gather round in the common room, thank you."_

"Hm?" Justin stirred awake along with the other roommates. Ron blushed when the vampire looked down at him. Like him, Justin checked himself and found he was clothed. "Oh.," he blushed brilliantly, "I was afraid we bonded," he laughed nervously.

"Come on lover boys, we've got to go to the common room," John said, stifling a yawn as he got out of bed, not bothering to change into his uniform.

It suddenly struck Ron that he never saw John with his mate; he didn't even know who it was. He knew now that vampires up to the age of sixteen have to have their mates, but John didn't seem to have one, or say who it was.

'**Maybe it was that guy in the mirror,**' he thought as he walked shyly with Justin down to the common room. '**But they seemed like brothers...**'

__

_They were tall, pale, and had cat-like eyes..._

Ron almost stopped when he remembered what he wrote in his journal. He shook his head. '**No he couldn't have connections with Vendredeans, that guy couldn't have been one either**.'

When they reached the common room everyone else was there. It was full yet oddly silent. Dumbledore stood at the door looking a little weary, McGonagall was there as well looking pale and shockingly afraid, Sprout stood on Dumbledores other side looking very serious.

"Good morning students," the headmaster said calmly. Random greetings were sent back to him, "I suppose you've all heard about the war?"

"Yes, sir," Zacharias frowned, "uh, why's McGonagall here?"

Upon hearing this McGonagall's lips went very thin. "I'm here to assist Dumbledore, am I not Deputy Head?"

"Sorry I asked, jeeze," the blonde took a step back.

Ron watched quietly at the Gryffindor head of house's movements. Her wrists were wringing slightly and she seemed more nervous than angry. He suddenly realized that she was just told of what Hufflepuff was hiding.

"Holy shit..." he muttered.

"We have called you all here to tell you very serious instructions," Dumbledore's voice brought Ron back from his thoughts, "you all know that the Vendredeans have power that surpasses the security of Hogwarts, so we must send all of you to Devingston, it holds higher security to vampires than Hogwarts."

There was a raucous of murmurs as everyone talked amongst themselves.

"This will only be for sleeping arrangements," Sprouts voice silenced everyone, "we have made reservations for everyone at the inns, you will still have your regular school schedules except you must not leave the school, you'll be getting indoor classes on Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures."

"We can't go to the lake either?" asked Susan.

"No, Miss Bones, but the squid can feed itself." At this Susan sighed sadly and leaned against Zacharias's shoulder.

"Why is Devingston so safe?" Ron whispered to Justin.

"There's a shield on it that can keep away any species that's not of vampire blood, if anyone tries to get in they die," Justin muttered causing Ron to pale at the vision of seeing his parents trying to get through the barrier but ending up with their blood and guts spilled inside out.

'_Eugh!!!!!_' Ron shuddered, '_I did NOT need to think that..._' he frowned a little when he remembered last night. He questioned himself again if the vision was from himself or the other him.

-

Harry frowned at the new schedule given to him and his fellow Gryffindors. A few of the classes were rearranged. He didn't have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs but with the Ravenclaws. He looked at Neville, Seamus and Dean; they seemed just as confused too.

The door opened and Hermione walked in, frowning at her schedule just like Harry had seconds before.

"Good morning," she said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Ever learn how to knock?" Seamus asked, hiding his naked torso with his bed sheets.

"Sorry, and it's no use hiding, I already saw Dean on your bed," she said calmly. Said boy peeked over the covers, both boys blushed in embarrassment. "Did you see your schedule?"

The raven head nodded, "why are they changing it?"

Hermione took his schedule and examined both, "It's like the Hufflepuffs aren't having classes outside anymore, I'll have to see Padma or Luna's schedule to see if I'm right."

"Do you think they'll still be competing in the Quidditch finals?"

"No...not really," she still kept on frowning, "but even if they did it wouldn't make much of a difference would it?"

"Uh...right," he looked at Hermione, slightly confused at how well she new each team even though she thought it was beneath her.

-

"I can't believe we still have Quidditch," Justin said, grabbing his books for the morning classes, "it's too dangerous, even with everyone else there, it's not enough protection."

Ron had to agree, no matter how much he loved Quidditch. He thought the idea of still playing out there was risky; he kept having the feeling that the Vendredeans were one hundred times stronger than they show. What could they be holding back?

"I agree, it's too dangerous."

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and faced the door. Ernie smiled sheepishly at them. He still had a few scars on him but he looked a good deal better than he had when he was beaten up.

"Ernie welcome back!" Justin shouted. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," he walked over and sat on his bed, "I was getting afraid that I might have never made it," he laughed little.

"And scare us back to hell?" John smiled a little. Ron watched in confusion when Ernie blushed.

"Yeah, thanks for visiting by the way."

"You've said that too many times, I wanted to visit you, I wasn't forced."

'_Since when did John ever visit Ernie?_' Ron thought back to any day when John was absent, he remembered he had to see Dumbledore for two reasons, one was to change his schedule and the other was to show him the newspaper. '_Oh!_' Ron watched the two boys in front of him, '_but why did John say he was going to see Dumbledore? He could have just said he was going to visit Ernie._' He looked over at Justin who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Oh, here, Justin," Ernie dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, "your mother told me to send this to you, she said it was too dangerous to send it through owl post."

Justin frowned a little but took the letter. Ron turned around to get his books while the blond read the letter. Once he had gotten his Standard Book of Spells level six, his arm was being tugged on.

"What?" he looked up to see Justin pale, the letter gripped in his hand.

"I have to talk to you, come," he nodded towards the bathroom; Ron nodded and dropped his books on his bed then followed Justin to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked when Justin closed the door.

"This," he shakily gave the letter to Ron; he looked at the paper and read.

__

_Justin_

__

_I had to write this as soon as I found out. You must bond with Ron immediately. I know that you have to understand each other to do this but there is simply no more time. Kali says you have eight days for this, please do as I say, darling! You've been found out, I don't know how but the Vendredeans have targeted you as next!_

__

_-Mum_

* * *

(gawk) wow....um...review please?


	11. Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Latanya Kassidy**: YAY! (high five) yes they are adorable togetha!!!!! XD lol (bear hug)

**Lyla Hayden**: lol! XD here's the new chappy!!!!

**Psi**: lol you're not...I think...O.o hee! anyway, THANKS!

**DemonRogue13**: thank you!

**Inylan**: lol yep it's an awesome site! Although I've barely visited that place (sweatdrop) thanks!

**mizukimarr910**: heehee XD THANK YOU! (bear hug)

I wanted to update this yesterday but my mum was really pissed at me and Case Closed was on (eyes turn into hearts) oh Jimmy Kudo! (gets back to normal when sissy bonks her head) (ahem!) right, well, here's the new chappy (it's short T.T) enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Trip Down Memory Lane

* * *

Ron looked at Justin shakily, he had to read the letter twice before the words could sink in. "Eight days?" he asked, voice shaking with fear. Justin nodded weakly, he looked so worn out now, not to mention dead afraid, "why is bonding so important, Justin?"

He didn't answer, just stared at the floor, suddenly fascinated at how they sparkled.

"Why is it so important to bond?" the redhead asked even louder, gripping the letter tightly. This was going too quickly, how could he fully understand Justin when he just gotten to know him for about a month? And he was still hiding things from him.

Meanwhile Justin was trapped in his own shock. Bond? In eight days? And he was the Vendredeans next target? His knees started getting weak but before he could turn to sit down, Ron grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What are you keeping from me!?" he tried not to yell, "if we're supposed to understand each other than we can't keep secrets from each other, just tell me everything!"

If Justin hadn't taken hold of Ron's hand, if Ron hadn't seen the visions. His other half would have taken over.

They stood, frozen and in world of their own. Justin was weakening into unconsciousness but he kept a firm grip on Ron's hand, trying to stay awake as long as he could so that Ron could see everything. Ron stood frozen, visions spinning in his head, almost like a brief explanation of Justin's past.

__

_A young boy, around the age of five, jumped around inhumanly on a tree. A little girl ran over to him, giggling happily as she watched him exercise. She seemed so proud of him._

__

_Fast forward two years and they're in the corner of a room, hugging each other as they hear their parents argue with their eldest daughter. The boy and girl were always afraid of their fights; they always ran away to hide in a different room._

__

_Fast forward another two years. A large family is found gathered in a rainy night, watching mournfully as the body of Audwera Finch-Fletchley is buried in the old Cemetery of Vampire Warriors. The little boy and girl (now more recognizable to Ron), don't cry. They're both pale and look dehydrated, both still won't believe the death of their sister, it was just too sudden._

_They're parents sobbed together; other family members were more discreet with their tears, more silent._

_What was a Vendredean? The children wondered. How could someone kill someone without a reason? Who was that horrible?_

_They ran off, hoping this was all a joke and Audwera would pop up laughing her contagious laugh. But they knew no one was joking, and it angered the boy._

_He stopped under a tree and gazed at the gravestone next to him. There was a statue of an angel standing over it, he admired it and wondered idly if his mate would be like her._

_Audwera wouldn't be able to experience the last step every vampire goes through. And she was so close. Justin was angered even more; his fists shook as his fury hit the uncontrollable point._

_"Justin!" the little girl stopped running after him and started backing away, sensing his anger and knowing he shouldn't be bothered. But she already called out his name, she was screwed!_

_An Emador formed on his right hand, he looked at his sister and shot it towards her before she could defend herself. After the small light show, her lifeless form fell. Her brother went over to her, sneering down at the corpse as if it were something rotten. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realized what he did. He became angry at himself for not controlling his anger, for doing this to someone who didn't deserve death._

_From there he made a silent promise to stay strong. To stay in control. To not let anything get him angry again._

_His parents didn't blame him on what he did. But he felt guilty anyway, because his caused his mother and father even more grief._

__

_The next year he tried to talk a friend out of turning him into something he would regret later. But seeing as he was only ten and didn't have as much knowledge about these things, he did what his friend wished and turned him into a vampire. He didn't stop telling him he would regret it, but he was a little glad that his friend got what he wanted out of it. To stay with the girl he wanted forever._

__

_The train whistled signaling the sign for everyone to board. Justin had been in the train already, sitting with a few other vampires who were talking about all the things they planned to do at Hogwarts. Justin didn't pay attention though, his mind was still on his sisters, he hated them for dying, but he hated himself more for causing one of the deaths._

_The train started moving, Justin planned on going to sleep for a while. The doors opened and a red haired boy looked around, probably to see if there was space to sit, which there wasn't. Justin looked at him and froze._

_That face, it was so angelic, innocent and happy. His scent was intoxicatingly addicting, causing Justin to go speechless, he wanted to hold him so badly, to run his hands through his red hair. But the boy closed the door and left just as quickly as he had come leaving Justin calm, happy finally, but slightly upset that he couldn't stay any longer._

_It was then that he knew that his search for a mate had stopped. He would make sure that he didn't let him escape him, but it was too early to say anything, maybe when he was sixteen he would do something, but right now he just needed to earn his friendship, no matter how much he wanted to hold him._

_Years were passing by quickly and Justin's feelings for Ron were starting grow stronger as he watched him grow almost maturely from afar. Of course, there was always the times when Ron would act like a child and cause a fight with his two best friends. But they'd always apologize and stick together like glue, something Justin admired very much._

_He braved himself in fifth year to talk to Ron by joining Dumbledore's Army. It seemed for work better than second year because now they were starting to get into a few friendly conversations. But Justin wanted more, way more than the conversations they had. He not only wanted to hold Ron, he wanted to bond with him, whether it was his hormones, vampire instincts, or himself, he didn't care, he just wanted to have Ron to himself, to bond and love him._

_Yet he stayed silent and kept to the small friendship they had. Although it tortured him to no end he knew he couldn't take his mate by force; that would hurt him more than even his guilt for his sisters. He knew Ron wasn't ready for any of that, especially with him, so he waited until the next year, when he would visit Kali and ask for Ron's prophecy._

_He didn't expect the prophecy would be so important to so many of his kind, he didn't even know how Ron would take this, sure he watched over him, but not long enough to know everything about him. That was when he decided to step in when he saw his mate in the Quidditch field, broken and alone. The first night he was there he could feel Ron's anger and sadness, how he refused to cry. So he cried for him, hoping that things would get better soon._

_He couldn't help it anymore, the next time they were at the Quidditch field; he went over and turned him, unable to control the urges inside him._

_Up until now he was happy, glad that Ron knew what was going on. But he still kept silent about his secret desire, only because he truly loved him and didn't wish to push him, they would do it when they were both ready. Even though he was ready for nearly six years._

Justin couldn't hold on any more. His mind slipped into unconsciousness and he collapsed, getting the visions out of Ron in time for the redhead to catch him.

Looking around Ron realized they were still in the bathroom. Sitting down he held Justin halfway on his lap. '_So he's really been ready to bond with me this long?_' he thought, staring at the unconscious boy. He couldn't help but feel guilty, Justin had been waiting so long yet Ron was busy with his own problems, not caring what the other was thinking, just about what he was hiding.

When he found out how long the boy had been waiting he felt lightheaded and tingly on the inside. No one cared about him the way Justin did and he felt like the stomach flips and odd feelings he'd been having were signs of falling in love. And that made perfect sense to him.

He wished he knew about Audwera before this, then maybe Ron would understand more. He wished he knew everything before.

'_Eight days,_' the number of days rang in his head. They had eight days for them to bond, god if only he'd known sooner.

Eight fucking days and Ron still didn't know how important bonding meant.

-

Deep six feet underground lay the corpse of a female. Her skin still rotting away as insects and bugs crawled about, eating away at her cold gray flesh. Her black dress was getting torn too, as the tiny insects made homes of it, or just carelessly ate away.

If you looked closely, you could see something odd about the corpse, almost as if it were glowing.

Then, if you look at her hand, you could see her pinky twitch.

-

Justin woke up on Ron's lap; they had a little staring contest before Ron looked away, blushing lightly. "Sorry," he muttered.

The blond stayed silent, waiting to see what else he would say while wondering lightly if what he dreamt was real or not real. The dead body was creepy enough to be real.

Ron sensed the waiting and continued. "I saw everything...well maybe not everything. But at least I understand more, sorry I...I..."

Knowing it would take forever for Ron to finish his sentence, Justin gently pulled him into a kiss, their lips met for a second time, brushing against each other before opening and deepening their kiss.

It felt more passionate and desperate than the last one, they held on to each other, their hearts kept on racing as their heated kiss continued. Tongues sliding soothingly against each other, exploring the others mouth, relishing in how they tasted.

Oxygen was becoming an issue so they separated. But Justin was so turned by the kiss that he continued to travel his kisses down Ron's neck. He sucked on one particular part and got a moan of pleasure from his mate.

At one point in somewhere he found himself sitting on Ron's lap again like last time but he paid no mind as he traveled back to the redheads mouth, his hands slowly exploring the boys' body.

The knock on the door got them both to realize what they were about to do. They separated, blushing like cherries and opened the door. Ernie rushed in and ran to one of the urinals to take a piss.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked when he was done, zipping up his pants again.

"Uh...no, nothing," Justin still kept on blushing and Ron nodded behind him.

"Ok," he shrugged, "if you're both not planning to live here then you'd better go down to the common room, everyone's meeting up there."

Both nodded and followed, trying as best as they could to act normal and not blush.

-

so short (cries) review please! Expect the next chappy to be about Devingston! The new living arrangements that is...lolness XD


	12. Day One: Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

(gasp) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Psi**: lol thanks...I dunno know how to spell it either (sweatdrop)

**Lyla Hayden**: soz if this wasn't soon (sweatdrop) lol but so much schoolwork! (faints)

**mizukimarr910**: T.T there's no kiss here...BUT THEIR IS ON THE NEXT ONE! 8D

**Inylan**: lol this one's a sorta silly one XD hope ya like! and yes T.T poor Justin, I felt like giving him that kind of character, maybe I should do it to all of Hufflepuff (ponders)

**DemonRogue13**: XD thanks!

**driven to insanity**: lol here's the next chappy!

**fish057**: I didn't do much explanation again T.T I hope I do in the next ones though (jumps like a giddy girl)

**Latanya Kassidy**: the body question will be answered in the next two chapters (tries to look mysterious but fails) lol, well, it won't really be answered but I spoiled you enough...I think...

**Satio**: T.T (sniff) THANK YOU!!!! (big BIG bear hug!!!) yeppers 8D this will be a long story, I have the chapter plan outs and everything! XD

HOLY GUMBALLS!!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN HOW MANY DAYS! (gawk) sozzy people!!! T.T it's just that I have MAJOR writers block on my Honeydukes fic and I was typing the future chappys to future stories, plus there was school work and this thing with building up my new desk (that's right, I bossed my dad and uncle around about which piece goes where! XD), and I was afraid about updating one story when I should be updating in the other, anyway, read on while I go to me other windows to get the next chappy through with XD

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Day One: Shopping

* * *

Ron and Justin dropped their trunks in the room they were assigned to.

__

_"Every room will belong to a pair, by this we mean mates," Dumbledore said to the listening Hufflepuffs, "those younger and not with their mates will board together by pairs as well."_

Ron looked at the two beds. The room was quite nice, decorated plainly but not too plainly. This was Devingston after all, so the style to the room was almost toward Victorian style, and there was a balcony as well, showing a perfect view of the town. Justin looked up and saw the red light bulb on the wall in between the beds.

__

_"There's a system we've put on each of your rooms," Sprout said importantly, "if you're still in your rooms this system will warn you if there's a Vendredean on Hogwarts grounds, if this system ever goes off, you must stay in your rooms at all costs. But if you're at Hogwarts when this goes off, I'm afraid that you have to protect yourselves and hope for the best, we'll be there to help as well."_

The meeting in the common room had gone through instructions about the system, the rooming, the rules, all for their safety. But Ron didn't feel safe.

Now with the Vendredean problem gone he was left with his own. The other person inside him.

He hadn't thought much about it until now, and just the thought scared him. What if his other half were to show up and confuse Justin? If his other half was evil, what would he do? How would he know if he was in control?

With these thoughts in mind Ron grabbed Justin's hand, trying to stay calm and not let his messed up emotions take over like they infamously did nowadays.

Justin sensed this and smiled warmly at the nervous boy, "it'll be ok," he held him a little, making small soothing circles with his hand on Ron's back.

"Eight days," Ron murmured into the crook of Justin's neck, calming down because of the smooth motion on his back, "what if they get you before eight days? And my other half..." he gripped the other boys' shirt, fear sky-rocketing. God how much he hated being weak.

"Don't think about that, Kali said we have eight days, we'll be safe for now. As for your other half, we can ask her about that later," he answered calmly.

Ron sighed, calming down a little again. Justin smelled so nice, still a bit devious, but also calming, mysterious, maybe a type of rose? Black rose maybe...what did they smell like?

"Why is bonding so important? I still don't know."

Justin almost froze, the question surprised him, it was so unexpected. "It's important because while we have eternal life now, we can still be killed like any other human. When we bond, our powers grow, as well as our love, and we could resist most causes of death...but we could still get killed, if the impact is fatal enough."

"Oh," he melted into Justin's arms. So that was bonding? Odd, yet understandable...in a way. That's when it hit him, he froze, "oh my god we're gonna have sex in eight days."

-

Harry walked down the corridor to the designated empty classroom. He stepped in and spotted a young man with platinum blond hair sitting on one of the tables.

"Hey," he sneaked behind him and wrapped his arms around the blond, "to what do I owe in this meeting?" he lightly kissed his boyfriends neck.

Draco melted into the kisses, almost forgetting why he called Harry for. "I needed to talk to you," he answered, moaning lightly as the raven head sucked a little on his soft spot.

"About what?" he rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Ron."

He frowned. "What about him?" he walked around to face the blond, sitting down on a table as well.

"Something strange is going on with him," he started a bit nervously, hopefully Harry wouldn't get the wrong idea, "if he's supposed to hate us like he said in his journal entrees, then why isn't he acting that way too? It's been nearly a month and nothing's happened."

"He's probably waiting for the right time," he crossed his arms, frowning suspicion, "and anyway why do you care?"

"I'm just worried."

"But he insulted you the most, we tried to get back at him for it but you do nothing, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, it's just," he rubbed his forehead, "you've been his friend longer than I have and you just leave him when you read something that he probably never even wrote. If he didn't write it then that explains why he's not insulting us now."

"If he hadn't written it then he would have said so, but he never said anything," his frown grew, "you never did anything, now you're telling me you're worried, are you..." he stopped and stared into Draco's eyes, "you've fallen in love with him."

"What? Of course not!" he said, looking shocked, "you know I love you, I've said it a thousand times and proved it to you."

"No, no that's it, if you're so worried about him then why don't you just go to him!" he stood up and made to leave the classroom.

"Harry please," Draco grabbed his arm, "that journal isn't normal, it turned you and the others-"

"Forget about it ok, just forget about the whole fucking thing," he yanked his arm back, "go on and kiss up to your new boyfriend."

"Harry!" Draco was right, so his suspicions were true, he quickly pulled out his wand, "Harry stop!" he ran to him.

"It's obvious you don't want me here so I'll just walk myself out," Harry scoffed, reaching the doorknob only to be pulled back by an arm snaking around his waist and throwing him down on the floor, Draco quickly sat on his stomach, holding him down, "what the fuck are you-"

"Retresa Vancuam Memor!" he shouted. The spell shot out of the tip of his wand, hitting Harry square in the eyes.

The raven head blinked. He felt lightheaded and empty, as if something very heavy and blinding was lifted off him. "Draco?" he said vaguely.

"Harry?" the blond leaned down, worry etched in his face, "how do you feel?"

"Miserable," he looked it too, "fucking Christ, what have I done?"

Knowing that he got him back; Draco lifted his upset boyfriend in a sitting position and embraced him, letting him sorrow for now while also planning on how to get back their wrecked friendship with Ron.

But first he had to free Hermione and Pansy, and possibly others who were infected with the contagious curse.

-

"Where do you wanna go first?" Justin said, blushing lightly at what Ron just said.

"What?" he looked at him.

"We're in Devingston now; we might as well walk around. You could also get to know the town."

"Oh, uh..." he looked down at his trunk, "shouldn't we unpack first?"

"The maids will take care of it," he smiled, laughing a bit at the redhead nervousness, "so, lets go."

"Maids?"

"We don't use house elves."

"Oh...alright lets-"

The door opened and Hannah walked in. "Hey all," she said lazily, flopping down on one of the beds.

"Hannah?" Ron blinked.

"That's my name, yes," she smiled cheekily, there was a pause in which both boys stared at her expectantly, "ok I was bored, my roommate is a total lazy butt and he fell asleep just now."

"Poor dear," Justin joked.

She stuck out her tongue at him, "mother hen," she shot back, "so anyway, do you guys plan on doing anything 'cause I could always go to Zachary and Susan...though I really don't want to, they're getting a little too intimate."

"What about John or Ernie?" Ron blurted out; he blushed brilliantly realizing that he sounded like he wanted to be alone with Justin.

"They're the same," Hannah sighed, "ever since Ernie came back John couldn't get his hands off him."

"But I thought Ernie was your mate," he blurted out again, he blushed harder, mentally smacking himself for his big mouth.

"No way, he's my cousin," she laughed lightly causing Ron to gape, "my mate's still at school, I'm not turning him until after school, he's too glued to school work."

"Who is he?" this time Justin spoke.

"Michael Corner," she answered bluntly, "so are we gonna do something today or what?"

"We were heading outside, Ron needs to know the town more, want to come?"

"Of course!" she jumped and grabbed Ron by the shoulders, "Ron, I know the best place!" she dragged him out of the room followed by a chuckling Justin, "you need a wardrobe change anyway."

"Wardrobe change?" Ron repeated weakly.

-

"Hannah is that you!?" a woman ran over to said girl and hugged her tightly, "I haven't seen you in ages!" she had a sort of New Zealand accent, Ron noticed.

"I know, it's just I've been so caught up in things lately," Hannah said in same hyper voice.

"I know, what with this war and all," the woman nodded, taking a step back from hugging Hannah.

Ron took a good look at her. She had a red tank top with red lips showing bloody vampire teeth on the chest, it was worn over an artfully ripped long sleeved black nylon shirt, a black jean mini skirt with random chains hanging from the belt straps (thingy's), red fishnet pantyhose and knee high black high heeled boots. Not to mention, the lip ring, nose ring, and two eyebrow rings on her left eyebrow, and there were red high lights on her short messy jet black hair.

"Justin! How are you!?" she hugged the unsuspecting boy tightly.

"Fine!" he choked out, patting the woman weakly on the back, "I can't...breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" she backed off laughing, "and who's this?" she faced Ron who took a step back, afraid he would be hugged.

"That's Ron Weasley, Justin's mate," Hannah answered.

"A Weasley!?" she jumped, "well FINALLY!"

"What?" Ron blinked; he was suddenly pulled into a hug as well.

"A Weasley I don't believe it!" she jumped a little, "you're family's famous!"

"How?" he choked out.

"Well for one thing," she let him go, not noticing that he was taking in big lungs of air, "it's how brave you all are, fighting for the light, the red hair," she ticked off her fingers as she named them, "all in Gryffindor-though you're not anymore, obviously. Very friendly and forgiving though some of you are a bit stubborn about it," she grinned cheekily as Ron blushed, "but no matter how friendly you all are, none of you have ever gotten to be the mate of one of our kind but now you suddenly come along!"

"What's so great about it?" he asked a little nervously.

"Every vampire wants to be the mate of someone famous, or someone who can help us, we're always shunned and stereotyped on because of our ancestors, your family's famous for being kind to everyone, but neither of us have gotten to be your mates except for Justin, you're lucky, you bastard," she teased Justin, "things like this always brings tears to my eyes," she said dramatically, wiping away a fake tear.

"Don't pay any attention to her, she always greets someone like this," Justin assured Ron.

"I heard that," she scolded playfully, "but I wasn't lying about your family being famous, their kindness brings us hope," she nodded to Ron, "I'm Sally by the way," she shook his hand, "Sally Valance."

"Nice to meet you..." the redhead said shakily.

"I know, always nice," she said in fake egotism before turning back to Hannah, "so what brings you here?"

"Ron needs a wardrobe change," she grinned evilly at the once again blushing boy.

"Oh," she turned to Ron again, "lets see," she circled him, finger tapping her lips as she studied him, "tall, not very muscular, but not scrawny either," Ron realized he hadn't played Quidditch in a while, that was probably why he was getting a bit out of shape, "the dark red hair really fits the pale moon skin, deep blue eyes, very emotional."

"Red, black and blue?" Hannah asked, then shook her head, "no, maybe not altogether."

"Maybe just black, it always fits with everything," Ron jumped when Sally pulled back his shirt so that his torso was hugged tightly by it, "oh look at that! He's got muscles after all...nice shape, perfect...hmm," she tapped her chin again, "come on, I think I've got the right clothes!" she grabbed his arm and ran in the store.

The store, Ron realized, was very...unique. Also very disguised too, while it looked plain with only the sign of the store outside, there was a lot of clothing and posters on the inside. A lot of styles everywhere in the store, there were posters of muggle, wizarding, and vampire music, shoe brands, and also some want ads.

The store was booming with music that Ron had never heard before but liked it anyway. _'Must be from the muggle world,_' he thought, remembering sadly, to some of the music he had heard with Harry in summer vacation.

Remembering about Harry got Ron to think about the journal. He was still writing in it, but not with much enthusiasm as before. He still had the urge to write nearly every ten minutes but he couldn't bring himself to actually write them out. He felt guilty whenever he wrote in his journal, Justin had told him to stop writing in it but he didn't listen.

'_Justin,_' he looked at the boy sadly, he was talking to Sally right now, '_why didn't you say anything?_' he thought back the visions that were sent to him. They were depressing and vague at the same time. It was must have taken a lot of emotional stress to get to where Justin was now. He seemed so strong too, as if he never even had that kind of past.

He looked at Hannah who was also talking to Sally. They never told anyone about the letter, so how would she react when she'd find out? How would everyone react? What if it was him that was targeted and not Justin? Then how would people react? How would Harry and the others react?

'_They'll probably be glad,_' he thought glumly, '_glad to be rid of a rotten person like me,_' all of the sudden he didn't feel so good.

"Ron? Helloooo?" he jumped out of his thoughts and found himself facing Sally, "welcome back," she giggled, "here," she handed him a bunch of clothes that she had been holding, "these might fit you physically and...physically," she laughed at her mistake and pushed him to the fitting room, "don't take too long!"

"Ok..." he turned around and faced the mirror on the wall. He looked so out of place in the hand-me-down faded clothes. His reflection smirked.

"What are you staring at?" it asked. Ron thought it odd that it didn't have a wheezy voice like every other reflection but then again, this was the vampiric world so things like this must be different.

Sighing, he turned away from his reflection, not noticing that it was looking down at him, still smirking as if he were looking at his prey.

Ron looked at the clothes Sally picked for him. They were all black with a few traces of red hear and there. He put on the ripped fishnet shirt and then a thin black sleeveless shirt jacket with an X over a cross on the left side of the chest, after zipping it up he put on a pair of black jeans.

He looked in the mirror again and nearly jumped. "Holy shit..." he murmured.

"What? Let me see," Sally opened the door and took a peek before gasping and opening the door widely so the other two teens could see, "hold on a sec," she took off behind the counter and came back with a mini belt choker, "put this on," she said, putting it on around Ron's neck, "I am a GENIUS!" she squealed.

Ron blushed, trying not to look at Justin in the eyes, god this was embarrassing. "Wow," the boy commented, that only caused Ron to blush the color of his hair.

"Well don't keep us waiting!" giggled Sally, closing the door again, "change into the other one!"

"Very nice change," Ron's reflection said.

"Huh?" he looked at the mirror him, "didn't you have a clear voice the last time you talked?" he frowned a little. His reflection looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Us reflections never have clear voices...well...unless you're trapped in the mirror," he laughed, "but that's impossible."

"Right..." he turned away, trying to forget he even heard anything from the mirror. He took off his clothes and changed into the next choice Sally gave him.

Torn black long sleeved shirt that almost covered his hands and fit tightly, baggy black pants with chains dangling from the belt straps like on Sally's skirt, and another choker except this one had a bit of chains on it.

He stepped out again, embarrassment fading away a little now. Justin's jaw dropped, he could have sworn he left a large puddle of drool on the floor. What Ron was wearing, got him to get hard. Hannah and Sally were speechless too.

Thanks to the shirt, it showed how well toned Ron was, as well as show a bit of it in the rips on the shirt.

Hannah closed Justin's mouth as well as give him a tissue to wipe himself. Blushing brilliantly, he quickly wiped his chin.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Sally breathed, "imagine him on the next pair of clothes that I gave him!"

Getting embarrassed again, Ron stepped back in the fitting room and changed into the last pair of clothes.

Another long sleeved shirt that was so thin it was practically see through, it hung loosely around him making him feel like he wasn't even wearing it. Black jeans that were also baggy but not as baggy as the pants from before, there was a red streak on the left side of the jeans, a sentence written in black saying, 'Spill Thy Blood'

Stepping out again he pretty much got the whole stores attention. Justin blushed as the erection he was forcing away came back again. "Uh, excuse me!" and he took off to the bathroom.

"Poor boy," Hannah giggled.

"You need a collar or something for this look," Sally said, circling Ron again, "and a piercing too," she lifted a finger and a silver metal jewel appeared.

"Oh, no my parents wouldn't want it," he said shaking his head and taking a few steps back, half wondering how she did that little trick.

"Doesn't one of your older brothers have a piercing?" she asked, still holding up the piece of metal.

"Yeah, but he pretty much does things my mum doesn't want him to do."

"Oh don't worry, it's just a piercing," she frowned a little then looked cheerful again as she flicked her finger to his eyebrow. The metal piercing flew over and fastened itself un-painfully on Ron's eyebrow. He blinked and looked in the mirror, he looked so different by that one change, wild almost, "the lip too-"

"No that's ok! One's enough," he said nervously.

-

That night Ron and Justin's closet was filled with new clothes from Sally's Store, including new shoes, boots, and sneakers.

"Are there any other stores like Sally's?" Ron asked when Justin emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah," he lay down on his bed, "but not as mixed though, most stores just stick to dark styles."

"Oh," his thoughts wondered off again. Through the whole day, or night since the sun never shined in Devingston, the three stayed buying practically the whole store. The more that he thought about it, the more Ron realized that he was changing, he didn't know if it was good or bad, just that it was happening. His opinions were changing, his style was changing, and his feelings were growing.

He glanced over at Justin who was starting up his potions essay. A few strands of hair fell over his eyes as he leaned down a little to write.

'_He's been waiting so long,_' he thought, looking away, '_he's been ready to bond, but he didn't push me and he still isn't even though we've got eight days._'

The urge to write struck through him but he knew he couldn't because then Justin would know he didn't listen to him. He didn't want that, not now that they've gotten so far in this strange relationship.

But even if he did write he wouldn't have put in everything he wanted to say. Probably because he was afraid of writing with anger again.

'_What should I do!? Write a story!?_' he stared at the ceiling, his mind started reeling. Writing a story didn't seem like a bad idea right now.

-

(blink) Wha's dis!? Ron, a story writer!? Review please (big smile)

**Note! If any of you want to check out my drawing version of the clothes Ron dressed in at Sally's Store then go to and search for my name, Without-permission or just email me if ya wanna see it 8D I'll try to get the other two drawings up as soon as I can XD**

**tata!**


	13. Day Two: Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**mizukimarr910**: soz about the zero bonding, but I added a wet dream and a kiss (i think...) so hopefully that'll savor yeh thirst for a while (sweatdrop) there's gonna be more 'aww Justin's got sexual frustration' though, so I'll have to fix that

**Birdy444**: lol soz about that, I want the bonding to be...well, long and sort of...I dunno sensual I guess, so it has a meaning...did I just turn all poetic? O.o

**Lyla Hayden**: lol XD hope you like this chappy!

**Riley**: yay! 8D me happy you liked me Ron lol everyone else will realize what idiots they've been too

**DemonRogue13**: thank you! (bear hug)

**Inylan**: amen man! Go Vampires! lol XD if you still want to see the pictures I can send them to you by email

**catc10**: (looks tearful) thank you! (big bear hug) I luv yeh too!

**mydracomalfoy**: (gawk) YES! I luvd Justin/Ron so much that it pissed me off when I found that the number of fics on them were like, nonexistant. So I wrote one myself to show the world that this pairing can be luvd too! (peace sign) lol thank for reviewing! BEAR HUG!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Day Two: Forgiveness

* * *

__

_Their bodies moved together in the same beat, their heated kisses made them sweat profusely, the pleasurable sensations making them hungry for more._

__

_They were moaning and groaning, calling the others name, begging for more, their beats going faster. "Justin," Ron breathed out, pulling him closer as the blond kissed the crook of his neck, "don't leave me..."_

Justin opened his eyes to the conscious world. Sighing in defeat that the dream wasn't real he sat up only to realize that there was something wet and sticking between his legs.

'**Crap...**' he wrapped the bed sheets around himself and walked to the bathroom, not noticing someone staring after him.

Ron had gotten up earlier that morning to the sounds of Justin's moans. At first he tried to go back to sleep but when he heard his name being called in such a desperate manner, he stopped to listen, nothing ever seemed to turn him on as much as hearing Justin moaning in his sleep.

He jolted when the alarm clock buzzed. "Fucking hell!" he muttered.

-

Hermione blinked several times as she tried to get over the dizziness in her head. She was sitting on the floor in an empty charms room. Once the dizziness passed she started crying, rubbing her eyes roughly yet still not managing to stop the rainfall of tears.

"I can't believe..." she tried to finish her sentence.

"What did you do!?" Pansy yelled, holding her girlfriend tightly, "why did you hex her, Draco!?"

"Retresa Vancuam Memor!" the blond said, pointing his wand at the furious girl.

The reaction was the same as Hermione's except she was more composed and just had tearful eyes, forcing them to not escape.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out, "I couldn't control...what happened?"

"The journal cursed you," Draco answered, sitting down next to Harry, "I'm not sure of what kind of curse, I just have an idea, but since you've all read that entry about me being insulted, the curse got you to overwhelm your anger, it didn't affect me because...well I don't know, I guess I wasn't angry."

"You were shocked but you just kept silent," Harry said.

"Yeah," he looked at the floor, "but I didn't let it affect me, you guys let yourselves get angry."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, calming down a little as she took the tissue Pansy handed her, "I should have known...how did you know?"

"Lucius mentioned a curse like that years ago. It's an odd curse but it exists, I didn't understand until now because you guys were so angry, and Ron was so detached, the curse affected him in a different way so that he could depend on the journal more and make his anger grow."

"Creepy curse, almost like the Imperious curse, except it's by will," Pansy shuddered, "we need to find him and apologize."

"It won't be that easy," Harry sighed, "besides, I think he's found new friends anyway."

"Justin," Hermione realized, "maybe we can talk to him, explain to him what happened," she said, folding up her tissue in her nervousness, "he might understand...I mean he should, after all, he's in Hufflepuff."

"Then what the hell was that show Hannah pulled off at the Great Hall?"

"Don't remind me," Pansy muttered, hand over her face, "Justin's probably the not only friend, I mean everyone in Hufflepuff seemed to really like Ron, you may not notice it, but the first years look at him like they admire him, some of them at least."

Draco stood up, pocketing his wand, "before we get to any apologizing, we have to free the others from the curse, I'm sure it's contagious because Seamus acted like an ass to Ron, like Pansy."

"Hey!" she said indignantly, "it's not my fault I couldn't control it!"

"You let it," she silenced, "come on, there's a lot of other people we need to free."

The group nodded and followed Draco out of the classroom to the courtyard where they were sure to find quite a few infected students.

-

Ron sat up straight and tried to clear his head, but he slowly started to sink back down on his desk, eyes drooping heavily. He tried to stifle a yawn but it escaped him anyway. Looking down at his parchment he noted down a few things Binns said about the Veelan revolution.

History of Magic was the dullest and most boring class in the entire school. Hell, Ron would have chosen Potions over it any day; at least he would learn something without falling asleep!

Just when his head was about to hit his desk, something tapped his shoulder. He looked at the person who may have saved him from a bruise in the forehead.

Justin leaned close to his ear. "We're going to Kali tomorrow, I need to ask her some questions, you probably do too," he whispered. Trying not to shiver too visibly in pleasure from the warm breath on his ear, Ron nodded.

"Why not today?" he whispered back, frowning in confusion.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow, I'll explain later," he turned back to his work leaving Ron still confused.

"Mr. Weasley can you answer why Devan Algre is so famous in the Veelan revolution?" Binn's asked.

Ron looked at the professor blankly, he opened his mouth to say he didn't know but the bell rang and class was over. '_Thank God!_' he screamed in his head.

"Well, we'll have to wait until tomorrow then," the ghost smiled, closing his book.

The redhead sighed in relief as he rested his head on his parchment. He heard a chuckle and blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on, we got Herbology," Justin smiled cheerfully when his mate stood up.

"Right...where was it again?" he looked through his bag for his schedule.

"On the third floor," he received a raised eyebrow, "it's safer now. And we're freer there, what with no one from the other houses there."

"Safer?" they walked out of the class, "how?"

"Well it's less deadly, we have to steer clear from the place where the monster that guarded the Sorcerers Stone though."

Ron tried not to laugh or look saddened by the memory of first year when he, Hermione and Harry got past Fluffy. But thanks to his deep blue eyes, the emotions screamed. He was lucky Justin was looking through a Herbology book and didn't notice.

"Ron!"

'_Not again!_' he walked faster down the corridor to the stairs, trying to get away from Harry.

"Ron stop!"

'_Go away, please!_'

"Goddamnit Ron would you please fucking stop!"

"Harry lea-"

"Hey guys!" Hannah interrupted Ron, "I've been looking for you two everywhere!"

Ron smiled. "Thanks," he muttered, Hannah smiled back and wrapped one arm over his shoulders and the other over Justin's.

"Now it's Herbology or bust!" she yelled aloud, making her two friends laugh as her playfulness, even though it was just an act.

Harry froze in his tracks, watching as the three Hufflepuffs walked up the stairs. "Ron..." his brows knitted sadly.

"Did you find him?" Draco asked, out of breath when he stopped next to the raven head.

"Yeah...but he wouldn't listen," he kept watching the trio as they walked off the stairs to the third floor, he gave an airy bitter chuckle, "they remind me of Hermione and me...when we were with him."

"What are they doing on the third floor?" Draco frowned, he watched as the trio disappeared.

"First year," Harry murmured, remembering his first year when he Ron and Hermione went to stop who they thought was Snape from getting the stone.

"What?"

Something triggered inside him, sad emotions spread like a rainfall, it was so fast that he thought he would break down right there in front of everybody.

Then he realized that he _was_ going to break down, the emotions were too strong to control. In a few seconds he would be pouring a waterfall of sobs.

Draco noticed this and pulled him to an empty classroom, locking the door as well as casting a silencing spell. Once this was done Harry burst into tears, crying his heart.

"Harry? Harry calm down," the blond said hurriedly, rushing to his side, "calm down or else you'll faint or something, please."

"I-I...can't...help it!" he chocked out, "I it!" he cried on his boyfriends shoulder.

"Shit..." he pulled out his wand, "look at me," Harry looked at him, tears still pouring down, "Retresa Vancuam Memor," he muttered quickly. The spell hit Harry and he calmed down immediately, rubbing away the tears on his face with his sleeve.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking at the floor.

"You're still infected," he kept holding him; "the spell I cast only calms you. The curse is stronger than I thought," he frowned, thinking quickly, "maybe if we destroy the journal...the curse will break, I'll have to look it up but right now, you, Hermione and the others have to stay away from Ron. He triggers these emotions."

Harry nodded, "but what about the apology?"

"I'll take care of it."

-

"I'll leave you two alone," Hannah said, a glint of mischief in her eyes, "don't be late for class," she grinned, walking off to join Susan and Zachary who were on their way to class.

They were alone again, but really alone now that the floor was deserted. Ron pulled Justin behind one of the statues covered in dust and cobwebs.

"What is-mmph..." he calmed down when a pair of lips were placed over his own. Quickly giving in, he let entrance to his mouth, Ron readily entered, massaging Justin's tongue with his own, pressing his body against his and getting a low moan from the other boy.

Trailing one hand down he tugged at Justin's tucked in shirt, sneaking his hand under it and caressing the toned torso slowly and soothingly, making Justin shudder under the touch and throw his head back against the back of the statue. He pulled him closer, one hand lost in the red hair.

Ron took this opportunity to trail kisses on his mates' neck, his other hand moving up from the boys' thigh.

"Ahem!" both stopped their little make out session and faced their head of house. The two blushed in embarrassment while Sprout just blushed for even watching, "if you two are quite done, I would like to get to my lesson."

"Sorry," they both said sheepishly, trying to make themselves presentable.

Sprout nodded and walked off to her classroom, muttering under her breath.

Justin turned to Ron. "Not that I didn't like it, but why'd you kiss me?"

"I dunno," the redhead blushed, "I felt the urge to. That wasn't my other half was it?" he paled.

"No, I think you're other half would hate me, Kali made him sound that way anyway," he shrugged.

"Oh," was all he said, not knowing if he should be glad or not.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," he grabbed his hand and they both ran to Herbology.

-

The rest of the day had gone the same except the fact that all of the Hufflepuffs had to stay inside which made everyone, or anyone paying attention, suspicious.

The Hufflepuffs themselves grew suspicious, but for a different reason. They were afraid that there were spies for Vendredeans, watching them or talking to them.

It was in this fear that Ron cut his Potions class and was found standing at the front doors, looking out towards the lake.

It looked so peaceful out there, the late winter snow melting in the changing weather, the lake making tiny waves against the wind. He wanted to go out there and feel the bitter breezes, to feel the cold. Why did the cold winter comfort him so much now?

He frowned at the question, then softened as he remembered his training with Justin. That must have been it; the coldness reminded him of their training in the forbidden forest. They were alone together, with no interruptions.

The memory of when Justin broke down flashed in his head and he felt saddened. The vampire was so..._vulnerable_ then. In that moment Ron felt strong, but now that he thought about it he felt guilty because of what Justin had to go through.

He was strong, he knew that now, he was strong enough to survive those losses. But it still hurt sometimes. It scarred him for life probably.

His eyes widened slightly when he realized something. '_He's showed so much emotion to me and not the others...well, maybe Hannah but he never said anything. I need to show him more of my emotions; I can't let him do all the work._'

Bonding

He instantly remembered about the eight days. Eight days and Justin would be taken away from him just like that. '_I'm not letting that happen,_' he thought boldly, making fists with his hands, '_if bonding will stop it then fine! I'll do it!_'

Before he could even walk away, the thought of bonding brought so many images to mind that he blushed deep crimson; blood was rushing down to one particular spot. Was he ready for bonding? He really did love Justin...right?

"Ron?"

The voice made him jump out of his reverie. He forced his growing erection away and turned to Draco, not knowing what to expect. He didn't do anything to him, he should be grateful for that at least.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Have you stopped writing in your journal?" he was nervous, Ron could feel it.

"Yes, but not as much as before," he answered truthfully, "why?"

"It's cursed," he blurted out, "it affected you and the others who read it."

"Curse?" his brows knitted slightly before he remembered Justin warning him about the journal being evil, "...oh shit..." so he was right, he felt even guiltier now.

"Yeah, it's a contagious curse that can spread easily, if one person has it then their emotions get out of control, they speak to someone else and it infects them too."

"What about you? Why weren't you infected?"

"I didn't let it control me," he shrugged, "there's a counter spell for it but it's not strong enough, it just calms the person. Harry and the others can't see you or else their emotions start getting screwed up."

"Screwed up...the same thing's been happening to me!" he nearly yelled, "that's why I've barely been writing in that stupid journal." He felt like taking that back. He loved his journal; it was like an open door to his emotions. Once he thought through what he just thought he felt sickened.

"I know, that's what the curse does. If you destroy the journal then I think the curse will break."

"And...Harry and Hermione will go back to normal?" he asked a bit shakily and hopefully. He had another chance after all.

Draco nodded. "They can't tell you now, but they forgive you, I do too because I haven't been talking to you for a month, we're sorry for everything. Destroy the journal and everything will go back to normal," he walked away without an answer leaving Ron standing and wondering what to do.

He would destroy the journal, sure. But what about his other problems, maybe later, right now he had to deal with his 'condition.'

'_They forgive me,**' **_he kept thinking on his way to the inn.

-

omg! So shooooort! And kinda (_really_) pointless...T.T soz people! Review please? (puppy dog eyes)


	14. Day Three: Kali

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Soz people I have to take a shower so I can't individually thank people for reviewing T.T anyway, the important note here is that HOLD ON FOR JUST A FEW (2) MORE CHAPPYS!!!! The bonding will come soon, it's right around the two corners, that made no sense, but don't give up on this fic 'cause I didn't make the two bond, there's actually a reason for what's keeping them from doing it, so have patience dudes and dudettes!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Day Three: Kali

* * *

The next morning Ron woke up from a dreamless sleep, he was so worried and anxious to see Kali that he barely slept anyway. Justin woke up after him, slightly less excited to visit the seer.

"What's she like?" the redhead asked as he walked out of the bathroom from his shower.

"She's kind of like Trelawney, except she's not fake," Justin answered, grinning a little as he put on his boots.

"So she starts saying that I'll die the next day or something?" he asked dully.

"No," he laughed, "she's just a normal forty year old woman...in a way, but she'll answer questions straightforwardly so we won't get confused," he paused as he watched Ron's slightly wet form, towel wrapped securely around his waist as he looked through the closet for some clothes. He tried not to sigh in bliss at the well toned body.

Ron felt the staring and faced him. Both blushed and looked away, continuing their mission on getting dressed.

"Why couldn't we see her yesterday?" he asked tentatively, pull on a plain black T-shirt.

"We're not aloud to leave the castle right?" Ron nodded, "so the next best thing is to sneak out, but it won't be dangerous," he added, seeing the look of shock on his mates face, "we'll just blend in with the rest of the crowd."

"Um...how? Filch checks everyone's names," he frowned, not really liking the idea yet still feeling a little exhilarated.

"I know, what I mean is to go around the crowd and make sure he doesn't see us, or we could always take the shortcut."

Ron was immediately reminded about third year and Harry's map. "I know a way," he said instantly, "Harry told me about it in third year."

"I kn-oh, really?" he blushed with embarrassment; there was a pause in which Ron gave him a look that clearly meant 'you know?' "Sorry, I was...a bit too obsessive over you in third year," he blushed more.

"Oh," he blushed too; remembering it was third year, that meant they were thirteen and would have been going through puberty, he understood, but he still couldn't help feeling just as embarrassed.

They continued getting dressed silently.

-

"Are you guys still sure it's a good idea?" Hannah asked as the three made their way down a corridor, "I mean I'm all for it and everything, I'm just worried about the Vendredeans coming at Hogsmeade, look how Ernie turned out."

"We know," Ron muttered, hoping the passing first year Slytherins didn't hear a thing, "but I really need to ask her a bunch of questions."

"You haven't even met her."

"So?"

"Oh whatever," they stopped in front of a statue of a witch with a hump. After checking that they were alone Hannah pulled out her wand, "dissendium," she said, tapping the statue.

The three entered the small hole one by one.

-

Getting out of Honeydukes was a bitch. By themselves it would have been a synch but altogether they had to make sure the other wasn't caught. Getting out of the basement was hell, one of the employees had to keep running down to get more candy, and he was in no hurry to rush up the stairs either.

They managed to get out without getting caught, at least they hoped so.

Pulling their hoods over their heads, they walked together towards an inn, making sure their faces couldn't be seen despite the odd stares they got.

At one point they passed Harry, Hermione and Draco. Ron was tempted to blow his cover and run to them to accept their apology, but when he remembered the other thing Draco said, he kept on walking, wishing more than anything that he had already destroyed the journal.

They stopped in front of a very old inn. Its walls were chipped and rotting, only standing up by numerous spells and charms. Upon seeing this sight Ron was very grateful for living at the Burrow.

The group walked silently inside, their minds, except Ron's, set on getting to Kali. The building looked abandoned, it was dusty and full of cobwebs, the weak floorboards creaked loudly as they walked on, as if warning them to keep going before they'd break. The only source of like was the sunlight coming through the windows, the deadened gray light was strangely comforting to Ron.

Hannah sighed, "looks like Drian quit his job," she said, looking at the empty register desk to the left of the lobby, "he was a good guy, kinda cute too...not as cute as Michael though," she giggled.

Both boys rolled their eyes, walking up the stairs. "What floor is she on?" Ron asked when they reached the fifth floor.

"The next one," Justin answered, "she should move down though, I mean, she's the only one living in this inn anyway."

They continued on to the next floor, not feeling in the least bit tired when they walked down the dirty and cracking hall.

"Here we are," Justin said, stopping in front of a door that was numbered seven hundred and eighty seven. He knocked on the door once before opening it and stepping inside, followed by Hannah and a curious Ron.

"Welcome," rang a clear and kind voice coming from the living room. The tiny room was more like a large apartment. A small hall led down to the living room, kitchen, and a set of stairs that must have lead to the bedroom. The walls were decorated with portraits of people, all unmoving and dressed in clothes that had to be from the 1500's.

The three vampires walked in the living room. It was full of strange objects, all that had to be used for divination, a small shelf of books hung over a fireplace, and before it sat a woman in her forties, her hair was graying a little and she was knitting something that had to be a blanket. This had to be Kali, she looked too normal to be a seer or have a name so strange. Her back was facing them and at that moment Ron was scared.

He was afraid to turn and look at her face only to see it very old and being eaten by insects. Shuddering at the odd and horrifying image he followed Justin and Hannah to the sofa near the woman.

When he faced her he inwardly sighed in relief, seeing that her face was intact and young in spite of some wrinkles forming. She resembled Trelawney a little but didn't have the air of 'you're gonna die!' around her. She took off her small rectangular glasses that were held by a little gold chain as a necklace around her neck.

"It's been a while," she said, laying her knitting on her lap and smiling at the sheepish group, "you have questions."

"Yes," Justin answered at once.

She nodded knowingly. "Justin, Hannah, wait in the kitchen and make yourselves at home."

Without any argument the two left the living room, Justin threw Ron an apologetic smile before entering the kitchen with Hannah. The redhead tried to stay calm; he didn't want to be alone with a stranger. _'He's right across the room, I'll be fine,'_ he kept thinking.

"There's no need to be afraid," Kali said calmly.

Blushing lightly, Ron sat back a little, not sure of what to say at the moment. Kali seemed nice, but he still felt nervous, the building made him nervous.

"It's alright," she said. "This building may be old but it's perfectly safe. Just tell me your questions, I'll try and answer all of them." Nodding, Ron looked down at his lap, trying not to be shocked at Kali's accurate words, his fingers fiddled with a loose string on his shirt. Seeing that he wasn't going to speak first, the seer went on. "You're wondering about the eight days, and the bonding."

He looked up and nodded, calming down a little.

"Yes," she said, putting her glasses on again, "Justin wonders about it too." Ron looked at the kitchen across the room where Hannah and Justin were talking, oblivious to the small meeting with him and Kali. He guessed there was a silencing charm in the living room.

"He never said anything," he finally spoke.

"Justin's a silent boy, he likes to keep his secrets, even though some should be told," she said, grinning a little, "It's actually around you that he lets out his real emotions, like that day in the forbidden forest."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a seer, I should know," she smiled softly, "but even with you," she continued, "he still feels insecure."

"Insecure?"

"Yes. You see, while you know most of his past life, he didn't have enough energy to show it all, and what with you worrying whether or not he's hiding things from you, he feels less confident of ever bonding with you."

He looked at the kitchen again. Justin and Hannah were having a thumb war. He looked closer, looking past the happy and concentrating façade, once past that he could see a bit of sadness. But that was all.

Kali watched intently before going on. "He thinks a lot about you, even when he's sleeping. He worries of losing you, or you not feeling the same way as he had ever since he was eleven."

"I do feel the same way," he frowned at the floor, "I think. Don't I?" he looked up at her.

"What you feel for him is deep, but not deep enough, you want to know his full past instead of knowing who he is now. You also want to make him happy, but you have to be happy as well. You love him, you just don't know how to react to it," she answered as kindly as she could.

"I thought it was my other half," he muttered a bit bitterly, "all my mixed up emotions and all."

"The mixed up emotions are the cause of you're other him, but that's it."

"Will he ever give up?"

"Not until he's freed, when that happens, it'll be worse," her voice darkened.

"Does he love Justin too?"

"No," she shook her head slightly, "oddly enough, he's in love with you."

"What!?" he jumped, completely shocked.

"Creepy isn't it?" she said, her voice grim, "almost like your brother loves you sexually."

Ron swallowed, paling at the news about his other half. It was too disturbing to think about, he felt like throwing up.

"Wh-what should I do?" he stammered.

"He'll be freed," she sighed, "it'll have happen eventually. In a way, this is a good thing, seeing as you're emotions won't go crazy anymore. But the bad thing is that you have to kill him. He's physically stronger than you and would kill you if you don't love him back."

"So I have to..." he paled even more.

Kali shook her head. "You must not love him back, by doing that your relationship with Justin will be harmed permanently," she folded her hands neatly, "you're blood is both from heaven and hell. You've got the blood from hell while your other half has heavens blood, that doesn't mean that you're the bad one, it just simply means that you're a creature from hell while the other's an angel...a fallen angel so to say."

"Bloody weird," he shook his head, sighing. Kali laughed lightly, "how come he never spoke up or screwed with my emotions before this year, I mean I know I had a temper back then but I never felt weak."

"Do you remember the journal you still write in?"

He nodded guiltily.

"Your friend, Draco, said it was cursed? Which it is."

He nodded again, man this woman knew everything!

"That curse either awakened him or created him."

He looked up, confused. "Created him?"

"It's just a little theory," she shrugged, "the curse triggered your emotions and made you write so much anger. I think the journal had somewhat of a mind of it's own, it might have been infatuated with you and got in your head the last time you wrote in it, by that I don't mean just last night, I mean the last time you wrote in it with emotions. It's probably why you stopped writing like that."

Ron frowned a little. It sounded about right, he didn't have the same urges to write what he felt lately, maybe it was because he was content with just thinking them and that would mean that his other half would know about it too.

"Should I destroy the journal then? Would the curse break?"

"You must destroy that, when you've destroyed the other half," she looked at Ron's glum face sadly, "I know it's hard to be away from Harry and Hermione, but you have to have patience."

"It's just that...I've been so excited to have them back, I even thought of destroying the journal when I got back," he barely murmured.

"I know," she nodded, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "but you must keep strong-"

"I'm not strong, not with these weird emotions."

"Don't be so negative, if you weren't strong you wouldn't be here, you'd probably be in counseling. Messed up emotions can make people go mad, but you're surviving so far, there's no doubt you'll pull through."

He sighed. "Are Justin and I _ever_ gonna bond?"

"Pretty soon, yes."

"In the eight-no wait, six of something days?"

"Maybe," she grinned as if she had the best secret in the world and Ron wanted to know what it was, "if I tell you when, it might ruin the whole thing, you might be too nervous to go through with it."

"Alright," he sighed, then a thought struck him, "will Justin be taken away by the Vendredeans?"

"Yes," she answered in a blank voice. Ron felt his insides go cold just by that one word. "If no one saves him from his capture, he will be burned."

The image shot in his head and he thought his heart had stopped. "S-so if I save him in time...can't I just prevent it? How will he be taken? When?"

"Calm down," she said, starting to knit again, "it's either the fifth or eighth day, he will be knocked unconscious and taken to their hide out, I'm not sure where it is but you can't prevent the capture, only the death he might face."

"I have to try!"

"Yes, you must try," she nodded, "but you can't do it alone."

"Who do I-"

"Allies and friends, that's all I can say," she said, not looking at him, "I believe our little meeting has run out of questions and answers."

Nodding, Ron stood up feeling shaky by all the answers he got.

"Please send Justin over."

He walked to the kitchen, sighing as he sat on a third chair. "Kali wants to see you, Justin."

"Is everything ok?" he asked worriedly as he stood up.

"Yeah, I think," he looked up at him; he froze when he remembered what Kali said about him still hiding things from his past. But at the moment he didn't care for that (again), he just wondered how insecure Justin was now.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look kind of pale," Hannah said, breaking him from his thoughts, "not that you're already pale."

"I'm fine," he looked down at the table, "just thinking over what Kali said."

Nodding, she didn't ask anymore, and Ron was grateful for that. Hannah was a good friend; she understood so well and kept quiet when it was needed. She reminded him of Hermione a little, except for the book obsession thing.

Justin sat at the same spot where Ron had sat. "You already know I have questions."

"Yes," she stopped knitting and looked at him calmly, "very important questions."

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "I had a strange dream of a dead girl coming back to life...is it her?"

"Yes," she nodded, "she's come back and is currently regaining her strength as well as some needed physical changes."

"Her skin's getting back to normal?" he made a face.

She laughed lightly, "Yes, that and she is growing to the age she's supposed to be now."

"Fourteen," he said softly, "she probably hates me now."

"A little peeved, yes," she chuckled, "but she still loves you."

"Why is she back?"

"The war, it's her prophecy too."

"There's two bringers of peace?" he nearly gasped but then thought that was a little overdramatic.

"In a way," she half nodded and half shrugged.

"I see," he calmed down, easily taking in this piece of news. There was a pause in which Kali went back to knitting, furtively glancing at him.

"He loves you," she said, answering the unasked question, "he loves you so much that he doesn't even know it."

Justin blushed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I know he wants to know my past, but some of it I don't want to show him, I don't understand some of it."

"The little relationship you had with Zacharias," she said plainly, Justin looked guiltily at the floor, "you felt alone as well as Zacharias that Christmas vacation. You both just did what any teenagers would have done...well not _all_ but you get my point right?"

He nodded. "I don't want Ron to know about that, it's over, done with. If he finds out..."

"You can't keep that from him forever, he'll eventually know," she smiled slightly, "but I don't think he'll leave you, not when he loves you this much. The relationship isn't damaged, what you had with Zacharias was only loneliness and lust, nothing to do with love."

"It's just..." he tried to find the right words, "I know we have to understand each other when we bond, but does that mean he has to know about _that_?"

"Yes, he does. You can bond any time you want, but if you don't know these things about each other, then the bonding will go wrong, negative things will arise in your relationship," she said in a knowing voice, more silence, "just to let you know," she went back to knitting, "his other half will by coming soon, protect him as much as you can."

Justin paled and nodded. "How will he come?"

"There are many ways;" she said darkly, "Ron has seen him once in the mirror at Sally's Store, when he was in the fitting room."

"He never said anything."

"He thought it was just his reflection, though he did have his suspicions at how clear the reflection's voice sounded. Just protect him, make sure no harm comes to him."

Nodding again he stood up, knowing that the meeting was over.

Bidding their goodbyes, the three left the inn.

-

Ron sat on his bed, sighing for the millionth time. His other half coming soon and the thought of destroying his journal didn't really worry him at the moment.

He kept thinking about Justin, he never ceased to be amazed at how well the boy hid his secrets. He still wanted to know what these few secrets were but he couldn't push him, not now that he knew he needed to respect his privacy. And because he promised himself yesterday that he wouldn't push him.

Meanwhile Justin was changing to his pajamas, pondering about the secrets he was hiding. He wanted to bond so badly but he didn't want to hurt Ron. And his mates other half, he had to protect him, promising himself that he would do it with all his power, he lay back on his bed.

"Ron?" he said, still wondering if now was the right time.

"Yes?" the redhead pulled out a stack of papers from the night table. Justin didn't answer; he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, still thinking, "What is it?"

"I..." he frowned, "never mind," he pulled the covers over him, "g'night."

Ron blinked and turned back the stack of papers. Justin took a peek at him, why was he doing his homework at this hour? "Not sleepy?"

The blond blushed lightly before sitting up, "no...why are you doing your homework?"

"It's not homework," he didn't look at him as he wrote.

"Then...why are you writing?"

"It's just a story. I figured if I can't write in my journal then writing a story would be better."

"What's it about?" he asked, looking more than astonished.

"Uh..." he blushed, "it's just about mistrust, understanding, stuff like that," he said a little too quickly.

"What-"

"Nothing, it's just crap I keep thing about," fucking great his crazy emotions were taking over again!

"Nothing you think about is crap."

"I'm getting sleepy, g'night," he put his stuff back on the night table, blew out the candle and hastily pulled the covers over his head leaving Justin to stare as his sheet covered form sadly.

"Ron..." he whispered so silently even he couldn't hear it.

"Justin?"

He almost jumped, had he heard him that well? Did Ron take his hearing potion today? "Yeah?"

"Do you think we're ready?" he didn't face him, he was too embarrassed, "to bond?"

There was a pause in which Justin's face saddened even more. "Not yet...I have...some things I still need to tell you."

"Then tell me now," he felt sleepy now, for some reason he really wanted to sleep. But he needed to hear Justin's answer.

"I...I can't," he finished lamely.

"You have to trust me," he said sleepily, "I know you want to bond with me but you have to trust me first..." he fell asleep, not feeling the vibrations of sadness sweeping over him from Justin.

Eventually said boy fell asleep too...

-

__

_It was warm, so warm that he was sweating. There was something hard on his back, like a long board, and it seemed to be connected to the one that his arms were on._

__

_He moved to get off the boards but he fell back, a scratchy sting on both of his wrists. They were tied by ropes to either side of the board. A crazy thought ran across his mind, he thought he was crucified._

__

_"Just like you to jump into conclusions," said a voice that started off feminine then to a voice that sounded like his, "I like you're vulnerability more."_

__

_"Who are you?" Ron asked shakily, looking around only to hiss in pain when the board on his back burned up and made his back sting._

__

_"Don't you know me?" he said tauntingly, Ron swallowed and tried not to show his fear, "how could you forget me so easily?"_

__

_As if taking off an invisibility spell, lines formed and quickly filled into the shape and form of Ron. The tied up boy gasped and tried to back away only to get his back stung again, he gave out a yelp and arched his back painfully, trying to get away from the burning board. The board that his wrists were tied to burned as well and he cried out again._

__

_"That's better," smirked the other him, he leaned closer, trailing his hands over Ron's chest._

__

_"Don't touch me," he hissed, trying to squirm away._

__

_"I can touch you as much as I want," he leaned even closer, pushing Ron's whole back against the burning boards. He cried out in pain, eyes closed tightly, trying not to let the forming tears escape. As his attacker pressed his body against him he felt like he was on fire, how much he wanted to die now._

__

_"Get away from me," he whimpered out. His 'twin' smirked and place light kisses that felt like cold fire against his neck, "go away."_

__

_"The secret's out," he whispered in his ear, "are you afraid?"_

__

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

-

O.O OH MY GOD I DID THAT! UGH! (sweatdrop) ok whatever! REVIEW PLEASE! 8D

(runs off to bathroom for shower, mom's yelling for it too)


	15. Day Four: Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Lyla Hayden**: No don't die! Here's the next chappy!

**T**: (sheepish grin) thank ya!

**DemonRogue13**: thanks much!

**mydracomalfoy**: lol thanks mucho! (bear hug) heheh (looks at Justin and Ron slyly)

**Birdy444**: I think I left another cliffe O.O soz lol well if Justin died, wouldn't the second genre be Tragedy? (shrugs) who knows, I might kill him XD lol nah I would neva do that to me fav character lol

**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: lol spoon! thanks!

**BlueEyedOne**: It'll all be revealed in do time...and I even found a way to make the second chapter fit in to all of this yay!

**Latanya Kassidy**: soz if this wasn't soon (sweat drop) lots of school work I had to go through (rubs aching head) enjoy the new chappy!

**mizukimarr910**: thank you! Hope ya like the new chappy! It's a little longer than the last one I think...(shrugs) oh well, heh

**Note**: Um...well this chappy turned out kinda weird, if any of you are very religious of god or anything like that then there's a small part that refers to him a bit, it's not big but I just thought I'd let ya know

Enjoy the show! (waves wand I stole from the fairy godmother)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Other

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ron!" Justin leaped out of his bed and rushed over to the thrashing red head, "Ron wake up!"

Gasping for air, Ron quickly fell heavily into Justin's light embrace, shivering so much that even Justin was shaking. "It hurts..." he barely got out."

"What does?" he asked quickly.

"...My back...it burns-AH!" he jolted when Justin lightly touched his back.

More than alarmed now, Justin pulled up Ron's shirt from behind and looked at the exposed skin.

There was a burn mark, lining from the small of Ron's back up to his neck. A horizontal burn line ran across from just below his shoulders as well. They quickly healed and vanished due to Ron's vamperic powers.

Even if they were now gone, Justin still had the image glued in his head. The marks made the unmistakable form of a cross.

-

In a dark bedroom, a woman sat in a small round table, her hands hovering over a crystal orb that lay on the table before her.

Eyes set in concentration; she looked past the clouds, seeing the truth that it was predicting.

Two twins stood before the other, both red haired, and holding out their swords at each other. Something was wrong though, one had a set of black and white wings while the other had none. According to the seer's visions, the other twin had to have one of the wings.

The two lunged at each other at what promised to be a vicious battle. All faded away and the woman was left to think about what she just foresaw.

Realization struck her and she froze. "Oh hell..." muttered Kali.

-

"Ron?" Justin spoke worriedly later that morning, "are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"I'm fine," he answered back quickly; "it was just a nightmare."

"But-"

"I said I'm fine!" he silenced and looked away from the hurt look on the vampire's face, "sorry," he muttered before grabbing his bag.

"Those marks were real, even if they healed they were still there," Justin spoke in a hard voice.

"But they're gone, it's almost the same with what Harry went through, he gets nightmares and his scar burns."

"You're different," his face softened, "Ron please; just tell me what it was about, I'll get Kali to-"

But Ron already left, slamming the door shut.

Sighing, Justin turned back to his trunk, taking out a few books for the day before stopping and throwing one viciously across the room. The textbook made a dent on the wall.

-

Ron stopped, feeling a strange and annoying itch in his throat. He coughed, frowned a little but walked on to his destination to Hogwarts.

"Ron?"

"Hm?" he stopped again and turned to face Hannah who was running to catch up with him.

"Good morning," she said, joining him on the walk to school, "you ok? You look kinda pale."

"Fine," he answered shortly before coughing again.

"Caught a cold didn't you?" she said, looking slightly smug, "you should have worn a scarf yesterday."

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered. They reached the castle and walked inside discreetly with the other Hufflepuffs, all making sure they weren't spotted by others that weren't in their house.

Hannah frowned at the Ron's cold attitude. "Did something happen?" she asked tentatively.

"No," he kept walking faster, Hannah had to run to catch up, "everything's fine," he coughed again, harder this time.

"Where's Justin?"

"Dunno," he entered the Great Hall leaving Hannah quite irked at how careless he sounded.

"Hey," a soft hoarse voice interrupted her muses making her jerk. She turned and faced one very wan Justin; he looked just about to faint.

"Justin?" she said worriedly, "what happened?"

"Nothing," he walked in the Great Hall quickly followed by Hannah.

"Don't tell me that," she said in a hushed and sharp voice, "Ron told me the same thing and-"

"Then there's nothing wrong," he plopped down on a chair which Hannah quickly noticed, was far away from Ron.

"I know I shouldn't be snooping around but-"

"Then don't."

She pursed her lips before exploding. "Justin Finch-Fletchley I am about to give you Veritaserum if you don't tell me what the bloody fuck is wrong!"

Said boy stayed silent, his cold mask fading away to a slightly glum one. Hannah calmed down visibly and sat next to him.

"You can trust me," she said quietly, filling her plate with breakfast, "I'm your friend remember?"

"Something's wrong with-" a wave of dulling pain spread through Justin's head, momentarily silencing him as he closed his eyes and put his hands to his head, as if to steady the pulsing ache.

"Justin?" Hannah dropped her butter knife and pulled out her wand, ready to hit her friend with a healing charm.

The blond calmed down just as quickly, breathing deeply as the ache in his head faded away.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just a head ache, see you at charms," he got up and left the Great Hall, getting a few odd looks from his housemates.

-

Ron stared at his bacon and toast, slightly sickened by the smell. He pushed it aside, sighing a little.

He never meant to be so cold to Hannah or Justin, he even tried to say so but something was holding him back, he couldn't really put his finger on it but it was scaring him all the same.

'_**Aw, lil Ronniekin's is scared!**_' the voice in his head laughed.

'_Shut up,_' he replied, closing his eyes in concentration to keep his emotions normal.

'**_'Fraid I'll come ruin your wittle mind?_**' it went on.

'_Leave me alone!_'

'**That's what you said before,**' it said a bit evilly, '**_but I can never leave you alone, you belong to me._**'

'_No I don't! I don't belong to anyone!_'

'**_Guess that means you don't belong to Justin either. Good to know, really, he's such a nuisance_**.'

Ron's hands balled in fists in his effort to keep in control.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and the voice of his other half vanished. He looked up and faced Hannah, he groaned inwardly at the look of worry etched across her face as she sat next to him.

"Please tell me what happened, Justin..." she faltered a bit, "he doesn't look right, he's looks really tired, things like that only happen after he gets angry...or if he's been through stress and stuff but that's not the point."

"If Justin and I bond would that make my other half leave?" he grabbed her by the shoulders, startling her and a few onlookers.

"I don't know," she said quickly, "what's going on? You two can only bond once you understand each other-"

"I need to tell him the truth then, where is he?"

"Truth? Did he even tell _you_ the truth?"

"No, I know he's got secrets but I have to tell him mine-"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" he asked slowly, loosening his grip on the girls' shoulders.

"He..." she glanced over at Zacharias who was laughing with Susan, "he should tell you instead," she finished shakily, looking away. Ron noticed the glance she made and frowned in suspicion.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing deathly, just...well...he's at charms you can ask him there," she muttered. Ron jumped out of his seat, shoving Hannah in the process by mistake as he ran out of the Great Hall.

'_Ok, I was pissed, afraid, pissed again, excited, and now afraid again, god I'll be so fucking happy when this other half of mine leaves!_' he turned the corner sharply, nearly knocking into a group of Gryffindor fourth years.

He didn't realize that what he just thought made his other half boil in fury, or that Hannah was quickly following from behind.

-

His vision blurred for a second before tilting to the side, causing him to tilt as well. Justin wiped the sweat forming on his forehead before continuing his journey to his charms class. A few passerby students looked at him oddly but he didn't notice.

'**What's wrong with me?**' he thought, taking in deep breaths with every step he took, '**I never get this tired after I'm angry.**'

'**_How dare you interfere!_**' a voice thundered in his head, causing him to get another head ache.

'**What?**' he steps slowed.

'**_You're stealing him from me! Don't you understand? He never wanted you; he belonged to me from the beginning!_**'

'**Who are you?**' he stopped and put a hand against the wall to support him, '**stop giving me head aches!**'

'**_You deserve this punishment for taking him away from me, he never loved you, he's just using you._**'

****

**"**Ron..." his vision tilted even more, fading away to darkness as the floor came up rapidly.

"Justin!" Ron ran to the fallen vampire but stopped halfway. The itch in his throat was getting worse; it spread down to his lungs, as if tearing it apart. "Ju..." he felt to his knees, weak from lack of oxygen, gasping for air, wheezing, "Jus..."

His wind pipe suddenly felt like it was being gripped from the inside, trapping something that was rising up his throat. Through all this torture he didn't care, he stretched out his hand and grabbed Justin's hand.

Almost instantly the grip on his wind pipe vanished and whatever was coming up his throat was he released. He half coughed and half spat out blood before he fell unconscious.

Hannah reached the corridor to which Ron ran to and froze at the sight. "Oh my god!"

-

__

_He was back in the world of heat, its waves licking his bare skin in an almost palpable manner. "No..." he stirred, hoping he wasn't crucified like he was before._

__

_"You're mine, you belong to me," a voice like his whispered in his ear before licking his neck._

__

_"NO!" he pushed the person away, glad to see he wasn't tied to a cross._

__

_His other half smirked at him, trailing a finger down Ron's cheek before said boy pushed away. He stood up and backed away, falling off of what he soon discovered, was a bed._

__

_"Justin...where is he!? I know you knocked him out!" he yelled, his fists shaking._

__

_His clone was still smirking as he slowly got off the bed. "Dead," he said casually. Ron froze, horrified, "I told you, you are mine," he pushed him against the wall and continued to kiss and lick Ron's neck, ignoring his screaming protests._

__

_"He's not dead! HE'S NOT DEAD!"_

-

Ron screamed himself to the conscious world, thrashing about in his bed and getting himself tangled in his sheets. He was calmed down when a spell hit him, relaxing him.

"Ron!" Hannah's voice reached his ears. He drowsily opened his eyes; the world was spinning before righting itself so that he could see that he was in a spacious room full of beds with patients.

But it wasn't the hospital wing. The walls were black and the windows were smoked gray, showing the world outside a sunny day in the city. Where was he?

"Hannah?" he said hoarsely, seeing her face hovering over him. She looked so worried, why was that? "What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story really," she sat down on her chair beside his bed, "you went looking for Justin, I tried to catch up and when I did you were both on the ground unconscious, you looked like your threw up blood. I couldn't send you to Pomfrey because...well, usually when vampires cough up blood or something, it's a sign that they're really sick so, here you are," she finished, trying to look a little cheerful.

"I threw up..." he frowned as he tried to remember what happened.

"Yeah," she looked over at the bed next to his, "Justin still hasn't wakened yet."

"What?" he looked next to him and saw a very pale and unconscious Justin, his lips were dry and a little blue. Ron tried to convince himself that he wasn't dead, just sleeping.

Hannah felt his nervousness. "Don't worry, he's just sleeping."

"My other half said he was dead," he said shakily.

"He isn't," she reassured, "see that little box right there?" she pointed to a heart radar beside Justin, a green line was running across the black screen, making large or small pointed bumps on the way, "that shows if his heart's beating or not."

"Right," he sighed and looked down at himself, nothing seemed wrong, but when he tried to sit up every muscle ached, he gave up and flopped back. "How long have I been here?"

"A few hours, I had to apparate you two here before anyone saw anything, but I sent an owl to Dumbledore," she looked very proud of herself, almost like Hermione.

"Bloody hell you know how to apparate already?"

"Yep, but it's a different kind of apparation, I get to take beings with me to really long distances."

"Where's here?" he tried to sit up again but to no avail, he lay back, tired.

"Kingdom Hill Hospital, the nurse will be seeing you in a few moments for some urine examination or something," she answered promptly.

"Urine examination?" he made a face, "they're gonna look into my piss!?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "for any disease that caused your illness. They use magic and muggle ways to heal here."

"That's wicked but I'm not sick, I'm possessed! By a freakin' sex hungry brute who won't stop screwing with my emotions!"

The door opened and a tall, slender man in black robes entered holding a beaker. He also had a clipboard hovering before him as he pulled out a fountain pen and refocused his slim glasses then brushed a few stray dirty blond locks behind his ear.

"Ronald Weasley?" he said, stopping before said boys' bed.

"Yes?" Ron answered uncertainly.

"Wow, a Weasley," the man mumbled with slight interest, he checked off the name on the clipboard before continuing, "ok, as weird as it sounds for you, I need you to pee in this beaker and it hand back to me for examination," he offered the redhead the beaker who eyed it warily.

"You're not the nurse...are you?"

Hannah and the man blinked before saying, "of course," at the same time.

"I'm Larron Nial by the way so," he gestured his head to the beaker still in his hand, "time to take a pissy."

Ron managed to turn his laughter into coughs before taking the object, "could someone help me to the bathroom?"

"Oh! Sorry," Hannah rushed around the bed and helped him stand up and lean on her as they made their way to the bathroom at the other end of the room.

On his way Ron noted some strange looking patients. There was a woman sleeping peacefully, but had a number of small scars and burns of crosses on her pale skin. Another was strapped to his bed, he eyed Ron intensely and slightly hungrily, he looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

There was also a young girl, probably thirteen, she was sitting up right and writing in a diary, there was a towel over her head so Ron couldn't see her face, steam curled up from the towel and the redhead wondered what was wrong with the girl before imaging her face burnt and chipping away, he shuddered then finally reached the bathroom.

"If you need help, shriek," Hannah winked, giggling before turning away from the surprised boy.

Sighing and shaking his head, he closed the door and used his hands to support himself against the sink. His muscles were starting to gain strength but he was still weak and he didn't feel like pissing at the moment so he had to wait or try.

The bathroom was nice, the floor was tiled in black, practically everything was black, including the walls and shimmering ceiling. There was also a shower with a bunch of knobs; one of them was red which, Ron figured, had to be blood. He scrunched his nose, taking a shower in blood didn't sound nice at all, quite revolting really, even for a vampire.

He turned back to the sink and turned on the cold tap, wetting his face with the freezing liquid. He looked back at his reflection.

He looked so pale now, paler than before, and his blue eyes were dull and empty.

'_What am I turning into?_' he swallowed, taking a step back. His reflection didn't move, it just stared back, expression blank and empty. '_odd._' Ron frowned slightly and walked closer, still his reflection didn't move.

"Ron? Need help?" Hannah's muffled voice asked from outside.

"No," he answered back, holding up his hand at the reflection, it repeated the motion, but the expression didn't change. '_Maybe the mirror's broken._'

His fingers touched the mirror, but instead of feeling a cool, smooth surface, he felt cold flesh.

The reflection smirked and before Ron could pull away, it grabbed his hand, forcefully entangling their fingers.

"Shit...let go!"

-

Hannah spun around and ran to the door, she turned the knob but it wouldn't budge. "Ron?" she said, knocking on the door briskly, "what's wrong? Open the door!"

A long gasp for air made her look back at Justin. He had his head thrown back; panting for air as sweat quickly became visible. The woman with the scars and burns awoke and hissed viciously while the strapped man started thrashing about, trying to break free, the hunger in his eyes spreading to his face. The girl with the towel stopped writing and looked over to the waking boy, smiling a small smile that no one could see due to her face being hidden.

"Stop!" came the barely audible shout that came from the bathroom. Hannah turned back to the door and made an emador, hitting it at the knob, it didn't work, the black sphere merely smashed into bits.

"Move," the low yet loud growl made Hannah jump and hurriedly back away. She watched as Justin advanced toward the door, his fangs were exposed and his eyes were red, the brunette gulped, backing away further as the angry vampire made a fist with his hand.

-

Ron tried to pull away, he kept tugging but that only seemed to make his reflection's hand to come through the mirror and into the solid world.

Finally, the reflection climbed out of the mirror like a cat, still holding Ron's hand tightly.

"Stop!" the redhead yelled, trying to break free. His other self smirked again and stepped down from the sink causing Ron to take a few steps back.

"You're mine, no one else but mine," the thing hissed almost warningly, he pulled Ron into a tight embrace, ignoring his struggles to pull him away.

"You're my other half," Ron realized, freezing in shock.

"Of course," he whispered in his ear, "now pleasure me."

"No!" he tried to push him away again, why was he so weak against himself? God how weird.

The door blew open and Ron would have cried out gratefully if his clone hadn't pulled his head to his chest protectively and possessively.

"Let go of my mate!" Justin yelled furiously, his red eyes flaring. He moved forward and punched the Evil Ron square in the jaw, though there was no cracking sound of it being broken.

"Vermin!" the copy yelled, pushing Ron behind him, the redhead fell and hit the back of his head against the edge of the tub. What would have knocked a normal person unconscious was only the feel of being smacked lightly to Ron, "he does not belong to you!"

He made to punch Justin but the blond was faster and dodged the blow, he kicked the clone in the stomach and he flew back, hitting his back against the wall, creating a small dent.

Ron looked around, trying to find something he could use to help out with, he couldn't make an emador now, he was too weak.

"Ron, come," Hannah rushed in and made to grab him if Justin didn't sharply turn to them.

"Don't touch him," he growled angrily, Hannah stopped in her actions and nodded, taking a few steps out of the bathroom.

"Understand, you little traitor! He belongs to me and only me! You don't belong!" the other Ron stood up, looking at Justin lazily.

'_Traitor?_' Ron looked at his mates' angry form then back at his other half's confidence.

"_Memana ibadi shenatsu jepana,_" Justin chanted as if he were saying a long spell, "_dustanu_ _higura meebina._"

In an instant, the scowling Evil Ron stretched out his hand and a black mist out of nowhere formed together and solidified, becoming a thin silver cross. Justin stopped chanting, cringing a little as the clone stepped forward with the cross, under the light it shimmered black a little when it moved.

Ron suddenly felt weaker; every muscle of his felt unworkable, his eyes began to droop, begging for sleep.

His other half turned to him as soon as Justin collapsed, weakened from the cross. "Vampires are worthless servants," the copy said quietly, "we're better. We're Gods' messengers."

Ron reacted and tried to crawl away; he noticed Justin trying to stand up and turned his direction from the door to him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was hoisted up to stand.

"Let me go!" he yelled weakly, struggling again to break free, only this time he was weaker so his effort was futile.

"He is our creator," the sinister voice whispered in his ear huskily, "we bid to His orders, we bring peace, we're meant for each other."

"No...we're not," he stopped struggling, the cross was so close to him that he was one blink away from sweet sleep. He faintly heard a thud of someone falling, since Justin was already on the ground, he figured it was Hannah who fell.

"Give in."

His shirt was ripped open and the cross was slammed onto his chest (or a bit below it). Immeasurable pain sky rocketed and Ron's senses quickly awoke. He screamed in pain, the burn on his front felt worse than the first nightmare, its burn was so real.

There was a sizzling sound and the smell of burning flesh reached his nostrils, if he had the strength he would have pulled away, and even then it wouldn't be enough considering his other half's tight hold.

"I'll be back for you, when you come to me," the Evil Ron pulled away the cross and dropped him. He disappeared in an explosion or golden sparks, leaving behind droplets of black liquid that smelled like ink.

"Ron..." Justin reached out to the jerking boy, "Ron," this time it was strangled for now Ron was jerking even more, as if he were under the cruciatus curse.

As soon as his hand touched the former Gryffindor, he calmed down, though he was still shaking. "J-Justin?" he said, trembling as if he were cold.

Justin pushed his strength and sat up, bringing Ron with him. He hugged him as tightly and as comfortingly as he could. "I'm sorry," he said, burying his face in the boys' shoulder, "I should have protected you more, you got hurt, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Ron almost breathed out in his weak voice, "I'm not de...dead." With that being said, Justin hugged him tighter; a strangled cry escaped his lips.

Ron relaxed, he was still shaky from the whole thing but at least he was in check with his emotions, or he hoped he was. Right now he felt the urge to cry but he held it back, not eager to show Justin his weakness.

Once they were fully calm, they stayed put, too tired to move a finger. '_Why is he a traitor?_' Ron wondered, remember what his other half had said. He wanted to ask the blond about it but decided that now was not the time.

Outside from the bathroom the girl with the towel smiled even more. She took her fountain pen and drew a cross within a square that was within a triangle. "Shield," she fingered the triangle, "protection," she fingered the square, "bond," she fingered the cross. The symbols glowed red before vanishing, the girls' smile grew, "good luck," she whispered.

Hannah woke up, grunting a little before looking around and facing the giggling girl. She raised an eyebrow and stood up, stumbling a little.

Back in the bathroom both vampires were drifting off to sleep before something strange happened.

In his drowsiness, Justin's hand had slipped from Ron's shoulder and slid slowly down the redheads back. Ron reaction to the movement caused him to flutter his eyes close as he arched his back, his head thrown back a little. In his movement, his chest rubbed against Justin's, the blond groaned lightly. It was like they became highly sensitive to their simple touches.

Experimenting with the idea, Justin trailed a free hand up Ron's thigh. The response was as expected, Ron's breathing quickened, he rested his head on Justin's shoulder, his breath ghosting over his neck, groaning when the hand kept getting closer to that certain spot.

"We shouldn't...be....doing this..." Ron said, still enjoying the intense sensations running through his body, "we still...have secrets," after his sentence was finished he let out a the most erotic moan that caused Justin's 'little me' to come alive, hardening quickly as Ron kept moaning.

"Y-you're right..." he started panting, "but I don't...know how to stop."

It soon came as a realization that they had better tell each other their secrets if they wanted to bond, and they wanted to so badly now.

-

heehee soz for cutting it there XD this feels like my longest chappy (blink) yay! Anyway...I NEED TO GET THE PLOT GOING! (stamps feet) it'll come though...yeah...heh well, review please!


	16. Day Five: Bond

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**Inylan**: thanks! Glad you liked the mirror part (dances) yay! (bear hug) lol

**Hannah C. Thaw**: I didn't really explain it through dialogue but there are a few secrets that neither Ron or Justin know so (shrugs) yeah...

**Lyla Hayden**: lol ack! Don't haunt my CD player! My precious! ....O.O weeeeird...lol

**Latanya Kassidy**: the other half is Ron's bad side pretty much, someone created out of Ron's negative thoughts, more about his existance will be revealed in later chappys though so, yeah (big smile. Glad you're likin' it! (bear hug)

**mizukimarr910**: lol well here's the continuation plus the bond you wanted WOOT! lol

**mydracomalfoy**: heehee, here's the new chappy...I'm still not sure of it but enjoy!

**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: lol wow, thanks!

**Switch**: I hope you're not dead! This came out a lil too late for my liking!

**DemonRogue13**: lol thanks!

**Birdy444**: lol yes it is (giggles happily) hope ya like the new chappy!

**Warning**: Bonding ahead! A.K.A sex (blushes)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Day Five: Bond

* * *

The hot water soothed Ron's tired body, its heat giving him a sort of wavy massage. The steam from the water had already heated the bathroom, fogging up the mirror over the sink.

The redhead sighed, resting his head against the round edge of the tub. As he rested for a while, Ron thought back to what happened last night.

After the odd feelings Ron and Justin encountered in the bathroom, Hannah brought them back to their rooms in the Inn, after seeing that they were alright.

The highly sensitive sensations were still there and it was getting harder for them to keep in control and not bond yet. Hannah had to stay just in case they broke and lunged for each other.

Mainly the night was spent on revealing their secrets. At first Ron was shocked to hear about the little affair Justin had with Zacharias, and then calmed down, seeing how hard it was for his mate to speak of it. Justin was a little upset about Ron still writing in his journal, but it was nothing serious, he even suggested for the redhead to continue writing the story he had temporarily given up on.

But when Ron asked about why his other half called Justin a traitor, the vampire didn't know the answer so he was left to a mystery.

_"What about the chanting you did?" he asked curiously._

_"Chanting?"_

_"Yeah, you said something in a different language before my other half made that cross."_

_"Chanting...I don't remember saying any kind of chanting," Justin frowned._

That was also a mystery, but since they both didn't know what it meant, it technically didn't block their path to bonding so everything was peachy keen.

Ron smiled to himself, remembering how warm and exotic Justin smelled when they went to sleep together that night. If they weren't so tired, they would have bonded then.

He grabbed the bar of soap and began to clean himself as slow as possible so as to make the warm hot bath worthwhile. When he reached his chest he sighed sadly, remembering the worse part of yesterday.

The cross that his other half had laid on him left a scar. It wasn't deep enough to stay forever, but it was still there, and as much as Ron tried, he couldn't heal the wound.

'_Guess I don't need to complain about scars anymore,_' he thought bitterly, fourth year came back to him, reminding him of the fight he had with Harry in the common room.

After he was done scrubbing, he went on to shampoo his hair. His mind wandered off back to the two months passed, when he had first written in the journal.

'_I still don't know my bloody reason!_' he frowned, dipping his head in the water to wash off the shampoo, '_I'm starting to give up on Quidditch, which is a hard thing to do by the way, and I haven't played a game of wizards chess in ages! I bet I'm not good at it anymore too,_' he sighed, massaging his head with the conditioner that gave off a sweet smell of cherries, '_the only thing I've done so far is complain and write, my writing's not good either, I try to sound like those rich and fancy writers but I suck...maybe I'm good at sex but don't know it yet._' He immediately crossed that thought out and washed out the conditioner from his hair.

-

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you two!" squealed Sally, jumping around happily.

Justin smiled sheepishly while on the inside he played images of killing Hannah slowly and painfully. Why did she have to tell the whole world about this?

"Where is he anyway?" the older woman huffed, peering behind them.

"Still asleep," Hannah answered, still giggling from telling her news.

"Hannah?" Justin turned to his friend, smiling painfully, "why did you drag me out here?"

"You need the fresh air," she answered absently before turning back to the positively gay Sally, "so what do you think they should where for their bonding?"

At this the store owner squealed even more, grabbing Justin and Hannah to a section in the store. To Justin's dismay it was the one which he nicknamed The Nasty Section.

He watched idly as Sally and Hannah ran around the rows of clothes racks and shelves, grabbing everything that they could reach. He was about to let his mind wander off when he noticed Sally picking up a certain object. "No not leather whips!" he cried out, getting nearly half the store's attention.

-

The apartment was silent, the only noises were the tinkling of a spoon hitting against the inner walls in a mug as it stirred the scalding hot liquid inside. Its steam gave off the sweet smell of honey and lemon.

Kali hummed softly as she sat in the small round table in her kitchen, she stirred her tea a bit more before taking a long drink of it, ignoring the burns it gave off against her tongue and throat.

She set down the mug and sighed, staring at the half full cup. Her brown eyes slowly turned a very light shade of blue, dull as if in a trance. She opened her mouth and spoke it a harsh and low voice.

_"The invisible war between Heaven and Hell will be set before the eyes of mankind; only the messengers from God and the Devil will bring in the peace and restore invisibility. The messenger from God is young and strong, brought back from its death from seven years ago, the messenger from the devil is a betrayer from hell, red haired and pale with a power unheard of. The invisible war will set before our eyes...the messengers approach..."_

Kali blinked, her eyes returned to normal and she had a slight headache. Shrugging it off, she returned to her tea, unaware that she just prophesized.

-

Ron stepped out of the tub, grabbing two towels. One he wrapped around his waist after drying his body, and the other he used to dry his hair. He walked out of the bathroom and shivered slightly as the coolness of the rest of the room hugged him.

"My reason...my reason," he murmured, walking to the closet, grabbing his uniform, "jeeze, I'm sixteen and I don't know what my bloody carrier could be!"

As soon as he was getting to fix his tie, the door opened and a blushing Justin stepped inside with a bag from Sally's Store.

"Her store's open this early?" the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"No, Hannah dragged me over to her when she was setting it up to open for the day," he sighed, "she told Sally about what happened yesterday and this is the result of her big fat mouth," he raised the bag.

"Whatcha buy?" he walked over and took the bag, looking in it curiously before looking back at the blond, his cheeks blushing at full power, "you _were_ forced to buy this stuff...right?"

"Of course!" he looked even redder, "Hannah and Sally ran around the store, picking everything out, I had to stop them from getting a leather whip, which was embarrassing."

"Poor sod," he laughed lightly, setting the bag on desk near the window, "too bad we'll have to use it after school," he snickered.

"What!?"

"Sorry," he laughed, "just joking," he grabbed is books from his trunk, "come on, before we're late."

"Oh...right," he walked to his own trunk, his shoulder brushed passed Rons' on his way. They both paused and took in a deep breath from the sensation prickling through them heavily "...sorry."

"S'ok," he breathed out, trying his best to get back to normal. Justin was doing the same as he grabbed his books, "this is gonna be torture when we get to the castle."

"We can always stay and say we're sick," the blond suggested a little uncertainly.

Ron smiled quietly. "It would be nice to get a break."

They were heading towards the door when a loud and alert beeping sound interrupted their silence. The two turned sharply to the light between their beds.

It was blinking its fierce red light.

-

Harry walked down the corridor that lead to the Great Hall, his stomach was rumbling in hunger, he was mentally cursing himself for waking up late. He brushed past the doors and momentarily froze.

A strange sight met him. While three of the house tables were full Hufflepuff was nearly empty, only a few were present and those were Zacharias, John, Susan, Ernie, and a Hufflepuff second year he knew by the name of Rose Zeller. They were eating their breakfast uneasily, sitting together in a tight group.

"What's going on?" Harry asked when he sat next to Hermione who, for once, didn't have a book open in front of her.

"Dunno," she said darkly, eyeing the practically empty table suspiciously, "did you see any Hufflepuff in the halls?"

"No," he shrugged, "I was too hungry to bother looking."

"Sprout's not here either," Neville noted, looking at the staff table. Those who were listening glanced at the table.

"I've noticed something," Hermione said slowly, still frowning, "every morning, like five days ago or something, the Hufflepuffs come in and leave from the entrance hall. And the schedule change too, they're never outside for classes, but I don't see them go outside when they leave or come. It's as if they came out of no where. I haven't seen any of them go to their own quarters."

"Stalker," Ginny said aloud, grinning at Hermione's affronted face.

"I am _not_ a stalker; Pansy's been with me when we noticed these things!"

"And what were you two planning to do before you saw a Hufflepuff?" Colin asked slyly.

The brunette blushed, "shut up," she muttered, "I'm just saying that something's not right," she took a spoonful of her oatmeal and sighed, "I really need to study for the N.E.W.T.'s for next year, Neville can I borrow your potions textbook on..."

From then on Harry tuned his friends out, staring blankly at the little group sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Why weren't the rest there as well, stuffing their mouths like everyone else?

Dumbledore watched silently as the nervous little group ate their breakfast, trying to look like everything was fine and they weren't the only Hufflepuffs present.

Sprout hadn't arrived for breakfast; she must have gotten alerted like the other students.

McGonagall nudged him in the arm with her elbow, he turned to her and she nodded toward the side chambers nearby, "I'll take them there," she muttered.

Nodding Dumbledore turned back to his breakfast, furtively glancing towards the little group as the Gryffindor head of house advanced upon them.

"I knew we shouldn't have gotten up so early," Susan muttered miserably, poking her eggs with her fork.

"You're the one who suggested studying early for that damned charms quiz," Ernie hissed quietly.

"I didn't know the alarms would go off today!" she nearly yelled, trying not to grab too much attention, "it's not my fault!" she propped her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands in a distressed fashion, trying not to get hysterical. Zacharias wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Nothing's happened yet, maybe it was just a drill," Rose suggested, not very confidently.

"Come with me," the Deputy Heads voice scared them, "bring your breakfasts if you wish."

Immediately the small group jumped out of their seats and followed her to the side of the Great Hall near the staff table.

"If they come, keep going," the professor instructed.

"Why isn't Sprout here?" John finally spoke.

"She obviously got the alarm," she said dully, "I doubt she could have protected you all considering that she could get easily killed too...probably easier than you because of her age."

Before they reached the door to the chambers the doors to the Great Hall burst open. A group walked in briskly. One of them was holding a strange round silver device that had a cross in the middle.

They had cat like eyes that were shaped in an elfish sort of way, silver hair but in various shades of colors like pink, blue or green, pale skin that was brighter than snow, they were tall and very slender, dressed in tight clothes underneath their long hooded cloaks.

"Dusohrt!(1)" said the one with the device, pointing to the frozen group.

"Go!" McGonagall shouted to the paling Hufflepuffs, pulling out her wand, "how did they get in so quickly?" she muttered angrily, raising her wand. She was a second too late because as soon as she was about to shout a spell, one person (or thing) from the group jumped or rather _flew_ across the Great Hall and knocked her off her feet.

For a minute everyone else sat stunned before screaming and trying to get out, tripping over each other in their frenzy. Some older years took out their wands and prepared to fight. Dumbledore and the rest of the bemused staff grabbed their wands and ran to the group of strangers.

"See!? Something's definitely wrong!" Hermione said in a scared 'I told you so' voice. She and Harry pulled out their wands.

The one with the strange device suddenly turned to Dennis who was frozen in his seat. "A mate?" the stranger said in surprise. He nodded to one of the people in his group and she quickly went after the paralyzed boy.

"Dennis!" Colin shouted, pushing through the throng of running students. Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned to help him out.

"Out of the bloody fucking way!" she yelled, knocking people twice her size to the side.

The woman that was advancing halfway in midair stretched out her hand and it turned into a long sharp blade.

"No! Dennis!!" Colin yelled, jumping on the table to get to his brother faster, frantically searching for his wand in his pockets and tripping over plates of toasts, oatmeal, and butter.

Before he reached him someone else did. Rose had run in her abnormal speed and leaped on the table, shielding Dennis. In an instant the woman finally reached them, her blade piercing straight through Rose's chest.

She chocked, a dark line of blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. As soon as the blade was pulled out fiercely she fell on her knees, her breathing coming in raggedly.

This somehow got Dennis to snap out of his shock, and to his own surprise he grew furious. Clenching his teeth, he pulled out his wand and jumped on the table, this time shielding the injured girl. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.

Colin and Ginny froze in astonishment as a green light shot out of Dennis's wand, hitting the vendredean square on the chest. She was pushed back by the curse, slamming against the wall before sliding down, dead.

The four older vampires ran to the group of vendredeans, emadors forming on their hands. "Dennis! Take her with Harry and the others!" Ernie shouted, shooting his emador at an unsuspecting vendredean.

Following his orders, Dennis grabbed the quickly healing Rose and pulled her to Harry and Hermione who were helping McGonagall heal from the vendredean that first attacked her.

What the hell was going on!?

-

Ron and Justin stared at the flashing light for several minutes, as if they were waiting for it to stop. But it continued flashing though the beeping had stopped.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"We're not supposed to leave when it goes off," Justin answered a bit painfully, his brows knitted in worry.

Ron stepped out of the room, checking the hall; Sprout was walking down the hall, checking each room and checking off something from a clipboard. The lights in the halls were also flashing red as well. "Do you think they're all here?" he turned back to the vampire.

"I dunno, we woke up early enough to know who left or didn't."

"But I didn't leave, did you see anyone leave?" he closed the door and walked to him. Justin shook his head and shrugged.

"We're just gonna have to wait," he walked to the chair near the desk, sat and sighed.

"I say we go and see if anyone _did_ go to school."

"And if they didn't? Then we'd be killed on the spot."

At this Ron's face fell. "Good point," he muttered.

"They couldn't get killed though, it's a bunch of vendredeans against a whole school of witches and wizards, they don't stand a chance."

"Right...I shouldn't worry," he sighed, trying to relax. He walked to the window and looked outside, it was the same as usual, busy streets, people walking, stores opening for a new day, "now what?"

Justin didn't answer; he was too busy admiring the way the night light glowed against his mates' tall slender figure. His pale moon skin glowed mysteriously, giving him an otherworldly look; his blood red hair seemed to sparkle a little when the moons light hit it at just the right spot.

"Justin?" he was about to turn but arms wrapped around his waist, sending shivers up his spine as well as slight heat. Maybe this highly sensitive senses thing meant something. He sighed and leaned against Justin's chest, causing the same reaction of feelings to spread through his body.

"All we can do is wait," the blond murmured, burying his head in the crook of the redheads neck.

Ron breathed in slowly, his back arched a little at the feel of warm breath tickling a now highly sensitive spot on his neck. He held the hands that were still wrapped around his waist. "Do you think we're ready?" he asked tentatively.

"What?"

"To bond."

Justin's head pulled back. He hadn't thought about bonding soon, though he really wanted to, but he hadn't expected it to be right after they told each other their secrets. "I'll only be if you are," he answered softly.

Ron smiled serenely, staring at the reflection on the window that showed them so perfectly close. "I am...we might not get another chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Being alone together, with our senses being so sensitive," he answered quietly and thoughtfully, "I think they're like this for this reason."

"What reason?"

"To bond."

Silence after that. Justin smiled, amazed at how smart Ron was. In the past when he was still with Harry and Hermione, the spotlight for being the brains was always set on Hermione. Everyone thought Ron to be some brainless hardheaded sidekick. But seeing this intelligent and thoughtful side made Justin love him more.

Of course, he already _knew_ that Ron was smart.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" he asked, trying not to get aroused too quickly (mostly because he was so close to Ron).

"Yes," he whispered. Holding Justin's hands a little tighter, "we've been through enough to know it's time. Plus now with my other half gone, I can think clearly and I know I want this."

"Oh, I almost forgot about him," he muttered.

"Don't ruin the moment," he laughed a little, turning around to face him. Justin stared into his eyes, the little darker specks of blue on his eyes were widening, becoming circles and easily blending in with the blue color, giving Ron's eyes a really dark and deep look that exposed more feelings than before, the dark blue blended so well that the pupils blended in, as if the blue be came darker in the middle. Justin knew his own hazel eyes were doing the same.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Years of shielding his hunger broke away as he pulled Ron into a soft kiss, deepening it but not getting so desperate, he wanted to savor this moment like Ron did with his bath from earlier.

Gently, he directed them both to one of the beds, sitting Ron down. Their clothes were already sticking to their skin from sweating since their continuously tender kiss. As they helped each other unbutton their shirts they didn't notice the door being opened.

-

Sprout looked inside to see if the two teens were inside then quickly closed the door, blushing in embarrassment but still smiling knowingly as she walked to the next room. "It's about bloody time!" she muttered.

A third year ran over to her. "Professor Sprout!" he panted.

She blinked in confusion. "Yes Whitby?"

"Rose isn't here! I checked her friend's room but they weren't there either."

"Who are they?" she asked sharply, looking at her clipboard.

"That nice girl with the blond wavy hair, always fed the squid?"

"Bones."

"Her mate too."

"Smith."

"The guy with the silver hair and Ernie."

She circled the four names including Rose's. "Thank you, now go back to your room." As soon as Whitby scampered back in his room, Sprout took off, back to the portal that went to Hogwarts. "Shit!" she swore on her way.

-

Justin pushed Ron back, their chests touching as he trailed his kisses on the redheads neck. Both groaned lightly at the touch, breathing heavily while pulling the other closer.

The blond trailed a hand down, feeling the smooth muscles before finding the button to Ron's trousers; he felt his canine teen elongate, begging to bite into the beautiful moon skin. But he didn't bite it, instead he moved back to Ron's mouth, his tongue exploring the warm wet cavern, tracing the perfectly straight teeth until he felt two certain teeth grow just like his.

Ron slid his tongue into Justin's mouth, doing the same exploring but with less desperation. Once he found the fangs, which obviously wasn't hard, he pierced his tongue on one of them, dragging it so that more blood could come out. It didn't hurt him, only pleasured him more, Justin seemed be having the same feeling too because he pierced his own tongue against Ron's fangs, drawing blood as well. They drank while they kissed, small lines of blood escaping from the corners of their mouths.

When they separated, Justin licked the excess of blood that was starting to run down Ron's neck. The redhead returned the favor, loving the taste of their thick sweet mixed blood.

He pulled down Ron's trousers, his hands caressing the long legs that were so warm beneath his touch. After hearing a small whine from his mate he pulled down the last remaining clothing.

'**Oh my bloody damn...**' was all Justin could think before fumbling his own pants, his erection throbbing painfully under the tight covers of the trousers.

Another pairs of hands helped him escape the prison of his clothes before pulling him to lie down, their erections rubbed against each other and they let out cries of ecstasy when surges of pure bliss waved on them like heavy blankets.

As soon as the heavy waves subsided Ron arched his back from Justin's mouth covering him whole, his talented tongue making a smooth motion as he bobbed his head up and down. The redhead let out another cry, trying to hold on to the thread that was keeping him from ending it all and come.

Justin seemed to notice his effort to stay on because he stopped, pulling up to have a taste of Ron's hard nipples. He felt the pair of familiar hands wrap around his back, pulling him closer as if to become whole with him. He shifted a little, using one hand to travel on his mates thigh up and down, gently pulling it up so it could sort of wrap around his side, he did the same to the other leg. Still sucking on a slightly reddening nipple he dug his teeth in and Ron's breathing hitched, he bit his bottom lip before Justin switched to the other neglected nipple.

Upon moving, his 'mini me' brushed against the Ron's, he could feel it still wet from his mouth, but it was also wet with pre-cum. Or was it his own? He stared into the blue depths that were Ron's eyes, his ever exploring hand going down from the toned abs to the southern regions caressing the hard member for a while then continuing on his journey, stopping at his lovers' entrance.

The former Gryffindor gasped and closed his eyes, new to the intruding finger as it was painful. After a few seconds he quickly got used to the finger but gasped again when another finger went in. He arched his back, panting faster as they commenced to stretch him gently. His heart was beating so fast he wondered if it was sweating too.

_'Dumb question,_' he thought, opening his eyes when the fingers left him.

Justin leaned closer, holding Ron's hips as he slowly entered him up to the fullest point.

"Bloody hell!" the redhead cried out, arching his back again. Even with his eyes closed he still saw stars.

"Are you hurt?"

He quickly shook his head. "Just...keep...going," he breathed out, wrapping his legs around his waist, pulling him closer while grasping the back of his shoulders.

Nodding, Justin slowly got out and then went back in, hitting a certain spot that got Ron to cry out again. As he kept moving, he watched lovingly and lustingly as his angel threw his head back, arching his back erotically. He was getting afraid that he would come before their beat got faster.

They were oblivious to their candle lit room, oblivious to the noises outside but their own. They only saw each other and this moment, their minds set on each other thinking 'I love him' over and over but not saying so since their eyes said it anyway.

He moved faster, gradually going in harder, moaning at the feeling of heat that wrapped around him tightly every time he went in

He fell into beat, relishing the feeling of having Him inside him and proving it by letting out cries and moans that he couldn't hold inside even if he tried.

But the time came up and they came, Ron before Justin, crying out one last time. Cum slid down the blonds stomach as he leaned down and kissed his lover a bit sloppily. He lay down next to him, breathing heavily. The heat that was still radiating off them felt palpable, tiring them.

"I love you," Justin whispered, wrapping an arm around Ron, pulling him closer.

"I love you too," was the answer, "so much that it hurts..." the second statement shocked Justin slightly and he held him tightly, his hand entangled in the messy red locks that were soaked in sweat.

They smiled softly, their fangs shortened but their eyes stayed the same. They drifted off to sleep, still holding each other no matter how sweaty they were.

Their smiles didn't fade. They were so happy now, unaware that on the other side at Hogwarts, their friends were in more trouble than they thought, and that the scar on Ron's chest vanished.

* * *

O.O um...wow? Ugh I have no idea if this turned out good or bad...it sounded poetic though...

Well they bonded so YAY!!! (whistles and throws confetti everywhere) Kay so they bonded, (checks of clipboard) all that's left is the other stuff (sweatdrop)

**Dusohrt! **(Doo-sort ('sort' pronounced in an English accent way)**: There!**

(points up) Kay that there's a Vendredean word obviously. I've been working on the language and it's starting to confuse me, but anyway, there's gonna be more words in future chappys but not a lot to confuse you guys, that would be a waste lol, at least I hope I don't confuse you too much (sweatdrop)

**Evil Ron**: HEY! YOU TOTALLY FORGOT TO STICK ME IN THE BLOODY CHAPTER YOU BITCH!

**Wp**: Shaddup (sigh) you'll come in fully much later

**Evil Ron**: (eye twitches) how much later?

**Wp**: (checks chapter plan sheet) Um...in like...the uh...well I'm not telling!

**Evil Ron**: (raises ax)

**Wp**: You _might_ show up in the next chapter! (sweatdrop)

**Evil Ron**: (slowly lowers ax) what about my Ronniekins? (He uses the puppy dog eyes trick plus the pout)

**Wp**: No darling, he belongs to de beautiful Justin

**Evil Ron**: I'll kill him...WELL THEN WHO AM I WITH!?

**Wp**: (shrugs) I dunno, yourself? Since you're a replica of Ron and you love him so much it's like you're in love with yourself really

**Evil Ron**: Well I know I'm sexy but Ronnie's so _innocent!_

**Wp**: And I'll keep him that way

**Evil Ron**: (mutters/sulks) Party pooper...review before I'll rip yeh skin off and sell it to a tailor!

**Wp**: That was a little...violent

**Evil Ron**: Shut up!


	17. Day Six: Pact

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Lyla Hayden**: sure :) just make sure you don't get him angry XD AH!! (runs from haunted CD player)

**mydracomalfoy**: there's a few things I forgot to mention on that attack, but I'll try to make them clear in the next chappy!

**Switch**: soz if this came out late but here it is, finally! enjoy!

**Latanya Kassidy**: your welcome :) remember, in one of the chapters Justin explains that when they bond their powers and love will grow so bonding's pretty much not gonna be the first and last piece of action ;)

**Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure**: lol kay you can have him XD

**Inylan**: hopefully no one will die by the end of the story but you never know, those vendredeans can be very unpredictable sometimes. lol thanks, I must be getting better at this love scene thing (dances)

**PotionsPet**: there's gonna be more slashy stuff in the future including this chapter, I figured since everyone's been waiting for the bonding so long, I'll put more slashiness to quench their thirst lol

**Hispanic Tenshi**: thank you! (bear hug)

**DemonRogue13**: lol thanks :)

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Pact

* * *

The little girl licked her blood flavored lollipop as she left Kingdom Hill Hospital. The sun was making her a little drowsy but she kept walking down the streets, ignoring the stares from muggles as she passed by.

They only stared at her because they were enchanted by her beauty. Even though she was only fourteen, her looks could pass her for an adult. A short adult.

When she exited the city, she bolted into an abnormal run, going past trees and roads at a breakneck speed. The beach came up in her vision, its horizontal line becoming larger and wider as she kept running, never slowing down.

She stopped at the shore, because of her abrupt halt everything else came up behind her. The wind she created in her speed brushed past her sending sand with it. If she looked behind she would see the deep line she made in her run.

Looking at the peaceful waves of the beach, she pulled out her diary and turned to a blank page.

"Status," she said calmly. A cross faded into appearance in the middle of her page and she squealed with glee, "future status," she spoke again, giggling a little. The square appeared, breaking away slowly. The girl's face dropped and she slammed the book close, "fuck!" she muttered, pocketing the diary.

She concentrated lightly, closing her eyes and holding her breath. Her back twitched horribly as clear feathered wings sprouted from her back, shining brightly whenever the light hit them. The girl took deep breaths before controlling her wings and flying forward in a faster speed than her running.

She had to tell Kali.

-

As Ron drifted back to consciousness he smelled an exotic scent that he could only picture as Black Roses. He smiled, knowing only one person with that rare aroma.

Justin stirred slightly as he began to awake; he felt a warm body next to him and cuddled closer, wanting more of the heat. "G'morning..." Ron said softly, giving in to the cuddle, "or good evening," he laughed lightly, seeing the forever night outside the window.

"Same here," he yawned and ran his fingers over the blood red hair of hic lover, "we have school," he said, seeing the alarm clock on the night table.

"Let's stay like this a little longer. We can always stay in and say we're sick," he mumbled sleepily, tracing a finger against Justin's chest, grinning when the teen gasp softly.

Once he calmed down from the one touch, the blond smiled at the redheads' last comment, remembering it was the same thing he had said yesterday.

Yesterday...

He was almost glad that the alarm went off; otherwise they would have never bonded. As soon as he remembered about the blinking red light he was reminded of its reason. "I hope they're ok back at school."

Ron stiffened slightly. "What about Harry and the others? Would they hurt them?"

"No, the Vendredeans only go after vampires. But if there were any other Hufflepuffs at school..." he trailed off, images bursting in his head, he held Ron tightly, fearing the fate of his friends.

The young vampire's hand on his cheek calmed him and he looked down at his blue eyed wonder. "Don't worry about that now. Like that muggle saying, 'no news is good news'."

"Right," he leaned closer and kissed him softly. Ron let entrance to his mouth, his hand wandered down the side of Justin's body, caressing his thigh before he felt something dry and crusty somewhere on his lower waist. He let out a chuckle.

"We have to take a shower," he said, sitting up on his elbow.

"I see," Justin blushed, realizing that they still had remains of last night's bond on them, "we'll let's go then," he grinned, getting off the bed, taking his mate with him.

"Pity we never found use to what you bought yesterday," Ron said offhandedly, enjoying how quickly Justin turned red.

"Well," the blond said, licking his lips quickly when Ron went over and turned on the shower tap, his expression was innocent but his casual movements were suggesting otherwise, "we could always make use of it later..." his eyes turned into a deep color, like it had last night. The small specks widened into circles and his pupils dilated in lust.

"I suppose," Ron said, testing the temperature of the water before turning back to the blushing boy, "come on in, the waters nice and hot."

Since when did Ron become so innocently devious? He spoke his question and the redhead laughed.

"Dunno," he shrugged, "I just like seeing you blush, it's a cute look on you."

"We'll you're getting me all aroused," he pouted. And it was true; his member was waking up and slowly getting hard.

"Good," he grabbed his hand and they both tumbled in the shower, "I'm getting aroused myself," he whispered in the blonds' ear before pinning him against the tiled wall, moist from the steamy shower.

Justin let out a gasp from the sudden movement, he groaned deeply when Ron pressed his body against his, their chests sliding a little when the water poured against them.

The blue eyed vampire kissed the blond passionately, their tongues battling for dominance, hands frantically exploring each others bodies.

Ron stretched out his hand and grabbed the bar of soap that was hanging against the wall in the sunken in area for soap. It quickly became wet and slippery under the shower fall. He slid the bar against Justin's stomach, slowly washing away the dried up cum that was still there. The vampire moaned against the touch, leaning into it.

As he continued to clean up his lovers' body, he gasped softly and rested his head on Justin's shoulder when he felt a hand drift down his back, stopping and fingering his entrance teasingly and getting his already hard erection to throb and spill a bit of pre-cum. He wanted the fingers to go in him like they had last night but they didn't, he moaned loudly, "bastard," he managed to get out, earning a chuckle from his mate.

"Me?" Justin said, pretending to look affronted.

"Yeah," he lightly fingered one of the blonds' hardened nipples, he kissed him again, dropping the soap, his hands traveled again, caressing his mates hardness. Feeling it in his hands made his want grow, his fangs returned. He groaned in their kiss and trailed his kisses to the boy's jaw, "I want you inside me," he whispered huskily against his ear, rocking his hips forward, colliding and rubbing erotically against the other erection.

Justin reacted by switching places with Ron, his fingers finally entered him, stretching him slowly causing the redhead to arch his back and give out a pleasurable cry.

When he was satisfied with the stretching he trailed his hands up from under Ron's thighs, pulling them up so they wrapped around his waist. He pressed his body closer and slowly entered him.

Ron's breathing quickened, his sweat mingled with water showering down on them. He arched his back again, grasping Justin's shoulders tightly before he relaxed into the intruder.

The blond slowly pulled out and went back in, each time going quicker and harder, hitting a spot in Ron that got him to give out the most erotic cries and moans.

They could hear pounding of a door from outside but they continued, ignoring whoever was knocking on the door.

Justin quickened his pace faster, not sure if it was his sweat or the water that was covering him. Ron let out another moan, thrusting his hips into beat.

"Justin!" Ron cried out before he came. The blond quickly followed after. As their minds cleared up Justin noticed the scar on Ron's chest was gone, he fingered the chest, glad to see it flawless again. The redhead looked down and gasped in surprise.

The pounding from outside still continued; they glanced at each other before looking at the door curiously.

They quickly finished showering, covering their waist's with a towel before stepping out of the bathroom to the door.

"Open up damnit!"

"Hannah?" Justin blinked in surprise before unlocking and opening the door.

"Finally!" huffed a very pissed brunette, "god!"

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, a bit irritated by the interruption.

"Oh what, you didn't hear the alarms yesterday?" she said a bit sarcastically, waving towards the light bulb between the beds, "there's been a fucking attack!"

"A-attack?" Justin stammered, "who was hurt?"

"Susan, Zacharias, John, Ernie, and Rose, there were a few others that weren't vampires," Hannah answered quickly, stepping in the room.

"Who?" Ron asked at once.

"Harry and Hermione weren't hurt much, just a few cuts and bruises, but Parkinson's got a concussion and Malfoy's got a few ribs broken. Ginny's unconscious right now but she'll be fine."

All of the sudden Ron felt guilty. While he was here with Justin, his friends were in danger of being killed. He knew exactly how Harry felt when Voldemort was alive; he could now really understand his worry for his friends lives.

"I have to go," he backed away towards his closet, slamming it open and grabbing a random shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You can't," Hannah said, closing the door.

"Why not!?" he snapped.

"Because there could be more that's coming back!" she snapped back before calming down, "Susan and the others came here safely, actually Rose has a scar on her chest," she added, "we're having a meeting at Bell Café. All of us."

"What do you mean 'all of us'?" his eyes narrowed.

"All of the Hufflepuffs. Sprout doesn't know about it so don't spill anything to her."

"Why a meeting?" Justin asked.

"After hearing about the attack, we decided on something."

"What?"

"We're going to make an army."

-

Hermione sat in front of Pansy's bed, holding her hand with worry. "Don't look like that I'm fine," Pansy laughed lightly, looking at her with a soft smile, "just a concussion."

"It could have been worse! What if that thing's hand had turned into a blade like it did to that Hufflepuff!"

"A Hammer's not much of a difference since it was made of metal," the blonde said dully.

"What _were_ they?" she frowned, remembering how the human looking creatures morphed their arms into a metal shape. Pansy shrugged and shook her head, "they were looking for something," she frowned, "they were after the Hufflepuffs but why?"

The door opened, Hermione looked up to see Dumbledore and McGonagall walking in briskly. Pomfrey looked over at them and nodded at their presence. So Hermione's surprise the two elder professors pulled out their wands.

"Professor?" the brunette said uncertainly, Harry and Draco looked over at their direction. Dumbledore pointed his wand at her, his face looking apologetic, "what are you doing?" she asked quickly, tensing up and holding Pansy's hand tighter.

"Obli-"

"Expelliarmus!" the headmasters wand flew out of his grip and flew straight towards Harry's outstretched one. He caught it and glared at the old man, "what the _hell_ was that!?"

"Potter," McGonagall said warningly.

"What were you going to do?" Hermione asked shakily.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly. "We were going to modify you're memories."

"About what happened?" Pansy nearly yelled, "what are you trying to hide from us you old coot!?"

"It's none of your business," the deputy head answered, narrowing her eyes.

"Those things nearly killed Pansy it _is_ our business!" Hermione yelled angrily. There was a small pause after her outburst, the two professors looked at each other and looked defeated, "what's going on!?"

"Those _things_ are called Vendredeans. They're in a war with vampires," Dumbledore simply answered.

"The Hufflepuffs that McGonagall was trying to hide...they're vampires?" Draco spoke up; he sat up a little, wincing from his three broken ribs.

"Maybe."

"Why were they here then? If they're fighting vampires shouldn't they be looking at night?" Harry frowned.

"There are some vampire species that can resist the sun."

"They have a species?"

"Of course, some resist the sun, others can't. There's even one's that fit most of the muggle superstition."

"If these Vendredeans are killing vampires, then why did they come here? Do we have a vampire in the school?"

"Not exactly," McGonagall muttered.

"Then why did they come? Are they rogues or something?"

"We didn't say that there are vampires here now...they're in a safe area," Dumbledore said calmly, he received a disapproving glare from his deputy head.

Hermione frowned and tried to think back on anything suspicious happening in school. She remembered the conversation she had at breakfast before the attack and gasped.

No, she frowned; it can't be _all_ of them. It sounds stupid.

But it wasn't impossible.

"Where's Ron?" she asked suddenly.

"He's not here," McGonagall answered, "he's probably studying in the library or something."

Oh right. She had almost forgotten that the redhead's grades had improved. "But now that he's in Hufflepuff, shouldn't he be with the others? I mean if you said the vampires are at a safe area, then would he be with them?"

"What do you mean, Miss Granger?" she deputy head frowned.

Hermione glanced at Harry and the others, they seemed to be understanding. "Where's the safe area?"

"It's far away, you can't go there, it's too dangerous. Now will you make sense of what you were talking about before?"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

-

Ron and Justin sat at a table in Bell Café, drinking their coffee disguised blood. Hannah sat across from them, drinking a glass of water.

"Why can't we leave this to the adult vampires?" Ron asked, almost whining, "Fighting in a war scares the shit out of me, I barely survived the last one."

"So you would go on in life and not hurt at the feeling of losing a loved one?" Hannah glared.

"No," he frowned at her, "why are you so angry? Did something happen?"

"No," she said to quickly, taking a large gulp of water.

"Did something happen to Michael?" Justin asked quietly.

"God no!" she looked at him with flaring eyes, "it just pisses me off, these vendredeans," she took another gulp, "I mean, they want to kill us because they want apocalypse, they're walking suicidal machines, they are!"

"Calm down."

"Sorry," she fingered the rim of her glass, "it's just that I feel guilty, the rest of us do. While Zacharias and the others were out there in danger of getting killed, we were here hiding under our beds and everything, it's pitiful."

A flurry of students joined them, all dressed in their ordinary clothes. They sat down around the three vampires looking grim and guilty. The café owners looked at each other in confusion.

Everyone looked at the five Hufflepuffs guiltily. "Guys stop it, we're fine," Ernie laughed nervously, not liking the stares.

"Besides, we're here to talk about something important not mope around," Susan said, looking towards Hannah.

The brunette nodded and folded her hands on her lap. "I called this meeting so we can talking about what we should do about any future attacks to the school."

"I say fight fire with fire!" yelled a seventh year, a few murmured in agreement.

"That's what I thought too," Hannah said, cracking a smiled. Ron watched in amazement at how this meeting reminded him of the D.A. meeting at the Hogs Head, Hannah looked so much like Hermione that it kind of scared him, "but we can't go out and fight vendredeans out in the world."

"Then what should we do?" Zacharias asked.

"We defend Hogwarts. If any vendredean comes to attack, we'll act like a shield."

"We could die in this," mumbled Kevin Whitby.

"Then don't fight."

"What about our families?" Rose asked, "I mean I'm all for the fight but if we die, how would our families take it?"

"I hadn't really-"

"Hannah this fight could kill us all, we have to think of a plan so we can all survive," Justin said, taking a sip of his coffee. There was a silence in which all the Hufflepuffs brainstormed ideas in their heads.

"A pact!" Eleanor Branstone suddenly shouted, her short body jumping on a table so she could be heard better, "lets make a pact to protect each other from them. If the alarm sounds off in the morning we can check who's in the inn or not before leaving for Hogwarts, the ones that don't want to fight can search Devingston in case-no wait...how about we make up a device-Owen, Laura you're good with those right," the two third years nodded, "you guys can make up a device that'll tell us where everyone is if the alarm goes off!"

"Good plan," Hannah said thoughtfully, "can you two make a device like that?"

"We can try, it'll probably take a month to make since we need materials and the right spells," Laura said quickly.

"What kind of materials?"

"Something that'll be strong enough to hold a large number of spells, maybe a really strong metal."

"I can help with that! My dad owns a bunch of muggle things, most of them are metal," piped Kevin.

Ron smiled, he felt a warm feeling emit from the Hufflepuffs as they shouted suggestions and ideas to each other. Somehow they felt like family to him, "so it's a pact," he said quietly.

"Yeah," they responded, surprising him. It took a few seconds for him to remember that their hearing was sensitive.

-

EEK! (shoots self) ack!!!! T.T soz if this was short but I wanted it up before even more days passed (sweat drop) see, there were more parts to this chappy but-

**Evil Ron**: You were too lazy to put the rest up (crosses arms) and you didn't put me in the chapter like you said you wench!

**Wp**: I said I _might!_ That meant there was the possibility of a no

**Evil Ron**: (mumbles) wench...

**Wp**: Raper!

**Evil Ron**: Hey! I'm evil but I'm not sick!

**Wp**: explain yourself? Torturing Ron like that in his dream, shame on you!

**Evil Ron**: Ok I was horny at the time so bugger off, besides, you created me, you're the raper

**Ron**: Can we steer this conversation to a lighter subject? (sweatdrop)

**Evil Ron**: RONNIEKINS! (runs over to glomp him)

**Ron**: O.O uh-oh....

**Justin**: (bursts in like superman) back away from my mate!

**Evil Ron**: Make me Blondie!

**Wp**: (hides under desk)

**Ron**: (joins)

**Wp and Ron**: (conjure up popcorn and watch the show)

**Justin**: Sick bastardo! (flip kick)

**Evil Ron**: Primitive whore! (slap)

**Justin**: Freak of cock! (punch)

**Ron**: five galleons says that in the next chapter they'll be having sex (munches on popcorn)

**Wp**: (turned to Ron) o.O ...ok deal

**Everyone**: review please!

**Evil Ron**: two timer! (pulls out cross)

**Justin**: Ugh! Powers....weakening! (kneels) you dirty whore!


	18. Day Seven: Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**C.C.C.**: LOL! your welcomes then :)

**Inylan**: nope they don't...well...not in this fic that is XD

**DemonRogue13**: hell yeah it did lol

**mizukimarr910**: this chappy's short, only ten pages lol, o well I'll have to make it longer next time XD

**mydracomalfoy**: Wicked? What's it about? Sounds interesting :)

**corae**:thanks! and I'll try to update the other one...man how long's it been since I updated? O.O ack...

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Day Seven: Healing

* * *

A knock on the door made Kali smile knowingly as she set the small round dinner table with hot chocolate and her favorite herbal tea. As expected the door opened and the familiar sound of footsteps walked into the kitchen/living room.

"Good afternoon, darling," the middle aged woman said in calm cheerfulness. She looked at her visitor and frowned slightly, "I knew you'd come, but that's all I knew. What brings you here, back from the dead and all?"

The visitor gave the seer a small smile, joining her at the kitchen table and gratefully taking the cup of hot chocolate. "I did what I was told," she said, taking whipped cream from the middle of the table, "so I checked up on them and found that the protection barrier would fall in the future."

"Oh dear," she stirred her tea, her face fell grave, "so it's the eighth."

"And they've bonded," added the girl, "we still might have a chance now that they've bonded. He told me of Ron being the second messenger, does that ring a bell?"

"He," Kali said softly, staring into her tea, watching as the dregs spun lazily from her stirring, "how is He?"

"Stressed," the young girl sighed, "what with the wars and all."

"Poor lad," she chuckled, "it seems like almost yesterday I changed his..." she trailed off drifting off into a zone.

"Maybe you slipped, you still monitor the apartment right?" the voice brought the woman back to earth.

"Yes," she sighed, feeling like a child being lectured, "but I haven't checked yesterdays tape I was too tired."

"Well does Ron being a messenger ring anything to you?"

The seer shrugged. "Not really, then again I don't remember much of yesterday, everything's all hazy."

"Where's the tape?"

"The usual place, where else?"

The girl stood up from her seat and walked to the fireplace in the living room. "You know, someday someone will find out about this fake," she said, pushing one of the books on the shelf over the hearth as if it were a button. Instead of the one book being pushed back, the whole shelf moved back as if the books were glued together.

The hearth of the fireplace was elevated automatically like a mini elevator. From under the plate of still burning wood there was a metal box that looked like a safe. When the elevating stopped the doors to the box opened smoothly revealing two columns of rectangular squares that turned out to be drawers, pulled themselves out in a fashion that made them look like a mini staircase. One column had a number of spoon-like objects that had a metal stick at the end. The other column had organized sets of tiny versions of guns.

"Were you about to check the footage before you knew I was coming?" the girl asked, taking the spoon looking object that lay at the top 'step' of the mini staircase of shelves.

"No," Kali shrugged, joining her in the living room, "I planned to watch it after I went grocery shopping. But I never thought it was so important."

The girl adjusted the oval part of the 'spoon' to her left ear, when he clung on her earlobe comfortably she tapped the slim handle of the silverware, a light flashed at the tip and a holograph of a blue rectangle appeared before her eyes. Images raced before her eyes as she searched with her mind for anything strange.

"Found something," she said after ten minutes.

"You did?" she took a step behind her and tried to peer into the images, the move was really futile since the wearer could only see the images.

"Yep," she tapped the tip of the 'spoon' and turned to the seer, "you prophesized."

-

After the meeting was over the Hufflepuffs had all agreed to make an early training in the weekends, if they were questioned, the answer was that they were exercising to stay fit and in top shape. Anyone who didn't want the training was to stay in Devingston where it was safe. The inn had stayed empty every weekend.

The argument on where the training should be didn't take long. At first they planned on training in Devingston, but after Ron pointed out about the Vendredeans also attacking wizards and witches, they decided that training at Hogwarts was a better option, that way they would help out any non-vampire who might get attacked.

That's why Ron and Justin found themselves in the courtyard on a sunny Saturday doing push-ups, jogs, weight lifting, etc.

Usually the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws took over the courtyard on the weekends, but when they arrived to their little sacred place they were surprised to see the Hufflepuffs had taken their turf earlier than they had. Seeing that they were exercising they thought that it would be rude to interrupt and sit around eating something that would distract the Hufflepuffs, so they simply left them alone which was perfectly fine considering the fact that the batch of vampires didn't want any interruptions.

Though, this was really and odd thing to see since they were training in the middle of January. Weren't they cold at _all?_

Ron sighed and collapsed on a bench, huffing and puffing, sweating right through his t-shirt. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and watched the rest of his fellow house mates continued to jog around the perimeter of the courtyard.

Justin sat next to him in the same state as the redhead. "Hannah's really into this training deal isn't she?" he breathed out, pulling out a bottle of water and squirting it over his head.

"Something must've happened to Michael that day," Ron said, taking the bottle and repeating what his mate did to it, he sighed in contentment when the icy coolness rushed down on him, not noticing the lusty look he was getting from the other vampire, "or she's probably doing this out of fear of what might have-happened!" Ron yelled the last part as he was thrown off the bench and onto the grassy wet ground.

Before he could protest he felt the tingles of wet kisses on his neck causing him to moan in pleasure. "Justin," he said, hoping his sanity wouldn't run away, "Jus-" he didn't finish his sentence because another mouth covered his own.

Their lips slid against each other like feathers, tongues danced together, massaging, exploring, going deeper. Justin entangled a hand in the windblown red hair while the other sneaked under his mates' damp black shirt. Ron groaned again under the light touches, arching his back in encouragement. That's it, he lost all rational thought now, he figured Justin lost a _while_ ago since he was now sliding the redheads shirt up. It's funny, here they were making out in the winter weather yet they barely felt any cold at all, just each others heat.

Ron wrapped his arms around Justin's back, planning to take his shirt of too.

"R-Ron?"

His eyes shot open and he froze, the only word that ran across his mind was 'fuck!'

"Is that you?"

'_Of course it's me! Who else has pale skin and blood red hair for gods sake!_' he thought irritably, '_I'm screwed!_'

Lucky for him Justin realized who had spoken and froze too. They looked glanced at each other before untangling themselves and pulling their shirts right.

"Uh...Hi Hermione?" Ron said a bit shakily, not sure of what else to do.

The two looked up that the Gryffindor pair standing stock still in shock. The noises of the Hufflepuffs training were gone, they were the only four in the courtyard, damn them for having a break now!

There was an awkward silence. Hermione looked down at the now interesting bench while Harry played with the hems of his sleeves.

"We came to um..." Harry trailed off.

"Draco told me about the curse," Ron said hurriedly in one breath as he stood up, followed by Justin, "I know you're still under it so it's better if I leave, I don't want your emotions to get all mixed up."

"No!" Hermione blurted out, "we know that it's just...we're worried," she said, a tint of pink on her cheeks, either from embarrassment or the cold, Ron didn't know.

"About what?" he asked calmly, trying not to burst out his emotions too quickly since his two 'former' friends were so delicate now.

"You've switched houses, changed your looks-"

"It wasn't my fault," he defended indignantly. He mentally hit himself; he hadn't meant to say it so loudly and angrily.

"I'm sorry I know that now!" Hermione yelled back, her eyes shining with tears. Harry pulled out his wand uncertainly, "I'm sorry Ron," she said, her voice breaking and shaking, "we shouldn't have gotten mad over that stupid journal, I-" she couldn't hold back anymore, tears suddenly spilled like a waterfall, she buried her face in her hands as her shoulders shook in her sobs.

Harry grabbed her gently and pointed his wand to her, murmuring something under his breath. Immediately Hermione calmed down and stopped crying, she stood straighter and wiped off tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Sorry," she said quietly, sniffing. Ron looked at her worriedly, what he just saw made him feel disturbed, one second the girl was crying a storm and the next she stopped without any trace of sadness, "anyway," she swallowed, regaining composure, "we didn't come here to argue with you, we came here to help."

"Help?" he looked at the brunette to the raven head in confusion. At last he turned to Justin who looked just as confused.

"What do you mean 'help'?" the blond asked, frowning slightly.

"With the Vendredeans," Harry answered simply.

-

Mrs. Weasley's eyes ran across the letter in apprehension. From behind her Mr. Weasley was busy packing a small suitcase. The twins were frowning as they packed their own things. The only sounds in the house were the rustles of clothes being packed.

_Dear Mrs. Molly Weasley,_

_I regret to inform you that the war with the vampires and vendredeans has had an unpleasant downturn. By sending you this letter I ask for you and your family to pack your bags and come straight to Hogwarts. There are many things to discuss in light of your son Ronald Weasley that I cannot write in this letter. Please don't be frightened for your son; he has taken a very honorable role in this war as his friend (or former) Harry Potter had with the war against Voldemort._

_I also ask that you inform your other sons, Charlie, Bill, and Percy to go the safest area they know. Please do this for the sake of your lives._

_When you reach Hogwarts go to Dumbledore's Office, another Chosen one and I will be waiting there for you as well at Ron's mates' parents._

_Sincerely_

_Kali Gelar_

_P.S. If there's a young man who comes to your home and claims to be Ron, don't listen to him, I'll explain later. But if he does come to you while your at home, floo quickly to Hogwarts._

The letter was so bizarre and startling that Mrs. Weasley found herself ordering her family to pack their bags. Her eyes kept running past the line that said that Ron was in an Honorable Role. What role was that? How was he so important in this _war?_ She loved her son dearly but she knew he was never really brave enough to go at war, she witnessed it too.

No, she frowned; remembering about the last letter Ron had sent her, now he sounded so secretive and somehow...sophisticated? No...brave maybe? He frown deepened, if only she could see her son now.

"I can't believe this Kali person didn't tell us what a bloody Vendredean was," Fred complained as he set his suitcase on the floor grumpily, "no one talks about them at the shop anymore."

"It doesn't matter," his father said, laying his suitcase next to Fred's, "Ron'll tell us when we get to Hogwarts anyway."

"Mum, it's a trick," George said, shaking his head, "why else would that P.S. be there? The Kali woman-"

"Or man," his twin interrupted.

"Yeah whatever, is trying to keep us away from Ron, I mean if he says he's Ron and he _is_ Ron then there's something fishy going on."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Fred looked out the window at the door and saw a young man with blood red hair, pale skin, and mischievous eyes.

"Is that Ron?" Mr. Weasley took off his glasses and wiped them.

"Don't answer it," his wife said immediately, she picked up both suitcases and walked to the fireplace in the living room.

"Molly-"

"Come on everyone."

"Mum have you lost your knut?" Fred exclaimed, he sighed when his mother didn't listen, "I'll get the door."

"Fred Weasley you get over here right now!"

"I'm eighteen, I can make my own decisions-" the door blew open, and he quickly rushed to the fire place, "of course your decision's brilliant!"

They pulled out their wands.

-

"No way," Ron said sternly, "it's too dangerous."

"We know," Harry said calmly, "we _were_ at the attack you know."

Before Ron could say anymore he shut his mouth and looked away, still guilty for leaving them to get killed by the cat eyed creatures.

"Ron," Hermione said, forcing herself to stay calm and not go in an outburst like she had before, "we know we're too weak to fight them, what we meant by help is that is there anything we can do besides stay out of your way."

"Do you have any strong type of metal?" he asked, remembering yesterdays meeting and the main argument over the personal detectors.

"What?" she blinked in surprise, "I-I suppose I can look it up and try to conjure it. Why metal?"

"We need it for detectors."

"Can't you do it with a simple spell or-"

"We need them with us at all times, the ones at Devingston aren't very portable," he could feel Justin staring at him curiously.

"Devingston?" Hermione asked, "what's that?"

"It's like Hogsmeade," he answered shortly, "Harry can we use your map to find escape routes in the school?"

"Only if I'm there to help out," the raven head said with slight indignance, "why are you acting like the school's going to be attacked again?"

"They know we're here. Seeing Ernie and the others gave us away."

"Can't you get other older and more experienced vampires to help?" Hermione asked.

"We talked about it at the meeting," Justin said, sitting on the bench, "but we thought it might get the school to go to even more danger, staying low could make us safer."

"How did you find out about all this anyway?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore told us. Why didn't you tell us you were a vampire? We could have helped reverse the process or something," Hermione said quickly, her worry more evident.

"I'm glad it happened," he said coolly, "otherwise I would have stayed alone." Justin smiled at him.

"We're sorry about the journal, I'm sorry for slamming it in your face but why didn't you say anything? About what you felt and all," Harry practically yelled.

"Because I knew it would make you angry and it did. I kept everything quiet because I was afraid of..." he trailed off and glared at the ground. A soft warm hand held his gently; he calmed down slightly and gave it a slight squeeze.

Hermione and Harry watched in amazement. The short tempered Weasley had changed so much. They waited in silence before the redhead spoke again.

"Forget it," he said quietly, "it's been done with so let's just forget it ever happened."

"What happened to you Ron?" Hermione quivered, her eyes already shining with unshed tears, "how did you change this quickly?"

Ron looked at her slightly surprised. "I...I uh...wasn't really me at all."

"What are you talking about?"

The redhead sighed; he'd have to start straight from the beginning when it all happened.

-

Wow this chapter felt sooo short and rushed (sweatdrop) eh...the action will really begin in the next chapter, but it's not slash so...yeah (anuda sweatdrop)

**Ron**: what did Kali mean by 'The Eighth?' O.o

**Wp**: You'll see... (evil laugh)

**Ron**: (recoils, disturbed)

**Evil Ron**: where are you my love!?

**Justin**: right here! XD

**Evil Ron**: ...no

**Wp**: cough up, they didn't shag

**Ron**: (grumbles and passes money) Review please!

**Wp**: I'm rich!

**Ron**: Wtf? It's only five galleons!

**Wp**:...I'm rich baby!


	19. Day Eight: Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Lyla Hayden**: lol thanks, careful with Evil Ron...he can do things....(eye twitch) **Evil Ron**: No!...(fails trying to look innocent)

**C.C.C.**: lol you have a lot of interesting muses :)

**mydracomalfoy**: wow, cool, I WANNA GET THE DVD TOO! (bangs table with fists) I HAVE TO WAIT TIL X-MAS! NOOO!!! T.T anyway, lol yea, thanks for reviewing!

**Switch**: soz if this wasn't as soon as you'd hoped, I kept getting ideas for other stories which almost gave me writers block for this! O.O even though I already know how to end the story...lol

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: ouch, no internet for a month (shakes head) poor dear-ack! there goes the motherly/wife talk! gotta stop that...

**mizukimarr910**: I hope this is long enough, Kali _is_ a bit of a strange character :) lol hope you figure it out soon, I totally forgot about your fic! AHH! T.T I'll read it now though (sweatdrop) poor me and my lack of brain...memory...thing lol

**DemonRogue13**: thanks!

**Inylan**: lol thanks! (dances happily) YAY I got the characters to be believable! I'm working hard at that too XD

**Warning**: dunno if it's much but there's violence here, it's not too detailed, just thought I should warn yeh though (shrug)

**A/N**: omg ack! it's like december something and I updated this fic in november something!...was it the 18th? anyway, soz for the delay it's just that I got these two ideas for a series, for the first time I'm gonna write a Percy/Oliver fic, yay for that! Anyway, read on!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Day Eight: Taken

* * *

Before the sun could wake him up, a light shove on his shoulder did the trick. He let out a groan in protest and sank deeper into the covers. The shove came harder so he simply rolled away, throwing the covers over his head.

"Lemme alone," he grumbled.

"Harry, get off that fucking bed now!"

He peered over the covers with a startled face; it was rare to see Hermione swear. Not wanting to get on her bad side he did as he was told.

"Good boy," she waved her wand making the bed make itself, "now take a shower and get dressed, we've got Quidditch."

"Oh right," he immediately looked tired again, "I forgot."

"You _will_ be a good boy and shower won't you? Wouldn't want Draco to see you all dirty in the morning," she said sweetly.

Blushing, he grabbed his clothes from his trunk and took off to the bathroom.

-

The clamber of an alarm clock is what awoke one very tired Ron. He turned over and dropped his hand over the small button on the noisy box. Turning over again he reached out for the familiar warm body.

His arm landed heavily on the space on the mattress.

"Hm?" he peered an eye open. Justin wasn't there; instead there was a piece of parchment lying on the pillow.

Yawning tiredly, Ron took the parchment and read what it said.

_Gone off to see the game, I tried to wake you earlier but you refused so, sorry. If you wake up from the alarm clock you can still make it!_

_-J_

'_Brilliant,_' Ron thought sarcastically, looking at the clock. It was almost twelve; yes he could still see the game if he'd take a quick shower, what was with him and the urge to keep a very high hygiene? He took showers nearly three times a day…sometimes.

Sighing, now wide awake, he got out of bed, picked out his clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

-

"Another game to lose," Justin said half-cheerfully, "I hope Ron makes it here."

"What's the point in having a team if we vow to always play badly?" John said, leaning back on his seat.

"We don't always play badly, only when it's necessary, we need to save our energy," he leaned back on his seat too, "too bad we decided we'd lose today, I would have liked to see the trophy become ours…for once."

The crowd cheered loudly when both teams walked onto the field; Gryffindor in their fiery read and Hufflepuff in their canary yellow. No matter how much the team argued about the uniforms, they never got black.

Justin looked at his watch, it was already twelve. Biting his lip, he looked towards the exit/entrance, no one was there. He started to tap his foot impatiently.

-

Harry took a glance up at the Hufflepuff stands, barely anybody showed up. There was Justin and John but not his red-haired friend. He looked back at the opponents and stepped forward when Hooch said for captains to shake hands.

Hannah stepped forward as well and exchanged a brief handshake with the raven head. Somehow it didn't feel normal now that he knew that they were all vampires. When Harry still thought them as regular witches and wizards, he always pictured them as very kind, slightly gossipy and annoying people.

But when the truth sank in about the whole vampire thing…everything felt like a weird dream. He couldn't look at them the same way without knowing their secret.

What were they really like? The question kept coming up in his head as he stared at each of the Hufflepuff team members, and why did they always have to pretend to play lamely?

"Mount your brooms!" Hooch's voice cut through his thoughts. The teams did so, they hovered lazily upwards as the referee busied her herself with freeing the balls.

Once the quaffle was up in the air, Hermione flew forward and snatched it before Hannah could. Pansy's magnified voice cut through the crowds yells. She finally put her big mouth to good use besides with Hermione, Harry chuckled quietly.

"Hermione passes the quaffle to Longbottom who passes it to Thomas-oh CRAP Macmillan's stole it!" the energetic Slytherin said, her foot on the edge of the wall on the top box where the staff sat behind her. Harry and Hermione silently prayed that she wouldn't get too overexcited and fall off.

Putting that scary thought aside, the raven head scanned the field for the golden glint of the snitch.

"Hey you bitch!" Pansy suddenly yelled, "how dare you try to hit that bludger at Hermione! I swear I'll pound you're fucking mis-"

"Parkinson!" McGonagall yelled. Snape tried to hide his laughter; his lips kept twitching in his attempt.

"Well she did! Anyway, I'll deal with you later Bones…"

"Dear god," sighed Susan, shaking her head as she flew past Harry.

-

Kali sat lazily on one of the benches on the Ravenclaw table at the Great Hall; elbow rested on the table with her chin perched on her hand as she slowly stirred her bowl of cereal. Next to her sat the young girl, stuffing her mouth with eggs and bacon.

"I forgot how good these tasted," she sighed through her full mouth.

"Don't choke yourself," chuckled the seer.

"As if!"

"Here they come."

"Who?" she looked towards the doors, "oh."

A group of people walked over to the eating duo, four with red hair, one with blond hair and the other with brown. The redheads seemed more nervous than the other two but that was only because they were still trying to understand the news from yesterday.

"Good morning," Kali greeted them with a smile. The two adults who weren't red haired, rushed over to the girl and hugged tightly her like they had yesterday.

"Wait until Justin sees you," the woman cooed, rubbing away tears from her eyes.

"He'll be very nervous," the girl smiled.

"He'll be very taken." They turned to Kali as she continued eating breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Finch-Fletchley frowned.

"Well, yesterday I was planning to tell you the news but you were hanging around Atra so much that I never got the news through," she chuckled slightly at the embarrassed parents, "what I mean about Justin being taken is that the vendredeans will come and take him just like my premonition predicted."

"Today's the eighth day!" gasped Mrs. Finch-Fletchley, "we've got to do something," she stood up, "where is he?"

"Sit down Lara there's nothing you can do. He'll be taken, no one can prevent it no matter how much they try. What _can_ be prevented is his burning, the vendredeans will plan on burning him down unless Ron comes and saves him."

"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley spoke, "excuse me-er…Kali, why Ron? Where is he anyway?"

"A safe area," Kali and Atra said in unison.

"And where exactly is that?"

"Can't tell you, it wouldn't make much of a difference if you knew the location or not, you can't get through the barrier," Atra said calmly, taking a gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"Then what's the point of bringing us here?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see him soon;" Kali said knowingly, "every mate who's been bonded will stop at nothing to make sure their mate his safe."

"But you said Justin would be taken," Mrs. Finch-Fletchley frowned.

"He will. That's why I told Pomfrey to get everything prepared at the hospital wing."

"What?" the eldest Weasleys said quickly.

"Once Justin is taken then Ron, since he's his mate, wouldn't be in his right mind…he'd be in a kind of fit so to say. Anyway we came here to discuss the prophecy with you."

"You already told us," George muttered grumpily.

"Do you accept that you're brother's practically the key to this whole war then?" Atra asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"That's what I don't understand," Mrs. Weasley spoke again, "I've seen Ron fight in the last war, he's not fit for this at all, he's too…er…in a way, afraid, I mean he-"

"He's too nice to kill anyone?" Kali suggested, the plump woman nodded in a way that said 'sort of.'

"Besides, Ron's not much of a fighter," Fred spoke up, "not when it counts for spells and stuff anyway…"

"You'd be surprised," Kali chuckled, taking a spoonful of cereal, "remember, he _has_ improved quite well in his classes."

"I wonder if he'll make Head Boy," Mr. Weasley spoke suddenly, the twins looked disgusted at the idea.

"Don't change the subject dear," his wife patted his hand, "you said there was another person like Ron, that's this girl here right?" she gestured towards Atra.

"Yeah, I'm the messenger from God, and Ron's the messenger from the devil, or just hell at a whole."

"Are you sure you're talking about our Ron? He never said anything about supporting the devil or anything-what?" Mr. Weasley looked from seer to 'angel' in confusion when they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ron doesn't support the devil!" Atra spoke, still giggling a little, "our kind betrayedthe devilso we were banished here! Honestly, Ron supporting the devil! That's like would-be non-supporters going back to Voldemort!" She ignored the fact that the small Weasley clan flinched at the name.

"Why Ron though?" George asked, "why was he chosen?"

"He was chosen because-" Atra grabbed Kali's arm suddenly, silencing her.

"Because wh-"

"Shh!" the two said quickly before frowning in concentration as if they were listening hard for something.

"They're coming," Atra said in a dead low voice. Her parents tensed in fear.

-

The door to the bathroom opened with a slight creak, steam puffed out so thickly that it felt palpable, marking it hard to see the bathroom beyond it. A dark lone figure stepped out calmly, drying his blood red hair with a towel that was quickly getting damp.

Ron looked at the clock, nearly twelve thirty, Justin didn't come back, he still had time. Sitting on his bed, he put on the boots he bought at Sally's Store and grabbed a cloak from his closet.

A flashing red light caught the corner of his eye followed by the alarming beeps that pierced into the silent room. For a second Ron froze, everything stopped looking calm and peaceful, it was almost as if triggered by the alarm that it fell into a doomy state. It triggered his brain as well, bringing up the memory of the letter those many days ago…

He bolted out of the room, not caring that his cloak fell in his dash out of the room.

The lights in the hall were blinking red like they were about to blow out. Ron ran down the hall, feeling slightly dizzy and frustrated at how long it was before he reached the door to the other side.

-

"Gryffindor scores! All thanks to my Hermione, love you darling!" Pansy blew a kiss at the blushing brunette.

The game continued, Justin kept glancing at the door, hoping that his mate would finally arrive. The game was going pretty well; at least Hufflepuff wasn't being obvious about losing.

Ernie caught the quaffle and flew towards the goal posts, passing it to Hannah.

John suddenly turned around, giving out a cat-like hiss.

"Uh…John?" Justin watched in confusion as the silver haired boy shot out of his seat and hurried over to the back of the seats to stare out at the forbidden forest with seething anger, "what's wrong?"

"They're here."

"Who?"

"What the hell?" Pansy's magnified voice echoed over the crowds, "the Hufflepuff's have stopped!"

Justin turned back to the game so quickly that his neck cricked. Pansy was right, the whole team stopped moving and were looking where John was looking. Justin followed their gazes and tried to find whatever caught their attention at the forest.

He swallowed nervously.

There was something knocking down or disturbing the trees as if it were walking _through_ the forest. Birds and other creatures were flying off with screeches in their fright to get away from danger. Justin could barely make out the sound of metal clinging together.

The shouts and cheers subsided into low murmurs as the students watched the Hufflepuffs curiously. "Uh…guys? We got a game to finish here!" Pansy called out, she looked back at the staff and shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

"I think it's time to call off the game," Dumbledore frowned, standing up from his seat.

"Ok…looks like the games over…weird game, that was…erm…have a nice day?" She looked back at the headmaster for further instructions.

"Don't let anyone leave!" Hannah shouted, flying over to them with speed she never revealed in the game, "put guards up in all the exits, they're here they're bloody here!"

"Minerva," Dumbledore looked over to the deputy head who nodded and hurried out of the top box, he pointed his wand at his throat, "sonorus," he murmured, "everyone stay where you are!" he commanded through his now magnified voice.

The murmurs grew again as the moving crowd stopped and turned back to their seats in confusion.

Hannah and the other team flew over towards the Hufflepuff stands and waited at the edge with baited breathes.

The door to the exit/entrance burst open and a huffing redhead stumbled in.

"Ron!" Justin rushed over to his panting mate, to his surprise the redhead pulled him into an embrace, "how did you get here?"

"I came through Sprouts door at Hogwarts, I thought they took you," his muffled voice said through the crook of his neck.

"Wha-"

"It's the eighth day."

"The ei…oh shit!" he pulled away and looked back towards the forbidden forest. The movement there stopped, it looked too calm to have been undisturbed, and there was that line of tumbled trees in the middle.

The metal noises stopped as well.

Zacharias tentatively moved forward to look down the edge. There was the sound of something similar to a knife slicing through a piece of meat accompanied by a choking sound. Susan screamed in horror as the blade protruding from Hufflepuff's back was pulled out just as quickly leaving Zacharias to stumble back, clutching his stomach and stumbling over the benches.

The murmurs around the stadium turned to screams. Harry pulled out his wand and made his way over to the Hufflepuffs.

"Stay away!" Hannah yelled frantically, pulling out her own wand, "it's too dangerous!"

"It's the same for you!" he yelled back, pointing to the wounded Zacharias. To half of his surprise, the blond stood up, his uniform bloody from where the blade hit, but otherwise, he looked fine.

"If you want to help then get everyone out of here, vendredeans can't fly or jump so high," Hannah growled, still clutching her wand.

"Fine," he tried to stay calm. He looked over at Ron and Justin, they were looking at where Zacharias was hurt. He could tell that they were ready for a fight…they could take care of themselves…right? After all they _were_ vampires.

Swallowing, he flew over to the Slytherin stands, Draco looked up at him with worry. "What the hell is going on!?" he demanded shakily.

"I'll explain later, climb on we need to get your team your brooms, we need to fly everyone over to Hogwarts," he landed next to his boyfriend, making room for him to hop on.

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked fearfully, for a second her old fear of flying crept over her, brushing it away as best as she could, she gripped the handle of her broom tightly, she didn't like hovering at the same spot too long.

"Get the Ravenclaws brooms and tell them to fly everyone to Hogwarts," the raven head instructed. Nodding without question, the female Gryffindor flew down towards the side of the field wear the broom shed was located.

Ron gulped nervously, one hand clutching his wand while the other held Justin's hand. With his wand ahead of him he inched toward the edge more carefully than Zacharias had. He jumped back when a hand suddenly slammed onto the edge.

Pulling himself up, a tall and slim figure jumped and landed gracefully at the very edge of the Hufflepuff's stands, his silver green hair blowing in the wind. "Dui'na tad!(1)" he yelled, one of his arms becoming a sharp blade.

All of the sudden, as if it were some sort of horror movie, a number of other vendredeans crawled from their hiding spots, it was hard to tell their crawling from a cat or a spider, either way it scared the crap out of Ron. He moved forward, shielding Justin.

The first vendredean looked at Justin and looked mildly interested. "Ru trai…hironai…(2)" It became clear that he didn't speak English.

"Traitor!?" a female vendredean looked over at Justin too, "I see," she grinned, her nails elongated and became metal.

"Pertrificus totalus!" Ron yelled, aiming his wand at the woman. The spell hit her but didn't affect her. She jumped over with her long nails reaching out to strike. Before she could even swing her knife-like nails she was stopped in mid-air when a blade pierced through her side.

John swung her body over to the few vendredeans standing on the edge. The woman's body flung off and crashed into them, sending them over. John's blade morphed back into an arm now stained with purple blood.

Before anyone could comprehend what happened the rest of the vendredeans began to attack.

-

Crystal clear wings burst out of Atra's back, fluttering lightly and sending off warm gusts of air. Kali grab hold of her arm before she could take off flying. "Atra fight back, don't let it take over you," she commanded in a demanding voice.

The young girl's eye's kept switching back from brown to blow, her breathing became raspy as she fought for control over her mind.

"What's going on," her parents rushed over to her.

"Remember when I said Atra's a messenger from God?" Kali said, pushing Atra to sit down. Mr. and Mrs. Finch-Fletchley nodded, "well she can't fight now, only when her time comes at the end. This is happening to her because she's got vampire blood in her, it's trying to take over her."

"Mum! Dad!" Fred and George rushed back into the Great Hall, "Ron's out there! We saw him go to the Quidditch field!"

"What!?" Mrs. Weasley yelled, rushing over to the nearest window that showed the Quidditch pitch.

"We have to stay here," Kali said, trying to keep calm herself, "we're too weak to fight against Vendredean's only vampires can figh-"

The doors slamming made everyone jump. The seer looked around and sighed, the Finch-Fletchley's were gone.

"I can't stay here and see my own son get killed by these things!" Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and made his way to the doors.

"He's far better off than you," Kali grabbed his arm, pulling him back with great strength; "you must understand that he's a _vampire _now, he's a lot stronger than he used to be!"

"I know that! But that is an army out there and he's only one person!"

"All the Hufflepuffs are vampires! They'll protect each other with their lives, if you go out there you'll be dead the second they spot you. Most spells and hexes don't affect Vendredeans."

"I don't care!"

"Then care about how Ron will feel when he finds out his father got himselfkilled!"

Mr. Weasley grudgingly stayed put. Seeing that he wasn't going to leave, Kali turned back to the shivering Atra, she was back in control, her wings were gone at least.

-

A metal fist swung straight at his face like a bullet. Ron dodged it and swung his own fist at the vendredean's stomach. It didn't have much of an affect though.

The metal fist became a blade, it flew down at him, he moved away quickly and only got his arm sliced slightly. Remembering his training, he jumped and kicked the vendredean from the side of his head so violent and sharply that to his disgust, the head flew off.

Turning away from the horrid sight of the body falling down he moved aside just in time. Another vendredean tried to strike him with a blade, except this one had sharp points that seemed to be spinning.

'_Crap!_' Ron paled. The man with the strange blade for an arm was kicked aside by Hannah. He stumbled and fell off the edge into the Quidditch field. "Thanks," Ron breathed out, realizing the sweat pouring down his face.

"Let me go!" came a shout before Hannah could respond to the thanks. They turned to the yell and saw two vendredean's taking hold of Justin as they took large steps to the edge, "let go of me!" the vampire yelled, kicking and flailing.

"No!" Ron shouted, it was too soon for this to happen, not now, not here! He jumped over the bleachers and grabbed one of the vendredean's from behind, pulling him back so that Justin could free himself faster.

"Nori gare!(3)" yelled the other vendredean distractedly. The one that Ron was holding flipped backwards over Ron and grabbed him from the neck with one arm. His other arm turned into a strange blade with many long sharp points. Without hesitation he stabbed Ron on the stomach, the redhead let out a choke, something started crawling up his throat, spilling out from his mouth. His killer twisted the blade in him and he screamed in pain, spilling out more blood from his mouth.

"No stop!" Justin yelled, struggling harder. He was so stuck in his shock and horror that he didn't even notice the tears pouring from his eyes. Something hard hit the side of his head, knocking him into unconsciousness.

The blade was pulled out and he collapsed. His blood stained the wooden bleacher he was on. Looking up shakily he saw the two vendredeans holding Justin, jump, disappearing. The other cat-like creatures followed suit.

"No…" Ron trembled, standing up on his shaky legs. He gripped his stomach where he felt the wounds healing, "Justin…" he walked over to the edge and jumped as well.

His stomach was fully healed before he landed on the ground. A new kind of energy flared up in him and he took off at a run, chasing after the disappearing creatures to the Forbidden Forest.

"Justin!" he shouted, running faster up to an abnormal speed even for a vampire. His whole eyes turned a shade of red, practically spilling anger.

He jumped just like the vendredeans and landed on one, sending them down harshly onto the ground. Ron repeated the same process until he reached Justin and his captors.

After jumping from one vendredean he headed straight towards the one that tried to kill him and twisted around, sending his leg over and kicking him aside with so much force that his attempted murderer smashed against a tree.

The last vendredean stared, paralyzed as Ron flung his fist at him and punched his head off. Once he fell, the furious redhead relaxed quickly and leaned down to his unconscious mate. He realized now that he was breathing quickly and that his muscles felt very weak. Holding Justin close to him he started to lift him up, not noticing the watching eyes of a number of creatures hidden behind trees and bushes.

Before he knew it, a rock hit his head, knocking him off balance to the ground into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Vendredean**

**1. Dui'na tad**: They're here

**2. Ru trai…hironai…**: the traitor…interesting…

**3. Nori gare**: kill him

I wanted to write more but it's getting late and my parents are getting pissed T.T the explanation on how the Weasley's escaped Evil Ron will come up in the next chapter, for those who are confused at their sudden appearance in this chappy

**Evil Ron**: When the hell am I gonna come up in this fucking story!?

**Wp**: Soon my little demon, real soon

**Evil Ron**: Oh really, like when?

**Wp**: Like at the end of the story!

**Evil Ron**: (twitches eye) say that again?

**Wp**: Er…the next…chappy?

**Evil Ron**: Good girl (pats head)

**Wp**: (grumble)

**Ron**: man…I think you over did the violence a bit (sweatdrop)

**Evil Ron**: Ronny! My love!!! :)

**Ron**: AHHH!!!! (hides behind Justin)

**Wp and Atra:** AWWWWW!

**Evil Ron**: O.O (looks at Atra) where'd she come from?"

**Atra**: The door, duh!

**Evil Ron**: Fucking bitch…

**Justin**: whatever, Ron's right; I think the violence was a bit too long

**Wp**: no kidding, it was a bitch writing that part, I wanted to get to the end where you get kidnapped…I think I rushed the beginning a little (shrugs) oh well…

**Justin**: I have a question

**Wp**: shoot

**Justin**: how the hell did John get a metal morphing arm?

**Wp**: uh…you'll find out later!

**Atra**: review please!


	20. John's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Lyla Hayden**: lol XD thanks!

**Latanya Kassidy**: eh, dunno if this was early but here's the new chappy! Hope ya like n.n

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: lol yep they're hot XD

**C.C.C.**: definitely XD (puts on a shirt with Ron's pic on it) lol

**leftoversushi**: lol, (bark) well since I couldn't find any unpopular pairings that caught my eye I decided to do this one :)

**mydracomalfoy**: thanks much! (bear hug)

**DemonRogue13**: thanks!

**mizukimarr910**: lol your welcome, yeah I'll try that, and your question will be answered in this chapter

**Brandon**: thanks buddy! XD

**Inylan**: lol thanks! :)

**catc10**: thanks! :)

**_Happy Holidays!!!_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: John's Secret

* * *

He was gone.

Ron could feel it; the gaping whole in him, sucking every feeling into despair without a trace of pity. He was gone and he wanted to die.

His eyes were closed but his sensitive ears could pick up the hushed conversations around him.

"He's been taken."

"What are they going to do to him!?"

"I should have done something."

"It's too late now; we can only prevent what will happen to him in his capture."

As if triggered by the last voice, a fury burned through Ron, springing lightening in him.Snapping his eyes openhefaced the person who had spoken. "You!" he shouted, reaching out to her with an intention of strangling her, "it's all your fault!"

Two pairs of hands grabbed him from behind but he didn't care, he was seeing red now, he was raging in his anger, in his sorrow for losing the one thing that made him feel so happy.

"He could have been saved!" he cried, his voice wavering slightly as the lump in his throat grew, "his capture could have been prevented!"

"Ron calm down!" he faintly heard Hermione's voice, "please!"

"Get away from me!" he pulled away from the hands holding him. Harry and Hermione let go and looked at the others for help, "we could have saved him," Ron whimpered, his eyes on the brink of spilling out the tears he tried so hard to keep back for years.

"And we still can," Kali said calmly, though she looked a bit disheveled from Ron trying to attack her.

"I've got to find him," he leaped out of bed but madam Pomfrey pulled him back in bed, "LET ME GO!"

"Mister Weasley you must stay in bed and calm down! We don't even know where the vendredean's are at the moment!" the nurses voice boomed.

"No!" he still resisted, "I'll find him! I know his scent, LET GO OF ME YOU'VE NO RIGHT!"

His family watched close by, unable to know or understand completely what was happening. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in a state of shock, pale with worry. This was their son?

"Weasley drink this," Pomfrey said, holding Ron down with one hand and holding a potion on the other.

"Get that away from me!" the redhead growled, knocking the goblet out of her hand and spitting out some that landed in his mouth.

"Mister Weasley!" fumed the outraged nurse. The vampire didn't seem to hear; he was already jumping out of bed and running to the door.

He needed to find Justin, he had to save him, he couldn't live without him he'd just die.

Just when his finger tips touched the doorknob he was pulled back by two arms wrapping around his waist. He let out a cry of frustration, didn't these people understand? Justin needed to be saved!

"I know," his capturer said in his ear, "he needs to be saved but you can't do it alone."

"No let go," Ron raged on, arms still reaching out to the door he was being pulled away from. He tried to kick the person and escape but he was unusually strong, like he was made of metal, "let go!" he screamed, trying to pry the arms off his waist.

"Here," Pomfrey came back with another goblet, "Weasley you need rest."

"No I don't!" he knocked the goblet away again; it smashed against the wall, pouring the purple potion down and staining the off-white walls.

"Mister Serene please hold him down," sighed the nurse.

"NO!" Ron shouted as he was flung down onto a bed, "I need to get to Justin!" he yelled out, his voice shaking more that before.

"You will," John said, "I can help you find out where he is." It didn't seem to calm Ron at all, now he had his fangs exposed.

"Take me to him!" the redhead commanded, "tell me where he is!" Pomfrey pulled up his sleeve and he reacted by pulling away, "what are you doing!?"

"Enough!" she pulled out her wand, "immobulus!" A jet of light ignited from the tip of her wand, hitting Ron square on the chest. His muscles decided to go against his wishes and freeze, leaving him stuck in an immobile position.

John let go of him and took a step back while Pomfrey pulled something else from her pocket. Ron watched in horror when he saw the needle in her hand. She put the needle in the bottle of potion and sucked up some of the liquid inside; she pointed the needle to the ceiling and pushed out any air bubbles in it.

He tried as hard as he could to get his muscles back to work. '_Move!_' he shouted in his head, '_move!_' His breathing quickened when the nurse pulled up his sleeve and dabbed a damp cloth on his forearm. '_No…Justin…_'

His face came up and it gave him energy.

Pomfrey pointed the needle to the pale skin without hesitation but before she could even pierce it, Ron's body became alive again and he moved out of the way just in time. He ran towards the door again, frantic to get to the other side.

More hands grabbed him again, pulling him back to the bed.They pinned his legs and feet, while others pinned his shoulders and arms. "JUSTIN!"

Tears were pouring, burning his cheeks, but it wasn't as painful as the ache on his back. His shoulder blades felt like they were on fire and planning to move out, they jutted and shuttered causing the redhead to cry out in pain.

Caught by surprise, everyone's hold on him weakened enough for him to sit up, still crying and screaming from the burning on his back.

They watched in shock as black sparks of light started bursting out from Ron's back, there was something poking there too, on the right side. Harry flung back when something burst open from his friends' back.

There was the sound of clothing being torn, the cracking of bones, and gentle flapping all at once. "Justin…" Ron whimpered out again, tears running down his cheeks like it could go on forever, "no don't!" he recoiled when everyone made to grab him again, "I want Justin, leave me alone."

"It's all going to be alright," Pomfrey said soothingly, still holding the needle. She gently grabbed his arm but the vampire pulled away again.

"No it won't! He'll be burned!" he wept, "I need to find him!" he made to get out of the bed again but Pomfrey made no hesitation this time. She tightened her grip on his arm and injected the potion in a vein on his arm. Ron gave out another cry from the pierce but he continued to push away from the group that grabbed him again.

Something was happening. His eyelids felt heavy, and his muscles were becoming lax again, his head felt stuffed and heavy, and his vision was getting in and out of focus. He tried to hold on, to try to stay awake, he needed to find Justin.

And then he found himself wondering who Justin was, who _he himself _was. Who was he? What was his name again?

Memories started slipping away faster and faster as his eye lids drooped lower. Why did he not want to go to sleep? What was so important that sleep was the last thing on his mind? He closed his eyes, his body falling back heavily. The last repeating question that ran through him before he welcomed darkness was, who was he?

-

The group stepped back when Pomfrey settled the sleeping vampire into a more comfortable position on the bed, on his stomach since the large single black wing on his right shoulder blade was still there. Pulling the covers over him she sighed and shook her head. "I assume he and Justin have bonded?" she turned to Hannah and Ernie. The two Hufflepuffs nodded quietly, "this is certainly not going well," she shook her head again.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked worriedly.

The nurse looked at him sympathetically, "if we don't find Justin soon then Ron will end up in a state of…insanity, every vampire goes through that if they lose a mate…or they just die."

"What!?" Mrs. Weasley screamed; her face paler than before.

"Well I'm not an expert in all this so I might be wrong. We still need to find Justin. Headmaster what do you think we should do?" the nurse looked at the aged man.

Surprisingly there was a twinkle in his eye. "I think our answer's right here," he said, turning to John who for the first time, looked tense.

"Now?" he said a little angrily. Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eyes doubling, "fucking moron," the silver haired boy muttered darkly.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked, looking from John to the headmaster.

"Nothing," John said a little too quickly.

"He's half vendredean."

"Ernie!"

"Well they would have found out sooner or later," the Hufflepuff defended.

"You're a WHAT!?" screamed Hannah, jumping off her seat.

"Half vendredean," murmured the pale boy.

"You mean all this time you…how could you…I trusted…ARGH! I am gonna tear you limb from limb!" she marched over to him, arms reaching out with the itch to kill.

"I said I'm only HALF! Not full blooded!" it was strange to hear John shout, not even, it looked all out weird, his hair was getting ruffled up and there was a pink tinge on his cheeks. His shouting would have put even the toughest person to cower, which was why Hannah stopped in her tracks.

"Then what's the other half?"

"Obviously, vampire," Ernie said dully.

"And you kept it a secret too!" Hannah rounded on him, "why!?"

"To keep you from reacting the way you are now," John answered. At this Hannah tried to relax, a slight blush rising on her cheeks, "it doesn't matter what I am, I can get us to Justin-"

"How?"

"I'll tell you if you stop interrupting," he crossed his arms, glaring at Hannah. They both had a staring contest before calming down, "I have a cousin in the vendredeans hiding spot, Justin would most likely be taken there," he sighed and sat down on a nearby bed. Now for the other explanation, "my name's not even John. It's Zener Twelve, you can keep calling me John if you want."

It made sense, Hannah realized, John had the silver hair, sharp features, he was tall, and almost catlike. It also explained why he could read minds. It still made her angry, more at herself for not noticing this.

She swiftly pointed her wand to John; he looked up to looking unsurprised, "Anything else?"

"Well, I'm not actually the descendant of Isarius Tralar," he frowned at the wand, "put your wand away."

"Who do you work for?" she didn't move her wand.

"No one!" he looked insulted at the thought, "just because I've got some vendredean blood in me doesn't mea-"

"What about your cousin? Does he really exist?"

"Yes, I've been talking to him through a mirror phone!"

"Is he on our side?"

"Yes, now point your fucking wand away," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why did they take Justin?"

"How should I know? I don't work for them!"

"Did you ask your _cousin?_"

"He's just a watcher! Point your want AWAY!"

"Are one of your parents a vampire or were you turned?"

"I turned him," Ernie said, his own wand aiming at Hannah, "he asked nicely, point your wand away."

-

"Can you believe it?" Ginny shook her head, sipping her hot cocoa, "an attack right there in brood daylight. What _were_ those things?"

"Vendredeans," Draco answered, fingering the rim of his mug thoughtfully.

"Vend-what?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny why aren't you in the infirmary?" Pansy asked lightly.

"Because I'm not sick or injured," she looked at both Slytherin's suspiciously, "what's going on? Why'd you call them vendre-whatevers?"

"That's what they are," Draco shrugged, "Dumbledore told me, but Harry explained more after he spoke with Ron."

"They're speaking again?" Ginny blinked, surprised.

"We all are," Pansy looked at the red haired girl, surprised as well, "I thought Hermione and Harry told you."

"We barely talk anymore; I guess it's because of all the school work, what with me and my O.W.L.s," she shook her head, "so what's going on?"

"Ron should tell you," Draco drank his coffee, "but what I can say is that vendredeans are creatures from hell, they want apocalypse and everything. From what I know they're at war with the vampires."

"But I never saw it on the Prophet, and dad's never said a word."

"That's because they're both secret races, they're not public to the world, just themselves," Pansy said, standing up, "we don't know because we never bother to look into wars that don't concern us, which is pretty much stupid since the world could end up in us dying if the vampires lose."

"What? I did not understand a bloody word…apocalypse? Have you taken your medication?" Ginny laughed.

"Come on," Draco stood up as well, "let's go visit Ron."

"I don't think he wants to see me."

"Scared Weaslette?" the Slytherin blond teased.

"Kind of. Yeah."

-

_Why was everything so foggy?_

_Ron looked around but all he could see was thick mist. There were blurred colors at the background, but no matter how fast he ran towards it, it never seemed to get any closer, just farther away._

_"Wait!" he yelled at one point, reaching out with his hands, "stop!" the blurred shapes ignored him. Soon the colors faded away, dulling out to match the grayness of the fog, "no," he looked around for any sign of color. Nothing._

_"Ronald Weasley."_

_His ears perked at the voice, he looked around for the source but it was all smog, there wasn't even a shadow. "Wh-who?" he said shakily._

_"Messenger of Hell."_

_"What?" he gaped, looking up. The voice seemed so strong and powerful he figured the voice came from above him. When he had looked up though, there were swirls of color, like moving pictures' dancing together so quickly they were all blurs, "who are you?"_

_"That's not important now. You need to wake up. Remember."_

_"Remember what?" he asked faintly, entranced by the colors. _

_"Justin."_

_"Justin…" he repeated quietly, getting dizzy by the spinning colors._

_"Remember the mission," the voice started fading away._

_"Justin…" Ron said again. Voices started echoing everywhere._

_**"Not that I didn't like it, but why'd you kiss me?"**_

_**"Let go of my mate!"**_

**_"What reason?"_**

_"Hello?" Ron called out uncertainly, knocking out of his stupor from the colors, "what am I supposed to remember?" he frowned in confusion._

**_"Mind if I sit here?"_**

_**"Of course. That's why I asked if you wanted to come with me and Hannah that day in Hogsmeade."**_

_"Hogsmeade?" the name sent a flicker of familiarity in Ron but he was still confused._

_**"What did I say? Family."**_

_**"I didn't mean to kill her! I never wanted to I just lost control! I was nine I was weak!"**_

_"Kill who?" the redhead paled._

_**"Ron?"**_

_"Is that my name?" he looked around, "hello?"_

_**"I love you."**_

-

Mrs. Weasley sat playing with her hands nervously, watching over her sleeping son. Everything had come so quickly, the attack at the Burrow, learning about Ron's prophecy, the attack at the Quidditch game, seeing Ron for the first time as a vampire and throwing a fit over finding his mate, and then this big black wing suddenly has to burst out of his back.

Everyone seemed to understand her stress so they left her alone, sitting in a different area in the hospital wing discussing quietly.

"Oh Ron," she quivered, burying her face in her hands, "what's happened to you."

"Justin…"

She looked at her son and saw him stir, gripping the sheets so tightly they were beginning to rip.

"Justin I…" there was an audible sound of the sheets tearing, "I love you."

* * *

Ok so I didn't get to explaining how the Weasley's escaped from Evil Ron's clutches but-

**Evil Ron**: But once again you have neglected to mention me! You whore!

**Wp**: Dear god (sigh) look, I'm sorry, I'll try and stick you in the next one

**Evil Ron**: The next one, the next one, it's always the NEXT one! (pouts) I just want to bitch slap you so badly!

**Wp**: You wouldn't dare! Anyway…I'm not really happy with this chapter, it felt rushed in some parts and kind of half-hearted T.T I'll need to explain more about John's secret. Urgh this chappy felt so sloppy...

**John**: What secret?

**Ernie**: Oh the one where you have an incredibly extended sex life-

**John**: I do not! (blushing)

**Ernie**: I meant with me!

**Wp**: er…right, that's not the secret anyway. So (claps hands) list of things to do:

1. Explain Weasleys escape

2. Find out what happened to Justin

3. More about the black wing Ron got

4. Include Evil Ron

5. Do the chapter SOONER!

That's about right :)

**Evil Ron**: You'd better get me in that bloody chapter

**Wp**: Aw don't worry, besides Ron and Justin you're the biggest character in the story!

**Evil Ron**: Then put me in the fucking chapters already!

**W**p: Review please! (runs away from Evil Ron, chasing her with an ax)


	21. Something Suspicious

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**DemonRogue13**: thanks!

**catc10**: lol yeah, thanks :)

**Latanya Kassidy**: yes maybe ;) lol and there's still a few more big things that you'll learn in this chappy! it'll just keep getting more and more...uh...either weirder or exciting lol

**C.C.C.**: lol thanks! :) (bear hug) lol, (grabs Evil Ron and holds him down so you can put him in leather)

Evil Ron: .... (checks himself in mirror) Not bad XD

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: yep, one black wing (nods) so where's the other? O.O

**mydracomalfoy**: you'll find out soon! yes, poor Ron T.T but these things hafta happen ;)

**leftoversushi**: dude I luv yer name! Tis funny and artistic if yeh thinks about it :) and yes, I agree with yer doctor, careful there! (sweatdrop)

**mizukimarr910**: dunno if this is soon, but it's an update! how lond have you suspected him of being a vendredean anyway? :)

**Alucardz-pet**: lol there might be some more lemon ahead ;) about yer question on who's the messenger, it's explained here, and don't worry,I won't make Ron too insane! (evil cackle)

**A/N**: I feel like singing...._LAAAAAA!!! LA-LAAAAAAA!!!! LAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_ AHEM! now that I've got that out of my system, enjoy the chappy! and yes I know this a/n was a completewaste of time XD

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**: Something Suspicious

* * *

_It was hot, burning…but it felt so good._

_Their legs and arms were entangled together, sliding slowly to saver each others touch. It was a hot day but they still stayed close together, touching each part of the others body just to know that they really had them for themselves._

_Their lips brushed against each other, their tongues dancing together like it was the last day on earth. They wanted more, they needed more. Their hands kept exploring slowly, making small rhythms of massages so they could hear the other groan in pleasure._

_It felt so wonderful to be like this, feeling their lover's skin against theirs, like silk. "Ron," Justin breathed, fluttering his eyes closed as the redhead slid his tongue agonizingly slow against his collar bone, "I need you."_

-

As Ron opened his eyes he felt the need for his mate grow. He tried to sit up but his muscles seemed to be on a break. Feeling panic inside him grow he looked down and tried to move a finger, it twitched but that was all, more panic. He turned his head and was relieved to see that the muscles on his head were still working properly.

"He's up!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, nearly jumping from her seat. Ron paled and turned to his head to face her. Her face was tearstained but looked happy; he also noticed a handkerchief in her hand. All of the sudden he felt guilty, ashamed, and weak. Was his mother really worried for him _that _much? What was she doing here anyway?

Scurrying feet rushed over to his side and he noticed with even more guilt and shame that his family, friends and headmaster were all clustered around him.

"R-Ron?" Ginny stammered, unsure of what else to say.

"What are you guys doing here?" he rasped, wincing at hisdrythroat.

"What do you think?" Hannah said, trying to brighten up the mood, "how are you?"

"I can't move."

"That's normal," Pomfrey said, popping out of nowhere and checking his pulse, "you'll start moving again in a few moments."

"What was in that…needle?" he tried to clear his throat but that only made it worse.

"A special sleeping potion," the nurse answered simply, "don't talk now, I can tell it hurts."

"How long have I-"

"Continue talking and you'll end up mute for the rest of your life," she tried to stifle a giggle at her patients' stricken look, "you've been asleep for a few hours."

"Justin," Ron tried to sit up but just by moving a centimeter he felt dizzy in the head, he still tried to move.

"Ron, lie down," Mrs. Weasley ordered, pushing her youngest son back down before he would fall unconscious from so much dizziness, "I'm sure Justin's fine."

"You don't understand, he'll be burned," his eyes watered but he couldn't find the energy to run to the door like he had before.

"Not at this moment." Ron glared at Kali, he was still angry at her, "the vendredean's have captured the betrayer, right now they're searching through his mind for the reason of his betrayal. This is why he had to be captured."

"What are you talking about?" the redhead demanded through gritted teeth.

"Justin's ancestor's Isarius Tralar."

Hermione suddenly gasped while Harry frowned at the name, there it was again. What was so important about this Tralar person?

"Harry," Hermione grabbed his hand, "it's that famous vampire, I knew it sounded familiar!"

_"Isarius Tralar, famous for a lot of things. Signing the vampire rights, making the border on Kings Cross in platform nine and three quarters, she was also one of the first to mate with a muggle of the same sex, she was very intent on making a lot of paths for vampires."_

Everyone turned to Mr. and Mrs. Finch-Fletchley, and Atra. The young girl looked proud but her parents looked slightly embarrassed at the attention they were suddenly getting.

"This isn't important right now. We need to think of a plan to get Justin back," Mrs. Finch-Fletchley said, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Why is Justin a betrayer?" Ron frowned, trying to remember what he studied on vampire history; he'd been so caught up in other things that he barely paid attention to that subject. Now he regretted ever ignoring it.

"Isarius Tralar was the first to betray Hell," Kali explained calmly, she hated seeing Ron look at her with hatred, sometimes she wondered why she always kept these secrets until it was too late, she really was getting old for this job, maybe that was it. "When she was killed she made sure that she left her reason for her betrayal in the subconscious of her descendents, just in case something like this would happen."

"I don't get it. The vendredean's want apocalypse so why do they need to know about something like a betrayal?"Ernie asked, feeling confused more and more.

"Before the betrayal, the devil had complete control over all of his minions, he wanted to create an army to take over the world, no one would think twice about it, mostly because most of his servants were afraid of him," the seer said calmly, "but then the vampires betrayed him and they were his strongest servants because of their connection with the mortals life forces, after that everyone just kept on wondering why the vampires did what they did, and if they would be able to do the same thing, some of them at least."

"So…the vendredeans are one of those?" Hermione asked. This was new to her; the books never said anything like this.

"Not really. They want to know the reason, but in their nature they want apocalypse."

"So _you_ want apocalypse too!" Hannah pointed accusingly at the silent John.

"No I don't! I'm _half_ vendredean remember? HALF!" he yelled, looking insulted.

"You're WHAT!?" Ron shouted.

"I'll explain later…"

"Why would Tralar put the reason in her descendants?" questioned Hermione, she was very interested now.

"If the demons still want to know the reason then they can easily find it in the descendants, she hoped that they'd leave hell as well," shrugged Kali.

"What's the reason then?" Ron asked, not exactly sure if he should stay angry at the woman.

"No one knows except the descendants."

Again everyone turned to the Finch-Fletchleys.

"I don't know what it is!" Mr. Finch-Fletchley yelled, he never liked being stared at like this, it gave him goose bumps, "we're supposed to find out how to get to Justin. John you said you could do it."

"A few people have to come with me," the silver haired boy said, crossing his arms.

"I'll go," Harry said at once.

"A few _vampires_."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked like they were about to protest but thought against it. It was true; they weren't vampires so if they went they would be in so much danger that getting to Justin wouldn't be the only huge problem. Besides, Draco and Pansy held them back.

"Ally's," Ron whispered to himself, remembering his conversation with Kali. He looked over at the seer but she wasn't looking at him. It was more like she was avoiding him. He felt a little guilty again.

"I'll go then," Hannah said, standing up and looking determined. Ron looked over at her, she changed so quickly. Before she acted so silly and a bit wild, but now she acted a bit violent and hotheaded, not to mention the fact that she never respondedclearlyto when they asked if something happened to Micheal on the first attack.

"Me too," Ernie said, raising his hand high.

"No you won't," John said at once.

"Aw come on! I can fight them!" he stood up from his seat in protest.

"You were nearly _killed_ when they attacked you!"

"They caught me by surprise, now I won't be…not really…but I know some new hexes to help me out, and my emador's are better!" he pouted but John remained indifferent, "please," he pleaded, "you need all the help you can get."

"Ernie you were almost killed, I don't want that happening again."

"It won't happen again!"

Everyone's eyes went back and forth as if they were watching a tennis game. It was kind of silly if you think about it, the two vampires looked like an old married couple.

"Zener Twelve if you do NOT let me come with you then I will be forced to make you sleep on the couch!"

Wow, it really _was_ like an old married couple.

"No."

"Please," he scooted closer, pouting and giving his mate the puppy dog eye look.

_"No!"_

Ernie pulled him into a kiss. Mrs. Weasley gasped and blushed lightly while everyone else fell into silent shock…more like a silent scream what with their jaws on the floor.

"Whoa," was all the twins could say as the couple kept on kissing, groping through their clothes.

Pomfrey snapped back to reality and wiped the drool from her chin. "Alright! Enough! Stop kissing this is NOT a private room!"

Ernie let go of John who looked very dazed with a dreamy look in his eyes. Because of his sudden weak knees he fell on the bed behind him. "You can come," he said unevenly.

"Great!" Ernie shouted, looking very proud of himself.

Shaking out of their dazes everyone tried to forget what they had seen, not because they thought it was disgusting or anything, but because now they were getting other more explicit images in their heads.

"W-we'll go too," Susan said, putting a hand over Zacharias's. Everyone jumped; they didn't notice the other couple sitting with them through the whole conversation.

"Susan you hate fighting," Hannah said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know," she hung her head, "but Justin was practically the reason he got me and Zacharias together, I owe him."

"Wha-you…and him?" Ginny pointed, looking shocked. But they were so different, who could ever love a jerk like Zacharias?

"Yes," the couple answered in unison.

"Uh…right."

"So it's all set," Ron tried to move but his muscles weren't responding yet, "Pomfrey you said I could move in a few minutes!"

"They're not up," shrugged the nurse.

"Mr. Weasley I think this is a good time to talk about something else," Dumbledore finally spoke up, scaring everyone.

"What!? But-"

"It'll only take a few minutes," there was a twinkle in his eye, "first off, would you like a lemon drop?"

Ron stared at the old man as if he'd gone mad. He held out a small bag to him. "I can't exactly move my arms can't I?" he mumbled angrily.

"That's ok," the headmaster pulled out a small yellow candy in the shape of a lemon and put it in Ron's mouth, "it's about time someone tried this."

Ron let the candy roll around in his mouth before raising his eyebrows. The lemon drop really _was_ good.

"Back to business," Dumbledore pocketed the bag, "do you remember what happened before you fell asleep?"

"You mean before Pomfrey poisoned me?"

"Mr. Weasley!" fumed the nurse.

"Yes," he let out a chuckle, "do you remember anything?"

"Not really, I just wanted to get to Justin."

"You grew a black wing," Atra spoke, stepping closer to the bed.

"What? I didn-"

"Is there an ache on your right shoulder blade?"

It was the first time he noticed the dulling pain; he nodded, now wishing he didn't feel the pain again.

"The wing's gone, that's why the pain's there. When you first get your wings it hurts, but after that it vanishes," Atra explained, "it happened to me too. I'm the messenger of God; you're the messenger of hell."

"I'm…what…"

"We're part of a prophecy to end the war between the vendredeans and vampires," the young girl said simply.

"I know that but…messenger…" he frowned, thinking back to his dream, it had been mentioned before but…what did it mean?

Atra noticed his confusion. "Messengers are representatives to worlds in this prophecy, I represent heaven because of my death as a child, and you represent hell because you're a vampire. I bring peace and you bring change."

"O…kay…so I have one wing? I'm supposed to fly with it?"

"No, you need two wings."

"Then what's the point of having one!?"

"You earned it. I earned mine by dying innocent while you earned the black wing because you were mourning for your mate and would take your life to have him back. You need to earn a white wing."

"How do I do that?" he asked slowly, he tried to move, still nothing but a twitch, that potion must have been strong.

"By trusting people."

"Oh…" he fell into guilt again and tried to move his arm, to his relief it lifted, "how are we going to get to Justin?"

"By contacting my cousin, he works as a guard," John answered, "you met him before," he gave a bit of a smirk.

"I did?" he sat up.

"The guy on the mirror."

It took a moment for Ron to remember that night in the Hufflepuff chambers. The guy in the mirror…

He nodded a little and watched as John pulled out the same mirror with wires, he walked away from the group to the less crowded area. Ron seemed to understand the meaning; he needed privacy for this conversation.

"Mum?" he sat up and looked at her, "what are you doing here?"

"We got a letter from Kali," Fred answered, "said it was too dangerous to be at the burrow-by the way I can NOT believe you're a vampire."

"It's kind of cool though, once you've thought about it," Ginny said, blushing lightly. Ron turned to her in surprise, "I didn't apologize properly," she played with the hem of her sleeves, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you…you know, about earlier, that journal."

"It's not you're fault, it was a curse, you're still infected by the way."

"Yeah, Draco told me."

"Ron you're not really going to go after those…things, are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, twisting her handkerchief in her hands with worry.

"Uh…yeah?" he turned back to his mother nervously, "mum, he's my mate-"

"I know…but…" she looked down at her lap where her hands were practically destroying her handkerchief.

"You're not the best fighter," George finished for her, "and no offense," he turned to the other Hufflepuffs, "but you guys aren't either." To his surprise Susan let out a tiny giggle.

"And I'm sure you'd come out of a fight with a vendredean without one scratch," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to insult you guys but I never saw one of you guys pick a fight or even win a fight…Zacharias maybe but really, you guys are kind of…I dunno opposers of violence? Well I saw you guys fighting those things but it didn't look too good, the way you were fighting I mean."

Susan shrugged, "whatever you say." Fred just frowned in frustration.

"See?" Mrs. Weasley said to Ron, "you're too young to go off and fight demons-"

"Mum," Ron interrupted, "I'm going to go, so just…lay off."

Mrs. Weasley sat back and sighed. "You know, I got so scared when you jumped off the stands to go after those…er…vendredeans, but you seemed ok. I was still scared though, especially when you chased them into the Forbidden Forest."

"You saw that?" Ron paled.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "I went insane, I thought you were going to die, Kali wouldn't let me go after you."

"You…didn't see what I did to them did you?"

"Well there _were_ a bunch of dead bodies lying around when we came for you," George smirked, "what the hell did you do to them?"

"Eh…you don't…want to know," he glanced over to John, he was talking to the mirror but he couldn't see the reflection from his point of view.

"Ron is it true? Do you really have a clone?" Mrs. Weasley asked suddenly, causing her son to snap his attention back to her.

"How did-"

"The letter explained it. Your brothers and father wouldn't believe me because they never met Kali…well neither have I but I felt I could trust her. And we had a run in with him-"

"WHAT!?" he jumped.

"Relax, we got away. We found out he's afraid of water, by accident actually. We were on our way to floo to Dumbledore's office but your clone showed up and said something about not interfering. He was about to kill us with this strange black sword when George threw a vase at him, when he noticed the water on him he kind of…panicked and left…and he left a mess on my floor too, it's soaked in this black liquid, I think it's ink."

Frowning, Ron turned to Kali who seemed just as confused as he was.

-

A dripping noise echoed into his head, waking him up from his sleep. He stirred and tried to go back to sleep; wanting very much to return to the dream he had with his mate, it felt so real…why couldn't it be real?

As the last traces of sleep left him he grudgingly opened his eyes then closed them again, feeling dizzy and wishing he didn't see what he just saw.

But even with his eyes closed the image was still there. Tall glowing glass aquatic pillars standing all over the place with blue liquid inside, dead rotting bodies floating around within, tied with rusted chains…

Carefully opening his eyes he looked down at himself and sighed in relief, he wasn't in a tube, but it stillwasn't much of a relief.

There were strange vein-like tubes tied around him, its ends injected deep into his skin like needles, they seemed to be pulsing as well, he could actually feel it passing something cold through his own veins. It wasn't just the veins, it was where he was.

Looking from his left, right, and down he realized he was tied to a metal cross, his own blood was dripping down against it, when did he get cut? He swallowed, closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. This couldn't be, why did he have to be _here?_ Where _was_ he anyway?

"Ron," he quivered. He tried to move but cried in pain when the veins injected in him burned, **'I need you...'**

"You finally woke up," a familiar voice said, Justin could just feel the smirk in that voice. He looked around carefully but couldn't see anything in the dark accept the aquatic tubes.

At first he thought it was Ron, but he didn't feel the pull, not even a scent. He clenched his teeth and couldn't help but growl in anger, of all the people to come and see him like this!

Ron's clone floated in front of him, a white wing flapping noiselessly behind him. He smirked down at Justin, floating closer to him. "Been dreaming Sleeping Beauty?" He sneered, grabbing the blonds chin violently so he looked up at him, "not about my Ron, I'm sure."

He had changed since their last meeting. Last time he was dressed in the same patients outfit like Ron, but now he seemed to have gotten his own attire, tight fitted black shirt with a bleeding cross on his chest, a pair of black jeans and black boots. He almost resembled Ron if it wasn't for his cold eyes and sneer, his hair seemed a little darker as well, but that must have been the trick of the light. His white wing looked so out of place with him.

"Dunno what he sees in you," he leaned closer, his eyes narrowed in hate.

Justin pulled away from his grip and glared back. "What are you doing here?"

The clone immediately slapped him sharply causing the corner of his lip to bleed. He leaned closer again, smirking. "For a vampire, you bleed easily," and to Justin's disgust he licked away the small trail of blood, "maybe that's why he's attracted to you. You're blood is sweet, even I'll admit that," he started licking the wound. Justin hit him with his head to get him to back away. To his surprise, the evil Ron laughed then snapped his fingers.

The cross heated up quickly, burning his back like fire. Justin screamed in pain when the veins burned up as well, he could hear the sizzling of his skin and he faintly heard the white winged redhead laughing insanely in his pain. He snapped his fingers again and the cross and veins became cold again.

"_Kiden a berak!_" Justin spat angrily, his fangs became visible and his eyes reddened. The laughter stopped, the clone glared at him and grabbed his chin even more violently.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me that way, betrayer!" he slapped him again, harder this time but got no blood out.

"Sir!" Ron's copy turned around sharply to see someone running over him, "w-we've got another sign! Seign's calling for you to see it!" he panted.

Justin watched as the wing vanished in a bit of an explosion, black liquid splattered him. The evil Ron landed rather gracefully in front of the person.

"Torture him," he nodded up to the blond before taking off at a run.

The person nodded and made his right arm transform into a kind of fan. It began to spin quickly, causing him to fly up to the vein tied Justin; the blond closed his eyes tightly, hoping the torture wouldn't be very painful.

Instead he felt a wet cloth being dabbed on his black stained face. He opened his eyes curiously and faced a pale faced boy with pointed features, cat like eyes, and extremely spiky hair.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," he whispered quickly.

"Who are you…you're a vendredean right?" Justin frowned suspiciously.

"Yes but really, don't worry. I'm, Eiterthatarus Thirteen, you can call my Tarus, I'm here to help you, I got a message from my cousin, Zener…er, you know him as John. Anyway I came to bring you a message."

* * *

WHEW! (wipes forehead) soz guys! (chokes self) that conversation in the Hospital Wing was a BITCH to write, I didn't know how to cram in everything you guys needed to know X(

**Evil Ron**: FINALLY! YOU MENTIONED ME!! But it was so SHORT!!! I DEMAND MORE APPEARANCES!!!

**Ron**: Question!

**Wp**: Oui?

**Ron**:…yeah…why can't the adult vampires look for Justin?

**Wp**: because you love him and won't sit down and wait for him to come to you, the adult vamps will come in later

**Ron**: Not that male nurse right?

**Wp**:…maaaaybe…teehee!

**Ron**: you scare me…so much

**Evil Ron**: GIVE ME MORE APPEARANCES! (pauses and sees Ron) HELLOOOO RONNIE! (runs to glomp him)

**Ron**: JUSTIN HELP ME!

**Justin**: (comes in and super kicks him to Wp)

**Wp**: 0.0 uh…heh! (punches Evil Ron)

**Evil Ron**: T.T (in pain) …bitch…look how I suffer because of my beauty!

**Wp**: this has nothing to do with beauty! X(

**Ron**: REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you virtual kisses!

**Justin**: Me too!

**Evil Ron**: heh-heh me three (tries to secretly grab Ron but get's slapped, pouts)


	22. Heaven and Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_**Justin**_: Hello there and welcome to the 22nd chapter to Give Me a Reason! This story is so far the longest story Wp has ever written so good for her for not stopping in this fic

_**Ron**_: She's not here at the moment since she's busy taking a shower but she's kindly asked us beautiful people to thank you reviewers!

_**Evil Ron**_: We worship you...we really do...well actually Wp does, I just want you guys to worship me (snicker)

**DemonRogue13**: _**whole cast:**_ thank 'ou!

**leftoversushi**: **_Evil Ron_**: (eye twitch) what are you going to do with me? And if it involves leather whips and such then I'm in! ;D

_**Ron**_: (mutter) perv...

**catc10**: _**Ron**_: (gives virtual kiss) ah isn't itglorious to be kissed by me?

_**Justin**_: sure is (grin)

**Latanya Kassidy**: **_Ron_**: (kisses Latanya Kassidy)

_**Justin**_: Ron...don't go cheating on me (eye twitch)

_**Evil Ron**_: Or me!

**mydracomalfoy**: _**John**_: Yep, I'm Zener Twelve, it's my real name actually but you can still use John

_**Ron**_: MWAH! there's yer virtual kiss ;)

_**Ernie**_: yes, I know it was brilliant what I did (smirk)

**_Justin_**: Ron you'd better save me! I want some more bonding!

**C.C.C.**: _**Evil Ron**_: BARK! WOOF! er...REAOW!

_**Everyone**_:...o.o Evil Ron...you have issues...

_**Evil Ron**_: What? I'm a pet aren't I? And this leather outfit suits me (looks at himself in the mirror) god my ass looks good in this...

**mizukimarr910**: _**Justin**_: Yes doesn't it disturb you Wp?

_**Ron**_: She's not here remember?

_**Justin**_:...oh right...hey when are you gonna rescue me?

_**Ron**_: When Wp writes it down...and yes! Evil Ron must rot in hell!

_**Evil Ron**_: oh I'm hurt (heavy sarcasm)

**_Justin_**: anyway, the chapter's short...and weird

**_Ron_**: but hopefully it'll all make sense when the story's over

**_Evil Ron_**: (butt nekkie and pulling the stage curtains smirking) enjoy the show

**_Ron_**: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! JEEZ! You're so indecent!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Two:** Heaven and Hell_

* * *

It hadn't really clicked in when he was asking for answers and demanding to save Justin. But now that he knew at least half of what was going on he realized that he had no clue as to who the girl standing next to him was.

She was short, younger than he was; her blonde hair lay in wavy curls around her pale face and curvy waist. She was very thin and fragile looking, and her hazel eyes felt familiar. She was dressed in what looked like a plain black dress, but as Ron looked closer he noticed there were very detailed vines that were linked together so tightly that the white fabric underneath it was barely shown. This girl was very pretty, but who was she?

She said she was the messenger of God, and that she died an innocent child.

Then it came to him. That day at the clearing in the forbidden forest, when Justin broke down before him, confessing that he really did kill his sister…

His sister…

"You're Justin's sister!?" he blurted out without meaning to.

Atra looked at him, her surprise changing to a smile. "Took you long enough to figure out. I'm Atra Finch-Fletchley it's _pleasure_ to meet you."

"But you're dead! Justin-he said he-"

"God gave me a second chance as his messenger," the young blonde interrupted smoothly, "so I'm…revived, if you will, I live again!" she said in a creepy low voice.

Ron smiled at her nervously before looking past her and spotting two people standing close by, a woman and a man. The woman seemed to be close to tears, she was almost the exact replica of the girl, except older and more elegant. The man reminded Ron a little about Justin, mostly because of that familiar devious look. So these were Mr. and Mrs. Finch-Fletchley, Ron suddenly felt very self conscious, he must look horrible. He really didn't want his first impression on Justin's parents to be that he was a supposed psycho!

The doors slammed opened catching everyone's attention.

"Have no fear! The Fashion Queen's here!" Sally shouted, making a heroic pose at the door. Everyone but the Hufflepuffs and Dumbledore didn't laugh, "Tough crowd." She walked over to the group holding two large black suitcases.

"Who-who are you?" Pansy asked, trying not to stare at Sally's very large and spiky pigtails, and her long black trench coat, and the strange artfully ripped clothes and sharp black boots…

"Sally Valence to yeh," she put down the suitcases gently, they gave off an echoing thud, "came as soon as Sprout called."

"Sprout?" Ron asked, looking at the suitcases curiously.

"Yep, she called as soon as she found out about the prophecy. Larron should be here any minute now," she glanced at her watch.

"Who?" the name felt slightly familiar to Ron…

"He's a male nurse, works at Kingdom Hill."

"Oh, he was Ron's nurse! Don't remember Ron, the nurse who asked for you to piss in the beaker!" Hannah exclaimed. The redhead nodded a bit numbly, he couldn't exactly forget that day too quickly since it was the same day his 'Evil Self' got out.

"He'll be coming over soon," Sally said, sitting on one of her suitcases, "just in case that Heaven and Hell thing's true."

"Heaven and Hell?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

The clothes designer looked at her up and down for a minute. "You're a witch aren't you?"

"Yes, what's that got to do with anything?"

Sally kept studying her; she stood up and walked around her, tapping her lip. "Let's see, thin body, frizzy hair, slightly pale skin…there's a bit of black circles under your eyes, and your forehead's got that intellectual look, straight back…I see," she stopped her circling and put her hands behind her back, "this girl's a workaholic!"

"I am not!" Hermione huffed, a light pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Sally quit scaring her," sighed Ron.

"She's a friend of yours right?" the raven head turned to him, he nodded, "I think I have something in her size…"

"What? Ron who is she?" Hermione stood up from her seat, Pansy put and hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"I just said I was Sally Valance," she rolled her eyes before kneeling down and opening her suitcases, "I brought something for everyone, Kali did you bring the armor?"

"Armor?" the red haired vampire turned to the seer who was busying herself with pulling out a small box from her pocket.

-

"They're coming?" Justin asked quietly, his eyes widening, "but it's too dangerous-Ron could get killed-"

"Don't worry," the vendredean laughed, "My cousin will be with them…that should do it," he pocketed his small bag. While he was telling the vampire the message he had been sprinkling a strange blue colored powder over him, "once it disappears-see it is now-you won't feel any pain inflicted on you, just act like you're in pain, it's all I can do for now, rescuing you isn't my mission."

"What do you mean?" Justin nearly shouted, he didn't want to be left in a room full of aquatic corpses while being stuck on a cross!

"You're mate's the only one who can take you off that thing," he said apologetically, "if anyone else touches the cross then they getenflamed."

"Oh," he hung his head in hopelessness.

"Don't worry, as long as that powder's on you, you won't feel any pain, try to move."

The blond hesitantly did as he was told, the veins warmed up but he didn't feel a burn. He sighed in relief, "tha-"

Eiterthatarus was gone.

-

The Dark Ron smirked in triumph when the last symbol was presented to him. It was in the shape of an X looking like it was being blown to the right, with hooks at the tips that were pointing inward.

"Summon them now," he commanded walking to the middle of the room where a round table stood.

A fewvendredeans looked like they were about to protest then thought better of it and grumpily joined the others in the ceremony.

They stood around the table, placing their right hands over the pieces of parchment that lay before him. The parchments each had a symbol on them, the X from before, dead languages, or cave drawings. The vendredean's standing around the table started murmuring a chant.

Seven crystals sitting in the middle of the table began to glow faintly. The clone's eyes glinted in manic happiness when the glowing began to get stronger.

"You're an Invisible War no more," he whispered softly.

-

The birds that sat on the branches of trees suddenly screeched loudly and flew to the sky as if they'd been disturbed. There were so many of them that they were temporarily covering the blue sky like a shield.

The people down on earth hadn't yet noticed what just happened until the sudden shade from the sun came over them and a little girl started jumping and pointing to the sky.

"What the bloody hell?" a man said, looking from his newspaper to the bird covered sky. It was funny how you didn't know how many birds surrounded you until they all flew up to the sky like that. Other people who were driving by stopped as well and just stared in awe.

The problem for these birds was that there was no place to go, in every direction there was danger. So they just stayed up there, scattered and screeching in fear. Dogs began barking, cats began yowling, every animal was going crazy.

"What could make them get all in a raucous?" a baker asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"Hunting season?" a teenaged boy answered, shrugging. The baker scowled.

"_That_ would happen in hunting season?" she waved to the sky.

"Er…no…"

ERVVP!...Splat!

A bird fell to the concrete floor in front of them, a black arrow struck through its heart. The backer and the boy both gasped in surprise and horror as the bird melted away into a black puddle.

"Jeez!" the teen jumped back as another bird fell down.

The baker grabbed his shoulder tightly, "look!" she pointed to the sky, "look!"

"Yes, yes, lots of birds!"

"No look closer! I thought I saw an angel!"

People who were nearby looked up, all murmuring "where?" and "really?"

Petunia Dursley was among that crowd, not exactly knowing if she should believe it or not. Was the baker lying? Or was there really an angel up there. She screamed when a bird fell on her head. Frantically throwing it off, she glanced at the sky and saw something.

Something with pure white wings…

-

"What was that?" Susan asked, standing up.

"What was what?" Zacharias looked up at her as she walked over to the window.

"Stop!" John shouted, startling Susan, "don't go near the windows."

"Why no-AHH!" she screamed, the windows smashed sending pieces of glass over her along with an arrow that would have pierced her if Hannah hadn't grabbed it in time. She quickly dropped it with a hiss as she stared at her hand, there was a burn mark. Looking down at the arrow she noticed it was golden.

"It's begun," Kali breathed.

"What has?" Ron asked shakily.

"The war between Heaven and Hell," she turned her now misty eyes to him, "you have to go now, save Justin." Ron stared at her in confusion.

"Seal all the doors," Dumbledore instructed McGonagall, "notch up the guarding spells around the house dormitories, tell everyone to stay in their rooms."

"What do you-" she stopped herself and sighed, "alright," McGonagall nodded and hurried out of the hospital wing.

"Heaven and Hell?" Ron tried to understand.

"I prophesized again shortly before I met up with Atra," Kali answered, "Heaven and Hell's war was predicted to become… corporal in this world, it's not only the war with the vendredeans that you and Atra must stop. I think this is why you were both assigned as messengers, if it had been nothing to do with heaven and hell then you two wouldn't be messengers."

"Why are we then? How can we stop what's happening?"

"I'm not sure, this war was never supposed to happen. Messengers, I think, were created to stop that from happening, or turn it back to how it was."

"Here," Sally threw a bundle at Ron, "put it on, it'll protect you."

"What?" he lifted the bundle and realized it was some kind of suit and cloak.

"Just put it on, I'll explain later," she handed Hannah the same.

Looking down at the attire he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"You'd better hurry or it'll be too late for Justin!"

That made him run.

-

"No…way…" Justin's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the aquatic pillars.

The bodies floating inside started to move, the rotting skin that was floating around them reattached themselves back to the bodies, making them look more human than skeletal.

"What's going on?" he recoiled into the veins, hoping they covered him so that he wouldn't be seen.

They began to move, stretching their stiff muscles slowly before tapping the glass gently. It exploded easily, spilling on the stone floor like water.

To say they were people would be a mistake. To say they were demons would be another mistake. Justin couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt he somehow knew what they were.

They looked human, tall, thin and very young. But they had a sickly pale color to them, almost grayish blue. Their iris's had no color and their hair seemed to be alive, squirming around. They were looking around, eyes wide with curiosity as they touched the remains of the pillars.

Something blew past Justin; he blinked in surprise before looking back at the…beings.

Ron's double stood before the creatures, his white wing exploding again in black liquid.

"You've all awakened," he said, holding out pieces of parchment, "I've been expecting you."

The creatures each took a parchment; Justin could see there were strange symbols on them. To his astonishment they melted into the creatures hands and spread over their naked bodies, dressing them in ancient clothes.

"You are an essence," one said in a deep and smooth voice.

"Yes and you will retrieve my intended," replied Evil Ron.

The creatures cocked their heads to the side, looking him over with their wide colorless eyes. "Your intended does not belong to you," another said, "he belongs to him," he looked over at Justin who was too stunned to go back to hiding.

"He doesn't matter, my intended belongs to me," the clone growled through gritted teeth, "you will bring him to me whether you like it or not,_ I_ brought you back to life."

"Which means you broke the code to the Invisible War," the first creature said in its nonchalant voice, "we do not serve those who bring destruction."

"There's always consequences when you want to get what you want.You _will_ serve me, and you _will_ get my intended, if you don't wish to then I'll just put you back in those pillars."

"You're merely an essence, we don't serve essences. But the other," it jumped with great speed and floated in front of Justin who almost jumped out of his skin at the speed, "will do just fine."

"Just bring him," the clone narrowed his eyes before walking away, "and if you don't, I can make the vendredeans bring apocalypse in a heartbeat."

Justin felt paralyzed under the creature's stare. It looked so emotionless and neutral that even his brain froze.

"Bian na wei gerovian?" the thing asked.

The vampire found himself answering fluently in the same language. "Vi gerovian na Ron Weasley."

-

Neville gave the owl two knuts and an owl treat before taking the Evening Prophet. The front page made him choke in his pumpkin juice.

**IS JUDGEMENT DAY FINALLY HERE?**

Below it was a faraway picture of a figure with wings. Neville almost dropped his goblet as he read the story.

_Earlier today both the wizarding and muggle worlds have spotted odd happenings. In Surrey, where the first sighting happened, there was a disturbance with the animals, many muggles have claimed to have seen **angels** and **demons** in the sky. The Minister of Magic is looking into these strange occurrences around the globe; apparently this same incident has been happening everywhere. In Diagon Alley the disturbance has not stopped and is now currently one of the most badly hit areas in Europe, Aurors are now trying to find the bodies of wizards and witches that have been killed during the odd attack…_

_"All students must stay in their house chambers until further notice, all students must go back to their dormitories now, further explanations from the heads of houses will be given there,"_ came the magnified voice of McGonagall. The few students in the Great Hall groaned glumlyand murmured confusedly as they stood up and made their way to the door.

One of the windows smashed as a few golden arrows zoomed in and nearly hit the students.

"Holy shit!" screamed Parvati, falling over a chair in order to avoid the arrows.

Neville looked at the arrows, his eyes widening at how perfectly in line they were on the table. He flinched when notes unrolled themselves from the ends. Each note had one fancy written letter, altogether creating a message.

**BRING OUT THE MESSENGERS**

The forgetful boy didn't have any time to think about the message because Dean and Seamus grabbed him by the arms, dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"What are yeh standin' 'round for!" Seamus yelled, "you _want_ to get hit!?"

"What the hell was that?" Dean shouted as they ran up the stairs with the crowd.

"I think those were the Angels…or demons," Neville panted, holding out the prophet to them as the kept running, "there's been sighting's everywhere!"

"Judgment day?" Seamus frowned when they reached the fat lady, "are they mental or something?"

"That was so scary," Parvati told Lavender as they passed them, "oh I wanted to go to Hogsmeade!" she wailed.

"Hey! Did you even notice that the arrows nearly hit you!?" Seamus yelled at them.

"Yes!" the Gryffindor girl yelled back, "but I wanted to buy a diary at Hogsmeade!"

"Women," the Irish boy muttered under his breath as they walked through the portrait hole.

"What kind of diary?" Neville asked, hurrying over to the two girls who looked back in surprise. Seamus and Dean's jaws dropped.

"It's from that new store that opened during summer vacation," Lavender answered, "they're supposed to be special diary's, it inspires you to become a good writer and all."

"And I needed one so I could improve on my essays!" Parvati complained.

"A diary that inspires," Dean turned to Seamus with a 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' look.

"What?" the sandy haired boy said blankly. Dean sighed and went to Neville.

"Where's Ron?"

* * *

**Evil Ron**: What the Hell!? That's it!?

**Wp**: (sweatdrop) I'm getting kind of nervous to get to the rescuing part, I wanna make it detailed and good to eat.

**Evil Ron**: I don't wanna eat it! I wanna see what happens you bitch! Oh and welcome back...

**Wp**: (slaps Evil Ron lightly on both cheeks) trust me, _you_ won't like the end

**Evil Ron**: and what the hell was with those weird…creature things!?

**Wp**: stop shouting, the creature thing? I honestly have no clue…maybe a bit of a clue-but I was temporarily possessed when I wrote that part! Gimme a break!

**Ron**: Gimme a break, _giiime_ a break, break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat bar! (does a jiggle then runs away from Evil Ron who started chasing him…again)

**Wp**: now I suddenly want one…(stomach growls)

**Stomach**: FEED ME!!!!

**Justin**: okay…everyone's gone insane…read and review and don't worry, Wp will somehow make this whole mess connect -.-;

**Wp**: ya hopefully!


	23. Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Psychotic Yami**: lol thanks!

**DemonRogue13**: thanks:)

**Latanya Kassidy**: lol that's what my friends tell me (sweatdrop) I actually don't know how this all comes to me but I hope it never stops:) And the ending's coming soon, I hope I do it right lol

**mydracomalfoy**: soz if this came out kinda late (sweatdrop) lol hope it's good!

**C.C.C.**: lmao! XD you know he'll want revenge right? XD

Evil Ron: you bet your arse I will, they nearly bit my dick off!

**catc10**: wow, that must have been one hell of a fun day O.O Phantom of The Opera? I'm interested in that one, is it really good? (seeing as you saw it four times lol) yummy, rootbeer :F

**mizukimarr910**: lol The Core? wow I didn't know that, lol soz (sweatdrop) I never saw the movie. I guess I felt lazier than before, I think it's gonna happen again x.x I'll try not to do it again though lol

**Nightlit**: John was a full vendredean and then Ernie turned him, I never really explained it but vendredeans and vampire and nearly equal so he ended up being half vendredean and half vampire. As for the Hufflepuffs not reacting to Voldemorts attacks...oopsy (sweatdrop) I guess I'll make this a lil AU from that x.x about Harry and Hermione doing the against all odds, they'll be doing that here so...yeah...and the war with Voldemort's over in this fic, I thought I mentioned that O.O oh well...er now you know, thanks for reviewing!

**A/N**: guys...I had an accident with my elbow and chair but oddly since the pain went to my hand...my hand's working like a charm! Soz for the lateness on this chappy, I was so caught up in reading, I got two comic books (manga) called Only the Ring Finger Knows and Selfish Love, they both rock, I'm in love with both of them, you should read it, I beg you to!

**WARNING!**: There's gonna be some character deaths but DON'T hit the back button it'll all turn out good in the end I promise! (kisses crossed fingers)

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Three:** Wish_

* * *

Neville, Dean and a confused Seamus ran down the abandoned corridors towards the Hospital Wing, cleverly avoiding a passing professor and even Peeves who was goofing around close by.

"What the bloody hell is all this about?" Seamus panted as the hospital wing started to come into view.

"The diary!" Neville answered, panting as well, "Ron's journal! It must've…come from…the same…seller!"

"…_WHAT?_"

Dean slammed the door open. "Ron!" he shouted.

The three stood frozen on the spot as they watched Ron and a few other Hufflepuffs jump down what seemed to be a large trap door in the middle of the wing. Once they were all gone, Pomfrey closed the trap door and sighed before snapping her head up to the three Gryffindors.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned sharply.

"We came to see Ron," Neville answered, still out of breath, "it's about the journal!"

"What about it?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's-look," he fumbled through the Daily Prophet, "there's an ad here somewhere-yes! See look!" he handed the paper to Harry and Hermione, everyone else looked on curiously.

"This is for that new store in Hogsmeade," Hermione frowned, reading the ad, "so?" she looked up at them.

"They sell journals that inspire the writer," Dean said in a rush. Hermione was supposed to be smart! How could she not get it? "Didn't Ron tell you where he bought his journal?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry answered slowly, remembering the day he first saw the damned journal, "he told me that the seller said it was like a best friend…"

"This feels like déjà vu," Ginny murmured suddenly, "we'd better get to Hogsmeade then! It's the least we can do for Ron."

"But those…things…" Hermione glanced at the broken window fearfully.

"So what?" the redhead exploded, "I can't stand sitting around not doing anything because I'm not strong enough to fight!"

The brunette didn't answer as she looked at the Prophet guiltily. She looked up when Pansy put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's go then."

"Right!" Sally clapped her hands, "before we all start crying," she dug through her half full suitcase, "put these on, I brought them just in case any other Hufflepuff wanted to fight but since you guys are so determined and can't get the ants out your pants, put 'em on," she threw them a large bundle of clothes.

"Who is she?" Neville asked quietly.

-

Ron walked quietly behind John as he led the way to in the underground passageway. If he had known about this passage then he would have already gone after Justin...as well as have a few adventures…

Someone tapped his arm gently. "Think we'll get there in time?" Hannah whispered.

"I hope," the red head answered glumly, trying not to picture Justin in flames.

"At least your parents finally let you come with us."

"Yeah," he smiled slightly at the memory.

_"Ron can't go," Mrs. Weasley said firmly, "I'm his mother and I still hold some control over him."_

_"Molly, he's not a little boy anymore," Kali said calmly, "he's not even human for that matter."_

_"But he's **my** son!" her voice quivered._

_"Yes, and he's got a prophecy to complete, including Atra," she put a hand on the little girl's shoulder._

_"Molly," Mr. Weasley said, "she's right you know, Ron's got his own responsibilities to take care of."_

_"He's my son, **my** son, I can't just let him go like this, what if he gets killed?" she sobbed before turning to the Finch- Fletchleys, "and how can you let your daughter go like this?"_

_"We don't want to," Mrs. Finch-Fletchley answered, "but we have to."_

"Nearly there," John muttered, as they began to reach a dead end.

"Really?" Susan raised her eyebrows, "were the Vendredeans really that close?"

"No," the silver haired boy answered, "we're just about to leave the passage, then we'll go to where my cousin instructed me to go."

"Oh…" she frowned, "right, the angels…you know I don't know why they're still after us, we turned our backs on hell so why won't they bloody leave us alone?" she relaxed when Zacharias held her hand, "it's just not fair…"

There was a silence; the only sound was the soft patter of their shoes hitting the ground. Ron stared ahead, his eyes set hard on the mission.

_'Please hang on Justin,'_ kept running through his head. He felt this was all his fault. He should have been able to stop those vendredeans! Why did he let his guard down?

He looked down at Atra, she looked confident, standing tall with her head held high, and there was that feeling of immense power around her. Ron looked away, how did she feel about all this? After all she _was _Justin's sister.

"Sally really outdid herself," Hannah said under her breath as she looked through her clothes, "she should work for those people who make war attires or something."

Ron looked down at the clothes Sally had given them, they were plain and black, but what they hid definitely made them have the advantage.

The boys were wearing matching black pants, shirts and cloaks. The pants were a little loose, there were straps on the sides for guns and knives, and the expertly disguised belts were stuffed with a bunch of bullets, and tiny containers. The shirts were long sleeved and loose, inside the sleeves were daggers that were strapped carefully to their arms so that they were pulled out in a swift swish of the arm, the buttons themselves carried explosives, once it was ripped out and thrown, it would explode. The shirts underneath were their protective shield, the same for the pants, and the boots had spare guns and daggers plus four extra bullets.

The girls were almost the same except their boots were a bit higher healed and their shirts and pants were a little tighter.

They all had cloaks to hide what they were wearing and hoods to cover their heads like a helmet. The cloaks also had a protection shield as well as have a few extra liquid explosives stored in small bottles inside the pockets on the inside, and their gloves, though light, were as powerful as the toughest metal if they used them in a fight.

_"Magic barely works with these guys," Sally said as she and Kali busied themselves with gearing them all up, "so I say, why not use the old fashioned good old muggle way?"_

_"Will it work?" Zacharias asked, eyeing the small bottles being pocketed inside his cloak._

_"Of course," Kali said, making her small box big and emptying out all of the guns that were inside. A few people who knew about them gasped while others looked on curiously, "I used to work as one of those scientists who make guns and stuff for muggle spies, pretty convenient eh? Now if any of these explosives explode on you, you won't be harmed but the vendredeans will."_

John swung a fist to the low ceiling, earth rained down on them as a trapdoor blasted open. It was almost dark outside. "Come on," John ordered as he jumped up, landing perfectly outside. Everyone else followed and looked around. According to the large trees and the air of forbiddance surrounding them, they were in the Forbidden Forest.

"Now what?" Ernie asked, looking at John expectantly. The half vendredean looked at a piece of parchment in his hand.

"This way," he folded the paper before walking towards the largest tree. Everyone watched as he stepped on the large knot of roots in a strange pattern.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Ernie said in a slow and stunned voice.

John stepped off the roots and stared at the tree. A few leaves fluttered down and landed in the same roots that John stepped on. Everyone watched in fascination as the leaves started turning like keys. With a loud and low creak, the bark on the trunk parted away like a door, revealing a stairway downwards.

"So they really were close," Susan breathed.

"No," Atra frowned, eyeing the staircase, "this passage leads all the way towards London." Everyone gaped at her, "I can feel it," she said simply before following John down the stairs.

"We'd better take it at a run," Ron said. London wasn't that far was it?

-

"What are you still doing here?" growled Ron's double, returning to the Pillar room.

The creatures looked at him with the same expressionless wide eyes, "there's no need to bring him here he's already coming," one answered.

"What do you mean?" he instantly stopped fuming.

"He's coming here, to free him," they all looked over at Justin who was still hanging from the cross.

"Really?" the clone flew up to the vampire, snatching his chin in a tight grip, "it's too bad I can't kill you now, what with the vendredeans wanting to know the reason."

"What?" Justin said weakly, the veins injected in him seemed to be weakening him; he was beginning to realize that now.

"The reason of your betrayal," he answered in a mock kind tone, "the betrayal of your ancestor, Isarius Tralar." He slapped him fiercely but Justin barely felt it, his head felt so stuffy. He vaguely watched as the white winged clone disappeared again.

"Stay awake," a deep voice said against his ear, "don't let it control you."

"Con…trol…?" his eyes began to droop heavily.

"The veins," said the being, "it contains our blood, the vendredeans are using it to break through your subconscious and find the reason."

"Reason…?" he forced himself to stay awake.

"For the vamperic revolution."

"Free me…please…" he moved but the veins warmed up, weakening him. Maybe Eiterthatarus shouldn't have put that powder on him.

"We can't," the creature said, a flicker of sadness passed through its eyes, "we'll have hearts if we touch the veins."

Justin looked at them with his drooping eyes; they were all around him, looking at him with those big colorless eyes. "What do you…hearts?"

"We only live when the war of Heaven and Hell becomes corporal, we don't have hearts to live by," another explained, "we exist by mistake, a slip in the translation created us. When the war is invisible again, we disappear as well. We don't wish to exist, we were never meant to, that is why we can't touch the veins, touching our own blood that's concealed in veins such as these will give us hearts."

"You said…you'd follow my orders," he moved again in hopes of getting a little free.

"We follow commands that will not give us life."

He closed his eyes in defeat, ready to accept darkness's big old blanket.

A pair of cold lips feathered over his own and he felt a freezing mist enter into his mouth, spreading to his lungs and brain, strengthening his muscles. Justin woke up gasping, the weakness quickly seeping away. He looked at the creatures in shock; they all gave him small smiles.

"Don't move the veins or you'll weaken more," they warned.

-

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed, ducking from an oncoming arrow, nearly knocking Ginny off his feet, "oh god, I can't do this," she whispered hysterically, taking a few steps back as the black arrow hit a cat, it melted in black gunk earning gasps of horror from the group, "I'll go back-I'm sorry I can't," the bushy brunette whimpered, backing up to Pansy.

"It's ok we're almost there," Pansy tried to sooth her, though she was dead scared as well. These clothes might protect their bodies, but it still didn't help since it didn't feel very protective.

"At least we didn't have to walk here, what with taking that nifty underground tunnel at Honeydukes," Draco jumped away from a golden arrow, "and here I thought angels were our guardians!" He stopped arguing when he saw that the arrow actually hit something invisible. It became visible and before it was turned to stone, they could see it was a white creature that was a cross between bat and man, almost like Dracula not fully transformed into his bat form.

"C'mon," Harry said, looking away, "we have to stick close to-IMOBULUS!" he suddenly shouted, pointing his wand behind Pansy who froze in shock and fear.

Turning around, the Slytherin saw a black arrow suspended in the air. Swallowing, she gave the raven head a shaky thanks. They continued their journey through the half ruined town of Hogsmeade.

Everything was getting destroyed. The store owners that were pretty much trapped kept putting up shielding spells around their stores in a feeble attempt to keep themselves safe while the people outside tried hiding in alleys or begging the store owners to let them in.

There was rubble everywhere, upturned carts, smashed windows, pieces of wood falling all over the place; it was a nightmare, like the end of the world. The only thing that seemed untouched was the small water fountain in the middle of the street that had a statue of an angel in the middle spurting out water by its open hands and strangely, its eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hermione sniffed, holding tightly to Pansy's arms, "I don't know why I'm so scared," she roughly rubbed her eyes.

"We're scared too, don't worry," her girlfriend soothed, her voice trembling.

"What's the address again?" Harry asked, looking around for another oncoming arrow. Draco hurriedly looked at the ad but someone else beat him to the answer.

"Here," Ginny said, looking up at the store they were standing in front of. The others looked up at the store and saw a sign over the door with the name of the store, _Writers Block_. On the display glass there were diaries of different kinds of sizes and styles, one of which looked exactly like Ron's.

Harry took a step towards the door only to suddenly stumble back as if he hit wall. "Damn!" he muttered, seeing that it was a shielding spell, he pulled out his wand, "finite incantatem!"

The group ran inside the store.

It seemed oddly empty. There were journals scattered on the floor, quills lay broken everywhere, ink was broken and spilled.

"We're too late," Draco paled, looking behind the cash register. Harry hurried over, confused until he spotted a large black puddle of gunk on the wooden floor, a black arrow glistened in the puddle against the light.

"This guy must have left something behind," the raven head muttered, looking away before he'd actually get sick. He glanced back at Draco before grabbing his shoulder, "what the hell are you doing?" for the blond had kneeled down to the puddle.

Ignoring him, Draco reached out and grabbed something that was sticking out from the gunk, surprisingly, as he pulled it out; the slime wasn't sticking to it. It sort of slid away like sand.

Standing up and turning to his green looking boyfriend, he read what was written on the piece of parchment. "_Hell's messenger will be killed by his own will to save another; by one command to the_…" Draco frowned, "that's it, the only letter to the last word is 'G'."

"Oh god, please don't tell me the guy's…he's…" Hermione's face turned green.

"Get a grip, at least we're safe here," Ginny said heatedly, pacing around, "we come all this way and find nothing!" she grabbed a diary from a shelf and threw it across the store narrowly missing Harry, "damnit!"

Taken aback, Harry strode over to the fuming redhead and grabbed her by the arm, pointing his wand to her head and muttering something. Ginny instantly straightened; looking much more relaxed than before.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"I could use that spell right about now," Hermione said quietly. Pansy silently complied.

"What does this message mean?" frowned Draco, looking at the parchment, "it can't mean Ron can it?" he looked at Harry fearfully, "I mean, that Kali woman said nothing about it."

"Where did you find it?" Hermione asked, now looking more like herself.

"You don't want to know," Harry and Draco answered.

Sighing, the Gryffindor girl snatched the paper and skimmed through it. "Must be some kind of prophecy…god I'm beginning to hate these things, they're popping up everywhere," she muttered before looking around, "Maybe it's a translation to something."

"So this thing was prophesized years ago?" Pansy asked curiously.

"I'm not sure…but Kali should have said something, if she knew about this then why didn't she say anything?" Hermione looked back down at the paper, "it doesn't make sense…"

"Maybe she didn't know," shrugged Ginny.

"Maybe no one did," her voice went dark, "I'm beginning to get the feeling…that this was all set up…"

-

The run to London was surprisingly quick yet suspiciously too easy, even when they arrived at the entrance to the hide out.

The hide out itself was a bit of a surprise, it was very…modern…or futuristic to say the least. The walls were all metal, including the door at the entrance, and the floors were made of clear plastic tiles. Underneath was a large group of vendredeans being trained, almost like in the military except they had to change their metal arms quickly to help them out.

It wasn't a bright place, thankfully, so Ron and the others weren't spotted as they sneaked to the other side towards another silver door.

"You made it," said a relieved voice. They looked up from their kneeling positions and saw a pointed face with catlike eyes and very spiky hair. From behind Ron could hear Atra make a funny noise that sounded like a gasp between a huff.

"Eiterthatarus!" John gasped quietly.

"Zener," the vendredean smiled and nodded in greeting before putting his face straight, "we'd better hurry."

Nodding, John waved for the others to follow the tall person down a narrow hallway that they didn't spot before now.

-

"He's here," the creature said, "your intended is here."

"Ron?" Justin said, looking at the creatures hopefully and fearfully. What if Ron got hurt? Is he ok?

"Good," the sneering voice made Justin growl under his breath, "bring him." The clone surprised the vampire by jumping onto the right side of the cross, leisurely resting his hand on the middle cross where Justin's head rested, "I'm sure he'll be…shocked by this sight."

The creatures didn't move, instead they looked emotionlessly at Justin who had his teeth gritted in hatred at the white winged 'Ron'. "He's brought others," one of the creatures said calmly, "they will find their way here by another."

"Another?" questioned the double sharply.

"Another," it nodded.

-

"The messengers of Heaven and Hell," Eiterthatarus said, glancing at Ron and Atra as they walked down the narrow hallway that seemed to be dipping down ward, "an honor to meet you."

"W-what do you mean?" blinked Ron, broken from his train of thought.

"The prophecy," he said simply, "you're not the only one who's heard of it."

"Oh…how many have heard of it?"

"Actually, it's your look alike that told us about it. Everyone else thought the messenger thing was trash, as well as the Heaven and Hell thing, a few others and I were the only ones who believed in it."

"So you're not…going to kill us then," Hannah frowned, trying to get the last suspicion out of her head.

"Nope," he smiled. Again Ron could here the strange gasping noise from Atra, was she sick?

"Atra?" he looked down at her concernedly.

"Huh?" she looked up, startled before seeing the question in his eyes, "oh! I'm fine, don't worry," she laughed nervously, her cheeks flaming red. Raising an eyebrow but not asking any further, Ron turned away again.

"Here we are," Eiterthatarus suddenly stopped causing Susan to slam into him, "stay quiet, I think the clone's inside waiting."

Ron held his breath and stiffened. He knew he had to destroy his double, but he didn't know how, what if something went wrong? He'd better not use Justin as a hostage!

Actually, when he started looking at it, he realized Justin already was a hostage.

As soon as the door opened Ron felt himself being pulled in by someone.

Someone with dark red hair.

-

"Oh thank Merlin you're alive!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging the returned group tightly.

"Did you find anything?" Kali asked, rushing over. She faltered when Hermione shot her a glare.

"We found this," she pulled out the parchment from her cloak and threw it over to the confused seer. Kali skimmed through the short message and continued frowning.

"I don't…understand…" she looked up at them.

"You don't?" Hermione asked, clearly not believing the woman, "really? Tell us everything you know, don't lie!"

"What are you-I don't…" she looked back at the parchment, "where did you find this?"

"Store, the owner's a puddle of gunk," Draco answered nonchalantly, not showing that he trusted the woman or that he didn't trust her.

Kali paled and sat down on the nearest bed. "We must be too late then…"

"So you admit that there's no prophecy at all!" Hermione exploded, her hands balled into fists.

"There is!" she looked at her pleadingly, taking the bushy brunette aback for a second, "I would never lie about things like that!" she bit her lip as she looked at the message again, "prophecy's don't happen magically, they happen by whatever someone does. I must've had a prophecy on not just Ron, but that journal seller too. He must have caused all this," her hands began to tremble, "if I'm right about him creating Ron's clone…then he must have had the knowledge on how to make the Invisible war corporal, he probably passed the message to Ron's clone so that when he gets his body, he'll do what the journal seller couldn't do."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked, now completely unsure if he should believe her or not.

"I don't know, I never talked to him or anything, he probably didn't know how to raise an army or something," she flailed her hands around in a helpless motion.

"But what about the message?" Hermione pressed on, "Why would he continue selling journals?"

Sighing, Kali reread the words. "…If he meant to cause this whole mess…then this message might come true…I don't know why he'd keep up that diary business of his."

"Excuse me," Seamus said in a calm polite tone before roaring, "WHAT THE SODDING HELL IS GOING ON?"

-

Ron stared up at his 'twin' in horror. In his fear he wasn't strong enough to pull away from the other boys' tight hold on his collar.

"You've finally come to me," it whispered burningly against his ear.

"Let go," he said firmly, though his voice wavered a little, trying to tug away the strong hands of his clone, "where's Justin?"

At that moment he heard the clicking sound of a gun getting ready to fire and Evil Ron's attention was distracted enough for Ron to escape.

"RON!" Justin shouted at the running figure. He was all right!

His mate looked up and gasped at the sight. "J-Justin," he breathed out.

The vampire was tied in veins to a cross hovering over the middle of the pillar room.

The messenger barely heard the sounds of Hannah and the others being held by the vendredeans who had been hiding in the shadows. He ran to the cross, unsure of what to do. In his hesitation, his double grabbed him from behind in a death grip.

"Now, now," he whispered in his ear, running his fingers through the vampires' hair, "wouldn't want to catch fire now, would we?"

"Fire?" Ron's eyes widened.

"Let him go!" Justin yelled, pulled at the veins in a vain attempt to escape, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" his fangs elongated in his anger but quickly went away as a weakness overpowered him. He forgot about not moving. He looked around the room weakly for the creatures, but they were nowhere to be found. Just when he needed them too… "Ron," he whimpered out as he felt a burning sensation from underneath his skin. What's happening?

Gritting her teeth, Hannah pulled down at her arms causing the vendredean holding her to flip over her. Without hesitation she pulled out a random gun from her leg strap and shot him before he could attack.

She quickly ran over to the two redheads, her gun pointing towards the darker red haired boy and fired.

It got him straight in the back…but he didn't fall or let out painful scream. Black liquid seeped down his wound before it sealed up and he turned around, still holding Ron. "That wasn't very nice," he said, pointing a finger at her.

Hannah raised her gun again but before her finger hit the trigger, the bullet that she shot at the clone flew out of his finger in a breakneck speed towards her.

Ron paled in horror as his friend jerked violently before falling down as if in slow motion. "Hannah!" he screamed at the motionless girl, "HANNAH!"

"Kill them all!" his twin commanded to the vendredeans still holding the remaining group. He glanced at Eiterthatarus before facing the horror-stricken Justin, "traitor," he muttered with a smirk.

"I hate you," Ron said quietly, his eyes beginning to fill up with tears as memories of the now dead girl began to flash by in his head. She didn't do anything wrong, why did she have to die now?

"You'll love me soon enough," his twin raised his hand towards Justin; "after all, journals _are_ your best friend."

He didn't know how it happened. But when he saw the gray arrow forming from the black liquid that spilled out of his clones' fingers he knew what was going to happen and wouldn't allow it. He knew he wouldn't allow it.

His shoulders jerked and bloomed out two wings, a black one and a white one, setting him free from his other half's grasp as soon as the arrow was ignited.

It was like a slow motion race lasting forever when it was really only a split second. He found himself hugging the tied up Justin like a shield…

…And then a large piercing sting on his back sending a scream out of him as he still held onto the equally screaming Justin.

"RON!" the vampire shouted, his eyes spilling tears that he couldn't feel at the moment due to his shock, "oh god…no," he trembled, unaware of the presence of the creatures crawling around him. As he stared at the pale, choking face of his mate he could see his killer explode in black liquid out of the corner of his eye.

Everything was suddenly silent save for the shallow breathing from Ron and the choking sobs from Justin.

There were strange gray lines crawling over Ron's face, like his veins were pulsing and loosing their color. The grip he had on Justin started to slip away as he felt himself weaken and forget the pain on his back where the arrow was sticking out.

Before he was finally gone he faintly heard his mates trembling voice along with another deep and smooth one.

"I wish this never happened…"

"As you wish…"

* * *

**Wp**: (throws up in the bathroom) BLEGH!

**Ron**: Calm down it wasn't that bad

**Wp**: I just killed you!...and Evil Ron but he needed to die anyway…

**Evil Ron**: EXCUSE ME?

**Wp**: Oh hush, you knew it was coming all along

**Evil Ron**: Which is why I've been trying to go after Ron all the time! I needed to have some fun before my untimely end…

**Ron**: why not choose the vendredean whores?

**Evil Ron**: 'Cause they're not as cute as you! X3

**Ron**: (eye twitch) so anyway…I'm not gonna stay dead am I?

**Wp**: Oh Right! (jumps around) I FINALLY KNOW WHAT I CAN DO WITH THESE CREATURE THINGS I MADE UP! WOOT!

**Justin**: BRING RON BACK!

**Wp**: Hush! Anyway…please don't be pissed at the character deaths and the crappiness of this chapter and lateness as well, it'll all turn out good in the end!

**Evil Ron**: it had better!

**Wp**:…well for you…no. XD can you believe how bloody long this fic is! YAY and I'm gonna finish it too! (punches air but instead hits Evil Ron by mistake)

**Evil Ron**: BITCH!

**Wp**: which reminds me (ignores Evil Ron's comment) we're almost getting to the end! I'm not sure if it'll be the next chapter or the next to last chapter but it'll really be soon! Review please!

**Evil Ron**: I'll be your whore! ;)

**Everyone**: X.X


	24. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Latanya Kassidy**: lol thank you! (bear hug) I was hoping I was doing better with the emotions :) don't worry, Ron'll come back, this is supposed to have a happy ending after all ;)

**DemonRogue**: he MIGHT be gone (looks down at chapter)

**mydracomalfoy**: that will be answered in the next chapter, the event slightly takes place here but the questions will be answered in the next chappy :)

**catc10**: Evil Ron might not be gone ;) lol I WANNA SEE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! But my parents are too lazy to get me to a theater, so am I. Is the movie still out? O.o if not I'll have to wait for the DVD (sweatdrop)

**Rejekt**: lol thank you! (bear hug) I just like experimenting on different genres and I gradually get better in writing. I hope I didn't kill you too much (sweatdrop) or you won't be able to see this chappy lol

**mizukimarr910**: (twitches) I hope you're not too mad (twitch and takes a few steps back) but here's the new chappy!

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: heehee, Evil Ron's obsession with crosses will be answered in the next chapter, there'll be a lot of explaining to do Q.Q lol, yes I'm very insane, I keep experimenting with writing, I guess that's it lol. Yep, Ron's incredibly adorable XD and since you asked:

_Ron_: (smoooch!) :D

_Evil Ron_: heheheh come here (make out session!) ;)

_Justin_: well, since Ron'll let me (kissy!) :)

**A/N**: my research is horrible X.X does anyone know any lunacy homes in England? I need it for a setting in this new Ron fic I'm doing.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Four**: Time_

* * *

Like every mother, Mrs. Weasley had that feeling of dread that something was wrong with her children. Ever since Ron left to go after Justin that dread was stuck on worry non-stop. 

And now it was pure mortification that there truly was something wrong, like a detachment from that connection she had with her youngest son.

Looking for support, she held onto her husbands hand tightly, a hand over her mouth as she shook her head, her eyes watering quickly. "Oh no…" she said, her voice muffled against her hand. Mr. Weasley squeezed her hand gently and wrapped an arm around her.

At that moment an earsplitting scream from Hermione broke through the worried silence.

Harry stood stock still, his eyes wide in surprise while everyone else was in horror, especially Draco. It didn't take long before the raven head was suddenly a puddle of black liquid, a black arrow floating around it. An inhuman shriek quickly followed this turn of event, a ghostly figure wrapped in and almost clear cloth kneeled before the puddle, weeping heavily.

Her near transparent wings flapped slowly behind her, giving off soft breezes, her midnight blue hair fell over her face smoothly, her pale hands caressing the puddle mournfully but not really touching it. She slowly looked up at Draco who was frozen on the spot, his eyes still wide in horror but spilling tears.

The angel shook her head suddenly, her hair flailing about in the motion. She didn't speak but a strange yet musical 'ah'ing escaped her lips as she crawled over to him, as if begging something, her head still shaking violently.

"Harry…" whimpered Hermione, burying her face in Pansy's arms as she started to cry.

"Who was it?" demanded a cold voice. Everyone turned from the remains of Harry to Draco, "WHO WAS IT?" he screamed, hair flipping in his anger.

There was a snigger and cackle. The angel turned sharply to the broken window and pulled out her bow and arrow, aiming at something outside.

ERVVVP!

VVP!

_PVVVRE!_

_PVV!_

The angel put back her bow and arrow and turned back to Draco. There was a cackle and snigger. The angel continued to shake her head, sobbing.

Though now it looked like it was going backwards.

* * *

Ron let out a gasp, the arrow in his back flying back to his 'twin'. He watched with shocked eyes as he parted from Justin and flew backwards into Evil Ron's arms, his wings gone. 

Justin watched, his shock growing quickly as he watched Ron's other half melt back into his normal form. The voice in his head broke him from his trance.

_"One change."_

_"Don't let him die again!"_

_"Granted…goodbye, rebel."_

The rewind of time stopped and started to play itself again. "After all, journals _are_ your best friend," smirked Ron's clone, forming a gray arrow with his hand.

Something different happened.

Hannah sprung up to her feet and pulled out something from her belt, throwing it at the clone.

The glass container made contact with his head and smashed, spilling its green contents on his head. There was a pause of confusion for a split second before there was an explosion and the white winged Ron's head was gone.

The gray arrow fell and, as if highly delicate, smashed into black liquid. The arm around Ron was still as strong as before, looking at the headless twin he paled.

Black liquid was starting to form the head; it was as if his clone was like some kind of reproducing clay or something. A familiar scent reached his senses while the formation took place.

Evil Ron shook his head, getting used to his new head. "I thought you were dead," he sneered at Hannah.

Without responding, Hannah created the strongest Emador she could make and threw it at him, receiving the same results of him healing himself.

Snapping out of their trances, everyone else who was held captive by the Vendredeans started pulling themselves free, using their weapons as best they could. It was kind of surprising to see Susan using her guns with very good aim.

All Justin could do was watch. Until the liquid still coursing through his veins started freezing over making him gasp and choke.

* * *

"This isn't going well," muttered Eleanor Branstone, filling up her muggle water gun with the gasoline she found in the storage room. 

"No shit," muttered, Owen, loading his gun with capsules filled with liquid explosives, "we're running out too quickly…"

"How the hell did they break through the barrier?" the young girl wondered, grabbing the lighter she stole from a store. She stood near the window, flat against the wall and waiting for her next victim to come close.

When she spotted the small but deadly childlike demon fly close to the window she instantly ignited her lighter in front of her water gun and pulled the trigger. The gasoline spurting out made contact with the lit lighter and instantly blew into a larger fire successfully hitting the demon, frying him.

"Where are the others?" Owen said angrily, shooting his gun with startling accuracy at the far off demons tormenting the citizens below.

As if on cue, the door burst open and in stumbled Kevin and Rose holding a large wooden crate, huffing and puffing under its weight. Owen nearly shot them in his surprise.

"Found this!" heaved Rose as they dropped the large box, "in the cellar, it's a bunch of strange things."

"And wouldn't you know it," Kevin lifted the lid and showed it to them, "they labeled it, Do Not Open until Apocalypse."

Curious, the two vampires scurried over and peeked inside.

Oh yes, golden arrows, minute bombs and silver disks were of perfect use right now.

* * *

Jeverin's fingers stopped moving rapidly through the keyboard. His eyes locked on the screen with veins attached to it. 

"Ru sozure…" he breathed. (The reason.)

"Sozure?" his fellow Vendredeans echoed in the room, running over to look at the large screen, "Ru sozure!"

"Ru sozure de fe kat oni sozure," Jeverin read in a whisper. (The reason is to find a reason.), "vor vu sozure…" (Our own reason).

There was a silence in the room; the vendredrean's kept reading the message on the screen, written in their own language. After a few minutes for the message to finally sink in, they ran out of the workroom, a decision silently made.

* * *

Justin breathed deeply, his eyes bulging at the sudden pain that left him wheezing. It wasn't until he calmed down that he realized that the veins injected on him were starting to shrivel away, giving him more and more energy to move. 

Hesitantly, he moved his arm but didn't fall into weakness, instead the veins broke away, the silver liquid they were sending in him spilled out of his arms until there was none left and his wounds closed. Looking down, he held his breath, ripped the rest of the veins off him and fell down to the ground in time to see the cross get engulfed by flames.

"Damnit!" Ron's clone shouted through the brawl in the room. Justin looked up and saw the clone throw Ron across the floor and march over to him, "haven't I told you?" he yelled, stretching out his hand, black liquid spilled out of his hand and formed into a sword, "you do not belong!"

Struck dumb at the moment, Justin put a hand over him as a shield, eyes shut tight at the inevitable pain that was to come. A loud clank made him look up again.

Another thinner sword had stopped the other sword from hitting him. This sword came from a shell shocked Ron.

The clone lifted his sword and jumped back, glaring at Ron in a seething manner. "Fine," he said stiffly, "have it your way."

For a second Ron was relieved until his double lunged at him. It became a life threatening sword fight between the identical beings.

"You belong to me!" shouted the clone, speaking every word with every swish at Ron who kept ducking fearfully out of his reach, swinging his sword inexpertly in defense.

Relying on his vamperic instincts, Ron jumped over the twin and swung his sword at him, hoping that luck would be on his side.

There was a crunch when the blade of his sword connected to something.

Landing on his feet and turning around he watched as a whole white wing fell to the ground, splashing into a puddle of black liquid. In his stupor he didn't notice the sword coming at him, catching his shoulder and throwing him off his feet. And into the air. He looked behind him and found two flapping wings, one white and the other black.

"Why won't you understand!" his twin yelled, joining him in the air without his wing, "you're mine!" He slit Ron's chest "you always were since the day you bought me!"

"Bought you?" he quickly pushed away a throw at him.

"Of course! Don't you remember? Hogsmeade, a few days before school started you bought me! Our bondage started right on that day!" he kicked him on the side, sending to the ground again.

"Ron…" Justin ran over to him, an emador ready in his hands, "get up," he kneeled down and put a hand on his wounded shoulder gently. He looked up at the where the clone was waiting near the ceiling and threw his emador at him, not making the effect he wanted.

"Justin?" Ron groggily sat up, rubbing his aching head, "Justin!" he nearly jumped before hugging him tightly, "I know what's happened, I think I do I mean I'm not sure-"

"What?"

"My other half! He's not my-he's-I'll explain later," he shot up in the air again, holding his sword tightly, "hopefully…"

Depending on Ron to come out alive, Justin ran to the others to help.

"You came out of the journal, Kali was right," Ron said in a steady voice, his shoulder trembling a little from where his clone had cut him.

"You just realized that," the twin smirked, raising his sword, "I thought the ink leftovers I kept leaving would make you realize that."

So he was right, it _was_ ink. Then that meant the clone was made of ink too…

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, holding his sword limply, "I didn't know."

"Well now you do."

"And I thought you were going to rape me," he faked a smile that seemed to pass for his clone.

"Oh, of course," he fingered the blade of his sword, eyeing him carefully, "or just use you, I suppose, I'm an essence, I last forever, vampires can't die unless they're killed by something stronger than them, I'd rather not get attached."

"I see."

"I suppose I should tell you everything since you've not got it all cleared up," he twirled his sword in what seemed like a careless manner.

"Go on."

"That dream, the one with you and that disgusting excuse of a vampire, I set that up except I was in the body of the wrong person, I meant to make my own but…mistakes are mistakes right?" he pointed his sword close to Ron's nose before pulling back, "the female voice you heard a while ago? Me, before I copied your voice. And remember the toad that was sitting over the journal that day? Trever, was it? I controlled him to bring me to you," he smirked, "control is such a wonderful power."

"And the cross?"

"It was a mark, to marked you as mine, but it went away," he sneered down at Justin's figure, helping Susan fight off a particularly large Vendredean, "looks like they found the reason, no use holding back now," he smirked, raising his sword and taking a dive.

Using this as his chance, Ron swerved behind and pushed down his sword as hard as he could through the clone's back, realizing only seconds later that he pushed it through the other side.

The twin opened his mouth in a silent scream, choking at the clogging in his heart, reaching up his throat. He spat black ink, staining his chin as he tumbled down rapidly.

How they landed with Ron on top, Ron couldn't remember, just that his mouth was running before his brain. "Why choose me? Why do you want me?"

His twin let out a choked laugh. "I didn't choose you…you chose me," he coughed, "after…after getting to know you, I've noticed how smart you are and…" he coughed again and squirmed weakly in his obvious pain, "and I guess I _pitied_…the lack of attention you got."

Ron narrowed his eyes, seeing through the essence's blackening eyes. There was nothing there, just a body that was used to exist in. "I don't care about attention," he said through gritted teeth, "and I still don't know why you exist."

"Part of you created me," he choked out, his skin darkening, "in a sappy way…that's the reason I exist…" he let out a weak cry as his arm exploded in ink. He looked back at Ron menacingly, snatching the front of his shirt and pulling him down with his good arm, "I may be disappearing," he said through gritted teeth, "but you _will not_ forget me!"

With his final words said, he melted away into a large puddle of ink.

Ron sat there, his knees soaking in ink, staring at the puddle with wide eyes. For a second he expected the ink to mount up and become a body again, but he knew he was gone, he was finally gone. And he couldn't help but feel the horrible gut wrenching feeling of knowing he killed someone.

This ink…did he actually create him through his writing?

"It's time."

He looked up and saw Atra standing before him, her cloak was torn and dripping with blood, her sweaty face matting down some of her curly blonde hair. She held out her hand and Ron took it, standing up. "What's time?" he questioned.

"For a better time," she smiled, letting out her transparent wings. Ron watched in fascination as each feather began to glow, not knowing that his own were beginning to glow as well…

* * *

William Porter watched from his window, transfixed at the darkness coming up from the ground and the light coming down from the sky. He was holding his two daughters close to him, all watching in awe, waiting for dark and light to meet. 

From the streets below where the demons and angels were continuing their war, the people stood like statues and watched, unaware of the arrows coming at them but passing through like ghosts.

Finally light and dark met and passed through each other, making a gray color that began to expand through the city and the world.

William watched, still in fascination, as the angels and demons began to fade away under the gray light. The scattered puddles of black goop from the human victims faded away too and were replaced by the victims themselves, alive and confused.

It was then that the widowed father began to think again.

Were the angels and demons real? Had he just woken from a bad dream?

* * *

It was morning; he could feel it against his tired face as he stirred under his thin covers. The sun continued to burn upon his face so he turned over, hoping to get more sleep. 

"He's awake!" he heard someone shout, their running feet fading but returning with hundreds more. Was that Hermione? Or was it that Hannah?

Suddenly, the weight on his side that he hadn't noticed before lifted slowly before a hand was placed over his own. "Ron?"

"Mm…" he was immediately pulled into a tight embrace.

He opened his eyes, mindful of the light shooting at him. He recognized that soft and tender voice. Ignoring the quick whispers and cheers that exploded around him, his lips broke into a gentle smile before realizing how life threateningly thirsty he was. He tried to speak but all that came out was stifled air, making his throat feel like it was tearing up, he winced.

Seeing his predicament, Justin quickly let him go and poured what looked like strawberry juice into a glass cup and handed it over to him. Ron downed it instantly before making a face. That was NOT juice; it was freakin' blood mixed with water! It still helped quench his thirst though…

"You missed the full moon," Justin said, taking back the cup.

"Oh…"

"You're awake," squealed Hannah, engulfing him in a tight hug, "you dumbass, do you realize how worried you made us?"

"No," he blinked, looking at the crowd from over the girls shoulder, he couldn't believe how many people there were, his family, friends, a few Hufflepuffs, and three staff members, "how long have I been out?"

"A month," Pomfrey answered promptly, pulling Hannah off to check his temperature, "been out cold for quite a while."

"A-a-a m-month?" he breathed in shock. He looked back at his visitors and realized how hard they were trying to hold back their tears, "wha-I-I…"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," the nurse pulled back and opened the cork to a bottle she had been holding, "Miss Finch-Fletchley awoke a week before you did."

He spotted the young girl in the crowd, smiling at him cheerfully; she had replaced her strangely unique dress for Hufflepuff school robes. "I told them you'd wake up but they never listened," she bounced on the balls of her feet, looking at the others with a sly smile.

There was the sound of a click and flash making Ron blink furiously, so many spots…

"Perfect," Colin grinned from behind his camera.

"I thought you gave that up," Ron irritably rubbed his eyes. _Too_ many spots.

"That was before Dumbledore decided to let the school have its own newspaper," he took another photo; "you need a lot of filling in."

The redhead looked at the group expectantly. They looked a little uncomfortable with their joy and tears that they didn't reply.

"Here's the journal," something landed on his lap. He looked at Justin curiously, lifting the small book confusedly, "you can write in it now."

"Really?" he frowned inquisitively at his mate, "I thought after all that's happened, you'd make sure I never owned a journal again."

"Oh don't be silly, Ron," Hermione said, laughing softly, "your writing is brilliant, we can't wait until you write another entry."

He looked at everyone confusedly. There's no way they'd let him continue to write in the journal, even if the essence was gone. His visitors continued to smile down at him, making him feel rather small.

"Guys?" he squeaked, unsure about his surroundings anymore.

"Go ahead Ron," a familiar voice hissed against his ear, "write another entry, write it!"

This couldn't be real, his clone was _dead_. There's no chance of him sitting next to him right now with everyone else so obliviously happy. This had to be a nightmare.

"Go on, dear, write," his mother said soothingly, "there's nothing wrong with writing."

He turned his head and stifled a gasp. His twin smirked back at him, "told you, you won't forget me so easily."

* * *

His whole body was trembling, his head tossing from side to side, still trapped in another world. "No…no…" he whimpered, his hands clawing on the sheets. 

"Ron," said a steady voice, "Ron, wake up you're having a nightmare." A pair of hands grasped his shoulder and shook him to consciousness, "wake up, Ron."

Gasping and panting, cold sweat trickling down his forehead, Ron latched tightly onto the person who woke, letting out a few choked sobs. It was so easy to cry now.

"It's ok," the person said in a soothing tone, running their fingers through his hair, "it's over."

"Don't make me write in it again," he cried, clutching his mates' shirt in a death grip.

"I won't," he answered, confused to what Ron was talking about. In his response, the redhead relaxed slightly, his body still shaking from his sobs, "Madam Pomfrey," Justin yelled behind him, "he's awake!"

Ron opened his eyes and watched, calming down more as the nurse hurried over to them. He sighed in relief when he noticed his surroundings.

It was night, the beds next to him were occupied by Atra and the others, one of them he recognized as Eiterthatarus. The hospital wing was silent and calm; there was no applause of him waking up, or the encouragement to write in the journal.

He was home again.

* * *

**Wp**: oh my god this sucked T.T the fight scene…blegh…I hated writing this chapter (sobs) well...except the ending :) 

**Ron**: so…it's over?

**Wp**: not quite, I've still got one more lemon to go (snicker)

**Ron and Justin**: (BLUSH!)

**Evil Ron**: so I'm gone…totally gone?

**Wp**: yep

**Evil Ron**: FUCK YOU!

**Wp**: I thought you never cared lol

**Ron**: but…why add another chapter when the whole war thing's over?

**Wp**: I've got a lot of explanations to do, what happened to Evil Ron (as in, how he actually died), why the journal seller made him, and a whoooole bunch of other stuff.

**Evil Ron**: sounds boring…

**Wp**: eh…I'll try to make it interesting (sweatdrop). I just remembered too, I wrote this story because I wanted to give a message to my readers but I guess I kinda screwed it up because of all the Heaven and Hell stuff…(sigh) oh well

**Ron**: What was the message?

**Wp**: you'll find out in the ending poem (secret smile)

**Ron**: poem?

**Wp**: Yeah, there was one in the beginning and there's gonna be one in the end, the next chapter

**Ron**: Oh…REVIEW PLEASE!


	25. The Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!

**mydracomalfoy**: I hope this chapter's a good enough ending, it was kind of hard to end it this way T.T lol, sorry about the confusion on the dream (sweatdrop)

**catc10**: lol good, then hopefully this will be a bit of an epilogue...heh (sweatdrop)

**Latanya Kassidy**: yay! There's gonna be another Ron fic coming soon, hopefully after I'm done with H2 :) it's gonna be my first shot at mystery! AWESOME! XD oh! And I might be putting up a one-shot also! (giggles) I luv Ron (glomps Ron)

**DemonRogue**: hopefully not too long (hint hint) lol

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: there's gonna be a ton of explanations that'll hopefully not make everything too confusing (sweatdrop) I don't think Evil Ron has a name lol, he's just an essence :) Best writer? (blushes) I'm just doing what I luv hun (giggles and give a huge bear hug) good luck with your story!

**Nightlit**: sorry about that, it was hard writing that chapter, and this one sadly. I hope it makes at least a little sense and not too abrupt!

**Rejekt**: I hope it makes sense in this chapter, just keep in mind that the culprit will give out the truth on his last scene so don't get too confused (sweatdrop) sorry for the long wait!

**mizukimarr910**: there's a reason for the alternate waking ;) I'm glad you like it! (bear hug) lol I hope this chapter's good, it was so HARD TO WRITE T.T oh! hope you like the lemon too!

**Anon-a-miss**: oh i luv you! (big bear hug) you read it through! lol soz, maybe next time I'll have a Ginny/Hermione...actually they're togetherin Beautiful Broken Silence (nods) anyway, thanks for reading it, even though you don't like the slash XD lol you really like this fic? Hopefully if you have the time, you'll read Victim, it's about crazy people (future fic), well, see ya at school!

**A/N**: HERE IT IS! THE LAST CHAPTER! T.T Sorry for the loooooong wait, I was busy with exams, teachers bugging me, my upcoming sweet sixteen (NOOOO! I'M GETTING OLDER! WHY?), and a whole bunch of other crap. This chapter was so hard to write that I'm not sure it even makes sense (cries) hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Reason

* * *

Ron lay back contentedly on his bed, sighing at the silent peace that he knew would be disturbed in the morning. He looked at Justin who had been looking him over with a soft smile. With Pomfrey gone back to bed, Ron was free to take a good look at him. 

There were a few scratches and cuts on his skin, and there were a few bruises near his bandaged knuckles which, the redhead figured, he got from punching too hard. He held his hand, caressing the knuckles gently. He reckoned he was just as bad off himself; there was a particular sting on his right shoulder where his evil twin's sword struck him.

"How long have I been out?" the redhead asked quietly. He was too awake to go back to sleep as the nurse instructed.

"Two days," Justin shrugged, trying to sound casual, "Atra hasn't woken up yet," he looked at the next bed with a pained expression, "I still can't believe she's back," his smile trembled.

Ron sat up and held him tightly. Justin started trembling, his head buried deep in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a while, too happy to be in each others arms again to let go. Everything that happened, Ron's clone, the vendredean war, Heaven and Hell, it felt like it was a nightmare they woke up from.

"You scared the crap out of me," Justin whimpered into Ron's neck, tears pouring out. He held Ron tighter, afraid that if he let go then Ron would disappear.

"You too," the vampire closed his eyes, releasing his tears.

It was so easy to cry now.

His mate sniffed and looked at him; his nose pink, his eyes red and puffy, and his lips trembling and pouty. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, as if he were letting out everything he was holding in that one kiss. Ron kissed back just as passionately; one hand sliding up to bury itself in the mess of golden hair, pulling him closer.

He felt a hand run smoothly up his arm and past the bandaged gash on his shoulder; he flinched when the sting worsened. Justin quickly pushed away. "Sorry!" he said hurriedly.

"S'alright," he pulled him closer and kissed him again, soothingly sliding his tongue in his mouth. Justin moaned softly, getting up from his chair and crawling over, sitting on his mates lap.

Good thing it was so late or Madam Pomfrey would have pulled him off by his ear, "no manhandling my patients!" she would say.

He moved his kisses down to Ron's neck, tasting the salty sweetness of him. He needed him so badly; the separation they went through was beginning to show. Ron seemed to feel it too.

"Hang on," he whispered breathily, reluctantly pushing away, "we need some privacy," he laughed quietly, grabbing the curtains and pulling them around the bed. Everyone may have been asleep but it didn't stop him from feeling that itch of being watched.

"Oh!" Justin blushed, realizing it too, "right," he leaned over to the night table and grabbed his wand, muttering a silencing spell while still blushing.

Ron smiled before pulling him over and kissing him again, this time sitting on his lap. It felt odd, almost dominating yet submissive when he thought about it, but he figured he might as well dominate since Justin's hands were injured. His hands…

He held them gently, running his thumbs gently over the bandaged knuckles. Justin gave a tiny whimper under the touch, Ron smoothly let them go and wrapped his arms around his lean torso, rocking his hips forward and gasping when his hardened self rubbed against another's. He continued grinding; breathing faster with each collision their members made. Justin wasn't far behind, groaning appreciatively as he sucked on a sensitive spot below his ear.

Slowly moving them down, gracefully placing himself in between Justin's legs, Ron began to ravish Justin's neck while pulling off his pajama shirt, playing with a nipple on the way. The blond Hufflepuff mewled and thrust his hips up, meeting in beat with Ron.

Slipping their pants and underwear off, Ron moved southwards, leaving a trail of cooling saliva on the way before he latched on another nipple, swirling his tongue around it until it hardened. He sank his teeth on it causing Justin's breathing to hitch. "Ngeh…!" was all he was able to say.

Ron smiled and went to the other neglected nipple, repeating the process. Justin bit his lip and bucked his hips up again, his erection twitched.

The redhead moved up again and took a second to admire the strong boy lying underneath him, writhing with need, quick pants escaping his parted lips. It made his member throb and spill pre-cum.

Leaning down and tracing a tongue on the red pouty lips, he moved down and licked Justin neck again, smiling at the whine his lover gave at not receiving a kiss.

Not wasting anymore time, he ran a hand slowly and firmly up a warm inner thigh, Justin groaned as the hand went closer to his erection. He whined again when it was barely touched; just a little brush that felt like a breeze, passing down from his tip to caressing his balls. He spread his legs when Ron's hand hovered over his entrance.

"_Ah!_" he arched his back when a finger entered him slowly, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body. He mewled softly as the finger went in and out; his hips fell into beat, momentarily halting when another finger joined the rhythm, and then another, stretching him until he was at the point of coming.

The fingers left and he felt empty. With his chest heaving for air he waited almost impatiently for Ron to enter him.

Breathing fast as well, Ron closed his eyes and kissed Justin softly, holding Justin's hips firmly and lowering himself into his entrance. The blond cried out in his mouth when his tip went in. Mindful of not hurting him, he carefully and slowly slid in fully, his pre-cum making it easier in the process. He waited for the slightly tense Justin to get used to him before he moved out and then got back in.

Justin bucked his hips up as Ron moved in, their rhythm picking up the pace. At one moment Ron hit his prostate making him break their kiss and throw his head back, screaming in pleasure, his lips shaping an O.

Ron moaned. It felt so good to be inside Justin, he loved the warmth surrounding him tightly. He continued to ram in his hips forward, hitting his lover's prostate every time so he could hear the Hufflepuff scream. He liked him screaming like that.

Finally he moved one hand to the neglected member, wrapping his hand around it. Justin gasped and made their beat go harder. He moved his hand up and down, spreading the pre-cum. He fingered the slit and felt the cock twitch in his hand as Justin groaned and held him closer, his nails digging into his slightly sore back, he winced, remembering he was still injured.

"…Ron…" Justin's voice trembled in warning. Said boy just smiled before kissing him, his hand did one more pump and his hips did one more thrust before they came hard, screaming at the mind blowing orgasm.

Huffing and puffing, feeling completely boneless, Ron pulled out of Justin and collapsed next to him, giving him a slobbering lazy kiss.

Justin held him close, their limbs tangled together. "I missed you," he whispered.

"Me too," the redhead said quietly before falling into peaceful sleep.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey woke up, well slept and ready for the day. 

Hopping into the shower and then dressing into her nurse uniform after, she walked briskly and cheerily out of her room and into her office, picking up a clipboard on the way out.

It wasn't until she found the infirmary full of patients that she realized how bad the day was going to be. "Wonderful," she murmured, looking around at the occupied beds. She raised an eyebrow at one bed that had its curtains pulled over.

Walking over, she pulled the curtains and quickly pulled them back, her face as red as a cherry.

Really! If Ron and Justin were sleeping naked after a shag it wouldn't hurt to put up a Do Not Disturb sign!

Wait a minute…

Turning back she pulled the curtains again and said in the most firm tone, "up! Mr. Weasley! Mr. Finch-Fletchley! Wake up and go to your proper _separate_ beds before I have to do so by grabbing you by the ear!"

Jumping at her voice and then slumping sleepily, they peered up at her through bleary eyes before turning red and covering themselves with the crumpled sheets.

"M-Madam Pomfrey!" Justin yelped while Ron swore.

"Up! Mr. Finch-Fletchley this is not your designated bed, please go to your own bed for proper care! Now!" she snapped her fingers.

"Ugh, jeez," Justin rolled his eyes before facing the embarrassed Ron, "sorry," he gave him a chaste kiss before gingerly getting out of bed. Bad move. Every muscle in his body screamed bloody murder.

"Aha, see, if you had let yourself heal then you wouldn't be crawling in pain to your bed right now," Pomfrey put her hands on her hips scoldingly.

Justin sneered weakly before pouting and slipping into his bed.

"God, someone turn the volume down," groaned a voice. Hannah turned over and hugged her pillow close.

"Shut up!" Zacharias sat up, half of his face covered in messy blond hair; he flopped back down, fast asleep again.

Ron looked around the sun lit infirmary and smiled, then laughed. He laughed so hard that everyone minus Eiterthatarus and Atra woke up confused. He was so glad to be in the safe haven of Hogwarts that he didn't care that everyone was looking at him oddly.

"Er…Ron?" Ernie blinked the sleep from his eyes and frowned.

"Sorry," he choked, "sorry."

"So the world has woken up again I see," chuckled an old voice.

Everyone looked at the door and found Dumbledore, Ron and Justin's parents, Sally, Kali, the male nurse from Kingdom Hill Hospital and a young disheveled man who was looking at them in awe. He looked familiar but Ron couldn't place where.

The Finch-Fletchleys ran to Justin and the Weasleys ran to Ron, hugging them tightly.

"Oh Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice shaking before she found her nerve, "if you ever worry my like that again so help me I'll…I'll do something!"

Ron stared at her blankly before laughing and hugging her tightly.

"They finally let you out of their prison eh?" Pomfrey huffed, looking pointedly at the male nurse.

"Well excuse me, I hadn't planned on getting caught," he pouted before walking up to her and giving her a hug, much to everyone's surprise, "nice to see you too."

"Same here," she ripped a page from her clipboard and handed it to him, "have fun."

"Wha…" Harry looked at everyone in confusion, Draco quickly jumped out of his bed and ran into his, hugging him tightly, "what happened? Did I get hurt?" His boyfriend gave him a teary glare before nuzzling into his neck. Not wanting to know just yet on how he suddenly became the patient, Harry looked at the male nurse questioningly until he finally answered.

"I'm a nurse; I used to be Pomfrey's student years ago."

"_Centuries_ ago," Pomfrey said exaggeratedly, she was met with even more confusing stares, "I used to be a nurse teacher until I came here."

As soon as everyone understood, Dumbledore made himself heard again. "Everyone this is Larron Nial, he's a nurse in the vampire world," he waved at Larron who was now busy looking through a shelf full of potions, "he was recently released by the Vendredeans who captured him two days ago when he was on his way here, for some _reason_ they decided to let him go," he twinkling eyes moved from Justin to Ron.

"They said something about finding the reason or something," Larron turned back to them, holding a few bottles of potions.

"Yes, well a friend and I came down here to talk about a different matter," Dumbledore turned to the young disheveled man, "this is Claude Steeple, the journal seller."

No one spoke for a few seconds. Ron stared at the nervous man and something clicked.

_"It's like your best friend," he smiled._

_"My best friend?"_

_"Yes…well sort of, I'm trying to create a way to make people write better, it should be good for kids who are starting to write."_

_"My best…friend…?"_

_"Yes, I know it sounds weird," he laughed._

"You're the sod who sold me the journal!" Ron yelled, ready to pounce on the man and punch the living shit out of him.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said warningly.

"He is!" he insisted.

"That was before I knew it was cursed," the man said, fiddling his fingers, "I found out about it a few days ago when apocalypse was starting."

"Yeah right."

"Claude has a brother, Ron," Kali spoke up calmly, though she sounded a little suspicious as she glanced at the man, "we haven't captured him but we know that he's mentally ill."

"What's his bloody brother got to do with anything?"

"Well you see it's kind of complicated to explain, my brother-"

"To put it in short, it's his brother's fault the apocalypse thing happened in the first place," Sally interjected.

Ron's eyebrow gave an involuntary twitch in his confusion, "I think I'd rather take the long explanation."

"My brother, Albert, suffers from different types of mental disorders," Claude said a bit quietly, "he has been for four years. It started when I was trying to think of a business that could help the community in some way and when I started with the writing enhancement idea he was still saner than he is now. I let him see the book so that it could help him take his mind off of his problems, he never wrote in it but when I got it back he told me to sell it, that it was a good idea. So I sold it," he looked at the floor guiltily, "to you."

"So during the time he had the book he must have done something to create that creepy twin of Ron's," Hannah said softly, the wheels in her head spinning at the idea, "was your brother obsessed with the bible or something?"

"A little, yeah, he wouldn't stop talking about messengers and angels, I found out what he meant about it when he gave me that phone call before that arrow hit me," his hand flew up to his chest, his face twisted to a grimace. At the mention of 'phone call' almost everyone looked at him confusedly, "I'm muggleborn."

"The note!" Hermione gasped, "you were writing down what he was telling you!"

"I never got to finish it," he shrugged.

Ron looked at him skeptically, not sure if he should believe him or not. What was this about a note?

"Do you really have a brother?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, uh…" he fumbled through his robes until he pulled out a photograph and walked over to the red haired vampire, "that's him," he pointed to a young man grinning at him. He was almost like Claude's twin except he looked older with more darker brown hair.

"I still don't get it…did you create the essence in the book or was it your brother?" Ron frowned, staring at the picture. It was kind of depressing to see a picture of a sane young man only to know that he was insane.

"I enchanted the book to have a spell that can inspire a person to write and get better at it; Albert must have manipulated it in some way to become an essence with its own mind but with his ideas."

"And you made a journal store to sell even more books with essences in them?"

"They don't have essences, just inspiration; Albert _made_ it into an essence."

"Where's your brother now?" Susan asked curiously.

"I don't know, last time he called he said he was going away somewhere. I tried to stop him over the phone but that's when he told me the message and then hung up, I was afraid to forget it and wrote it down so that I could tell someone, but I never finished."

"What was it that you never got to finish writing," Hermione asked, "it said that hell's messenger would kill himself to save another, and one command to the G, what's G?"

"Guardians of Time, Space, Desire, and Resurrection, Albert said they exist when the Invisible War's corporeal."

_"We only live when the war of Heaven and Hell becomes corporal."_

"Oh," Justin murmured softly, remembering the creatures who helped him in the pillar room, "they don't have hearts do they?" he looked up at Claude.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I only know what my brother told me…_did_ the messenger from hell die?"

"Yeah," Justin glanced at Ron who perked up rather guiltily, "Hannah did too…before the going back in time thing."

"What?" Hannah jumped in her bed in surprise, "I did _not_ die!"

"You did when Ron's twin shot you with your own bullet."

"That? I was lying down and waiting for the right time to _strike_…actually I was a bit knocked out so I guess I looked dead-which I wasn't!"

"But you were _shot!_"

"The suit I gave her was bullet proof," Sally answered simply, everyone's were."

"Oh…" his sudden excitement quickly deflated, "um…is there anything else?"

"I think that's almost everything," smiled Dumbledore, "the Weasleys and Finch-Fletchleys should be able to answer any questions you have," he opened the door and turned to Kali and Sally, "shall we?" And they left.

As soon as the doors closed Harry asked the itching question. "So…how'd I suddenly become a patient?"

"You were shot with a black arrow," Pomfrey answered, pulling Ron out of Mrs. Weasley's arms, "and turned to a black puddle," she put the back of her hand against Ron's forehead.

"…WHAT?"

"Relax, you're fine now, that's all that matters."

Harry looked at Draco, feeling guilty that he worried him. In return, Draco kissed him, but not as much as he wanted since everyone was watching.

Confused but wanting to change the subject Ron turned to his mother, "so do you know why Justin's been saying these weird chants in some godforsaken language?"

"What?"

"I've been saying them again?" Justin said in a whiny tone.

"That's probably his subconscious speaking," Mrs. Finch-Fletchley said softly, "Isarius's made up language, it's just a string of crude insults and made up spells, she was a bit weird."

"So I've been insulting Ron's clone? Brilliant!" Justin laughed.

For the second time the doors opened and in stepped Seamus, Dean and Neville, all three looking rather shy.

Before he could stop himself, Seamus pointed to the sleeping Eiterthatarus, "who's that?"

"A vendredean, boys what are you doing here so early it's not even visiting hour," Pomfrey straightened up and glared down at the three Gryffindors.

"Sprout told us to give this to Ron when he woke up-she would've done it herself but she's kind of busy with the letters from parents she's been getting, it's been coming in like a sto-" seeing that he was rambling (everyone was staring at him dully), Neville turned to Ron and held up a small journal, "she said you can do whatever you want with it."

Taking the book gingerly, he stared at it for a few seconds before smiling at the curious boys, "ok."

"So how'd you do it?" Susan asked, crawling to the edge of her bed, "I blacked out before I could see him die."

"Oh right I forgot about that!" Pansy and Hermione perked up.

"You killed someone?" Seamus jumped in excitement, shock, and horror.

Ron shrank slightly at all the eyes looking at him excitedly. "Um…he…he just melted into a puddle of ink."

"That can't be all," Hannah grinned, crawling to the edge her bed too.

Did they really want to know? Ron looked at his audience in surprise. "I just…stabbed him from behind…he said no one could kill him because he was an essence, I guess I had to kill him because I'm the one who made him er…corporeal?"

"That's true, we couldn't fight him off when he attacked us at home," Mr. Weasley murmered.

Ron stared at his lap sadly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

'**Where are you going to get rid of it?**'

He looked up at Justin, startled. '_I-I don't know_.'

'**Do you think you'll start writing again?**'

'_Maybe…_'

'**Continue writing that story you made a few days ago.**'

A few days ago…it felt like years.

* * *

"So that's everything?" Dumbledore said, looking at the picture Claude gave him. 

"It should be," the young man nodded, "the most likely place he'd go to is somewhere in Russia."

"All right then," the headmaster smiled, "we'll call you if we find anything."

"Thank you, I'll be going then," he smiled shakily before turning to the fire place. Grabbing some floo powder, he tossed it in the flames, stepped in and said, "Writer's Block." He vanished in the green flames.

"Well," Dumbledore turned to Kali, "I'd better go to the Ministry of Magic, Fudge should be able to find this man…is there something troubling you?"

Kali was frowning at the photograph. "Something doesn't feel right…I can't see it clearly because there's something powerful behind it…I don't think we should trust Steeple."

"How long have you been feeling this?"

"When we first met him, he seems to have a weak aura…but it's like something's hiding it."

"Oh dear…"

* * *

Walking briskly through his office, stuffing his suitcase with books of alchemy, myths and bibles, Claude kept glancing at the window. 

"Did they believe you?" a female voice questioned.

"Seems like it, but the seer kept giving me odd looks," he answered, closing his suitcase and pulling out a pair of black gloves. Putting them on, he ran his hand over the table as if cleaning it. Every finger print that he made on the table vanished.

"We'd better be leaving then," a young woman stepped out of the shadows and pulled out her own gloves, the only thing odd about her were her red catlike eyes, "I can't believe the vendredeans betrayed us."

"You owe me twenty bucks, I won the bet," grinned Claude. He blinked and his eyes became blue and catlike. He waved his hand across the store and the journals and stationary vanished leaving everything bare and abandoned. "D'you think he'd punish us for getting apocalypse out in the open like that?"

"Nah, he probably found it amusing," the woman shrugged, flexing her fingers so they fit comfortably in the gloves, she began to run her hands over the places she touched during her stay in the store, "if there had been more time in the war, he'd have made it to the surface."

"So would _he_," he sneered at the ceiling, "so what do you think, are you still too weak to make the journey down?"

"I'm fine you idiot!" she snapped, "I only put a little of my essence in that journal."

"I still think he's gonna punish us," he mumbled, opening a trapdoor on the floor revealing a strange green spinning vortex, "we _did_ gamble with the vendredeans."

"Who cares, there's still more powerful creatures by his side-including us."

"Whatever," he jumped into the vortex, followed by the woman.

The trapdoor closed. At that same moment everything in the store dusted over, cobwebs filled corners, the wood began to rot, and rodents and bugs began to inhabit the small areas. There was no trace of the journal store that it used to be.

* * *

The sharp black tip of a brand new quill ran quickly across the surface of a fresh piece of parchment, the letters were small and elegant but also very easy to read, not one spelling mistake or scratch mark was on the parchment. 

A soft warm breeze blew over the writer, interrupting his writing entrancement. He smiled and sighed as the breeze tickled his skin, teasingly making him want to take a nap.

Finished with his writing, Ron stretched his stiff back and stood up; the journal held loosely in one hand.

He stared at the last page of his last entry, reading over what he just wrote. Sure that it was the right spell, he pulled out his wand and threw the journal in he air. "Ver," he said, waving his wand at the journal still in mid air.

At soon as the spell hit the journal it triggered the words on the last page and made the journal glow blue before it shrank until it suddenly exploded in tiny little sparks.

"Simple, not messy, and it's gone!" Justin made swung his fist as if his team just won first place.

"It wasn't simple, do you even realize how long it took us to find the right words to that spell," Ron said indignantly.

"But it's _gone!_" he grabbed his mate and kissed him happily causing the redhead to chuckle.

"Ahem!" both vampires turned to Atra who was in a Hufflepuff uniform. She held Eiterthatarus's hand and took a deep breath, "may I announce…that we are engaged!"

"WHAT?" Justin exploded.

"In a few years!" she giggled.

"As will we," Ron's twin smirked at Ron.

Gasping, Ron took a few steps back, he looked around feverishly for Justin but he was gone.

* * *

"Calm down, I'm here, calm down!" a reassuring voice reached his ringing ears, "Pomfrey! Give it to him now!" 

"Wha…" he realized he was panting for air, he felt cold, but he was frying inside and his head was pulsing painfully.

"Mr. Weasley, drink this," the voice of the nurse said firmly. His jaw was held and forced open, then a strange thick liquid slid through his mouth, burning his tongue and going down his throat at a freezing temperature.

The burning under his skin cooled off but he was still trembling. Opening he eyes he found himself in the hospital wing, Pomfrey and Justin looking down at him worriedly and expectantly.

It was another dream…

"It's alright, you won't be getting anymore nightmares with that clone of yours," Pomfrey capped the potion bottle and stood back, "you've been having nightmares with your 'twin' right?" Ron nodded shakily, "this is a dream potion, it makes nightmares go away, in your case, it erased the last remnants of the essence that infected you, you may still have a few nightmares, but at least they won't be like an alternate world, you were starting to slip in it too."

"Thanks…" was all he could say. He leaned onto Justin for support and looked around the infirmary. Everyone was gone except for Eiterthatarus, Atra, and Larron who were looking at him curiously, "great, how long was I here?"

"It was just a few hours," Justin said softly, "everyone went down to breakfast."

"I think it's time you destroyed the journal, just in case the remnants there start attacking you too," Atra said, nodding her head towards the journal on the night table.

"Oh…right," he grabbed the journal and made to get up but Larron and Pomfrey pushed him back.

"Not now, you've still got to heal your wounds," Larron said.

"I'll be back in a minute, besides, what if Atra's right? I need to get rid of it now."

"Oh for heavens sake!" Pomfrey shook her head, "you're my patient and I will not let you leave until you're fully well."

"I'm fine!"

"Just use that sword of yours," Eiterthatarus suggested.

"I don't know how to get it…out…" he looked at the hand that held the strange slim sword uneasily, "how do I get it out?" he asked Atra.

"I don't have a sword…maybe it'll only come out during fights; messengers only have one weapon."

"Then what's yours?"

"A bow and arrow," she said sarcastically, "it's an assortment of symbols, they take in objects or attacks and dissolve them to-" she stopped and rolled her eyes before getting up from her bed and march into Pomfrey's office. In the surprised silence everyone could hear the muffled voice of the young girl, "I'm an idiot."

Stepping out of the office with a piece of parchment, ink and quill, Atra sat on one of the beds and started sketching breezily on the parchment.

"So how come you yell at me and not at her?" Ron looked at Pomfrey who stood stunned.

"Her leg…" she said softly, "I thought she wouldn't be able to walk, it was beyond any hope of healing…"

Ron looked at Atra's legs, they seemed fine except for the faint bruises on them, he couldn't remember seeing her leg broken during the battle in the vendredean hide out. Maybe it broke after they made the corporeal war invisible again. He hated not remembering.

"Here," Atra stood up and rushed over to Ron, "just put the journal in there," she pointed to the circle within a number of ovals overlapping each other to create a kind of whirlpool. Confused but trusting her anyway, Ron put the edge of the journal in the circle. The lines glowed and sucked the journal like a vacuum.

Atra ripped the paper and crumpled it up; throwing it in the trash can nearby before turning back to Ron with a smile.

"I did the same thing on you guys except it was for bonding needs."

Not sure he wanted to know what she meant, Ron and Justin stayed silent.

Though he never told anyone, Ron wished he destroyed the journal more dramatically.

* * *

School ended faster than Ron would have liked. The year came out so strange that it affected the rest of the world. 

After having a taste of apocalypse, everyone including the muggle world and vamperic world, had fallen into a silent peace era. There were still arguments, but quick apologies, like they felt that the person they fought with wouldn't be there the next day and they'd be alone. Hopefully the Peace Era would stick around for a long time.

With Atra's existence suddenly back again Justin didn't know what to do. He was happy she was back, but afraid he'd lose control like last time when he was nine; Atra never stopped forgiving him, even though it was starting to bug her. It was obvious that the brother and sister bond they used to have wasn't going to be the same again, especially since Atra didn't have time to mourn the loss of their older sister, Audwera. She never made it to heaven or hell, just stuck in Limbo.

Meanwhile, Ron and Justin spent most of their time in Devingston during the summer; the border against others that weren't vampires was even taken down so the small town soon became a tourist attraction, the border was only put up when the full moon arrived, it also revealed that the Hufflepuffs were vampires, which oddly got them a bit of respect even though they still refused not to play Quidditch up to their full extent, they said it wouldn't be fair…

Finally, things were starting to look up.

* * *

Justin set down his cup of cappuccino and smiled at Ron. "Should we move in?" 

"Where?" Ron looked up from his writing before he understood what Justin meant, "oh! Where?"

Laughing, Justin looked around. "I don't know, I was thinking of getting a job here, after Hogwarts that is," he waved around at the café, "a small apartment would be a good start."

"And children?"

"Uh!" he blushed furiously and fingered the rim of his cup, "I-I don't know, are we even er…ready?"

Ron laughed at his mates' uneasiness, he was so cute when he was like that, "maybe not, we'll have to wait until-do we adopt or do we get pregnant?"

"Either way," he blushed more.

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows and blushed, "yeah, I think it would be nice to move in here. As long as it's not small and old looking that it'll look like it'll fall apart."

"Ok," he smiled before sipping his cappuccino, "maybe Atra can move in too…"

"On the floor below," Ron smirked, "she and Eiterthatarus haven't bonded yet and I don't want to walk in on them when they do."

"Good point," Justin turned green. He looked down at his newspaper, frowning, "Claude's brother still hasn't been caught, that's so weird, does he have an invisibility cloak or something?"

The third chair on their table was pulled back and Hannah plopped down on it happily. "Good day luvies!"

"Hi," both vampires said simultaneously.

Unable to hide her excitement, she was jumping on her chair, she squealed, "I'm getting married! HAHA!"

Ron coughed on his drink while Justin sat and stared unblinkingly.

"Michael and I agreed to do it after Hogwarts, Sally's gonna do my dress, my mom's gonna invite _everyone_-"

"You turned him already?" Justin gaped.

"I couldn't help it! He was right there, I told him everything and he said I could turn him as proof that he's my mate so…yeah-oh, he's going to get me an actual ring once he gets the money," she giggled.

"You turned him."

"Yes I did!"

"You have no patience do you?"

"Hee-no."

Ron smiled at his friend and lover as they continued talking. Thinking back to last year when he first became a vampire he realized this life was fit for him. He remembered when he found out how Justin waited six years for him…how the journal began, the troubles, the war…

He looked back down at his parchment and started the little poem he had baking in his head.

* * *

**_It started odd_**

**_And ended right_**

**_You helped me though_**

**_And saved my life_**

**_I've found my reason_**

**_I'm not alone_**

**_You gathered me_**

**_And recreated me_**

**_My reason is_**

**_My love for you._**

* * *

**Wp**: OMMFG I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATENESSS! (sobs) 

**Ron**: It's ok (pats back)

**Wp**: sorry, I was just on a lil vacation there (sweatdrop) I'M SO HAPPY! I'M BROKE! IT'S A WONDERFUL FEELING!

**Justin**: …no it isn't…

**Wp**: I BOUGHT stuff ok? I actually BOUGHT stuff, manga, cds, movies, I even went to see Robots lol, it was funny XD

**Ron**: ah yes, she's in her all time high of actually spending money and not being cheap (snicker)

**Justin**: come on love, story's over and now it's time to have fun!

**Ron**: WEEE!

**Wp**: yeah so…the bad guys got away in this story which is cool because that's the first time I did that in any of my stories…I'm surprised Evil Ron hasn't shown up O.O

**Evil Ron**: I'm here you whore; I just took a nap (wearing Batz Maru pajamas)

**Wp**: damn…

**Evil Ron**: what's that?

**Wp**: nothing! Ahem! I'm really sorry if this came out bad or not as good as the rest of the chappys but it's that this chapter was so…uncomfortable to write for some reason (sweatdrop) I was dragging though everything…anyways, sorry and review please!

**All**: we love you! (hugs, kisses, and shags)


End file.
